


【授翻】The Soldier's Boy

by Flash2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, alternative universe, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 124,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: 九头蛇一直在利用手中的武器。当他们掌握了Clint Barton，也就同时得到了冬兵的忠诚。这是一篇AU，九头蛇在Clint年幼的时候就找到了他，冬兵与他的关系逐步深入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Soldier's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630255) by [denna5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5). 



> Thanks to author denna5 give me translation opportunity.I'll do my best.  
> I wish every reader can love these story.  
> 感谢作者 denna5给了我翻译的机会，我会努力做到最好。  
> 我希望每一位读者都能喜欢这个故事。

晚上的温度有点高，帐篷里人山人海，坐在这里甚至有些热，但冬兵没有脱下自己的夹克。左手一直插在口袋的姿势让他被别人多看了几眼，但他无视了那些目光，所有人都专注于自己的生活，想方设法的找乐子，不会发现当中存在的危险。很好，这意味着捕获任务不会出现不可控的意外。

喧嚣的环境、各种各样的气味和空气中的兴奋让冬兵觉得有些熟悉，但他不懂为什么。或许他曾经在像这样的地方出过这样一个无足轻重的任务，相关记忆并没有完全被抹去。这无关紧要，重要的是完成目的，所以他坐在硬木凳上等着演出开始，等待目标出现。

表演开始了，起初，他的目标没有出现。静静等待着，他的注意力没有完全集中在表演上。这些暖场表演不值得注意，也不会对冬兵的任务有任何影响。直到神奇鹰眼的表演开始，他才稍微坐直一些，注视着表演。这就是他来这里的原因，现在他收集一切细节，全部记在脑中。

鹰眼射出几箭，冬兵看出了他的潜力。这些炫技的表演虽是为了赢得观众喝彩，但鹰眼确实有本领。每一箭都能精准命中目标，这样的精准度令许多军队训练出的狙击手望尘莫及。他对身体的掌控也很优秀，会随着动作轻轻移动。他是那样年轻，冬兵读过资料，他才只有15岁，几个月后满16岁，即便现在的他缺乏一些技巧，但肯定可以轻松学会。表演过程中出现了一些细微的错误，会让鹰眼容易在观众面前出丑，但表演还是顺利的进行了下去，观众们只是惊叹着他射箭的姿势、目标被命中的数量，脸上带着一抹微笑，鹰眼带着弓退场了。

冬兵没有看后面的表演，离开帐篷他在马戏团范围内走着。很容易就发现了几个小一些的帐篷，那些都是属于表演者的，他隐藏在附近等待时机。如果一切顺利，他今晚就能完成任务的第一阶段。

在帐篷中间，他看见了鹰眼，Clint Barton是他档案上的名字。手里拿着弓，男孩走向帐篷的步伐有些不自然。表演结束了，他似乎正在忍受痛苦，但之前并没有显露出来。脸上的笑容消失了，男孩看起来很疲惫，甚至有些恐惧。他停在帐篷入口处，犹豫了一下，耸耸肩膀才走了进去。冬兵走近，帐篷里微弱的声音让他停下来，藏起自己。Barton身边有人，而冬兵需要将所有麻烦减少到最小，需要等到鹰眼独自一人的时候再进帐篷。

里面的声音增大了一些，冬兵发现他们在争吵。Barton的声音虽然稚嫩却很坚定，说着不会接受另一份工作。另一道声音有些低沉，说着威胁的话语，然后出现了拳打脚踢的声音。冬兵无意识的向前几步，又马上制止了自己。听到殴打的声音会让他本能的想要去保护，但这不是他来这里的目的。他是来擒获目标的，在确定Barton身边没人之前，他不能走进帐篷，他需要确保没人看到自己带走目标。

几分钟后，里面安静下来，殴打的声音也消失了。很快里面的人走了出来，冬兵听到那个男人的声音，说自己会再过来。20分钟后，确认了没有人会回来，冬兵走进了帐篷，入口处的帘幕还没有落下。他轻声接近，Barton没有注意到他。

男孩坐在地上，背对着入口，已经换下了亮紫色的演出服，换上无袖衬衫和牛仔裤。这身薄薄的衣服让他看起来不再那么年幼，赤裸的手臂上满是红痕，像是有人死命抓着它们。冬兵看着男孩，但却没被发现，走近些看到了男孩手上的动作。

弓放在膝盖上，男孩正用碎布轻轻擦拭着。冬兵走得更近了，Barton看上去那样年幼。几小时前看到的表演者仿佛不存在，也没有任何那个与观众们互动的老练神射手的影子，现在坐在那里的，只是一个手臂受伤的消瘦少年，擦拭弓的样子就像它是他的唯一所有。从资料上看，也许就是这样。没有父母，哥哥最近也离开了，现在他只剩下了马戏团，冬兵听到的争执也证明了这里对他一点都不友善。男孩静静的坐着，只有呼吸声相伴，似乎已经习惯了受伤，习惯了痛苦。冬兵现在可以轻松的杀了他，但任务的内容不是这样，不必杀死男孩，这让冬兵松了一口气。

决定好现在行动，他的速度很快，不会造成很大的伤害。冬兵弯下身，一只手快速捂住Barton的嘴，机械臂握着的针管扎上脖子。Barton受到惊吓，但他的速度没有药物注入的速度快，针头挪开时Barton开始挣扎。冬兵用机械臂环住Barton，将男孩的手臂按在身侧，迫使他放开手上的弓。

“别动，你会伤到自己。”

轻柔的话语似乎没能安抚男孩。冬兵现在看到了他睁得圆圆的眼睛，蓝绿色的瞳仁中满是恐惧。他抓着男孩直到挣扎的力道减弱，药开始起效。冬兵觉得自己需要开口安抚男孩，却不知道为什么。

“你会沉睡一会儿，但不会有事。”

男孩的脸上满是困惑，动作也迟缓下来。难掩倦意，Barton开始闭上眼睛，几分钟后就睡了过去。冬兵的手从他的嘴上挪开，轻轻将他放在地上。睡着的男孩看上去更年幼了，冬兵看了他几分钟，检查着一下他身上的伤。他轻轻摸上Barton的右肩，稍稍施力，睡梦中的男孩轻颤一下，看来这样的力道让他疼痛。掀开衬衫，冬兵发现自己的猜测是正确的，男孩的身上有许多伤痕，肋骨上遍布伤痕，似乎不久之前断过一根，现在应该还在愈合。没有致命伤和难以愈合的伤害，但冬兵还是挨个记录了下来，之后报告任务的时候会提起它们。小心翼翼的移动Barton，他也检查了后背。之后他将男孩的衬衫整理好，小心的脱掉裤子，没有动内衣，只是检查了腿部，那里也有一些伤痕。快速提上裤子，男孩并没有穿鞋，所以冬兵起身找了一双袜子为他穿上。

拾起空了的针管，放回口袋，又收集帐篷里的一些衣服和钱，冬兵在一张照片上看到了年纪更小的Barton和一个年纪大一些的男孩，将所有小东西放进袋子。将现场布置得像是Barton自己跑走，冬兵拾起了弓，将一切收拾好。他温柔的抱起Barton，为他调整了一个舒服的姿势。男孩很轻，冬兵会在报告中提到Barton或许没有得到足够的营养。快速离开帐篷，他走向一旁准备好的车。

将Barton放在乘客座椅上，为他戴上手铐，这只是为了防止镇静剂失效。快速开车离去，找到之前已经预定了一个房间的汽车旅馆，将Barton抱了进去。确保没有摄像头拍到他们，他用门卡打开了预定的房间。Barton依然没有醒，冬兵将他放在床上，趁男孩睡着，他起身走向不远处的电话亭，打电话通知九头蛇，自己已经成功带走目标，一周内会回到基地。任务的第一部分已经完成，冬兵现在需要的就是保证Barton会跟他走，并毫发无伤的回到基地。


	2. Chapter 2

回房间之前，冬兵先去便利店抓了几样东西，快速结账离开。这是个奇怪的经历，通常需要的东西都会有人提供，以便让他远离公众视线。但这次的任务，在只有一位支援官的情况下，他只能自己做这些，毕竟他负责将Barton带回基地。九头蛇提供了一些必需品，但他不确定那些是否足够两个人的消耗，所以多准备了一些。这次任务和之前的不同，他多了一些自由，这感觉有些奇怪，让人有种不确定的感觉，他知道任务会有变量，但还是会完成它。因为失败的任务会有一些后果，冬兵在那么长的时间里已经学会了避免那些惩罚。

不一会儿他就回到了房间，开门检查了一下就快速关上。将手里的东西放下，走到床边，Barton依然躺在那里。男孩还在沉睡，在冬兵离开的这段时间里姿势都没变过，这也许是镇定剂过量引起的反应。冬兵坐在床边，检查Barton的脉搏，手指能感觉到脉动，Barton的胸膛还在起伏。男孩还活着，脉搏稳定，只是睡得太沉才没动。冬兵放心下来，但这种感觉很奇怪。他往往不需要让目标活下来，通常检查脉搏都是为了确定目标已经死透。这次是不同的，冬兵有些不敢置信。

坐在床边一会儿，冬兵将手指移开。睡着的Barton让冬兵惊讶于他的瘦小，仿佛稍稍施力就能伤到他、摧毁他。Barton已经受了很多罪，那些遍布在躯体上的痕迹就是证明，但他还是活了下来，或许他比看上去的要强壮。冬兵不知道男孩能否撑过九头蛇为他准备的那些。

睡梦中的Barton动了动，身体颤抖了一下。身上穿着薄衬衫和裤子，鞋子在冬兵将他安置在床上时已经脱掉了。这间屋子比之前的帐篷要冷一些，显然他的身体已经感觉到了寒意。冬兵从床上起身，轻轻的挪动Barton的身体，调整姿势，将几床毯子盖在男孩身上，为他保暖。冬兵没有摘下手铐，但它足够宽松，保证男孩醒后无法跑走，却不会紧紧勒住手腕。将Barton安置好，脱下自己的夹克，拿起椅子放在床边，这样就可以坐下看住男孩了。他几天前才从冷冻中醒来，现在不需要睡觉，只是坐在那里等着Barton醒来，然后解决后续的情况。

========

Clint开始清醒时感觉头晕目眩，几星期前受伤的肋骨和手臂上的新伤也开始作痛。手臂现在一定淤青了，而且感觉很僵硬。睁开眼，他想伸展手臂却只能稍微移动一点，惊恐的发现自己不知在哪里。双腕被手铐锁在床头，身上盖着毯子，Clint完全不知道自己怎么会在这里，他开始挣扎，想试试手铐有多牢固，能不能挣脱。

“你这样会伤到自己。停下。”

这句话让Clint停下动作，看向发出声音的方向。一个家伙直挺挺的坐在几步远的椅子上，双眼直盯着Clint。年纪看起来不大，棕发蓬松的贴在脸颊上，身上的衣服平平无奇，可他的左臂引起了Clint的注意。它完全是由金属制成，Clint记起之前有一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只则将双臂按在他身侧。那时候Clint想要挣脱，但那只手臂很沉，也十分强壮，现在他完全知道自己为什么无法挣脱了。男孩看着那只手臂，完全不知道这一切都是怎么发生的，那个人为什么要带走他，以及马上要发生什么。

Clint能感觉到自己在颤抖，心脏也跳得很快。以前经历过的糟糕事情，这些年来遭受的踢打他都能应付，却从来不知道被绑架了该怎么办。盯着他的男人站起身，向床边走来，Clint只想逃得远远的。

“你会杀了我吗？”

男人站在身边，Clint很自豪自己的声音没有抖得太厉害。也许他能得到答案，至少赢得了一点摆脱手铐的机会，然后他就跑。知道自己几乎没有胜算，但如果必要的话，比如对方的答案是要杀了他，那他会抗争，不会束手待毙。男人坐在床边，离Clint很近却没有触碰他，也没有任何要接近他的意思，只是坐在那，蓝色的双眼专注的盯着Clint。

“任务目标不是结束你的生命。你会被带到一个不错的地方。”

平静的话语没能安抚Clint的焦虑和怪异感，男孩的声音平稳，但掩盖不住他不安。

“带到哪里？”

男人没有说话，只是从床上起身，走到桌边拿起一瓶水和一包饼干，然后坐回Clint身边。

“你该吃些东西，我会解开你一只手，把这些都吃了，水也喝下去。”

Clint想要挣扎，想要告诉这个家伙，自己不会食用他给的东西，但最后只是点点头。如果一只手自由了，他的状况会比现在好很多。过了一会儿，男人倾身用一把小钥匙打开了一只手铐。打开饼干，递给Clint一些，男孩开始吃起来。他饿了，表演之前就没吃东西，而且天知道他已经睡了多久，快速的吃下那些饼干，男人又递给他一些水，然后将所有的饼干都给了他。男孩知道这些吃的都没问题，毫无疑义的吃光了。男人没有将他的手铐回去，这让Clint产生了一个大胆的想法，也很乐意试试。

“你能解开我的另一只手，告诉我浴室在哪里吗？我想解手。”

男人迟疑了一阵，还是解开了Clint的另一只手铐，现在他自由了。转转手腕帮助血液循环，手铐其实并不紧。男人站起身，示意Clint也站起来。意识到这可能是唯一的机会，Clint跳下床跑向门口，但没有成功。

男人很快，比Clint应付过的都要快，挡在男孩身前，抓住他的手腕并将手臂拧到后背。骤然的疼痛让Clint以为手臂会被折断。Buck从未这样做过，这有些过分了，虽然仅仅是因为Buck和Jacque需要他的射击技能，但现在Clint不知道男人想要他做什么，所以很害怕。抓着Clint的手臂，男人在他耳边，用平静得诡异的声音安抚他。

“你最好别再想着逃跑。你还需要解放下自己吗?”

Clint点点头作为回答，他真的要去解手。男人不再拧住Clint的手臂，看来它今天不会被折断了。手腕没有被松开，被领到浴室边，Clint被允许一个人进去。浴室里没有窗户，唯一可以离开的地方是门，男人就站在外面，所以Clint没有试着逃跑，只是解决了自己的问题。洗过手，门被打开了，男人又抓住了他的手腕，将他领到床边坐下。一只手被手铐圈住，Clint依然不知道这到底是怎么回事，这个家伙到底要干什么，他陷入了前所未有的恐惧。


	3. Chapter 3

逃跑失败后，Barton安静的待在屋子里，惊慌的眼睛一直盯着冬兵。男孩打定主意，有机会就再逃一次。冬兵需要确保男孩不会成功，而且他马上就要带着Barton离开这里。现在，他坐在Barton旁边，在离开这里之前，还有事情要做。

Barton吃过饼干和水已经有一阵了，似乎没有犯恶心，所以冬兵又递给他一些。Barton看起来依然很疲惫，但还是拿着吃了起来。饼干或许不足以让他吃饱，但冬兵想从一些体积小的食物开始投喂，以免男孩的胃因为镇定剂产生不良反应。每次从冷冻仓出来时，冬兵都会感到恶心，不能吃任何固体食物，即便知道用在男孩身上的镇定剂与将自己冰封用的不同，他还是不想冒险让男孩吐出刚吃下不久的那点东西。现在似乎男孩吃什么都可以。

“你能告诉我，为什么要绑架我吗？”

Barton一边吃一边疑惑的开口，他的声音没有颤抖，只是直直的看向冬兵，四目相对，男孩尽量掩饰自己的恐惧，常人或许察觉不到那细微的情绪。目光有些不耐烦，他想要得到答案。

不回答会让事情简单许多，冬兵也习惯了不说话，作为一项资产，他不需要经常说话，合作过的特工们也不会试着和他交流。最近出现了一个特例，那人稍微年轻一点，经验或许有些不足，等级却升得挺快。那人会和冬兵聊天，像对待其他特工一样对待他，不将他当成物品。Rumlow做了许多冬兵不太理解的事，但确实比其他人好相处一点，所以冬兵不介意两人偶尔的对话。现在他依然不想开口，但Barton还在盯着他。

“你是我的任务。”

这是句言简意赅的实话，但Barton看起来更疑惑了。

“任务？那你是士兵什么的吗？”

Barton好奇地盯着对方，试图了解点什么。冬兵已经习惯被盯着看了，有些探究的目光让他觉得自己被无视了，但Barton的视线却不同。他很年轻，疲惫中带着冷酷，冬兵想知道在九头蛇的照料下，他会不会变得不近人情。现在不是想这些的时候，Barton只是一项任务，冬兵将念头放在一边，回答了Barton的问题。

“我是冬兵，一项资产，一件武器。”

依然是言简意赅的真话，冬兵可以撒谎，也学过，但现在不需要。Barton只是默默的一边看他一边咬蛋白棒，又喝了几口水。冬兵也没说话，只是坐在那儿看着Barton吃完，将垃圾拿走。Barton在床上动了动，扯了一下手铐，冬兵坐在身旁的时候他就停下了。他们马上就要离开，冬兵要再等几小时，直到天黑下来。思索着要不要告诉Barton，还是觉得不必要，所以他只是坐在男孩附近，和Barton四目相对。

=========  
身边的男人依然在盯着自己，Clint希望对方能错开视线。男人有些不太对劲，不仅是那只机械臂，还有说话的方式，声调几乎没有变化，话语简单到不会泄露任何信息。移动的方式安静得像鬼一样，盯着Clint却很少眨眼。他简直不像一个人，Clint不知道这家伙为什么要带走自己，但男孩需要的是想办法离开这里。

Clint知道他们还在城镇里，至少离得不远。只要他能离开这家伙，几小时后就能回到马戏团。他不想做Buck要求的那些，但应该不会被马戏团赶走，毕竟他的表演能卖不少钱。如果回不去，或许他可以去找Barney，或许他知道哥哥训练的基地。如果这些都不成功，那他就会去找警察，但这是不得已的选择。想起Buck一个月前让他做的工作，就因为他没有拿走所有东西，受伤的肋骨现在还在愈合。这次的绑架或许和之前那件事有关，但他否定了自己的想法。这个人不像是受雇佣的恶棍。

寂静中Clint想了一会儿，自从男人回答了Clint关于士兵的问题之后就没再说话。几分钟的沉默时间足够让Clint开始坐立不安，所以他自己开口了，毕竟不能指望对方。

“会有人来找我的，我有哥哥，他会找我的。”

Clint试探着，如果男人担心自己被抓，或许会让Clint离开。这不是实话，但希望男人不会听出他的话中的谎言。Clint会说谎，声音平稳，演得足够像，一直盯着那双看着自己的蓝眼睛。

“你哥哥三个月前参军了，你们那时候开始就没联系过。昨晚我已经将现场伪装成你自己逃走，不会有人来找你。”

平静的话语并不冷酷，但Clint更难受了，他不知道男人了解Barney的事，但他肯定不能说服对方放走自己。Clint没再说话，只是低头看着自己被铐住的手，思索着手腕怎么挣脱出来。男人又不说话了，Clint能感觉到自己被注视着。他想冲他大叫别再盯着自己了，但想到对方的机械臂，可以轻易的抓住自己的手腕，也能轻易伤到自己，Clint克制住了冲动。

几分钟后，男人起身看向窗外。回到桌边，他拿起什么走向Clint。男人摊开手掌，血肉之躯上拿的是针管和注射器，机械手上的是安眠药。对方平静的开口。

“我们马上离开，你最好休息一会儿。吃了这些药，或者我注射镇定剂。你自己选一样。”

Clint真的不想选，不想去任何地方，但吃下安眠药总比之前的镇定剂好，或许他可以假装吃掉，假装睡着再找机会逃走。从男人的左手拿起药片，手指蹭过金属表面，和想象中一样冷，Clint好奇男人能不能感觉到碰触。

“吃下去。”

男人开口，Clint不高兴的将药片放在嘴里，用舌头盖住它们。或许他能就这样找机会吐掉它们，但男人直接给了一瓶水，让他喝下去。喝掉的水让药片很难被盖舌头底下，他必须咽下去。药片融化了一点，味道有些恶心，Clint尽力没全咽下去。

几分钟后男人起身收拾了桌子上几样东西，Clint想找机会将嘴里剩下的药片碎屑吐出去，可男人的视线没离开他太长时间。将所有东西打包好之后，冬兵走到床边解开Clint腕上的手铐。手指抚上手腕上的红痕，冬兵轻轻拉起男孩。带着他走向浴室，让他解决一下自己。Clint走进洗手间，吐出了剩下了药片，大部分已经溶化在嘴里，这可不太妙。

吐完之后，男人将他带回床边坐下，捧起他的手腕，再次铐起来。扶Clint躺下，却没将他铐在床头。男孩感到一阵晕眩和疲惫。药片的效力比Clint想象得更强，他开始晕乎乎的了。闭上眼，放松下来，迷糊中感觉到有人挪动自己，但他太累了，不想再抵抗，黑暗笼罩了他。


	4. Chapter 4

怀里的Barton很轻，冬兵抱着他走向车。天已经黑了，将男孩放在副驾驶，冬兵为他系上安全带，摆了一个舒服的姿势，确保男孩不能挣脱。没必要造成任何伤害，也不需要让男孩受苦，冬兵开始将其他东西运到车里，出发之前，他又从旅店房间拿了一样东西。将毯子裹在Barton身上，它应该可以为男孩抵御寒冷。然后冬兵坐上驾驶席，开车出发。

开往下一个目的地的路上,安静得只剩下一点声响，Barton的呼吸和路上的车声。冬兵一边查看路况，偶尔看向身边的男孩。他不知道将男孩带回去任务是不是就结束了。从前，他不需要考虑这些，但这次不同。或许是因为任务不同，Barton会活下去，其他的任务目标却不是。等任务结束，他或许就不再记得Barton了，也不知道Barton会不会还记得他，以及被九头蛇利用之前的人生。

冬兵不记得九头蛇之前的人生，也没有成为武器之前的记忆。他肯定之前自己并不是这样，但那也是很久之前的事了。现在，他曾经拥有的应该早已逝去，除了尘埃与鬼魂什么都不剩。现在，他拥有的只有命令和任务，此刻他的任务是Barton，直到将男孩交给别人之前，确保男孩的安全。

车开到安全屋附近，冬兵停下车。他们离目的地还有点距离，但车最好还是别停在它附近，将Barton抱过去也不困难。冬兵下车，打开另一边的门，Barton还在睡。轻轻解开安全带，冬兵想了下手铐要不要解开，最后还是留下了它们，毕竟手腕不会被勒得太紧。将裹着毛毯的男孩抱在胸前，保证他不会着凉，冬兵开始走向安全屋。他能感觉到Barton温暖的身体贴着自己，这感觉很不错，紧紧手臂继续前行。

=======  
被抱在怀里时，Clint逐渐苏醒，身体被毛毯裹住，他能感觉到自己在移动。伸手抵住男人的胸膛，男孩依然有些晕晕乎乎，却足够清醒。他们正在野外，他的手依然被铐着，头有些昏沉，双腿有些僵硬，但在夜色的掩护下，这是他唯一的逃跑机会，所以就这么做了。

Clint快速昂头，狠狠的顶在男人的脸上。男人蹒跚了一下，双臂力道松了一点，Clint跳到地上。毯子还裹在身上，但Clint不在意的踢开它，用最快的速度跑走。天很黑，他依然有些迟钝，也不知道该跑向哪里。男人追在身后，Clint记得在屋里里男人的速度有多快，男孩只能跑得更快点，虽然这很困难。

刚刚跑开一点，他就被地上的东西绊倒。被它缠在脚上，男孩失去了平衡，脚踝扭了，身体就要摔在地上。他想抓住什么，至少挥动手臂保持平衡，但手铐的束缚让他失败了。重重摔在地上，男孩感觉双手猛的磕在手铐上，脸也摔在地上，被几颗小石子弄得很疼。脸上流血了，男孩肯定自己还有别的伤。他有些害怕，还能感觉到男人就在他附近，正在俯身想要抓住自己，Clint不想束手就擒。

双腿踢打着，想要远离男人。Clint依然被安眠药影响着，摔倒的疼痛也不好受，但他真不想被抓起来。他踢打喊叫着，但这片区域似乎已经被隔离了，呼救声收效甚微。冬兵没有还手，接下了Clint的踢打，没被持续不断的挣扎影响。抓起Clint，这次冬兵将他扛上肩膀，紧紧抓着。

“反抗对你没有好处，你会伤到自己。”

抓着Clint他说道，但男孩；依然在努力挣脱。

“我不在乎。放我走，我想离开。”

叫喊着，男孩将手铐砸上男人的后背。

“不可能，你是我的任务，我不会放你走。”

只说了这句话，手上施力，让Clint难以挣脱。男孩又挣扎了一会儿，他们走到门口，冬兵快速开门走了进去。这次Clint逃不走了，被带到一间屋子，失望和恐惧席卷了男孩的内心。

======  
冬兵刚刚忙活了一阵，将Barton关在屋里，然后回车里拿剩下的东西，回来后检查了四周，现在他要去Barton那里。他需要马上联系九头蛇，报告Barton的状况，但首先要去看看男孩，清理一下，看看之前试图逃跑造成的伤害。

Barton被绑在椅子上，双手依然戴着手铐。右腿伸开，放在面前的另一把椅子上。脸上有些擦伤还带着血，手臂上满是伤痕，左手腕有些浮肿。男孩愤怒又惶恐不安地看着冬兵接近自己，男人放下东西坐在Barton身边，平静的开口。

“我需要检查你的伤口。现在我会解开你的绳子和手铐。别再试着挣扎或是逃跑，我会制服你。明白了吗？”

Barton看着他，过了一会儿才说了句明白，冬兵靠近他，解开了绳子放在一边，然后打开手铐。他轻轻的将它们从Barton手腕上拿开。男孩的右手腕已经发红，也许之后会有淤痕，被冬兵触碰后没有躲闪或是颤抖，看来应该没事。左手腕就不一样了。那里已经淤青肿胀，被触碰后，Barton痛呼一声就马上闭嘴，别开眼不再看冬兵。

“疼吗？”

得到的回答是摇头，但冬兵知道男孩在说谎。握住Barton的手腕，拇指蹭过淤痕，男孩眼中闪过恐惧。

“你得说实话。疼吗？”

Barton看着被冬兵握住的手腕。男人没有施力的意图，只是等着，男孩几分钟后才回答。

“疼。”

冬兵点点头，轻轻转了转Barton的手腕。

“可能是扭伤了，一会儿我会帮你包扎。”

Barton应该有一阵不能射箭了，至少一周，保险起见也许需要两周，男人会报告这点。查看着其他伤痕，脚踝也有些浮肿，这些伤痕几周就能痊愈，没有致命伤害。帮男孩绑好手腕和脚踝，他开始清理脸上的擦伤。替别人包扎伤口的感觉有些熟悉，他不知道为什么。冬兵将念头放在一边，照顾好Barton，将他安置在床上。男人这次没用手铐，只是将男孩绑了起来，告诉他，自己一会儿就带一些止痛药回来。然后冬兵起身离去，给联络人打电话。


	5. Chapter 5

Clint现在独自一人却什么都做不了，被绑在床上，但还有些活动余地，至少双手可以移动，努力一下或许可以挣脱绳索，可他的脚踝还肿着，现在走路有些费劲。手腕也受伤了，Clint现在已经毫无希望，逃不走，也打不过，眼泪开始在眼睛里打转。他恨眼泪，也不想哭泣，但实在忍不住，挣扎了一会儿他放弃了，任眼泪掉了下来。几分钟后他擦去眼泪，强迫自己停止哭泣。不知道男人看到他哭会做什么。

Clint依然不知道男人的目的，甚至不知道对方的名字。他绑架了自己，还下药将自己带走，手臂上还有男人造成的伤痕。但男人的手段真的不残酷。即便Clint逃跑时，冬兵也只是阻止，男孩停止挣扎后就没有伤害他。之前将他绑在床上并清理伤口时，男人也称得上温和，Clint觉得，自己不该将这样一个把自己绑架到不知名地方的男人称为好人。尽管他没有像Back那样的坏地揍自己，这样也称不上好人。Clint的思绪在男人进屋时被打断，男人将手里的东西放在桌子上，拿了一瓶药和一点水走向男孩。

“这些能止痛。”

摇晃了一下手里的药瓶，将它们递给Clint。但男孩固执地没有接，现在他不想从男人手里拿任何东西，只是问了一句。

“我不喝会怎么样？”

冬兵拿着药瓶看着他，然后开口。

“你会一直疼。”

男人觉得Clint问的很奇怪。男孩翻了个白眼，真的忍不住，然后问得更直白。

“如果我不喝，你会对我做什么？”

听到问题的冬兵歪了歪头，思索了一会儿。

“什么都不做。你不需要吃，它们只是让你更舒服一点。让你一直疼是没必要的。”

他的语气很真诚，Clint知道对方可以撒谎，但似乎在药片和被Clint拒绝的问题上，这没必要。男孩倾身拿起它们却没吃，只是思索起来。仔细的观察一下，它们只是布洛芬（消炎镇痛），而他有点疼，虽然可以像之前那些次一样忍过去，但男孩已经累了，即便冬兵说不吃药也不会有什么后果，现在的一切都足够糟糕。Clint不确定自己能不能信任对方，还是吃了药并喝下递过来的水。

“谢谢。”

冬兵似乎被他的话惊讶到了，点点头就从Clint身边走开。他没有离开房间，只是走向桌边，把东西从托盘拿开，几分钟后开口问。

“你觉得自己现在吃得下东西吗？”

听到问题的Clint点点头。男人显然需要保证Clint活蹦乱跳，之前的食物就很好。冬兵将它递给Clint，又是饼干，但还有一些汤，应该是之前这里就有的。看到Clint进食，冬兵也开始吃东西。屋里安静了下来，Clint一边看着男人一边吃完东西，过了一会儿冬兵拿走了脏碗和垃圾，离开了几分钟，回来后问Clint需不需要去厕所。男孩点点头，冬兵解开了他，帮他走到附近的浴室。和旅店那次一样，冬兵让Clint自己进去，然后再帮他走回去，毕竟男孩现在不良于行。

回到床边，Clint发现自己又被绑起来了。绳子不太紧但也挣脱不开，男人小心的让它们不要蹭到Clint的淤伤。冬兵搬了一把椅子，放在床边，面对Clint坐下，过了一会儿他问Clint。

“我告诉过你最好别再逃跑。为什么你那么做？”

Clint没有马上回答，只是直视着对方，思索着答案。冬兵一直盯着，等待Clint的答案，男孩耸耸肩，开口。

“你绑架了我，把我带到不知名的地方。跑是因为我快紧张死了，不知道接下来要发生什么。你能告诉我吗？”

冬兵歪头思索了一会儿才回答。

“你会安全的，如果你受伤严重，对他们来说就没用了。只要你状态好，你就会没事。”

这个答案不符合Clint的预期，也没有透露更多的信息。这个答案没有打消Clint内心的恐惧，但还能做什么呢，他又问了一个问题。

“你不会告诉我更多了，对吗？”

冬兵给了肯定的答案。Clint只是看着他，探究着他。这个人很奇怪，很不对劲，但并不狠辣，也没怎么伤害Clint，所作的一切都不过是因为任务。Clint依然不了解他，但还想试试他能不能多探究一点，能不能摆脱现在的情况。男孩问了更多问题，希望能得到答案。

“至少，你能告诉我你的名字吗？”

========  
被Barton问了名字，冬兵有些惊讶。他曾经被问过身份、为谁工作，但没人问过名字。想了一会，他看向Barton盯着自己的眼睛，回答道。

“我没有名字。”

Barton依然盯着他，却开始疑惑。

“你是说你不能告诉我。每个人都有名字。别人怎么称呼你？”

“我被称作资产，以及冬兵。”

Barton摇摇头，脸上的表情让冬兵读不懂。

“那是你的工作，不是名字。肯定有人不那么叫你，你肯定有个别的称呼。”

Barton的声音好奇又带着关切。冬兵又想了一会儿，以前他也许有个名字，毕竟冬兵只是后来的称呼，但他已经不记得那些时候，以及那个名字。现在的他不需要名字，虽然大多数人都叫他资产，但Rumlow曾经叫他别的，不是冬兵或是资产，或许这就是Barton想要的答案。

“我曾经被人叫Winter。”

Barton依然盯着他，却不再提名字或者谁这么叫他，然后问了另一个问题。

“那是有人付了一大笔钱让你绑架我吗？”

冬兵摇头，并没有Barton所想的酬金。只是任务失败会造成一些后果，成功则会有些奖励。他没有告诉Barton这些，男孩很快就会自己发现的。

“如果没人付你很多钱，那为什么要这么做？”

Barton又开始好奇，而且想找到什么答案。

“这是我的任务。你该休息了。”

说完他就起身。Barton摇摇头，嘟哝着之前被药迷昏够久了什么的，但冬兵没注意这些，只是离开屋子去检查四周，不然没有借口摆脱Barton的问题。他不在意Barton在身边，却不能给男孩想要的答案，所以还是不回答比较简单。冬兵离开了一会儿，回来的时候Barton已经睡着了。

冬兵小心翼翼的给男孩盖上毯子，没有吵醒睡着的人。现在冬兵也可以休息了。他本想直接睡在椅子上，但床足够他们两个人睡，而且只要Barton醒了他就能感觉到。躺在床上，没有碰到Barton。闭上眼，他开始小睡。

不知过了多长时间，他被一阵痛苦的呻吟声惊醒，那来自Barton。男孩在睡梦中边呻吟边挣扎，口中说着恳求的话语，冬兵知道男孩做噩梦了。虽然不知道原因，男孩睡梦中的挣扎会让伤口更严重，男人得想办法让男孩停下，所以他用了能想到的最好的方式，靠近一些，依然是血肉之躯的那只手按在Barton的肩膀上揉揉，用温柔的声音说。

“没事了，你很安全。”

肩上的手或是温柔的话语只将Barton安抚下来一点，至少痛苦的呻吟停止了。冬兵觉得自己离Barton更近一些，男孩会睡得更好，所以他躺近些，将男孩的头放在胸膛上，一只手避过所有伤痕环住男孩，Barton似乎没什么抵触。这种身边有人睡着的感觉十分熟悉，跑开念头，冬兵现在只想让Barton休息，更放松一点。


	6. Chapter 6

“不绑架人的时候，你做什么？”

坐在一起吃了早餐，Clint又有新的问题。还不到出发的时候，所以冬兵没给Clint吃安眠药，而男孩厌倦了沉默，双手自由地坐在床上，冬兵坐在几步远的椅子上，正在检查自己的各种武器。Clint依然在探究冬兵，毕竟最坏也不过是问题没得到回答。男人只答了Clint的几个问题，让男孩困惑的不止是答案，他好奇男人身上到底发生了什么，才会变成现在这样。听到问题，冬兵的视线从正在打磨的小刀上移开，加重了语气。

“只是我记忆中唯一一次捕捉任务。其他的则是终结。”

终结只是杀戮的文艺说法，理所当然的语气让Clint有些害怕，男人又在打磨小刀。Clint觉得很危险，男人显然可以轻易杀死自己，却没有这么做，所以男人身后的操纵者让自己活下来是有原因的，Clint更焦虑了。无论是什么原因，那一定很糟，男孩在被送走之前想知道更多。冬兵没有回答关于Clint未来的问题，但不回避关于自己的问题，所以Clint努力探究着冬兵，也许能得到更多答案。

“那你不做任务的时候做什么？我是说，你不可能一直在工作。”

“睡觉。”

冬兵耸耸肩回答，Clint摇摇头。

“不做任务的时候你应该不只是睡觉，那占用不了全部时间。”

和冬兵在一起的大部分时间里，Clint都在睡，安眠药和镇静剂的效果，所以很长时间根本睡不着。他觉得对方也该如此。冬兵只是继续打磨着小刀回答。

“偶尔会训练，但大多数时间都在睡觉，很冷。没有任务的时候我不需要活动。一件武器在不使用的时候会被放在一边保存。”

冬兵将刀放在一边，Clint已经被他的话吓坏了。男孩知道冬兵说的武器就是他自己，将自己视作一个使用物品，而不是会做选择的人。之前Clint问起对方身份时，男人也称自己为武器。

“所以你觉得，自己就是一件武器？” 

Clint直直盯着冬兵，对方点点头。

“就是这样，我不记得其他。”

Clint听得出他没撒谎，而且坚信自己所说的话。男孩只想知道，到底发生了什么才会让男人这样，不把自己当人。Clint想问到底是怎么变成这样，却害怕得到答案。冬兵的问题转移了他的注意。

“你还疼吗？”

听得出对方的关切，Clint耸肩回答。

“还有一点，我经历过更糟的。”

手腕和脚腕依然浮肿，肋骨有点疼，身上有伤，脸被划破的地方开始愈合，但Clint经历过更严重的。冬兵又给了他一些布洛芬，Clint无言接过。

“之前在马戏团，你被打过。他们在伤害你。”

Clint没说话，冬兵将这当做回答，有些好奇的看着男孩。

“昨晚你在睡梦中哭了。是梦到他们对你做的事吗？”

Clint想了一会儿，纠结着要不要说实话。他记得昨晚，那个噩梦经常会出现，但昨晚有什么安抚了他，虽然时间不长。告诉他应该不会造成什么问题，Clint回答道。

“不是马戏团，在去那里之前，我就被打过。”

没说是爸爸干的，Clint不准备告诉冬兵太多。男人有些同情的看着他，Clint最讨厌别人露出那样的神色。

“无所谓了，那只是个梦，一点糟糕的记忆。你做噩梦吗？”

冬兵没说话，站起来拿起绳子。Clint无言的看着冬兵将自己捆起来，男人要去检查一下，离开了房间，将Clint一个人留下。男孩想着最近发生的事、冬兵的问题还有之后会发生什么。

冬兵一小时后才回来，带了食物，一起吃完后，男人帮助Clint去了浴室。回到床边，小心的让Clint躺在床上，没让脚踝伤上加伤，冬兵开始清理物品，将什么放上桌子，开始做准备，男孩知道会发生什么，却看不清冬兵手里的东西，毕竟现在转身可不是什么好主意。

“你在准备带我离开，要继续给我下药吗？”

======  
Barton的问题简单直白，，冬兵转向他，点点头，然后告诉了Barton一些事。

“这是最后一次，任务马上就会结束。”

他们现在离基地不远，冬兵开一会儿车就能到达。最好能快点，他不希望再让Barton找到机会逃跑，那样男孩会再次伤到自己。手里拿着注射器，这次Barton没得选。安眠药失效太快，他需要确保男孩到达基地以后依然在睡。Barton害怕的看着他，平静的开口。

“如果你不带我回去呢？如果你放我走呢？”

平静的语气掩盖不住绝望，冬兵想了一会，走到床边回答。

“我们两个都会承担后果。你对他们有用，所以即便我不带你回去，他们也不会轻易放手，你会再次被带走。”

即便冬兵没有将Barton送回去，他们也不会放过他，不是再次捕捉，就是当做没用的人处理掉。冬兵不想让Barton被杀，也不想让男孩回到那个伤害过他的马戏团。即便不知道原因，他也希望Barton安然无恙的活下来，完成任务是最好的途径。他们已经为男孩做好了规划，只要Barton不反抗就不会有危险。

Barton摇头，惊慌的看着冬兵坐在身边，拿着注射器，却没有动手。

“你无处可逃，哪里都不会安全。”

Barton看着他，过来一会儿才开口。

“我该相信，你要带我去的地方是安全的吗？”

男孩的语气满是疑惑，还有些愤怒，冬兵想让他平静下来。

“你对他们有用，只要你按他们说的做，就不会受伤。损毁的武器可不顶用。”

听到冬兵的最后一句话，Barton脸上露出一丝恐惧。

“所以，我要变成一件武器？我不想成为任何人的武器。”

Barton想要挣脱绳子，冬兵不想让男孩伤到自己。稳稳抓住Barton，将针管扎进手臂，冬兵轻轻说道。

“你会没事的，你不会有危险，也不会受到不必要的伤害。”

“为什么？因为你承诺了？”

Barton的话怒气冲冲，挣扎的力气却逐渐减弱。冬兵抓着他，想要保证自己能保护他、照顾他，但也知道自己不能。所以他换了个说法。

“只要我还记得，我就保证你的安全，尽我所能的照顾你。”

Barton并没有安心，但冬兵能给的保证仅限于此。男孩的双眼开始闭上了，冬兵在男孩因药效陷入沉睡之后抱住了他。这样抱了一会儿，男人解开了男孩，拿起一切准备离开。坐上车，他开始了任务的最后阶段。


	7. Chapter 7

现在已经到达目的地，冬兵将车停在指定位置，准备好将Barton交给九头蛇。不会再回车里，他将所有需要带的东西放到一个包里，方便背在后背上。之前带走Barton时也拿了其他东西，弓和那张照片被妥善保存着。他不知道Barton是否被允许留下这些，但他至少应该为男孩带上。背上包，他抱起了Barton。

怀里睡着的男孩依然很轻，冬兵温柔地将他抱得更紧些。双目直视前方走在路上，偶尔看看Barton是不是还在睡。每走一步，就离完成任务更近一些，冬兵抱着Barton慢慢走着。他将承诺记在心里，虽然不知道能记得多久。走到入口处，他抛开思绪，已经有特工在接近他了，Rumlow第一个开口。

“如果你想直接去汇报，我们可以带走他。”

他走近冬兵，想要将Barton从男人怀里抱过来。冬兵摇摇头，将男孩抱得更紧。

“这是我的任务，我会继续带着他。”

Rumlow有些困惑，和另一位高级探员交换了一个眼神，对方冲Rumlow摇摇头，然后让冬兵跟上他们。进入基地的路上有人看着他，和他抱着Barton的样子，但都被冬兵无视了。他的任务是带Barton回来，现在依然在继续，在必须离开之前，他不会放下男孩。

很快他们走进一个房间，里面有一张床、一些设备和一位医生。被告知将Barton放在床上，他温柔的放下他并调整了一个舒服的姿势。站在床边一动不动地看着Barton，他列举了Barton所受的伤，尽管没人问。他的任务是将Barton完整的带回来，他们需要知道男孩受的伤。医生开始为Clint做检查，冬兵盯着他，确保医生不会粗暴的触碰男孩。察觉到冬兵在看，医生有些紧张，其他人则是有些好奇他现在的表现。解释完Barton所有的伤痕，他被命令去做汇报。最后看了Barton一眼，他跟着几个人走了出去，Pierce正在等着他。冬兵很少直接向Pierce汇报，显然九头蛇很重视这次任务。Pierce一见到他就命令道。

“解下背包，拿出所有东西，然后汇报过程。”

冬兵一样样照做。他汇报了捕捉Barton的过程，男孩受的伤和表现。一边汇报一边拿出包裹中的东西，武器很快就会被检查并归还，Pierce靠近一些，看到弓，拿了起来。

“你带走他时拿了它？还有这个？”

他示意照片，冬兵点头。

“为什么？”

Pierce的语气有些好奇。冬兵解释了原因，将现场布置得像Barton自己跑走，他觉得需要带走这些。Pierce点点头，将弓放下，示意冬兵继续汇报。他说了所有重要的部分，Barton知道的那些事情，他告诉的那些，但没有提起他的承诺，因为那无关紧要。Pierce正在看着他，算计着什么，直视着冬兵，他问道。

“你觉得他怎么样？”

不经常被问意见，这个问题让冬兵有些猝不及防。他没有回答，不知道该怎么回答。安静了下来，思考着该说什么，这是不是一个测试。Pierce依然盯着他，在冬兵迟疑一会儿之后命令。

“回答问题，冬兵。”

这是一个命令，命令必须被遵从，所以冬兵给出了答案。

“他受过训练，还有进步空间。他坚强，有好奇心。之前受过伤，身边没人保护。”

他还可以说更多，但不确定Pierce是不是想听，也不确定对方为什么会这么问。

“你觉得他应该被保护起来？”

又是一个问题，Pierce看他的眼神有些戒备。冬兵现在能确定这是个测试，但必须要回答，而且不能说谎。

“是，他的安全值得被保证。”

冬兵只说了这些。他相信Barton应该呆在安全的地方，被人照顾，只要他还记得就会保证这点。Pierce看了他很久才开口。

“有意思。他对我们有用，只要听话，他就会安全。”

这是一个保证，冬兵点点头。Pierce又问了几个问题，冬兵一一回答。不久Pierce似乎放心下来，将几个特工叫进来，他们会带走他。任务已经完成，他该回去睡觉了。离开的时候Pierce制止了他们，下了命令。

“将他放进冷冻仓，但不要用椅子，不需要抹去记忆。我要探究一些事情。”

特工们说了句是，冬兵什么都没说，却放松了下来。他不会忘记Barton，这次不会。跟着他们走进屋里，Rumlow比其他人凑得更近，偶尔蹭上冬兵的手臂，但什么都没说。不久他就准备好进入沉睡，一瓶点滴缓慢注入他正常的那只手臂，每次进入冷冻仓之前都会被注入那些液体。还有一会儿点滴才会空，在他沉睡之前，其他人各有各的任务，只有Rumlow留在这里看着冬兵。男人坐在他身边，目光一直没离开冬兵的脸，几分钟后他问道。

“任务很顺利？”

这是个简单的问题，冬兵回答了。虽然不知道为什么Runlow喜欢和他说话，但这打破了屋子里的寂静，他们又聊了一会，冬兵回答了几个问题。不久点滴袋子就空了，其他人回来，点滴被拿走，冬兵被带到冷冻仓，被放了进去。几分钟后四周变冷，冬兵的意识开始陷入黑暗。睡前的最后一个念头就是还会有多久他才会醒来，再次看到Barton。

======  
Clint醒来，依然被绑在床上，身边还有几个显示设备。双眼扫过屋内，这里像是一家医院，身边还有几个人，但没看到冬兵，现在Clint思绪一团乱。想要下床，但屋内的其他三个人应该不会让他这么做。一个人发现Clint已经醒了，走过来看看显示器才问Clint。

“感觉怎么样？”

Clint看着医生，本要拒绝，却还是回答了问题。

“被绑架、下药、被带到这里的的感觉。你会告诉我这是哪里吗？”

医生摇摇头没有回答，只是拨动了一下显示器和连在Clint身上的注射管。

“他的读数稳定，一周后就差不多会痊愈，然后就可以进行测试和评估。”

这些话是对别人说的，Clint对于自己被无视有些生气。

“测试什么？你们要做什么？”

“你现在不需要担心，休息。”

听到医生的话，Clint摇头。

“冬兵在哪里？就是那个带我来的家伙，我要跟他说。”

冬兵的确有些奇怪，但起码会说实话，对他也温和，有冬兵陪着，Clint至少能感觉好点。

“你不需要关心他，Mr.Barton。他已经完成了任务。”

这话不是医生说的，而是一个刚进屋的红发西装男，男人走近Clint。

“你TM到底是谁？有人告诉我到底是怎么回事吗？”

“你可以叫我Pierce或是sir。说起来，你引起了我们的注意，我们会投资你的未来，让你成为优秀的资产。当然，你需要被评估、测试和训练，只要你老老实实，这里就是你的安全港，我们会照顾你。只要足够优秀，你在世界上会有一席之地，帮助我们塑造它。这能回答你的问题吗？”

Clint依然感觉很奇怪，也有点困惑，这让他的语气难以自制的带了些怒意。

“这TM等于什么都没说。”

听到Clint的话，Pierce摇头，从椅子上站起来。

“注意措辞，你马上就会学到更多规矩。至于你要的答案，只要我们认为你准备好，很快就能得到。现在，你还是安全的，马上会有人给你送吃的，我建议你吃掉它们。”

这听起来就是威胁，男人已经走到门口，不发一言的走了出去，现在屋里只剩下Clint、医生以及两个首守卫一样的家伙。没有人说话，Clint坐在那里开始思考怎么逃跑，在他们针对他的计划开始之前，在他被毁掉之前。


	8. Chapter 8

“sir，接受这份工作的时候，我以为和一个青少年相处，不在任务范围内。”

Rumlow尊重Pierce，但还是有些厌烦。当被Pierce叫来的时候，他以为会是一个新任务，最好是和冬兵一起的那种，可现在他被告知，需要负责Barton，要说服男孩去做测试，还不能用过多武力。他们需要找一个适合的人训练那个孩子，而且不能使用极端手段强迫Barton，因为他的年纪还小，那些会让他难以承受。Rumlow站在这儿是因为那孩子被冬兵温柔的抱来时，他就在那里，但真的没对男孩有什么动作，也非常不想。即便自己也是个青少年，他也忍受不了同龄人。Pierce看了他一会儿才坚定而严肃的开口。

“你的工作就是做我们需要的。他到现在还在拒绝射击和测试。我们需要知道他会听谁的话，和谁一起工作，你只比他大几岁，或许他会听你的。你想要升职的机会，就考虑一下。”

Rumlow确实想，也一直在提升自己，但和一个孩子吵架真不在考虑范围内。

“我不觉得自己很合适，sir。”

他希望自己这么说就能摆脱这个麻烦。Pierce过了一会儿才开口，他的话确实吸引了Rumlow的兴趣。

“我们打算让冬兵主要负责他的训练，所以需要有人在这段时间足够接近他们，你和冬兵合作得不错，但如果你真觉得自己不适合，我们会选择其他人对Barton进行评估。”

Brock从未掩饰过自己对冬兵的喜爱，Pierce在用这个刺激他。冬兵本来不会经常被解冻，但训练Barton意味着他将有几天或者几周的时间离开冷冻仓，这样他们就有机会相处。Rumlow喜欢和冬兵呆在一起，看着他，了解他，如果必须和那孩子相处才能这样，那Rumlow也会抓住这个机会。

“我会努力，sir，但不能保证成功。”

Pierce笑了笑，说了句看他表现，就让他去找Barton。说真的，让一个孩子瞄准目标能有多难？

马上就发现那孩子就是个固执的小混蛋。男孩今天不会离开屋子，可他必须被带到射击场。在那儿他依然不开枪，也不和Rumlow说话。那孩子什么都没做，就站在那儿一小时，Rumlow把他拎了回去。几小时后又试了一次，男孩这次不用拽就走到射击场，可还是不动。一天过去了，Barton一枪都没开。

Rumlow正在想这孩子到底什么时候才肯射击，再次路过男孩房间，就听到了Barton的声音。

“我想见带我来的那个人，冬兵。我要和他谈谈。”

Rumlow驻足一会儿，听到医生告诉Barton熄灯时间到了才离开。脑中有了一个想法，他们不必费尽心思的让那孩子射击，Rumlow明天会试试，失败了也无所谓。

======  
三周了，Clint依然没有找到逃走的方法，没能逃出去。他们一直盯着他，大部分时间都呆在同一间屋子里，最近五天他开始被带到射击场，有人让他射击。至今都被回绝了，但Clint知道他们总有一天不会再放任，会用手段逼迫他射击。Clint只想知道在那之前要怎么逃出去，虽然无法成功。独自一人，没有谁会帮助他，尽管有冬兵的安全保证，Clint依然在害怕。

从醒来后男孩就没再见过冬兵，也不知道他在哪里，不知道男人在缺席的情况下怎么保证自己的安全。那是一份真挚的保证，可男人现在不在，这对Clint不利。男孩询问过冬兵在哪里，但没有人给他答案。实际上，很少有人会回答他。Pierce在第一天说的废话，什么准备好了就会知道之类的，只会让男孩更沮丧。无法安抚自己的情绪，Clint只能想法逃出去、寻找任何信息。现在，男孩坐在床上等待着，门外有守卫。现在他已经吃过早餐，如果今天还和之前一样，那过一阵就会有人带他去射击场。

“你得跟我走。”

昨天那个人又来了，Clint记得对方的名字是Rumlow，男孩想让对方滚开，但鉴于之前那些人会将他硬拉到射击场，所以他闭上嘴从床上起身，跟着领自己出去的Rumlow。像往常一样，另外有人跟着他们，Clint走得很慢，要拖延时间。几分钟后Rumlow用力抓住他的肩膀，Clint知道自己该走快点了。速度并没有加快多少，Rumlow的手依然在那儿，带着Clint走在基地里。Rumlow让他左转，往常都是往右。

“这不是去射击场的方向。”

他说了一句，Rumlow点点头，手依然放在男孩肩膀上，带着他继续走。

“我们现在不去射击场，先给你看点东西。”

Clint有些好奇，也有些焦急。无论如何，那都是他们让他屈服的手段，而他不知道那会是什么。Rumlow将他带到一间屋子，拽他进去，其他人留在外面。Rumlow带着Clint走进屋里，角落有一个带窗户的金属箱子，走近后，Rumlow终于放开了男孩的肩膀，Clint可以看看里面。他看到的东西让他深吸一口气，紧张了起来。

箱子里面是闭着眼的冬兵，身上包裹着冰霜。他看起来像是任人摆布的玩具娃娃，被人摆在箱子里，动也不动，Clint不知道他在里面还会不会呼吸，也不会有人告诉男孩，这有些让人沮丧。他想看看冬兵，想得到答案，但这不是他期待的。

“你们对他做了什么？为什么他在这里面？他还好吗？”

没有看Rumlow，他忍不住将这些问出口，目光紧盯着箱子里的冬兵。

“他没事，只是被冻起来睡觉。他经常被这样保存。”

Clint没有看向说话的Rumlow，只顾盯着冬兵。男人曾经说过，没有任务的时候会睡觉，现在Clint知道那是什么意思了，这让他有些为冬兵伤心。Clint盯着冬兵，将手贴在箱子的门上，Rumlow对他说。

“他们这么做了许多年。每次任务之后的标准流程就是坐上椅子，然后是冷冻仓，直到他下次被需要。有时候他会在里面呆好几个月，甚至好多年。”

“椅子？”

Clint看向Rumlow，对方示意不远处的地方。那里有一把和机器连着的椅子，上面带着沉重的束缚工具，那很奇怪，很不对劲。

“它能做很多事，改变记忆，将新的注入进去，但大多数时候都用来洗脑，将记忆抹去。大多数时候任务的细节都会从他脑中抹去，他不经常被允许留住那些记忆。”

Rumlow说完，Clint的视线从椅子转向冬兵。一只手从门上感受到了冰冷，但他没有抽手，恐惧和忧虑开始席卷内心。

“那他不会记得我。”

Clint觉得很挫败。他以为自己可以再次见到冬兵，和他说说话，那样也许会有一位盟友，至少有人可以关心他，现在希望已经消失了。一阵沉默后Rumlow再次说道。

“这次没有使用椅子。你还没被遗忘。”

Clint转头看向他，有些不敢置信，Rumlow走近些，看了看冬兵才开口。

“他们决定让他记住你，计划让他训练你。他过一阵应该就会被唤醒，不必呆在这个该死的箱子里，也不需要忍受寒冷。他会训练你，但首先你要证明自己值得被训练，有提升的能力。你一直拒绝射击，那最后，你会被认为是个不值得的麻烦，那样他就不必被唤醒，你也会从记忆中被抹去。想想吧。”

Clint听得出Rumlow在威胁，但也听出来自己能够再次见到冬兵，能和他说说话。如果他能将冬兵从箱子里带出来，也许能获得帮助。Clint想了一会儿才把手从门上收回来，看向Rumlow。

“我会射箭，但需要一张弓，我不知道怎么用枪。”

Rumlow点点头，告诉男孩，他做了正确的选择，将手放在男孩肩膀上，将他带出去。Clint离开前又看了看冬兵，才去射击场。他轻松的命中目标，Rumlow告诉他之后几天还有几个测试，如果进行得顺利，他的训练就会开始。晚上，Clint躺在床上，想着箱子里的冬兵，希望男人能尽快出来，这样自己就不会再孤身一人，也许他们可以一起逃走。


	9. Chapter 9

Clint乖了好几天，做了不少测试。射击很容易，当难度被加大后，他忍不住炫耀了一下技巧，在见到冬兵之后那天，测试中他就射中了那些移动的靶子。弓是他的长项，他对它很熟悉，可以假装是回到了马戏团，这些都是表演，一样被人看着、评估着，只不过在结束后没人喝彩，只有被记录下的数据，听到Rumlow说了什么还不坏，然后他就带男孩回到屋子。不是所有测试都像射击一样容易，也有困难的。

他们让他跑，测试他的灵活度，检查身体状况。他们进行了全身检查，记录下所有疤痕和旧伤。还有视觉和听力测试，Clint记得曾经去过的学校也有一样的测试。他的视力非常棒，右耳听力不错，左耳稍弱。那是他小时候被父亲狠揍脑袋落下的毛病。左耳依然能听见，但不如右耳。医生记录下来却没问原因，Clint也没有告诉他，因为不想泄露更多的信息，男孩依然在想办法逃跑，但他还想再见冬兵一面，所以一直没有惹麻烦。

他们也给他做正式的测试，比如学校里学的东西。那些读写和数学让Clint深恶痛绝。他没去学校太久，一直在马戏团接受教育，和普通人相比那并不足够，现在暴露出来了。测试结束后他很高兴，期待着他们不会像威胁的那样将他扔出去。

五天的测试结束了，今天早上他一个人呆在屋里，他们会总结数据。Clint必须在屋里呆着，外面有人盯着，不准他离开，但他们给了他几本书、一个电视，他有些电影可以看。现在男孩彻底是一个人了，除了送早餐和午餐的人，男孩没见到其他，这简直无聊透顶。在马戏团他总会找些乐子，训练或是古怪的任务，他和Barney在一切被摧毁、被送到寄养家庭之前，也曾经一起在外面玩耍。Clint讨厌被困在这里，也不知道他们对他有什么计划，希望能够早点见到冬兵并离开这里。晚饭的时候，Pierce出现，坐在Clint对面的椅子上说道。

“我们看到了所有的测试结果，我是来告诉你的。”

“那我通过了吗？”

Clint盯着Pierce，语气平淡的问。他不信任这家伙，以及这里的所有人，但他想知道到底发生了什么。Pierce笑了笑才说话。

“大部分通过了，但还需要提高。明天你会开始训练，希望你能老实点。”

Pierce念了很多Clint需要学习的东西，长长的一张清单，男孩只是静静的看着，没有动他的晚饭，直到Pierce示意。

“你的晚饭要凉了，应该开始吃了。”

他的话更像是命令而不是建议，Clint勉强拿起叉子开始吃，Pierce看着他。安静了几分钟，Pierce又开口了。

“冬兵将在明天被唤醒，帮助你训练。他是我们最好的资产之一，受他训练是给你的特权，那可以随时被收回。乖乖学，只要你不断改进，就会没事。”

Pierce站起身，Clint知道自己该让男人就这么离开，可他忍不住问出口。

“所以我没有任何话语权吗？”

Pierce看了他一会儿。

“我们已经为你计划好未来，只要不反抗，你的一切都不要担忧，如果反抗，那好，我们也有办法。吃完晚饭然后休息，你需要为明天补充能量。”

Pierce带点威胁的话让Clint害怕，男人离开了，男孩吃完晚饭，几小时后躺在床上，过了一会儿才睡着。Clint希望冬兵能帮帮他，遵守承诺保护他的安全。

======  
冬兵从冷冻仓醒来。不知道睡了多久，也许是几天、几周，也可能是几个月或几年。他们一般不会告诉他过了多长时间，冬兵也不需要知道，没人说话，他们让他坐起来，盯着他的身体读数。很快有脚步声传来，冬兵看到Pierce走近，坐在他身边。

“我们有个任务给你，这次时间长一些。还记得上次任务，我们捉到的男孩？”

Pierce说的是Barton，冬兵还记得他，也记得自己的承诺，说了句yes sir。

“他依然是你的任务，你要去看他训练，把他塑造成九头蛇需要的武器。只要他表现好，在这里就会受到保护和照顾，而你需要协助我们。明白吗？”

冬兵点头，他喜欢这个任务，希望Barton受到保护和照顾，现在似乎他可以自己亲自做这些。Pierce又说了些期许，然后就离开了。Rumlow在这里，在冬兵的检查结束，完全清醒并准备好之后，他走近冬兵，示意男人站起身跟着自己。

“那孩子问过你，想见你。现在他在射击场，我们今天从那里开始。他射箭很好，还没开始用枪。”

Rumlow边走边和冬兵说着Barton的事。静静听着，冬兵不知道已经过了多久，Barton长大没有，有什么变化。没有思考太久，毕竟他们都已经迫不及待，冬兵知道Barton今天开始训练。不久他们就到了射击场门口，轻轻推开门就走了进去。冬兵的眼睛扫过射击场，很快就找到了人，在他们到达之前，那人已经射中了几个靶子。

Barton在这儿，冬兵边走边看着他。男孩依然是冬兵沉睡前的年纪，时间应该没过多久，但身体已经痊愈。手腕的绷带去掉了，脸上也没有伤痕。冬兵很高兴看到他，等到Barton再次命中靶心，他才开口。

“你不错，但还可以更好。”

听见这句话的Barton转头看向冬兵，脸上的神情放松下来。

“你醒了。我之前看到你在睡，看起来好冷。”

Barton语速很快，冬兵高兴地看着男孩动作流畅的走过来。

“确实冷，但不重要了。你已经好了，没有其他伤了对吗？”

Barton摇摇头。

“不疼了。”

冬兵走上前，依然在看他是否完好无缺。没有看到伤口，冬兵能感觉到Rumlow正在仔细的看着他们。冬兵知道现在该开始任务了。

“很好。我来看你的训练。准备好开始了吗？”

Barton看了他一会儿，吸了口气才回答。

“我猜是的。”

男孩还有些紧张，冬兵点点头。他会让男孩放松下来，适应这一切，让他变得更强大。现在，冬兵示意目标。

“我们先看看你都会些什么。要最好的表现。”

说完他就让Barton回去，再次开始射击。需要教的还有很多，冬兵很期待能展示给他，很高兴现在可以信守自己的承诺。


	10. Chapter 10

训练已经开始了8天，冬兵也醒来了8天，但Clint依然不了解情况，也不知道他们打算对自己做什么。没有人和他说太多课程或是训练以外的话，所以他知道得不多。冬兵会尽可能的回答Clint的问题，帮助不大，但至少有人关心他。在这里，他只听冬兵的话。

每一天都过得很有规律，早起训练，之后上课，下午继续训练，晚上回屋休息。冬兵只要有空就会过来，为他端来食物，处理训练中造成的瘀伤，虽然奇怪，但这和之前Clint被带来时一样。冬兵在用自己的方式照看Clint，这让男孩想起了Barney，当他们还小的、依然在一起的时候。现在他将关于Barney的想法扔在一边，注意力集中在手中的训练上。

“往这边一点。”

冬兵校正了Clint的姿势，男孩又开了一枪。他今天已经练习了几次，这是第一次用手枪，他想放弃了。和弓不一样，Clint觉得自己不喜欢它。不习惯手枪的后坐力，而且比起安静的弓，隔着耳塞都能听到枪的声音。用冬兵教的姿势，又射了一枪，这次差点命中靶心，冬兵点点头。

“好点了，稳住，再试一次。”

知道男孩的左耳不是很好，他站在带着耳塞的Clint的右侧说到。冬兵每次都会清晰的传达指令，在Clint做正确的时候告诉他，在不正确的时候指导他。综上所述，冬兵是个好老师。Clint点点头，又开了一枪，练习几次之后，冬兵很高兴他今天的进步。他们走出射击场，Rumlow在他们身后，开始了之后的日程。

他学习搏击和格斗，之前Clint也被Barney教过，但大多是防御和躲避别人的攻击。很早之前Clint就发现被打几下比还手更容易。冬兵希望他能还击，也这么训练他，但冬兵需要当心自己的手劲。过招时，冬兵只在必要时出拳，Clint发现男人特别小心的使用机械臂，几乎不会用那只手打到Clint。今天Clint不用担心被冬兵打到，因为他们不对练，对手换成了沙袋。Clint开始练习击打沙袋，冬兵会检查和纠正他的姿势。他们练习了一阵，直到Clint需要去上课。

上课时冬兵不会在那儿，总是和Rumlow去别的地方，只留下Clint和那天的任课老师，门外有守卫。Clint已经很久没去学校了，有些怀念的对比了一下。至少真正的学校会有别的孩子，虽然男孩不会跟他们凑群，但这里的一对一授课会让老师只注意他自己。所有的错误都会被发现，他也厌烦了总被说教，他的读写水平不高，数学更是差劲。尽所能的跟上课程，但男孩真的不喜欢它们。

上过课，吃过午饭，下午还有更多的训练。到了晚饭时间，Clint已经累的够呛，但现在是他最喜欢的时间，因为不会再有人对他有什么要求。晚饭过后，他有一些自由时间，虽然被限制在房间里，但不需要担心课程或是训练，可以放松点。无论他什么时候走出房间，都会被人监视，男孩讨厌这个。每次走出去的时候，守卫都会跟着，但Clint还是努力找机会逃走。目前为止，还没找到什么有用的，但他知道自己最终可以达到目的，现在他只想休息一下，和冬兵一起吃个晚饭，安静的坐了一会儿，Clint问了个问题。

“你经常训练别人吗？”

他有些好奇冬兵是不是训练过其他人。

“我不确定，即便有，我现在也不记得。”

Clint点点头，一点都不意外他的回答。冬兵不记得太多，Clint有些悲伤，也有些恐惧。他曾经见过那把椅子，知道那是用来洗脑的，Clint害怕它，害怕相同的事情会发生在自己身上。他又问了一句。

“他们让你睡着之后，在冷冻仓里你会做梦吗？”

自从Clint在冷冻仓里看到他，就一直好奇得想问，冬兵今天心情不错，Clint抓住了机会。冬兵看了他一会儿，似乎在想怎么回答。

“有时，但醒来就都不记得了。那些梦境和一闪而过的内容都不重要，我的命令和任务才是。”

坚定的话语让Clint沉默了一阵，男孩不知道该说什么。沉默中有人走进房间，看看他们吃完没有。空盘子被端了出去，房间里只有他俩，门外有守卫。他们的身边总是有守卫或是监视的人，Clint觉得冬兵和自己一样，是被困在这里的，甚至比这更糟糕。至少Clint知道自己是谁，也记得以前的生活和家人，而冬兵却不是。男孩心头涌起了悲伤，为了转移自己对冬兵残破人生的思绪，他指了指电视。

“我要放一部电影，想一起看吗？”

冬兵点点头，Clint穿上点衣服，关上灯，房间变得有点像电影院而不是囚笼，男孩坐在床上。冬兵坐在椅子上，看屏幕角度不太好，Clint皱了皱眉，在床上挪出一侧位置。

“如果愿意，和我一起坐在床上吧。这样方便看电影。”

冬兵点点头坐了上去，紧挨着Clint，男孩并不介意，而且很安心。他们静静的看着，过了一会儿，Clint彻底放松下来，放任自己闭上眼睛，只用听的，有冬兵在身旁，温暖又安心。

======  
冬兵注意着身边的男孩，电影已经无所谓了。Clint在电影开始一小时后就睡着了，冬兵让他继续休息，男孩在睡梦中靠得更近了，脑袋也搭在冬兵的肩膀上。男人没有叫醒他，只是换个姿势，一只手搂住Barton，让男孩更舒服一点。安置好男孩，冬兵环着他继续看电影，这很舒服，男孩需要休息，已经沉沉入睡，所以冬兵在电影结束后也没有起身。

过去的八天很开心，这是他最喜欢的任务。他喜欢训练Barton，和男孩一起打发时间，此刻男孩安安稳稳睡在身边的感觉很好。男人坐在那儿，看着Barton睡着的脸，听到脚步声传来他看向门口，来人开始说话。

“我来告诉你们熄灯了，似乎没必要了。他睡了多久？”

Rumlow看着他们，这八天他一直在他们附近，和冬兵一起呆了很久，盯着他与Barton。只要冬兵没和Barton在一起，或是独自呆在他们准备的房间，那就是和Rumlow在一起，这也不错。他依然待冬兵与别人不同，虽然男人并不在意这些。现在冬兵不想弄醒Barton，压低声音回答。

“一个半小时，他需要休息。”

Rumlow看着冬兵和Barton，点点头。

“的确，现在也到他睡觉的时间了。你可以离开，看起来只要轻些就不会惊动他。”

冬兵迟疑了一下，没有离开这里。他不愿意现在离开Barton，喜欢男孩睡在自己身边。Rumlow发现了他的迟疑，看着他们，走近些。

“或者你今晚呆在这里。如果你想，我会通知守卫。”

Rumlow看似给了他选择，冬兵想了一会儿，不知道这到底是不是一个测试。无论有没有选择，他都会呆在这里，如果这是测试，那估计他已经失败了，那他会承担后果。

“我会呆在这儿。”

Rumlow点点头，告诉冬兵会通知守卫，然后关上电视走了出去。出门之前，他和冬兵互道晚安，留下男人和Barton独处。冬兵动了动，将毛毯翻出来盖在Barton身上，自己并不需要，但他不希望男孩睡着的时候着凉。闭上眼，听着Barton平稳的呼吸，搂着男孩开始休息。


	11. Chapter 11

冬兵已经醒了三周，Brock遵从Pierce的命令，一直待在冬兵身边观察着他。看着冬兵和Barton相处，Rumlow心底偶尔闪过一丝嫉妒。显然冬兵喜爱Barton，和男孩相处的时间越来越长。Pierce让Rumlow将选择权交给冬兵，看他会不会接受与Clint相处的机会。迄今为止，冬兵接受了所有，和那孩子一起吃饭，有时候甚至睡在Barton房间里，Rumlow不明白这样做的目的是什么。那孩子逐渐适应了这里，但能毫不费力地得到冬兵太多的关注，这让Rumlow有些不爽。

三人相处的时候，Rumlow总会无视Barton，男孩也一样无视他，只和冬兵交流。那个固执的小混蛋只听冬兵的话，训练时表现很好。至于功课，Rumlow真的不关心，但最喜欢男孩的上课时间。Barton去学习的时候，冬兵一般都会和Brock在一起。冬兵的注意会从男孩转移到他身上。今天没那么幸运，Rumlow需要去向Pierce报告，冬兵被带回了房间。

训练开始几天后，Pierce就离开了基地，今天才回来，需要有人直接汇报，而不是通过电话。Pierce在办公室等着，示意Rumlow坐在自己对面。桌面上平摊了几张纸，Rumlow看了一眼，是关于那孩子的报告，以及不同项目的成绩。Pierce打了个招呼就命令道。

“告诉我，你观察到的冬兵对Barton的反应。”

Rumlow汇报了自己看到的一切，冬兵和Clint相处时，男人只有在接到命令时才会离开。他告诉Pierce，冬兵会带食物给Barton，在男孩睡着时为他盖上毯子，每次对练之后处理伤痕，每天都会轻声表扬那个孩子。Rumlow没将自己的嫉妒表现出来，过了一会儿，Pierce对他点点头，又问了个问题。

“所以他更喜欢他了。那Barton对他也一样吗？”

“一样。每个人都能看出来那孩子不喜欢呆在这儿，但大多数时候他都会听冬兵的话，也只愿意听他的话。”

Rumlow说的都是真的。Barton确实有些喜欢冬兵，Brock第一次能说动男孩去射击，就是在他们去看了睡着的冬兵以后。Pierce思考了一会儿才开口。

“我们需要更进一步，不能让他只听冬兵的，虽然那孩子在这里时间不长，但他会学到的。现在一切照旧，继续向我报告有一切。”

这是解散的意思，但Brock没有起身，好奇心让他多问了一句。

“为什么冬兵可以和Barton呆在一起那么长时间，sir？他开始和别人亲昵，这对今后有什么益处？”

据Rumlow所知，冬兵从未被允许发展出一段关系。Brock见过的大多数人都将男人视为武器，不知道男人还存有一丝人性，或许他们只是无视了。Brock偶然看到了那丝人性，被吸引了，他知道冬兵曾经的身份，孩提时代的他喜欢Bucky Barnes，现在则欣赏冬兵。Rumlow对待他像是对待一个人一样，并且得到了回应，到现在为止没有人制止过他。现在他不知道为什么他们会让冬兵喜欢上一个孩子，九头蛇很可能会在男孩受到足够训练之后将他的记忆抹去。Pierce思索了一会才回答。

“听过胡萝卜加棍棒，对吧，Agent？”

Rumlow点头。

“听说过，就像对待马一样。”

Pierce微笑着继续说。

“冬兵被训练得很好，但偶尔也会反抗，违反命令，我们不能总是发挥他的全部潜力，必须长时间将他冰封。我们总是在用棍棒，虽然会让他听话，但九头蛇需要更好的方法让他效忠。我相信是时候使用胡萝卜了。”

“所以Barton就是那棵胡萝卜。怎么保证成功呢？”

Rumlow想知道他们对Barton和冬兵的打算。

“很简单，他想保护和照看Barton。如果能让他相信，九头蛇是唯一的保证，这里对Barton来说是最好的，那样他就会听话，在脱离冷冻仓更久之后，也不会反抗。如果出了问题，我们只需要将Barton从他身边带走。”

Rumlow明白Pierce的话。他看过他们相处，看得出着这计划会成功，所以他点点头，没再问更多。Pierce又说了一些，然后让他离开，Rumlow回到冬兵那里，度过了接下来的时间。他一直思索冬兵的问题，在接下来的几周，他需要开始喜欢上那个孩子。Rumlow并不期待更多，只希望冬兵能离开冷冻仓更久一些，让两人多些时间相处，了解彼此。冬兵已经习惯了他，开始接受那些碰触，也聊得更多，Rumlow希望能继续下去，看看能发展到什么地步。

几天后，更多的人参与进来，开始训练Barton。每个都是认识Barton的人，毕竟那孩子被不少人环绕着。其他人有些不屑于和一个十五岁的孩子训练，Rumlow需要仔细观察，找出和那孩子相处得好的人。有些人有点问题，但Rumlow还没将任何人踢出对练名单，想看看会不会发生什么。后来真出事了，Rumlow因此察觉到了什么，改变了自己的计划。

归根结底就是嫉妒，有些人被打败了就会变成混蛋。那个挑起麻烦的特工叫Childers，Brock一开始就不喜欢他。Childers总是对自己的射击技巧夸夸其谈，Rumlow得承认这就是自己让那人和男孩比赛射击的一部分原因，希望那人受到打击。只不过他没想到会造成麻烦。

Childers对于和一个孩子比赛射击嗤之以鼻，不过还是参与了。那孩子赢了他三枪，每个人都知道了。Childers看上去不高兴，Rumlow真不知道一个人在自尊受挫的时候会做出多糟糕的事情。如果他知道，就不会在Childers输了射击比赛的那天，让那人和男孩对练。

开始的时候一切顺利，Rumlow和冬兵看着他们。Childers比那孩子高五英尺，重四磅，但Barton速度更快，只是需要学会如何扭倒比自己体型大的对手。Childers已经抓住Barton一会儿了，扭住男孩的手臂，勒住男孩的脖子。Childers还在施力，等着男孩投降。只要没人投降，练习就不会结束。过了一会儿Barton投降了，Childers却没有放开，反而将手臂勒得更紧。

“他投降了，放开他。”

Rumlow的命令被无视了，Barton看起来很不好，呼吸都困难。Rumlow再次下令，Childers依然没有松手。没机会命令第三次，因为冬兵已经出手了，瞬间站在Childers身前，逼迫他松手，用同样的姿势扭住他。Rumlow用余光确认冬兵没重伤Childers，走到男孩身边，深呼吸了几次，帮他坐起来，一道明显的红痕出现在男孩的咽喉，很快就会变成瘀伤。Rumlow听着冬兵对Childers说，男孩投降时应该松开，而他没有听从命令。Rumlow思索一会儿才开口。

“你可以让他离开，明天他不会再回来。我们需要检查一下那孩子。”

冬兵将那人扔在一边，立即走向Barton，扶他起来。Rumlow陪着他们走回房间，确认了医生正在路上、守卫依然在附近，就去做写Childers调离的报告。他会在报告里写上冬兵的行动符合规定、没有越线。他不希望男人因为某个混蛋被冻回去，也不会放任别人嫉妒那孩子。一切弄好之后，他回到了Barton的房间。

男孩在睡觉，冬兵坐在他身边，医生告诉Rumlow，男孩没受重伤，但接下来几天的训练应该减轻一些，喉咙上的伤会让男孩这一两天无法说话。Rumlow点点头，医生去处理其他事情，现在房间里只有他们三个。

“Childers不会再出现在这孩子身边，这种事不会再发生。我会让所有人知道，在该松手时就放开。”

Rumlow说完，冬兵看向他并诚恳地道了谢，然后就扭头看Barton去了。这是Brock第一次听他道谢。Brock和他们一起呆了一会儿，思索着冬兵的反应。显然男人不会容忍任何人对男孩出手，所以Barton现在是最主要的关注对象。Brock曾以为男孩会是他和冬兵泡在一起的障碍，但现在不是了。如果他对那孩子好，那冬兵看到后会有回应。Rumlow决定试试，现在他需要的就是一边陪着冬兵等待Barton醒来，一边在脑中制定计划。


	12. Chapter 12

Rumlow遵守了承诺，那个伤害了Clint、还在男孩身上留下伤痕的人再也没有出现在基地，更不用说训练场。冬兵很高兴，如果那个人再次越线伤害男孩的话，他会亲自惩治。虽然会产生一些后果，冬兵知道那些，但只要后果不是由Barton承担，那就值得了。Clint现在是他的任务，冬兵会保护他、训练他，期待男孩变得更强。

这几周的日程仍然相同，但Clint的待遇稍微有些变化。其他人在训练Clint的时候更加小心翼翼，该松手时绝不迟疑，可他们依然很少跟男孩聊天，也不像冬兵一样找时间和他相处。唯一的例外就是Rumlow，最近他开始更加注意Clint。在细节方面，比如夸奖他的射击技巧，偶尔在Barton房间和他们一起吃午饭，盯着其他人确保男孩不受伤害。自从发生了Childers的事情以后，他和Clint的交流更多了。男孩有些不敢置信，好奇他的变化，可冬兵很高兴，毕竟自己不在的时候，比如被送回去睡觉或是强制忘记男孩之后，也许Rumlow会帮忙照看Clint。虽然目前还没发生，但冬兵还是尽可能的呆在Clint身边，现在他们在靶场。

“很好，现在换一只手。”

冬兵和Rumlow站在几步之遥，Clint快速接受了他的命令。枪从左手换到右手，几轮之后再交换。他需要尽可能的适应用两只手开抢，或是用所有学过的武器左右开弓，这是他们常做的训练。每次都有进步，但他依然能做得更好，冬兵会确保这点。

“再换一次。”

这次是Rumlow下的命令，Clint犹豫了几秒钟，这比接受冬兵的命令时间长。男人看出来了，只是不知道为什么Barton接受自己的命令更快，也更听自己的话，虽然不是很在意，但有时还是有些担心。冬兵不是管理者，也不擅长下令，如果出任务的时候Clint听从冬兵的命令而不是管理者的，那会造成麻烦。冬兵没说什么，Rumlow增加了命令Clint的次数，更多的参与进训练，所以这应该不成问题。冬兵没再想这些，Rumlow命令Barton放下枪，换弓，男孩照做，冬兵看了他一会儿。

Clint用弓更好，也更放松，用枪的水平也在提高。他的姿势不是非常标准，依然有点欠缺，却不影响准头。他非常擅长弓箭，现在看起来放松舒心许多，用枪时就不会这样，男孩用弓箭做了些练习。冬兵不太熟悉弓箭，但Barton不仅会，而且用的很好，冬兵向Rumlow提议。

“他依然喜欢弓，准度比任何枪都好。考虑一下，这会是优势。”

平静的话语让Rumlow转过头，耸耸肩问。

“也许，但用枪也很好。你的男孩每天都在进步。”

“他不是我的男孩。”

冬兵知道辩解一下很重要。Barton不属于他，即便是他现在负责男孩的训练、保护他、照顾他。冬兵从不被允许拥有，其中也包括Clint。Rumlow耸耸肩，正要说话的时候门开了，Pierce带人走了进来。听到脚步声，Clint停下了，转头看了过去，看到Pierce的瞬间，男孩紧张起来。男人只冲Clint点点头，平静的说。

“继续，年轻人。我有段时间没看你射箭了，希望看到你的进步。”

男孩迟疑了一下，冬兵能感觉Clint看了自己一眼才转向眼前的目标，继续射箭。Clint的动作没变，却不像之前一样放松，Pierce的出现让他有些僵硬，射了几箭之后就换手。几轮之后，Pierce高兴的夸奖Barton有进步，现在该去上课了。

“你可以和他一起过去，一会我有话对你说，你需要去别的地方。”

对冬兵说完，见他点头Pierce就离开了。Rumlow落后几步，跟着冬兵和Barton走向授课的房间，Clint轻声问冬兵。

“你要去别的地方做事情吗？”

冬兵点头作为回答。

“你会很快回来吗？”

Clint关切地问，冬兵想了想才答道。

“只要可以，我会尽快。”

说完他们就走到了房间。Barton似乎想说什么，却闭上嘴走了进去，冬兵离开去找Pierce，希望那个任务不会耗费太长时间，他不想失去现在的任务。

不久冬兵和Rumlow就见到了Pierce，男人让他们坐下，将一张纸递给冬兵。上面是一串信息，姓名和位置、照片，冬兵知道这是一个任务，他需要离开。

“终结任务，目标被解决得越快越好。如果需要，可以被目击死亡。不远，应该不会费很长时间。”

冬兵回答一声yes sir，开始看资料。这个任务应该很简单，冬兵希望越快结束越好。他们又谈了一会儿需要做的准备、完成任务的方法，在冬兵离开去准备之前，Pierce又说了一句。

“快速完成，别出问题，回来就可以继续训练Barton。如果出了事，就会有别人训练他。只要你表现好，男孩就一直归你照顾。”

冬兵明白这是明晃晃的威胁，但也是个承诺。只要他服从，就可以遵守对Clint的承诺。冬兵希望自己可以，所以告诉Pierce自己明白，然后起身执行任务。

冬兵没浪费多长时间就很好地完成了任务。结束后他前所未有的高兴。之前的其他任务，他会因为圆满完成后不会受到惩罚而开心，现在不同了，这次是因为，成功意味着他还不需要离开Barton。这是完全不同的感觉，虽然不太明白，但能回到男孩身边的想法让他放松下来。

回到基地，他先去汇报，然后他们带他回到有椅子的那个房间。不安和焦虑笼罩了他。之前他们保证过可以回来训练，但越靠近椅子和冷冻仓，他就越不想他们改主意。

“你依然能记得Barton，只是不再需要那些任务细节。”

Rumlow边示意椅子边解释，冬兵接受了，毕竟也没有其他选项。只要他反抗，那他们就会强迫他坐上去，而且事后会被惩罚。只要接受，他很快就可以回到Clint身边。坐在椅子上，咬住护口器，很快它就开始了。这股疼痛依然熟悉，这是冬兵为数不多记得的，这次的时间短了些，不像其他时候那样。可他依然有些颤抖，神志不清的坐了一会儿，Rumlow坐在他身边，开始告诉他离开之后Clint的近况。冬兵不记得自己离开做了什么，却还记得Clint，记得每个细节，很高兴听到他依然安全的消息。

“为了你，他听话地做得更好，过一会你就能见到，他现在在上课，但你可以用今天剩下的时间训练他。”

Rumlow的手掌搭在冬兵的肩膀上，手指磨蹭了一下。最近他们的身体接触变多了，Rumlow偶尔会用手指蹭过他，坐在他身边，这似乎都在暗示着什么。他想从冬兵这里得到什么，但男人并不确定，也不觉得自己能问。如果冬兵可以，他会给予Rumlow需要的。冬兵没有说不的权利，除非事关Barton，否则他不会去冒这份危险，而且他不在意Rumlow的碰触。他应该以前经历过这些带着感情的触碰，可完全不记得了。没有细想，现在他只是冲Rumlow点点头，坐了一会儿，他被告知可以去看Clint了。

他们来到靶场。Clint看到冬兵就放松了下来。冬兵很高心看到Clint没有受伤，没有明显的伤疤或是割痕。他们共度一个下午，仿佛冬兵从未离开一天，很快训练结束，Barton被带回房间，冬兵和他一起吃了晚饭。Rumlow待了一会儿就离开了，现在只剩他们两人，Clint问道。

“你出去时做了什么？”

“完成了一个任务，其他就不知道了。”

冬兵不想对Barton有所隐瞒，男孩听到后，脸上的表情让他看不懂。

“他们让你忘了它，对吗？”

冬兵点点头，Clint紧张的问出下一个问题。

“Rumlow告诉我他们做了什么，给我看了那把椅子。疼吗？”

冬兵不会对他说谎。

“嗯，每次都疼。”

Clint露出愤怒的神情，眼中闪过一丝恐惧，又问了一个问题。

“被他们伤害，你为什么还待在这里？”

冬兵给出一个答案。

“因为我无处可去。”

Clint依然愤怒而恐惧，冬兵不希望看到男孩这样的神情，所以他将椅子拉近床，离Barton更近。

“我们没必要谈论这个。在你休息之前我们一起看电影吧，你喜欢吗？”

Clint似乎想说什么，却只是点点头。冬兵开始放电影，Clint在床上挪出一点位置，看着冬兵。这是个无言的邀请，所以冬兵坐在Barton身边，让男孩倚在自己身边。Clint在这里很安全，冬兵会保证这点，这才是最重要的。


	13. Chapter 13

善待男孩的确起作用。冬兵很高兴Rumlow开始关注这个孩子，给Rumlow的回应多了一点。在努力让男孩变得听从自己的话之后，Rumlow的等级也提升了。现在最大的问题就是，自从Rumlow和Barton相处得比其他人好以后，冬兵就在此被派出去做短期任务，而他被留下来照看孩子。Brock有点无聊，宁可去和冬兵出任务，好在Barton已经不像以前那样不讲理。虽然还是个固执的小混蛋，但他开始有些喜欢Rumlow，两人现在正在进行晨训，冬兵出任务去了。

“冬兵回来后你将开始用刀，现在，我想看看你的格斗。”

示意一个拳击袋，他让男孩开始击打。Barton看了一会儿却没动，Brock示意之后才走了过去。男孩用余光看着Rumlow，击打了几下，问了一句。

“他什么时候回来？”

Barton停下了，定定地看着Rumlow。Brock不需要确认他问的是谁，这孩子唯一关心的就是冬兵。Rumlow耸耸肩。

“也许明天吧，任务时间不会太长。继续。”

男孩听话的继续击打。他的搏击技巧有些进步，过了一会儿Rumlow将他带开。他们两个开始对练，这次Rumlow没太克制，保证只会留下一些瘀痕，不会伤到Barton。Pierce说过Barton将不只是一个控制冬兵的筹码，所以不能让男孩受重伤。Barton还有很多要学，但比开始已经进步了很多，现在的他他偶尔能够打到Brock。男孩的拳头力气有些大，有时候Brock觉得比起防御课，Barton更喜欢搏击，因为他可以还手和攻击。男孩躲过了Brock的所有攻击，还中几下，将对方击倒在地。Rumlow站起来，看了男孩一会儿。

“不错，再来几次，午饭时我给你带些好吃的。”

自从决定对男孩好一些之后，只要Barton在训练时表现好，Brock就会给他带了糖果什么的，通常会在男孩与冬兵吃完午饭或晚饭之后。男孩有些疑惑，但他喜欢巧克力，这能激励他更加努力。Brock的送糖行为也没被制止。这是第一次，冬兵不在的时候他这样做。Brock发现即便男人离开了，自己也该对男孩友善些。只要Barton听话、尊敬他，他就会得到好处。Pierce显然已经计划好了这个孩子的未来，正在找能够与男孩配合的人。只要Brock能成为唯一和这个孩子友好相处的人，就会对他在九头蛇很有帮助。

Barton盯着他，在他提到糖果之后，男孩有点紧张。Rumlow没说话，只是等着男孩的反应，过了一会儿Barton才说道。

“你现在不必对我这么好，冬兵不在这儿。”

男孩开门见山地说，他一直在观察，知道Brock为什么会对自己更好。无可辩驳，Rumlow只是盯着男孩，然后问他。

“那你希望我对你混蛋点吗？”

Barton耸耸肩，无言地盯着他。Brock走进些，男孩有些紧张却没有后退。Rumlow没有触碰男孩，只是看了他很久才开口。

“据我说知，你会在这儿呆很长一段时间，我在这儿，我们以后很可能一起工作，所以没理由彼此疏远。你会一直和我们在一起，孩子。”

被人提醒自己依然困在这里，Barton的脸上升起怒意。

“所以我应该一直待在这里，被训练成武器吗？”

Brock听出男孩生气了，可一点都不在意，只是盯紧男孩，防止他暴起攻击。Rumlow能制住他，但非对练时间最好阻止一下这孩子，所以他平静地告诉了男孩一个事实。

“你改变不了，而且在这里对你来说也不算坏。一天三餐可以保证，还有人教你，住在有屋顶的房子里，冬兵将你当做一个小弟弟。”

冬兵当然在保护他，用所知道的最好方式待他。Rumlow能看出那份喜爱，在意识到那可以帮着发展自己和冬兵的关系之前，甚至有些嫉妒。

“我有哥哥，而且想见他。”

Barton固执的说，Brock只是摇摇头。

“无所谓，你哪里也去不了。而且，我听说你哥哥在你被带来之前就离开了，很可能不知道你被绑架，而且你不能和他联系。你最好能离他远点。”

Brock说完，Barton已经十分紧绷，但男孩偶尔需要被人提醒。他必须接受，明白自己不会被允许回到从前的地方。现在提醒总比马后炮强。

Pierce已经规划好男孩的未来，可以肯定的是，他的过去并不包含在内。Rumlow真的很惊讶男孩迄今还没被洗去记忆，只要不记得过去，事情会简单许多。Brock知道Barton还年幼，如果现在用了机器，不知道以后它还会用来做什么。将思绪放在一边，注意力集中男孩身上，他们该练习了。

“聊够了，该继续了。”

说完，Rumlow就摆出姿势，开始进攻。他们打了一场，Barton被之前的谈话激怒了，躲避了几下之后就想打趴Rumlow。结束课程，男孩走去学习的时候，Rumlow回到了自己的房间，查看自己的肋骨。男孩揍上去的几下很不错，左侧的红肿应该很快就能变成瘀痕。Barton正在进步，Brock在脑中记下以后对练时要躲开男孩腿部的攻击。晚饭的时候他给了男孩一块糖果就离开了，不知道也不在意他吃没吃。

接下来的几天，训练时Barton总会问起冬兵的情况，还有几个关于他的问题。Rumlow回答了一些知道的，没有对男孩说谎。Barton被冬兵迷住了，也有点喜欢他，Rumlow知道，也希望这样的情感与日俱增，因为只要冬兵和自己的喜爱相互对等，男孩就可以作为他对冬兵答谢。他甚至想过要将冬兵以前的身份，Bucky Barnes的事情告诉男孩，但还是放弃了。Barton不需要知道冬兵曾经的身份，只需要知道现在。

三天后的晚上，冬兵回来了。男孩已经睡着，Rumlow在基地夜巡时看到冬兵被带回来。等冬兵汇报后，他走了过去。Rumlow看到男人步履略显蹒跚，制服上有血迹，下唇有道割伤。那道伤痕应该到早上就会愈合，Rumlow动动手指，想看看冬兵会不会表现出疼痛的反应。但现在不是时候，附近还有太多人，所以Rumlow只是看着他们为洗脑做准备。没有先为冬兵清理一下，因为技术员们真的很想上床睡觉。洗脑很快就结束了，Brock在等冬兵稳定下来。

“这几天那孩子很想你。”

身边没人的时候他才开口，冬兵只是转身看着他，已经习惯了时间上的空缺，不想这几天发生了什么，只问了一句。

“Clint怎么样？”

Rumlow说了男孩的训练情况，而且自己一直待在在他身边。冬兵自从长时间离开冷冻仓、被允许和Barton待在一起之后，已经有点变了。他依然是坚不可摧的危险武器，只是现在多了一点人性，Brock觉得自己甚至在男人和男孩互动时，看到了一丝Bucky Barnes的影子。这很有趣，他期待看到自己从冬兵身上获得什么时，男人会有什么样的人类反应。

“Barton好几次想把我撂倒，打得不错。这就是你的男孩的杰作。”

Brock说着掀开衬衫，露出了左肋附近的紫色痕迹。冬兵听到Barton被叫做他的男孩，只是摇摇头，看了那道伤痕一会儿，做了一件前所未有的事情。抬起依然是血肉之躯的右手，手指想要触碰那道伤痕。没有询问Rumlow就直接伸手，Brock喜欢这样，点点头示意没事。温暖强壮的手指碰到伤痕，冬兵问道。

“他被惩罚了吗？”

冬兵的语气有些忧虑。Brock微笑着摇摇头。

“没有，这是练习时留下的，他没有犯错。那晚我甚至给了他一点奖励。”

冬兵放心下来，又碰了一下那道伤痕才缩回手。Brock放下了衣服，冬兵问他。

“我能看看他吗？”

“你先清理一下自己，然后我带你去他房间。”

这很简单，冬兵点头，过了一会儿才站起来。Brock带他回房间，换下带血的衣服，让他坐在床上。Brock帮他清理着，手指划过冬兵受伤的嘴唇，轻声说。

“带你过去之前，我想做一些事情，不会伤到你，只要做完它，我们就去Barton那儿，行吗？”

冬兵点点头，身体没动，Brock不知道不会伤害的承诺对冬兵来说是否重要。手指离开了男人的嘴唇，一只手放在男人后颈，倾身吻住冬兵的嘴唇。

这是他们第一次亲吻，Brock一直在期待，冬兵没有反抗，温暖的嘴唇只是触碰，没有回应。Rumlow不知道冬兵还记不记得亲吻，但肯定不记得以前亲吻过谁。所以这是冬兵的初吻，Brock很高兴自己得到了这个机会。过了一会儿他才退开，手指再次抚上冬兵的嘴唇，说他们该去Barton的房间了。冬兵点点头，跟着Brock过去，进入房间，Rumlow看着男人拿来一把椅子坐下，就这样看着睡着的男孩。Brock坐在附近，最后告知其他守卫，冬兵会留在这里，就回了自己房间，一边准备睡觉，一边思索他能给冬兵什么，又能索取什么。


	14. Chapter 14

冬兵又用最快的速度执行了几次任务，赶回基地，回到Clint身边。他的首要任务依然是训练Clint，只要可以，他希望这个任务能持续很久。Clint每天都会有些进步，每当冬兵看着男孩成功击倒对手、命中目标，都会感到一丝温暖和骄傲。男孩现在更强了，冬兵很高兴，只要Clint足够强悍有用，那他就更有可能活下来，冬兵希望他活下来。希望Clint能被保护起来、被照顾好，所以冬兵努力训练好男孩，为他的进步高兴。

男孩依然有些缺陷，但只要悉心教导就能弥补，只是Clint虽然做的不错，冬兵却能看出他偶尔流露的不情愿。冬兵不知道Clint为什么依然不想留在这里。在这里足够安全，有食物和足够的庇护，也不会被伤害。身上的伤痕和割伤都是在训练时留下的，为的是让他更强大，而不是伤害他。总而言之，Clint在这里会比之前更好，冬兵知道男孩总有一天会毫无挂碍的待在这里，明白从马戏团被带到这里才是最好的。Clint应该现在不会理解，冬兵会尽力帮他适应。

“调整握住的姿势，你需要一直紧紧握着，控制住匕首。”

他们现在学习匕首的用法，他向Clint展示了不同的技巧。男孩投掷的时候总能命中，但直接攻击还需要练习。冬兵看着Clint调整姿势，控制得更好一点。男人又教了他几种攻击方法，以及如何快速除掉对手。冬兵拿着自己的匕首，教男孩哪些位置最适合攻击，以及该保护自己哪些地方。

“割这里，血流得很快，适用于终结任务。”

匕首抵在Clint的喉咙，贴近血管，但冬兵没有施力，那样会伤到男孩。Clint紧绷起来，听到男人的话，他深吸一口气。男孩在害怕，冬兵不希望吓到Clint。

“没事，我不会伤害你。”

冬兵将匕首挪开一点，不会割伤男孩。Clint依然很紧张，过来一会他平静的声音让冬兵放心下来。

“我知道。”

冬兵笑了一下，然后又教了Clint如何将抵在喉咙的匕首挡开。训练继续，他教了不少杀人技巧，Clint一直都很紧张。到了上课时间，冬兵将男孩带过去，然后像之前一样离开了。男人期待着晚上再次见到男孩。

他偶尔要在Clint上课期间去执行任务，但今天不用。没有去巡逻基地或是接受测试，冬兵离开Clint就回了自己房间，独自消磨时间。冬兵只在休息或是Clint上课或是闲暇时回来。房间的布局和Clint的差不多，连着一间浴室，只有门没有窗户，只是这里比Clint的房间小一些，也没那么多东西。冬兵的房间只有一些基本的东西，一张床、几件衣服、一把椅子、小桌子和床头柜。他不需要也不注重那些不需要的东西，但待在Clint的房间里感觉更好，那里东西多一些，他也很高兴Clint能舒服的待在这里，男孩值得这些。他等下会去Clint那里，聊聊天，或是阅读、看电影，现在，他只是坐在床上静静等着。

独自呆了几小时，门被打开了，Rumlow手里拿着东西走了进来并关好门，将东西放在桌上，走近坐在冬兵旁边。他们离得很近，冬兵能感觉到Rumlow身体的热量，但什么都没说。Rumlow的近距离接触已经越来越熟悉，冬兵没有反抗Rumlow给自己的关注。虽然奇怪，也不怎么明白，但他喜欢被触碰，Rumlow是除了Clint之外唯一这么做的人，也是唯一愿意在任务和命令以外给自己一些关注的人。虽然两者有些不同。

“胡子有些长了。想清理一下吗？”

Rumlow凑近一些问，手指划过冬兵下巴上的胡须。男人被准许自己洗澡，有些事情却需要特别允许，或是别人来做，刮胡子就是其中之一。自从上次任务之后，胡子就没刮过，冬兵点点头，Rumlow笑着挪开手指。

“我想也是，已经带来了所有东西，脱下上衣去浴室，我们打理一下。”

冬兵照做，Rumlow在他脸上打了一层肥皂泡。盯着男人的脸，Rumlow手中的小刀划过下巴，挂去了胡茬。小刀的速度有些快，冬兵能感觉到下巴上微微的刺痛，却动都不动，这比之前好多了。Rumlow刮完后，冬兵用水洗脸并擦干。Rumlow在他身边，拇指摸上那道应该很快就能愈合的小刀伤。

“抱歉。”

Rumlow笑了笑才挪开手指，快速亲吻了一下那道刀伤。感觉到柔软的触感，冬兵没有躲闪。Rumlow凑近，亲上冬兵的嘴唇，一只手放在他的后颈。现在亲吻和触碰已经变得频繁，冬兵没有阻止，不理解也不在意。和人肌肤相亲的感觉不错，只要不会伤到自己。冬兵只是双手未动站在那里，Rumlow结束亲吻，退开一点说道。

“我们这么做的时候，只要你想，可以触碰我。”

冬兵只是看了Rumlow一会儿，不知道自己该怎么做。男人一般不被允许想做什么，对此并不熟悉。他现在唯一想要的就是保护Clint、照顾他，即便现在，这也是他唯一的想法。Rumlow的触碰和亲吻不是他想要的，但冬兵不在意，也不认为Rumlow会停下。男人点点头，Rumlow再次倾身吻上去。冬兵过了一会儿才伸出正常的那只手，放在Rumlow的脖子上。手指没有动，只是呆呆的放着，可他能感觉到Rumlow笑了。退开一点，Rumlow看起来有些愉悦，他的手挪开时冬兵也挪开了。Rumlow转身收拾那些刮胡子的工具，离开了浴室。冬兵走出来拿了一件衬衫穿上，Rumlow说自己去归还这些之后就回来。冬兵继续坐下等待。不久Rumlow就回来了。

“课程马上就要结束了，我们可以去接你的男孩了。”

冬兵已经习惯了Rumlow的说法，没有再次辩解Clint不是他的。男人只是点点头，起身跟着他走了出去。不久Clint再次回到冬兵身边，这一天剩下的时光都会一起度过，他们和Rumlow会一起度过。当终于房间只剩他们俩的时候，Clint和冬兵坐在一起看电影。Clint坐立不安，似乎并没有在看电影，眼睛一直瞄着冬兵，过了一会儿他开口。

“你在训练我杀人，他们想让我为他们杀人。”

男人听得出他的痛苦，Clint现在已经转过头去。冬兵一只手揽过男孩，想要安抚他，Clint没有躲开。

“没错。”

简单的一句事实令Clint紧张起来，却没有挣脱冬兵的怀抱，只是抬头看着他。苍白的脸上，眼睛睁得很大，男孩的声音颤抖了。

“我不想杀任何人，也不想呆在这里。我要离开。”

他没有说Clint不能离开，也没说他们会带他回来，只是问了一句。

“你要去哪儿？”

Clint安静了一会儿才回答，声音不再颤抖。

“我要去找Barney，去找他所在的基地。也许等我大一点，就可以和他一样当兵。”

Clint以前提起过自己的哥哥，每当提起时，冬兵总会感觉到一阵厌烦，这次也一样。他知道Clint想见他，但他抛下并遗弃了Clint。冬兵知道九头蛇不会让Clint见到哥哥，如果男孩不再提起会更好。冬兵没有再提他的哥哥，只是从另一个方面劝Clint。

“当兵，你也会去杀人，双手沾上血腥，从战场回来的人，没有一个是干净的。”

这不是残忍，冬兵只是道出事实真相。他从前就这样认为，战争会玷污人的心灵和思想。从前他肯定为一个重要的人担心过，可现在已经不记得了，只记得自己终究没能阻止他们参战。在战争中，只有死去的人才会是干净的。冬兵希望Clint能活到最后，但也内疚男孩因此会被污染。Clint依然紧绷着，平静地说。

“那我想，我该找个地方，藏起来。”

冬兵只是摇头。

“你会被找到的，然后会被惩罚，你最好待在这里。”

“他们会再次派你去吗？”

Clint紧紧盯着冬兵，似乎在研究他的表情。冬兵不知道Clint想要找到什么，也不知道自己的情绪对他来说是否有利。冬兵答道。

“很有可能。”

“那，即便我不想，你也会带我回来吗？”

Clint期待的问，冬兵只能告诉他实话。

“对，我会带你回来。”

眼睛眯起来，男孩紧紧嘴角，不安已经快要满溢出来，语气也有些激烈。

“因为那是命令，你必须遵守。”

那只是一部分原因，冬兵打算告诉Clint所有的，希望他能明白。

“我带你回来，因为在这里你会受到保护和照顾。外面并不安全，也没人会关心你。你应该待在安全的地方。”

听到冬兵的话，Clint抬头定定地看着他，眼睛睁得圆圆的，颤抖着吸进一口气，身体有点萎靡下来。

“你真的认为我在这里安全，是吧？”

冬兵点点头，将男孩搂紧一点。Clint依然沮丧，男人不知道该怎么安慰，这时Clint，声音有些不稳地轻声开口，似乎在压抑着什么。

“我知道你不会伤害我，也相信你，但我知道他们想让我做什么，可我办不到。如果做不到的话，他们会做什么？”

男孩在颤抖，冬兵只是搂着他，想要安抚。男人希望自己能帮到他。

“你能做到的。你会变强，我会确保你能够承受一切，确保你能准备好。我会保护你、照顾你，保证你不会受太多伤害。会没事的。”

他只能向Clint保证这些，他不能保证Clint的手不会沾满鲜血，不能保证他不会受伤，这些他都知道。他希望能安抚男孩，但不确定能奏效。Clint依然在不安地颤抖，但没有躲开冬兵，还把头放在了他的肩膀上，男孩的脸埋进冬兵的衬衫，让男人搂着自己。冬兵的手轻轻揉着Clint的头发，安慰道。

“会没事的。你该休息了，如果你想，我会留下。”

Clint没说话，但冬兵感觉到了他在点头。轻轻挪动一下，他给Clint盖上毯子。电影已经结束了，但男人没有关掉它。门外的守卫经常会来看冬兵是否留下，然后他们会关上电视。现在，他搂着Clint，感觉到男孩的颤抖停止了，Clint已经累了。情绪平稳下来，冬兵不知道这是不是暴风雨前的平静，不知道Clint有没有接受，是不是害怕。这些冬兵以后都会去解决，现在他只是搂着Clint，直到男孩的呼吸平稳下来、睡着后也没有放开。

冬兵动了动，让Clint更舒服一些。躺在他身旁，手指依然抚摸着他的头发。冬兵做了点之前没做过的事情，倾身快速亲吻了一下Clint的发顶，与Rumlow的亲吻不同，他觉得这样能安抚男孩。Clint动了动，挨得更近些，冬兵知道男孩安心下来。搂着Clint，他会一直保证男孩的安全，让他放心地在自己的臂弯里休息。


	15. Chapter 15

“别忘明天的评估测试，晚上好好休息，kid。”

晚饭时Rumlow对Clint说，受到提醒的Clint努力让自己放松一些。点头表示听到了，他感觉到冬兵正在看着自己，一会儿Rumlow离开他们就该谈谈了。他们今早训练时就提过，Clint不喜欢被提醒。男孩尽量专注地吃晚饭，努力克制住席卷而来的不安，不想思考他们明天会让他做什么。虽然只来了几个月，但Clint知道他们训练的目的就是想让自己为他们服务，他害怕当他们认为他准备好的时候，自己到时候没能逃走。他不知道那是不是明天，恐惧席卷全身，胃开始难受，但他还是默默吃下所有东西。

晚饭后Rumlow离开了，又只剩下冬兵和Clint，守卫像往常一样站在门外，门已经关上。Clint只是坐在那里没说话，过了一会儿冬兵开口了。

“你在担心明天。”

这只是在陈述事实，Clint点点头。冬兵正常的那只手轻轻放在男孩肩膀上，温柔地说。

“不用担心，现在还不是执行任务的时候，只是检查你学到多少。你不会被派去解决目标，因为还有许多东西要学。”

冬兵在安慰他，明天不用杀人，但Clint知道这依然会发生。耸耸肩，不知道该说些什么，所以他闭口不言。冬兵捏捏男孩的肩膀，说道。

“不必担心测试，你已经进步了很多，成绩应该会很好。”

冬兵在表扬他。就像每次被称赞做得好或是有进步时一样，Clint感到一丝温暖，虽然他依然不想呆在这里，虽然觉得自己应该憎恨冬兵，因为就是他将自己带到这里。但男孩做不到，冬兵的关心是Clint从未得到过的，他很感谢男人的表扬。冬兵每次都是真诚的，而且是这里唯一这样真诚的人，Clint很感激。男孩点点头说。

“所以明天不会有什么意外。在我睡前想看电影电影吗？你来挑。”

冬兵迟疑了一下才点头，离开Clint去选择了一个，开始播放。Clint知道冬兵没有太多选择的机会，也看出来男人基本没有选择，所以Clint有时候会让他来选。

电影开始了，Clint和冬兵一起坐在床上，这已经是约定俗成了，如果Clint能顺利逃出去，这段与冬兵一起度过的宁静时光是他唯一怀念的，而冬兵则是他唯一会怀念的人。他曾经希望男人和他一起逃走，但现在发现这不可能，几天前他们谈论离开的时候，男人甚至告诉Clint，他会将他带回来。男人觉得Clint在这里才是安全的，承诺过保护他，Clint知道男人坚信这一点，因为他已经太残破，真的相信Clint成为杀手会比去别的地方安全。太糟糕了，Clint不知该如何了断着这团混乱。

看着电影，被冬兵一只手揽着，Clint想起了Barney，他们曾经在意外发生以前窝在一起看电视。不知道自己还能不能再见到Barney，Clint希望哥哥已经知道自己失踪，正在寻找自己。现在他放下这些想法，只是看着电影。它结束了，冬兵留下。Clint睡了一觉，很快就到早上。男孩被带到射击场，Pierce也在那里等着，锐利的目光看向Clint，这个人总让男孩有些紧张。过去几个月只交谈过几次，Clint并不喜欢他，也不信任他。男孩知道他是这里的负责人，也知道自己行差踏错会引来数不清的麻烦，所以小心应对。

“早上好，孩子。准备好让我看看，我们的付出有什么成效吗?”

Clint听出了警告，点点头，Pierce笑了一下，示意Clint开始测试。大多数都是第一次测试时就有的项目，用弓箭和所学过的枪械射击。一早的时间Clint做了许多测试，感觉到有人一直盯着他。之后还有一些测试他从冬兵身上学到的、已经练习过许多次的技巧，好几次Clint想故意失败，但男孩害怕受到惩罚，所以放弃了。如果他们认为自己没用，就会更糟糕。

下午早些时候，体能测试结束了，吃过午饭休息了一会儿，还有更多的测试。这次有些像学校里的考试，Clint坐在桌子旁，做数学和阅读。有些无聊，却不至于像第一次一样烦人，那些题目这次简单点了。男孩不知道自己为什么还要学这些，毕竟他们只想利用他杀人，他没有问，只是静静完成了试题。然后，他被带到了基地的医生那里，抽了几管血，开始检查。傍晚他被送回了房间，今天与训练开始后的每天没什么不同，Clint不知道以后每个几个月还会不会有测试。

和大多数的晚上一样，他等待着冬兵。今晚Rumlow不是唯一一个过来的人，晚餐结束后，Pierce来了，坐在Clint对面，对Rumlow和冬兵示意。

“你俩可以先出去了，我想单独和Clint谈谈他的进展。”

Rumlow点点头就离开了，冬兵起身离开之前碰了碰Clint的肩膀，安抚完男孩就离开了。Pierce看到了，Clint不知道那愉悦的表情是为什么。很快就只剩下他们俩，Pierce问Clint。

“你觉得今天自己表现怎么样？”

Clint不觉得这是个简单的问题，也不信任这里的任何人、

“我怎么想重要吗？这是另一个测试吗？”

Clint知道自己不该说，有时却忍不住。他真的只想要答案，但这却是最难得到的。冬兵和Rumlow都会回答，但后者的话一般都有自己的目的，Clint不信任他，也不信任Pierce，但对方就在面前，他想试试能不能从他的反应中得到答案。Pierce向后倚一点，直视着Clint，平静的开口。

“一切都是某种测试，我相信你已经知道了，毕竟你是个聪明的年轻人。至于你的想法，这次是重要的，你需要正确的评估自己，就像善于服从指令那样。现在我再问一次，你觉得今天自己表现怎么样？”

Clint注视了他一会儿，耸耸肩才回答。

“我做得很好，比上次进步很多，也许不像其他人那样经验丰富，但我正在努力，而且我的射击比他们大多数都好。读写这次变得容易点了。”

Clint只说了必要的，然后看着Pierce。对方只是点点头，微笑着开口。

“没错，你的确进步了。你要学的还有很多，至少你证明了自己值得被投资。你应该开始和更多人一起训练，冬兵要去执行一个任务，至少一个星期，但还会回来，我会让Rumlow一起去，希望你能听别人的。”

Pierce停了一会儿，方便Clint理解。男孩知道这是另一个测试，没有冬兵和Rumlow盯着，这可能是他的一个机会。现在，他面无表情的对Pierce点点头，说自己明白了。Pierce依然盯着男孩，过了一会儿才前倾一些，和Clint说。

“任务用不了几天，我明天想和你聊聊。你的进步和良好表现让明天成为了一个特殊的日子，可以不去训练或是上课，这是种奖励。你喜欢什么，或是想要什么特别的东西吗？”

感觉到这又是一个测试，Clint知道自己不会被放走，但或许可以知道一些能帮助自己逃脱或是掌握更多的信息。眼睛盯着Pierce，即便知道他不会给与这样的机会，但还想试一下，男孩平静的问。

“我能见我哥哥，或是给他打电话吗？”

只要能见到Barney或是和他说话，Clint或许就能有支持自己的人了，他会让哥哥知道到底发生了什么。Pierce的脸色有些严肃地摇头。

“现在，这是不可能的。家人很重要，但有时必须被抛下。你拥有了新的人生，Clint，在你的帮助下，世界会被重塑，你的哥哥却不属于这里。你该接受了。”

他的声音不大，听起来像是在给Clint建议。男孩有些生气，却明智的闭上嘴，因为知道无论说什么都没用。Pierce起身走近一点，一只手放在Clint肩膀上，似乎想安慰他，却并不像冬兵那样令人安心。男孩想甩开那只手，被Pierce盯着，Clint知道甩开的话会招来不好的结果。

“我知道这对你来说有些困难，可我看得到你的天赋，所以你才被带了过来。你总有一天会明白的，现在你还年轻，毕竟明天才满16岁，你得相信我们的计划对你来说才是最好的。”

听到Pierce的话Clint有点紧张，他只知道自己在这里呆了很久，却不知道明天是几月几号。

“明天是我的生日，我都不知道。”

Pierce点点头，手依然放在Clint的肩膀上。

“没错，忙起来的时候很容易忘记时间。就像我之前说的，你的表现很好，是时候给你奖励了。明天没有训练，我会安排一块蛋糕，也许还有冰淇淋。虽然你不再是孩子了，但所有人都喜欢在生日吃冰淇淋，对吧？我女儿每年都会吃，她还比你大几岁。”

Pierce又说了一些女儿的事情，比如喜欢吃蛋糕什么的，Clint没太注意听。现在他想到的只有生日这天依然被困在这里。Pierce终于说完，将手从男孩肩上拿开，Clint松了一口气。Pierce准备离开，开门前他对Clint说。

“明天休息一天，会有些奖励，但别忘了你该继续听话，保持进步。”

说完他开门离去，Clint能听到门外的谈话声，但听不清说了什么。谈话声过了一会儿才停下，几分钟后冬兵打开门，微笑着走过来，和Clint的语气有些自豪。

“你今天做得很好。Pierce告诉我们你明天休息。什么都不用担心。你今晚想做什么？”

冬兵说完，Clint依然沉浸在已经被带来好久的认知中，男孩只是点点头，示意书架上的书。冬兵拿起一本，他们花了一晚上阅读，Clint想要摆脱所有的思绪。今晚和之前没什么不同，只是冬兵今晚不留下，说是需要去找Pierce报道，但明天他会来看Clint。男孩独自睡在床上，不安的梦境席卷而来，早晨起得有些晚，但被允许晚起显然是今天的特权之一。

这一天过得很快，冬兵过来陪他吃过早餐就去执行任务了，Pierce过来送了Clint一双靴子、几本新书和几部电影。Clint不知道它们是不是礼物，还是说了谢谢，因为他不想知道不说的话会有什么后果。Pierce和Clint呆了好几小时，一起吃了午饭，问了些课程的问题，说起Clint快要成人、他的天赋，以及会为这个世界做多少好事。冬兵没有过来吃午饭，Clint有些想他，毕竟男孩不想跟Pierce待在一起，也不想让对方的注意力都集中在自己身上。可他没有选择，只能面对，男人要离开时他终于松了一口气，Pierce告诉Clint自己会离开基地，但还会再来看他，然后就走了。

晚上Rumlow和冬兵来了。晚饭时间快到了，冬兵坐在Clint右边，Rumlow站在冬兵旁边，近得触手可及，Clint看过Rumlow触碰冬兵很多次。Rumlow关心冬兵，只是Clint不知道这是好是坏，即便Rumlow对自己好，男孩还是不信任他。现在Rumlow看着男孩说。

“生日快乐，kid。你要把它给他吗？”

这句话是对冬兵说的，Rumlow的手指轻蹭男人的后颈。冬兵即便不舒服也不会表现出来，只是点点头，手伸向裤子上的腰带，从里面拿出了什么给Clint。

“这个给你，等你准备好，需要的时候可以用它。”

Clint接过来，认出这是放在鞘中的匕首，冬兵点头示意后，男孩抽了出来。它和训练时那些很想，匕首柄部位都很简单，利刃部分有些不同。匕首被修饰出了形状，接近匕首柄的部位被刻上了箭的形状。看到这把为自己量身打造的利器，Clint不知该说什么，可冬兵正期待着，所以男孩吸了口气说道。

“谢谢你。它很漂亮。”

冬兵笑了，很高兴Clint喜欢这把匕首。男孩也微笑起来，只是有些勉强。

“你还不能将它放在这里，我会把它带回武器库，然后我们该吃饭了。会有一些蛋糕，你喜欢巧克力对吧？”

Rumlow伸手要拿匕首，Clint不想给却没有选择。将它放回刀鞘，交给Rumlow。他现在离开了，现在只剩下Clint和冬兵。男人询问他今天过得怎么样，Clint一一回答，没有露出自己的焦急，毕竟他不希望在冬兵送了匕首正高兴的时候泼冷水。一边说着，一边忍不住思索离开这里都需要什么，他不想再被困在这里度过下一个生日，只希望自己能在离开的同时带走冬兵。


	16. Chapter 16

自从Clint的生日过去，尽管收到了冬兵送的匕首，可男孩一直沉默寡言。Clint依然会和冬兵交谈、执行命令，和男人呆在一起，可情绪有些低落，甚至是悲伤。冬兵知道这种情绪会消失，只希望男孩在自己离开前就能恢复，但他知道希望渺茫。执行任务的前几天，他一直和Clint一起，现在只剩他们俩，冬兵最喜欢这样的时光，没有人打扰，也没有人提要求，离开后他会想念的。

今晚他们一起读书，交换着把内容念出来。紧挨着坐在床上，Clint倚在冬兵身上。这样的夜晚让人舒适，冬兵喜欢这个故事，享受他们读书的过程。今晚的小说是科幻题材，冬兵有时候觉得自己应该喜欢这种类型，但不是很确定。他最近才被允许拥有自由时间，也不记得之前读过什么，一个人读了足够多的的小说之后，自然会有喜欢的题材，他觉得自己应该喜欢的就是科幻。书的最后一页已经读完了，冬兵合上它，房间安静了下来。两人都没说话，冬兵将书放在床头柜上。寂静中，Clint开口。

“你明早就会离开对吧？今晚会待在这里吗？”

冬兵不想拒绝邀请，也不觉得自己能拒绝Clint。

“只要你愿意，今晚我会留下。”

男孩点点头，熄灯后Clint趴在冬兵怀里，头枕上他的胸膛。今晚他挨得很紧，一只手环住了冬兵，男人动了动，伸手摸着Clint的头。他的男孩似乎想要被触碰。Rumlow曾经告诉过冬兵，所有人都需要，而且冬兵不会拒绝Clint。轻轻拨弄着男孩的头发，将他抱紧一些，当男人以为Clint快要睡着的时候，男孩小声说道。

“我会想你，非常非常想。”

冬兵想驱散Clint话语中的哀伤，想安抚情绪低落的男孩。男人亲了亲他的发顶，轻声说道。

“我会尽快回来。我会回来的，你该休息了，在这里很安全。”

他搂住Clint，男孩没再说话，几分钟之后就睡着了。冬兵过了一会儿才休息，很快就到清晨。

他被允许和Clint一起吃早餐，Rumlow也在，不久就该准备离开了。这个任务时间会长一点，至少一个星期。这会是冬兵醒来后，远离Clint时间最久的一次。他有些不满，却不得不去，他会想念Clint的。一起又待了一会儿，冬兵起身，一只手放在男孩肩膀，准备好离开。

“我很快回来，听话，别出事。一切都会好的。”

听见安慰的话语，Clint只是看了他一会儿，然后上前抱住冬兵。男人回抱住男孩，他们这样待了一会儿，直到冬兵该离开的时候。

“再见。”

Clint依然悲伤，冬兵不希望这样，现在却毫无办法。男人又看了Clint一眼才转身离去。现在该将注意集中在任务上了，希望早点完成，这样他就可以回到男孩身边。

======  
外面已经完全黑下来，房间里一片寂静，Clint躺在床上偷听门外走廊的动静。冬兵已经走了几天，Rumlow跟他一起，现在只剩下男孩一个人，他决定开始逃跑。从生日那天起就一直在计划，他需要离开这里，可直接跑出去应该很难成功；希望另一个办法可以奏效。躺在床上，等着守卫们巡逻的脚步声，那时候他们会从门口离开。男孩现在不想思考再也见不到冬兵该怎么办，至少他已经道别了，这就足够了。脚步声证明门口已经没人，Clint决定抓住机会。

快速翻下床，穿上鞋子，拿了一些需要的东西准备逃命，走到门口。Clint慢慢开门，偷偷看着外面，等确定没人了才离开房间。现在他已经很熟悉那些走廊，虽然不知道怎么出去，但他知道自己想去哪儿、该去哪儿，这就足够了。Clint用上了冬兵教的技巧，步伐虽快却足够安静。不想思考自己的行为无异于将冬兵抛下，Clint必须这么做，而且这里需要冬兵。男孩从口袋拿出曲别针开锁，这是Buck教给他的有用的东西之一。走进房间，男孩没有开灯，摸黑走向桌子，现在是实行计划的时候了。

那有电话，Clint看见过别人用它，即使没人教也知道怎么用。打电话出去只是碰碰运气，但他在被严密监视的情况下必须做些什么。他想了很久，害怕自己所托非人，可还是要迈出这一步。拿起电话，坐在桌子后的地板上，男孩开始发抖。如果被抓，他不知道他们会对自己做什么，可他至少要试试，找个人说出来。

将听筒放在耳边，黑暗中他看着那些按钮，拨动数字九，那些按钮发出了很大声音。他等了一会儿，想要得到那串数字，必须联系到接线员。Clint按下那些数字，将电话贴近自己，希望不会被听到。铃声响起，那几秒的时间仿佛拉长了很久，之后他听到了另一端的声音。

“接线员，需要为您接通哪里？”

Clint几乎想把一切都告诉她，但不知道她会是什么反应，也许将这当做恶作剧，建议他打给警察。所以没有说被绑架，只是深吸一口气问道。

“能将我的电话接到陆军基地吗？”

他的声音很小，不能冒险说太大声，正在担心没有被听到，对方告诉男孩，自己需要知道是哪个基地，而且他可能要等到早上，这么晚基地不会接电话。

“这很紧急，我告诉你那个基地，能帮我接进去吗？”

他几乎在祈求，需要将电话打出去，打给Barney。

“如果很紧急，sir，你打给试试当地警方。需要我为你转接吗？”

警察不是他需要的，也不足以对抗他们，男孩正要开口祈求，开门的声音吓到了他，Clint知道自己失败了，因为他还不够小心。守卫到了，之后的一切都很快。

Clint想要握住电话，和接线员保持通话，但守卫将墙上的线扯断，电话断掉了。他叫来其他守卫，Clint知道自己要被抓住了，可他不想束手就擒。

Clint不断挣扎和踢打，干掉了第一个守卫，跑到走廊。他想抗争着逃走，但没能成功。很快，他们给他注射了东西，Clint沉入黑暗前的最后一个想法就是，当初冬兵把他敲晕的时候温柔多了，他会想念冬兵的。

======  
Pierce知道最近有太多事要忙，太多世情需要留意，还要密切监视投资的运行情况。不是所有的事都要亲自执行，可以让其他人去检查那些小行动、小细节，但Pierce还是会亲自接手几样，有些项目会发来汇报，他会亲自检查，Clint Barton就是其中之一。他每周都会接到男孩的进度报告，只要有紧急情况，Pierce会立即接到通知。两天前，他接到电话，现在正要亲自去见见那个麻烦。

接到报告他有点恼怒，Barton已经被给予了许多特权，却还是想逃跑。但Pierce确实也期待着，甚至有些好奇男孩为什么拖了那么久才行动。Barton作为工具和奖励都很有天赋，但男孩的性子依然有点野，这点需要改变。Pierce会确保这是Barton的唯一一次反抗。一到基地就做部署，冬兵只要完成任务回到这里，Pierce就会收到汇报。然后他走向男孩的房间，打开门。

这里比Pierce上次来的时候空了许多，所有的书籍和电影都被拿走了，这只是小惩罚，Pierce偶尔会用在自己女儿身上。Barton只有像她那样努力才能再次获得它们。男孩还会有更多的课程，休息时间也会减少，许多特权也消失了，就像她不听话的时候那样。关Susan禁闭和处理Barton的方式最大的不同，就是他永运不会让她受到控制，但如果不抑制Barton，则相当愚蠢。他们将他训练成武器，可男孩依然不够听话，还不知道他的用处不是用来对付他们，所以男孩的双手现在被绑在床上。Pierce走近一点，摇头，坐在男孩对面。

“你不告诉他们，要给谁打电话。这不是个明智的选择，Clint。你已经被抓到了，如果你交代并道歉，处罚会轻一点。”

Barton只是有些抵触地看着他，没有开口。男孩这几天很沉默，忍受着逃跑时挨揍的伤痛，也不怎么碰吃的东西，睡觉只能靠每天熄灯前注射镇定剂。他们现在已经更加小心，但只要Barton迷途知返，接受自己的位置，他们就不需要这样做。让Barton听话的途径有很多，Pierce会选择那些必要的。现在，他摇摇头，用对待十岁女儿的严厉声音对Barton说。

“你还有机会解释你的行为并道歉，拖的时间越长，你的惩罚就越严厉。”

Barton依然沉默，Pierce坐了一会儿，问几次Clint要打电话给谁，Barton只是沉默的坐在那儿，双手被拷在床上的姿势很不舒服，也没抱怨。晚饭被端来，Pierce看到男孩动都不动，尽管手铐的长度足够让他吃东西。Pierce吃完后，饭就被拿走了。又坐了一阵，已经到熄灯时间，男孩依旧一言不发。Pierce摇头，他们给男孩注射了镇定剂。看着男孩晕过去，Pierce离开了Barton的房间。有人报告冬兵已经完成任务，明天回到基地，Pierce知道明天男孩会开口，甚至不用让男孩受伤。Pierce会看着Barton的潜能被激发、塑造和利用，明天，Barton会回到正途。


	17. Chapter 17

结束任务后回到基地，冬兵现在只想见见Clint，不知道男孩在他离开这段时间怎么样。现在男人要先去汇报，然后洗脑，冬兵知道程序，可这次被带到的房间和之前不同。不知道发生了什么，椅子和冷冻仓都被搬了过来。房间连着一间观刑室，冬兵并不知道自己今天是否要接受测试和观察，也不知道他们为什么需要冷冻仓。Pierce在这里等着，他不是来听汇报的，冬兵不知道是不是Clint出了事，闭口没问，只是站在那里观察四周，希望获得一点信息。

“你回来之前，Rumlow已经在电话里汇报过了，任务进行得不错，可Barton这儿有些复杂。”

听到这句话，冬兵的姿势变了，肩膀紧绷起来，右手攥拳。他开始担心，不知道男孩怎么样了，冬兵不知道该怎么应对这种奇怪的情绪。Pierce一直盯着他，冬兵松开拳头，姿势稍微放松下来。Pierce过了一会儿才开口。

“他依然安全，但之前他试图逃跑，试图和外面的人联系，现在他将承担后果，最近你不能训练他。他依然会是你的任务，可他需要看清一些事情，而你只要听从命令，否则他会承担更多的后果。明白了吗？”

冬兵点点头，对于Clint想要逃跑、将自己甩开这件事，他有些失望。男孩依然不明白这里对他来说才是最好的。冬兵知道这里能保护Clint，也希望男孩明白这件事。也许那些惩罚能帮助他理解，冬兵会不惜一切保证男孩的安全，不会让Clint受到太严重的惩罚，所以他今天不会违反命令。Pierce盯着他，笑着走近些。

“很好。一切很快就会结束，我们都是为了Barton好，只要他准备好，你就能再次和他聊天。现在他需要学会和你们一样听从命令。你不用替他接受惩罚，走过去坐在椅子上，我们马上开始。”

冬兵接受了命令，走过去坐在椅子上。技术员开始注射，冬兵认出那些化学用品不光是用来洗脑，这种颜色的试剂是用来将他放进冷冻仓的。男人紧张起来，看来自己要进入沉睡，有一阵不能和Clint待在一起。他想反抗，但Pierce的警告犹在耳边，只要反抗就会影响到Clint，所以他只是坐在那儿等了几分钟，Rumlow进入房间，站到他身边。

“你的男孩搞砸了，不过没事，我会帮你盯着他，你不会离开太久。”

听到轻声的安慰，冬兵点点头，稍微放心一点。Rumlow对他比其他人更好，也会在自己不在时照顾Clint。Rumlow看向观刑室，冬兵也看了过去。Pierce和几个守卫在那里，还有Clint。男孩的双手被绑在身前，右颊还带着伤，但至少看起来没受太大的罪。Clint的眼神中有掩饰不住的哀伤和焦急，但男孩会没事的，冬兵想告诉他，却知道自己不能开口，因为没接到命令。能在沉睡前见到他，冬兵很高兴，希望自己能尽快被唤醒。一位技术员开始询问任务的问题，冬兵的视线从男孩身上移开，希望在洗脑开始前Clint会被带走，但估计他们都没得选。要保证男孩的安全，他必须遵从，希望Clint有一天会理解。

======  
Clint站在窗前面看着冬兵，听着男人回答任务相关的问题，内心的恐惧再也压不住。Pierce站在身侧，Clint不知道对方在计划什么，但一定不是好事，男孩除了等待别无选择。Pierce的手放在男孩右肩上，Clint要挣脱却没成功，Pierce甚至更用力一点，Clint被手铐紧紧勒住的双手除了攥拳却什么都不能做。过一会儿Pierce说道。

“冬兵把你带来的时候，我和他谈过你，了解了一下他的想法。我问他你是否应该被保护起来，他回答是，你值得被保护。冬兵知道这对你来说是最好的，Clint，这个地方最适合你，而你也该接受这里。现在，你想向我道歉，并告诉我你要打电话给谁吗？”

Clint依然不发一言，想要抗争到底。Pierce等了一会儿，另一间屋子已经结束了问询。Pierce一只手按住墙上的按钮，另一只手紧紧抓着Clint的肩膀。

“继续，然后将这次任务的内容洗去。时间一星期。”

说完Pierce松开按钮，依然待在Clint身边。他的一个手下让冬兵向后倚，然后给男人提供了护口器，再将双手绑住。Clint不知道会发生什么，有人拧开了开关，机器的轰鸣声响起，随之而来的是惨叫声。Clint记得冬兵曾经说过那很疼，但不知道是这样疼。

冬兵痛苦的声音还在继续，身体在椅子上颤抖着。他看上去正在被折磨，Clint现在知道他们能做什么了。男孩想要别开脸，Pierce却加大手劲按住男孩的肩膀。冬兵正在被伤害，记忆也再被消除，Clint被逼着看。

“他知道这是必须的，但我想他应该不希望你看到，可我觉得你需要看看，Clint，你该明白一些事情了。”

Pierce的声音伴着冬兵的惨叫。几分钟后，叫声才停息，机器的轰鸣也停止了，可冬兵依然在颤抖。Clint也在发抖，不知是源于愤怒还是恐惧。几分钟过去，冬兵的颤抖终于停下了，睁开眼，技术员又开始询问。他不记得上周的事情，记忆已经被清理干净。这太艰难了，Clint依然不知道自己为什么要看到这些，Pierce又要证明什么。

“你看到机器有多好，让他忘记有多么容易。你对他很重要，Clint，但只要操作得当，他也会忘记你。我希望那是不必要的。”

捏了捏Clint的肩膀，男孩听出了Pierce的威胁，喉咙有些发紧，恐惧已经完全侵袭了他。男孩知道Pierce想要什么，可他并不想说。冬兵的惨叫依然回荡在耳边，只是消除一星期的记忆就让他受这么多痛苦。Clint不希望自己被遗忘。男孩吓得僵在那里，Pierce又要按下按钮，Clint不希望他发出命令。

“我哥哥，我打算联系我哥哥。”

几天的沉默让Clint的声音有些粗哑，他欣慰的看到Pierce停下了动作。男孩不会让冬兵忘记自己，男人是这里唯一关心他的人，他不能失去。Pierce看着他，用男孩讨厌的那种听上去温和却严厉的语气说道。

“Clint，我们之前说过。你哥哥不再是你人生的一部分，你没有理由联系他。现在你的家在这里。你还有别的要说吗？”

没有其他的，但Clint知道Pierce在等什么，男孩深吸了一口气，强迫自己说出来。

“我很抱歉，sir。”

说出来很难受，可失去冬兵会让男孩更难受。Pierce点点头，笑了。

“很好，Clint。这并不那么困难，对吗？”

Clint没说话，Pierce也没逼他，只是松开了男孩的肩膀。他再次按住按钮，恐惧席卷了Clint全身，害怕自己的妥协没有任何用处。

“今天不必再洗脑了，他可以被放进冷冻仓了。”

冬兵不必再遭受痛苦，这让Clint放松下来，他们解开男人的手，要将他放进Clint之前在房间角落放的箱子里。

“你们现在要做什么？”

Clint的问题脱口而出，向前几步靠近窗户，他只想看看冬兵，和他说话，但今天应该是不可能了。Pierce走近些，说话的语气依然温和却严厉。

“我说过，让冬兵训练是你的特权，特权可以被收回。你有潜力帮我们重塑整个世界，Clint，但你需要再努力点，听我们的话。你抗命了，Clint，我说过这样做会有后果，特权被收回只是其中一项。你只有足够努力才能赢回它们，我相信你会的。”

Pierce说话的时候，Clint看着冬兵走进冷冻仓，它被开启了。几分钟后，Clint知道冬兵再次在冰封中陷入沉睡。男人依然会记得自己，可谁知道下次再见面是什么时候。男孩知道自己被困在这里，满心憎恶却无计可施。

不久就被带回房间，饭被端了过来，Pierce陪他坐下，说着对男孩的期许，看着男孩吃饭。他没再拒绝食物和水，可今天的饭味道不对，男孩不知道为什么。手铐已经被除下，可Clint依然被监视着，吃过饭就去上课，他的训练明天开始。课程比往常更长，直到晚上才结束，然后他被带回房间。吃完饭时Piece又在他身边，盯着男孩吃下每一口并喝完所有的水，Pierce在男孩吃完后告诉他，过一阵他的进度会被检查，只要表现好，就能赢回特权。他知道Clint总有一天会明白这里才是最好的。男孩被允许洗澡，将自己打理干净，从浴室出来，看到Rumlow一个人在他房间，他对Clint说。

“我知道你不喜欢这里，但你得明白自己哪儿都去不了，你的决定也不单单影响的是自己，所以好好选，找到正确的那个。明天早上我会带你去训练。”

Rumlow说完就开门让守卫进来。就是这个人前几晚给Clint下药，将男孩绑在床上。这次他手里拿的，除了针管还有安眠药。他示意男孩躺下，Clint不想，却知道自己只要反抗就会被针扎。今天他累了，一切都让他筋疲力竭，所以他躺了上去，在Rumlow将手腕拷上时没有反抗。

“你可以选择吃药或是注射。”

Clint选择了安眠药，就着水喝了下去，Rumlow让他张嘴，男孩照做。另一只手也很快被拷上，现在熄灯时间到了。安眠药的效力比注射慢，但Clint能感觉自己想睡了，很快他就沉入黑暗。

每天的日程和冬兵执行任务之前差不多，有一点变化，Clint老老实实的，希望冬兵能尽快解冻。他依然吃下饭喝完水，尽管不知道这些的味道为什么有点不对。过了一阵就感觉不到异常了。男孩做功课、训练，开始安定下来，毕竟他没有选择。男孩只需要照做，希望自己能再次见到冬兵。

两周后，Clint争取到了睡觉不戴手铐。三周后，书又回到了房间，一个月后是电视和电影。一个半月，Clint再也不用吃安眠药。两个月后，他的待遇正常了，午饭时还会有糖果。三个月后课程时间短了。四个月后进行了一场考核，冬兵被从睡眠中唤醒，当男人终于可以再次和自己待在房间过夜，Clint终于松了口气。等冬兵躺下搂着自己时，Clint希望自己能让他从寒冷中解放一段时间。


	18. Chapter 18

几年过去，Barton被提醒和惩戒了几次，已经温顺了不少。大多时候按照命令行事，偶尔会稍作反抗，但不会持续下去。男孩似乎快要适应了，Rumlow不知道是食物中药物的作用，还是将冬兵带走的威胁比较有效，总之Barton已经学会做出正确的选择。如果一切顺利的话，不久Barton就可以出任务了。其实男孩现在也没问题，只是Pierce想等等，只有Barton已经被训练好而且驯服的话，才能让他出去。冬兵即将离开几个月，不是陷入沉睡，而是任务。几个月后，他们会考核Barton在冬兵离开期间的进步。冬兵明天就要离开，Brock现在抓紧一切时间和男人呆在一起。

“感觉不错，对吧？”

Brock边说边摸着冬兵的头发。男人沉默的点点头，Brock也不在意。他们现在赤裸的躺在冬兵的床上，两人身上的痕迹和浊液证明了他们做了什么。现在该清理了，冬兵身上的痕迹不会留很久，Brock的则会留下。他喜欢这样碰触冬兵，也希望被碰触。痕迹可能会让疼痛持续到明天或后天，可他喜欢。他们只能偶尔这么做，Rumlow很清楚这一点，下次就要等一段时间。他希望能感受更多，让冬兵更用力些，男人听话的照做了。现在他的欲望能收敛起一阵，虽然可以找别人纾解，可冬兵是唯一一个能让他做下面那个的人，现在男人要离开一阵，Brock必须抓紧时间。他本想再来一次，不过他们得清理一下去接那孩子下课了，他们去冬兵的浴室清理，并穿上衣服。

比起Barton刚来时，这里已经变了许多，最明显的就是冬兵的房间。这里依旧陈设简单，但已经添了一点东西，而且似乎经常被主人抚摸。几个小装饰品，还有零星几本书。那些旧科幻小说已经磨损，大部分的小装饰都是廉价品，比如解谜箱的奖励或是手工制品，但从前的冬兵甚至不被允许留下任何东西。现在这些东西都来自Barton，每当冬兵收到礼物时，Rumlow都能看到男人的眼睛亮起来。自从他的男孩被带到这里，冬兵现在已经可以留下它们，这是一个改变的信号。Brock觉得很神奇，现在终于明白Pierce为什么最初会让冬兵喜欢上Clint。现在他们要做的事就是保护男孩，让冬兵尽全力将整个世界为他的男孩变得更好，冬兵会毫不疑虑地完成任务。他沉睡过几次，只是为了震慑Barton，任务后的洗脑则让冬兵不会质疑九头蛇对Clint来说是否安全，现在一切都很顺利。威胁着要将冬兵带走，对Barton来说出乎意料的管用，这是Pierce展现自己权威的途径。Pierce明天就会到这里检查一下Barton，现在Brock正在和冬兵走去男孩上课的地方。

“我不在的时候，你会照顾他吧？”

听到问题，Rumlow转头看向冬兵。男人不经常这样要求，Brock知道这次他反常的原因。他在担心自己的男孩，这次的时间太久了。冬兵很少担忧任务以外的事情，这很奇怪，这些年他被允许照顾Barton之后，已经变得有些像人类了。Brock几乎能看到从前那个人的影子，点点头回答。

“我一直这么做。”

听到这句话，冬兵笑着冲Rumlow道谢。在今天上课的房间外接上Barton以后，Brock就再也没机会和冬兵独处，因为身边还有Clint。他已经习惯了，那孩子也不像以前那样固执，而且他们都关心冬兵。Barton总有一天会变得非常有用，Rumlow已经向冬兵保证了会照顾男孩，之前冬兵离开时他也这么做过。现在，他与冬兵和男孩一起度过了几小时，完成了下午的训练并吃了晚饭。他将他们留在房间里，毕竟冬兵在必须出任务之前不会离开他的男孩，Rumlow与晚上最后一个守卫换班，希望在冬兵离开时看看他。

早晨带冬兵去向Pierce报告时，Brock不出意料的看到男人正躺在Barton床上，男孩紧挨着他，头放在男人的胸膛上睡着。冬兵已经醒了，正抱着Clint，右手搭在男孩的脖子上，手指搭上跳动的脉搏，手腕上环绕着一个紫色的手链，银色的坠饰在发亮，冬兵之前没戴过它。男人看着Brock走来，后者问了一句。

“上面装饰的是箭？”

冬兵点点头，Rumlow走近一些。那条手链款式简单，几条紫色细绳搭配一条红色的细绳编在一起，他之前甚至没注意那一抹红色，一个小小的银色箭和一颗星星挂在上面。看上去还可以，不花俏，手工制作，冬兵的脸上满是喜悦。

“他问过可不可以给我做一个，让我带在身上。我可以带着它，这样就可以睹物思人了。”

冬兵说的这些已经过时了，也有些荒谬，看着男人兴奋的表情，Rumlow没说什么，也不会对Clint说这有多奇怪。如果Barton是一个普通的19岁少年，就不会将象征友谊的手链送给三十年来最令人畏惧的刺客。Clint可不是什么普通年轻人，那孩子被困在这里，学习了各种各样的杀人和间谍技巧，会读书和看电影，还会在无聊时做一些手工活。现在男孩已经足够听话，他们每隔一段时间都会允许他用剪刀什么的。Brock偶尔会可怜男孩，因为他不能像普通人那样，但想到自从他来之后，冬兵的这些年的待遇提高不少，Rumlow也就没那么同情这孩子了。毕竟，这孩子即便待在那个该死的马戏团也不可能过上正常生活，或许这里会比外面好些。现在，他将关于Barton生活的思绪放在一边，告诉冬兵该出发了，需要向Clint道别。

“好。”

冬兵说完就叫醒了男孩。Brock离开了，给他们留点独处的时间，但他能听见他们在小声交谈，冬兵说在自己离开的这段时间Clint不会出事，Clint向冬兵保证自己会乖乖的，当冬兵回来时不必面对惩罚。道别很短暂，Barton已经准备好去上课，冬兵和Rumlow去找Pierce。汇报没有持续太长时间，很快冬兵就穿好制服，手腕上依然戴着手链。Brock看着他离开，然后就去执勤了。冬兵还要很久才回来，Rumlow会一直等着他，同时照看一下Clint，毕竟他要遵守承诺。

======  
冬兵现在已经离开他的男孩好几个月了，而且还会更久，他想念Clint。除了陷入沉睡，这是他离开Clint时间最长的一次。他不喜欢冷冻仓，也不喜欢被唤醒的时候却不能照顾Clint。他知道男孩很安全，Clint保证自己会乖乖的，他不会怀疑，男孩已经很久没有想逃跑了，冬兵知道男孩不想离开自己。独处的时光并不好受，他得处理好情绪，完成任务，然后才能再次见到他的男孩。至少这次他有了男孩送的礼物，提醒自己，Clint还在等着。

出发前，Clint送的手链被他贴身保存，没让任何人看到。当他测试这里的女孩子们，观察她们的天赋时，它被放在口袋里，足够贴近也足够隐蔽。即便是开始训练以后，他只在晚上把它拿出来，休息的时候戴在手腕上，早上再藏起来。这已经成了习惯，本来没人注意到，直到他和一位拥有火红色头发和绿眼睛的年轻女孩待了一阵。她的名字是Natalia，比他的男孩小几岁，可他们接受训练的时间差不多长。红房子看出了她的巨大潜力，他帮忙训练几个月。他们现在住在同一房间，躺在房间的两侧，可女孩注意到了手链，发现了他的习惯，今晚她问道。

“你每晚都会看它，为什么？”

她有些好奇，也许已经疑惑了一段时间，今晚第一次问出来，这也是她第一次问与训练无关的问题。她挪近一些，眼睛看看手链又看看他的脸，现在她的样子让他有些想起Clint问问题的样子。没觉得有什么不该说的，他回答了她。

“另一个任务的纪念。”

“你从目标身上拿来的？”

“不，这是送给我的。”

它很重要，实际上这是一份礼物，Clint希望他能带着。他从未被允许拥有，可现在有了Clint，这就足够了。她微微抬头，看着手链上小小的箭。

“谁给你的？管理者？”

她凑近一点，一周半的训练开始以来，这是她说得最多的一次。他知道她为什么问这是不是管理者的礼物。这里的女孩们所得到的的一切都来自管理者，她们的人生和他、他的男孩一样被操控了。他回答了她的问题，却没有提Clint的名字。

“不是管理者，是一个重要的任务，手链是他给我的纪念，我会回到他身边。”

她伸手轻轻碰了一下它，他允许了，毕竟她不会弄坏它。她马上收回手指，问了另一个问题。

“我能见到他吗？”

“我不知道。我会继续训练你，而他在很远的地方。我们不需要再深入的说这个。”

他真的不知道女孩以后会不会见到他的男孩。九头蛇与红房子是盟友，却不会经常合作，只要这个任务结束，他会忘记女孩和这里的一切。她也许也不会记得他。现在他训练她，但肯定不能像待在他的男孩身边一样，待在她身边。所以他不会向她承诺任何事，也不会提起更多关于Clint的事。她看了他一会儿才点点头，没再开口却也没睡。

“明天还有许多事要做，你该休息了。”

他指指她的床，她躺了上去。冬兵坐在床上，关灯躺下休息。房间安静了下来，这是他最想念Clint的时候。冬兵想念男孩在身边的感觉，想念自己搂着他的感觉，想念他睡觉时的呼吸声。现在他能听到女孩的呼吸声，可这是不同的，他想念自己的男孩。金属手指触摸着那支装饰箭，他提醒自己，只要完成任务，就能再见到Clint，希望男孩在他离开时没有太大变化。过一会儿他睡着了，梦到了自己回到Clint身边，这让他满足。


	19. Chapter 19

Clint在黑暗寂静的房间里独自醒来。几个月了，他已经习惯独自一人，但还是希望冬兵能在这里，而不是出去完成任务。男人不在的日子很孤独，Clint不喜欢却无计可施。几年的教训里，他已经学会了乖乖听从，这样才不必受到惩罚。Clint不希望冬兵再被带走。知道自己无处可去，他也没再试着逃走。只要听话，这里的一切还不错。他现在起床了，吃早餐之前还有一点时间，打开灯，他开始打理自己，为今天做准备。

早餐送来时他已经洗完并穿好衣服，早上只有他一个人。冬兵不在这儿，Pierce不在基地，Rumlow早上肯定还有其他任务。Clint独自吃着，守卫们在门外不会进来。其他人除非必要不会和他交谈，男孩已经习惯了。吃完早餐他就像往常一样被带到射击场。有人盯着他训练，过了一会儿Rumlow出现了。

“你没来吃早餐。有其他事？”

Clint看着走来的Rumlow说，箭已经射向几秒前竖起的目标。和其他的一样，它命中了目标。Rumlow耸耸肩才回答。

“有个清理任务。除了被你烦，我还有别的任务。继续。”

Clint点点头，继续射箭。没有问清理任务的事，估计自己可能不想知道。这里有很多事Clint并不太清楚，现在他也不再好奇了。如果与他有关，那最后总会知道，问太多问题有时候会招来惩罚，所以他学会了闭紧嘴巴。自从来到基地，他已经学会了很多，格斗、防御、用枪，学会了躲避攻击并回击，还有多种语言、历史、政治和科学。他学到了这个世界需要改变，而他会是塑造者之一。学到了自己不听话就会受到惩罚，反之则会有奖励。Clint学到了很多，自己过一段时间还会被测试，只是不知道自己到时能不能准备好。冬兵保证过Clint能准备好，男孩相信他。现在，他继续练习弓箭，然后换成不同种类的枪，不再去想第一次任务会是什么时候。

射击时间很快就过去，现在到了上午训练的下一部分，用不同武器练习和对练。今天用匕首，他选择了最喜欢的，就是来到这里的第一个生日时冬兵送的那把。这些年它一直被小心翼翼的保存，Clint经常使用却不能将它放在身边。每当训练结束，Rumlow会带他去武器库将武器放好，他迟疑了一会儿，不想将它放回去，Rumlow走近一些。

“你知道规矩，kid。你不能把它带回去，每次都要放回来。”

他没有动手拿匕首，可Clint知道只要自己继续迟疑，他会这么做。Clint不被允许带匕首，Rumlow会确保这一点。曾经男孩想把它藏在屋里却被惩罚了，不光取消了许多特权，冬兵还沉睡了两个月，所以男孩不会再犯这样的错误，因为不想和冬兵分开，现在他把匕首轻轻下。他的弓和所有用过的枪也都被放了回去。现在是时候去上课了。

日程结束了，他又被带回了房间，晚饭被端来。这次Rumlow在这里陪着他，尽管Clint期待的人不是他而是冬兵，至少现在不是独自一人了。Rumlow和冬兵是不同的，但Clint经过这些年也习惯了，虽然不像信任冬兵一样信任他，但他们相处的还不错，Rumlow也不在意自己的过去。

“下周，基地会空荡一些，圣诞节要到了，但你知道自己不能调皮。”

听到Rumlow的话，Clint点点头。圣诞节的时候，这里会有些不同，守卫会少一些，Clint只要乖乖的，课程就会少一些。去年，他甚至得到了一棵Pierce送的圣诞树，男孩和冬兵一起将它布置好。这段时间他会得到一些好东西，Pierce会在圣诞节的前几天出现，看看Clint。不知道今年会怎么样，Clint好奇地问。

“他会回来吗？”

即便不提名字，Rumlow也知道Clint说的是谁，摇摇头，Clint有些失望却依然期望。

“不，冬兵的任务还要持续一段时间。”

Clint点头，吃了几口又问道。

“我想知道他的名字，我是说以前的真名，不是现在那个称呼。你知道的，对吗？”

这些年他已经调查过很多次冬兵的名字，但从来没找到答案，他不知道Rumlow会不会告诉自己。Rumlow点头，又摇头。

“知道，但他已经不再是过去的自己了，甚至在我们出生前就不是了。如果你想知道他的名字，去问Pierce。只要他高兴，也许会问你想要什么礼物。”

Clint耸耸肩就继续吃饭了。他可以问Pierce，那人确实在某些日子给自己一些特别的东西，比如圣诞节和生日。Clint以前问过一些，可没得到答案。男孩决定改变一下要求，或许这次他能得到答案，只是需要等待。之后他没再和Rumlow说话。

吃过晚饭Rumlow就走了，Clint一个人在屋里阅读，熄灯时去睡觉。几天过去了，Clint的生活依然照旧，基地已经开始变得空旷，有人离开去过节，有人依然留在这里。圣诞节的前两天Pierce出现了，Clint结束了早上的训练后，在自己的房间里见到了他，他们一起吃了午饭。这只是普通的来访，Pierce问了几个训练或是课程的问题，说了说他的进步。Clint带着被教导出来的敬意回答了问题，吃过午饭，Clint没被带出房间去上课。

“你做得很好，很快就该为任务做准备。我知道冬兵不在这里，会让你有些难过，但你还是坚持训练、服从命令。现在过节了，我决定今天送你一些特备的。”

Pierce说完走向门口，示意外面的人进来。一个守卫端着托盘，上面有些水和药片。Clint认识那些药，却不知道它们为什么在这里。托盘被放下，Pierce示意，Clint没动，男孩不知道发生了什么。Pierce在男孩发愣的时候说道。

“这不是惩罚，Clint，只是个预防措施。你今天要去一个地方，最好能睡一觉。如果你喜欢，我们会给你注射。”

Pierce的意思是可以离开基地，Clint自从被带来就从未出去过。兴奋抑制住了恐惧，他点点头，拿过了水。

“不要注射。”

喝了口水就拿过药片。Clint不喜欢安眠药，但总比注射要好，起效时间略长，但醒来时不会感觉到头疼和恶心。将药片吞了下去，Pierce说他做了正确的选择。过了一会儿它们才会起效，Clint喝完水，有些紧张、有点兴奋，但更加好奇。

“你该躺下了，起效的时候，最好别摔倒。”

Pierce说着走近些，一只手放在Clint的肩膀上，示意男孩起身去床上。Clint穿着靴子躺了上去，Pierce没有让他脱掉，所以他并不担心。过一会儿Pierce走向门口，回来的时候带了一件外套，递给了Clint。

“穿上它，药快要起效了，外面有些冷，我不想你生病。”

Clint听话的穿上，外套很暖和。倚回床上，他看着Pierce问道。

“我要去哪儿，sir？”

“你很快就会知道。这是奖励，Clint，我相信你值得，但乖乖的，否则会有后果。我得去检查别的事情，但很快你就会知道的。”

Pierce说完就离开了，Clint躺在那里，药开始发挥作用了，男孩有些疲惫，闭上眼，希望睁眼的时候一切如常。

睁开眼睛，Clint知道自己应该睡了几小时。感觉有些恶心，但不太严重，醒醒盹他打算坐起来。他在床上，大衣、靴子和袜子被脱下来放在一边，感觉很舒服，可这不是他的床也不是他的房间。男孩记起Pierce说要带他去一个地方，所以不太担心不熟悉的环境。他挪到床边，环视四周。

这房间很不错，深绿色的墙，角落里有个摆满书的书架，墙上有些图片，画着树和动物。这里有些像他在基地的房间，只是没有电视，床也更大更软，一面墙上有一扇关着的大窗户，旁边还有座椅。房间有两扇门，一扇在窗正对面，另一扇在房间另一面。这里像是某人不常住的房间，Clint不知道自己为什么在这里，也不知道该不该离开。可他已经很久没拥有一扇窗户了，他想望出去看看。从床上起身，赤脚走到窗户边，和基地的冰凉地板不同，脚下的地毯十分柔软。站在窗边，不知道自己能不能触碰别的东西，但已经那么久没有看到外面，他觉得一些后果还是值得承担的。微微颤抖的手拉开窗帘，这些年第一次，他看到了外面。

外面已经暗了下来，大地被一片白茫茫覆盖，雪花还在空中飞舞。外面是一片已经被银白色装饰的院子，里面有几棵银光素裹的树，他已经很久没看到雪了。美丽的景色让他听到门打开有人进来都没挪开眼睛。

“很漂亮对吧？Susan还小的时候总会在这里坐很久，有时候鹿会跑过来，她会画下它们，有的画还在这里。”

Pierce现在已经站在Clint身边，一只手放在男孩肩膀上，Clint看了看他，视线又回到窗外，问道。

“这是您的房子吗，sir？”

“不是我的主要居所，但确实在我名下。这是我的度假小屋，Susan今年有事，只有你和我在节日里没人陪伴，所以我们一起过节。在这里时，这就是你的房间。现在还有问题吗？”

Clint不知道该怎么反应，可他已经离开了基地，好几天不用训练，现在正看着大地飞雪。被Pierce的手搭在肩膀上，Clint知道他在等自己说什么，所以问了想到的第一个问题。

“我可以出去吗？”

Pierce对他笑笑，捏捏他的肩膀才将手放下。

“今天太晚，明天我会带你出去。现在，我们去厨房吃些东西，然后我会带你转转。接下来的几天，这里就是你的家，我希望你喜欢，Clint，希望你的表现能达到预期，否则就要承担后果。”

Clint安静的看着雪，回答了一句yes sir，就跟着Pierce走出房间。今晚和以前不同，Clint帮忙准备食物，他有点喜欢，剩下的时间也没被锁在房间里。晚饭后Pierce带他转转，和男孩说守卫们依然会在这里，但大部分时间两人不会被打搅，Clint可以在房子里自由活动，只有Pierce陪着的时候才能离开。Clint这些年一直期待着被放出来，当然不介意付出这点小代价来得到这次机会。

起居室里有电视和壁炉，他们一边布置圣诞树一边看圣诞节相关的电影。这和去年有些相似，可冬兵不在这里，尽管如此，Clint也很高兴明天能出去，虽然更喜欢和冬兵而不是Pierce过圣诞，可他没得选，至少现在不是孤身一人。Clint回到房间后，门就锁上了，但没有守卫看着，这是个好机会。窗帘还开着，他坐在窗前的座位上看着外面的树，过了好久才回到床上准备睡觉。

转天，Pierce遵守承诺带Clint出去，让男孩在房子的区域内待了几小时。外面很冷，寒风凛冽，大雪纷飞，但Clint很喜欢。他一直都喜欢雪，而且已经被困在室内很久了。他堆了个雪人，上次这么玩还是在没和Barney分开的时候。想到哥哥，他感到一阵尖锐的痛苦，将思绪放在一边，他开始找树枝做雪人的手臂。过了一会儿Pierce叫他进去，告诉他明天还可以出来。进屋坐在火堆前，他才没感冒。晚上他们又在厨房，吃过饭Pierce想做些曲奇，说这是传统。

“我们做糖蜜饼干对吗？”

Pierce对Clint点点头。男孩喜欢糖蜜饼干，也好久没吃了。

“喜欢吃的？”

Clint点点头，一边按Pierce之前教的测量距离，一边说。

“我们的邻居曾今给过我们，Barney总会从自己的那份里多给我一块，因为我非常喜欢它们。”

这是好久以前的事了，他偶尔会想起，Pierce眯起眼睛，告诉Clint将所有东西放进碗里开始搅拌。男孩照做，没再提更多曲奇和Barney的事情。Pierce不喜欢Clint提起自己的哥哥和过去，也已经告诫过男孩几次，可Clint就是忍不住偶尔想起哥哥，他思念他。想到自己要提的要求，不知道现在能不能说出口。他会等Pierce问；或许该等一个更好的机会。现在他专注地做曲奇。完成的时候，Clint吃了五个，然后回到房间休息。窗帘依然没拉上，在这里的时间应该剩下的不多，他觉得自己会想念这些窗户。

转天就是圣诞节，Clint收到了几本书、新的靴子和做手工的道具。向Pierce道了谢，他在外面又待了一阵，想要充分利用剩下的时间。Pierce说他明天就要回基地，不知道下次被允许出来是什么时候。白天过去，晚上他们坐在一起安静的吃晚饭，过了一会儿Pierce问道。

“几个月来你做得很好，我该给你些奖励，现在，说说你想要什么？仔细想想，Clint，只要合理，我会考虑的。”

Clint知道这是一个测试，吃了几口，他开始思考。他已经想了一个问题很久，只有很小的概率能得到问题的答案，可他还是决定了。

“我不想打电话或是看到他，也知道这不必要，我想知道我哥哥在做什么，还好吗。”

他只想知道Barney的情况，但Pierce只是摇摇头，Clint有些失望。

“选择其他的。”

Clint知道争辩也没用。

“那我想知道冬兵的名字，或是告诉我该怎么叫他。他该有一个名字。”

Clint换了个要求。Pierce想了一会儿，在Clint以为他会拒绝时，说道。

“我会思考一下。现在，把晚饭吃了。”

Clint点点头，吃完饭又吃了些饼干和蛋酒。Clint回到房间，坐在窗前。外面真的很美，那些银装素裹的树和翩翩飞舞的雪，Clint希望冬兵能在这里看到这些，可事与愿违。Clint过了一会儿就睡觉了，希望回到基地后不久就能看到冬兵。

=======  
Clint现在睡在Susan的老房间里，Pierce一边喝酒一边想着男孩提出的要求和明天的事。男孩这些年变化不小，已经懂得了听从命令，他会发挥巨大的作用，Pierce得承认自己有些喜欢这个男孩。Susan是他唯一的孩子，他从未有过一个儿子，她现在已经长大，他们的关系有些紧张，但Barton是Pierce这些年看着长大、帮助塑造的。Pierce给了他一个家和一个目标，可他还是在问很久以前抛弃他的兄长，Pierce有些不悦，现在是时候决定自己准备好的东西了。打了几个电话，他躺在了床上。明天，一切都会为即将发生的事情准备好。

转天早上，Pierce和Clint一起吃了早餐，让男孩在外面玩了一会儿。Clint喜欢雪，Pierce看了他一阵才把他叫回来，告诉他该准备出发了。Pierce递过药，Barton吃了下去。他现在已经学会听话了，很久都没有再次逃跑，但Pierce不准备给他任何机会，所以还需要安眠药。不久Clint就在沙发上睡着了，Pierce让他躺平，带到直升机，他们一起回到基地。

Pierce一秒都没有浪费，回到基地就直接将Barton带到机器那儿，而不是男孩的房间。昨晚已经通知过技术员，他们在Clint睡着时已经准备好了，将男孩放在椅子上绑好。只要可以，Pierce希望能在睡梦中进行，可给其他人测试的时候，他们发现睡眠状态下不宜进行，而且会造成损伤，Pierce不希望男孩受伤。

“他在这里的记忆不要动，只是之前的需要消除。他很快就会醒来，可以开始输液了，护口器也布置好。只要他醒来就开始。”

Pierce命令完，看着他们准备。几分钟后Clint就醒了，惊恐地发现自己被绑住了，他想把护口器推出来却发现它被绑住了。Pierce知道男孩吓坏了，一只手放在男孩的肩膀上，想要安抚他。

“这是必要的，Clint，你不会忘记冬兵和任何重要的事情。它会帮助你。”

Pierce说完就走开了，机器开始放下，遮住了Clint的一部分脸，它开始了。很快就传来惨叫声，Pierce已经习惯了，有冬兵的还有其他人的，Clint不会承受更多痛苦，毕竟他们给他的镇痛药剂比冬兵的多。

机器运作了一段时间，毕竟今天有很多记忆将被消去，但它很快停止了，Clint的呼吸很沉重，苍白的皮肤上，左眼附近被机器弄出的红色印记格外显眼，男孩有些萎靡，身体快被透支了。机器的作用很粗暴，Barton也没有冬兵的血清能帮助躯体快速恢复，男孩现在晕了过去。痛苦还会持续一段时间，他们会给他镇痛，左眼的痕迹应该需要几个星期才能消去，而且他们可能还要再进行几次。现在，Pierce让他们松开男孩，将他带回Pierce的房间休息。

Clint过了一阵才醒，Pierce一直等着。男孩坐起来时有些困惑，这在意料之内，Pierce需要知道他们是否需要再次洗脑，他问道。

“我现在需要你回答几个问题。你知道自己的名字吗？我的名字呢？”

“我的名字是Clint Barton，您是Alexander Pierce，sir。”

男孩语气平稳。Pierce又问了几个问题，回答的结果都很好。他还记得基地、冬兵、Pierce和一切需要记住的，但被带来之前的都不记得了。接下来的几天他会被继续观察，用更多的药物强化洗脑的结果，Pierce很高兴洗脑现在似乎已经奏效了。离开前，他又问了一句。

“我说过会给你一些特别的，还记得你的要求吗，Clint？”

Clint安静了一会儿才回答。

“我问了冬兵的名字。”

Pierce笑着点头。

“没错，我决定告诉你。如果你想，可以叫他James。”

冬兵自己或是Clint都不会知道男人本来的名字，Pierce觉得让男孩这么叫冬兵无伤大雅。Clint说了句谢谢您 sir，然后离开了。Pierce关上门，明天他会去看看男孩。


	20. Chapter 20

任务结束后冬兵就返回了基地，只要汇报完，就可以去见他的男孩。已经离开了七个月两周加四天，他一直都在想念Clint。再过一会儿就可以见到，不知道他现在怎么样，在冬兵离开期间有没有发生什么。现在男人得去汇报了，还要回答许多问题。

“这期间他们让你训练了一位学生，和我们说说她。”

冬兵按照这位特工的要求告诉了他们Natalia，他们将一切都写了下来，之后会交给Pierce。说到红发女孩，她学得很快，有时候他甚至能从她身上看到男孩的影子，这稍微缓解了一下他的思念之情，可同时也让他更想念Clint。她和Clint有很多相似的地方，都会偶尔露出孤独的表情，这让他喜欢上训练她的过程，即便这和训练Clint有些区别。她比男孩冷硬得多，毕竟红房子不会让女孩和Clint一样温和，可冬兵还是能从她身上感受到Clint。他甚至不能和她告别，训练结束后，她和其他女孩一样被带走。现在他马上就要忘了他，但只要还能和Clint在一起，这些都无所谓。现在汇报结束，他们得到了所要的答案，Rumlow走了过来，将冬兵带到有椅子的那个房间。现在只有他们俩，技术员们还没到，Rumlow将冬兵轻轻推到墙边，不出意料地吻了上来，冬兵默许了。

“我想你了，也想念这个。”

冬兵不知道自己该有什么反应，所以亲了回去。这似乎是对的，Rumlow笑着又亲了他一下。他们面对面站着，Rumlow搂住冬兵，触碰了一下，然后退了回去。

“以后还有时间，他们快到了，该去椅子那儿了。”

冬兵跟着Rumlow走了过去，问出从回到基地就在想的问题。

“Clint怎么样了？”

冬兵以前问过这样的问题，Rumlow这次却有些紧张地没有立即回答。这从未发生过，冬兵有些焦虑，在男人再次询问之前，Rumlow开口了。

“他没事，只是想你了，你能回来他很高兴。在你离开的时候，经历了一些调整，但他依然是你的男孩。”

Rumlow话中有话，冬兵知道自己离开的时候出事了。走到椅子边，看着它，他紧绷了起来，愤怒和痛苦同时席卷而来。它被调整过，绑带和头部的位置变了，因为使用者比他身量小。Rumlow走近却没有碰冬兵，只是轻声说道。

“他再也不会提起哥哥了。”

冬兵现在已经能肯定他的男孩被做了什么。双手紧紧握拳，他不安地问。

“他害怕了吗？”

他不希望男孩被吓到，但也知道这是不可能的。Clint被抹去记忆的事实让男人痛苦，他没能在那时候照顾和安抚男孩，现在他要知道Clint那时候的情况。

“我不知道，他们动手的时候我不在。Pierce认为有必要使用它。”

冬兵知道Rumlow的意思，这是Pierce的命令，可这无济于事。Clint被迫遗忘，记忆被洗去，冬兵知道那种感觉，也知道这是必须的，可他不希望Clint也经受这些。他感觉到Rumlow的视线，对方过了一会儿才开口。

“那之后我见过他。男孩没事，脸上几星期前留的痕迹是唯一的区别，但他没事，也还记得你。你马上就能亲眼看看他，咱们该准备了。”

Rumlow说完，冬兵强迫自己放松下来、松开拳头，可待在这儿依然不舒服。尽管他知道这些事必然会发生，可还是希望Clint不会被抹去记忆，现在希望已经破灭了。看着Rumlow重新调整绑带和机器，他将想法放在一边，提醒自己Clint来这里之前的日子很不好过，也很痛苦，现在忘了或许才是最好的。他的男孩在这很安全，这就足够了。Clint经历的痛苦与恐惧也不可避免，现在他已经回来了，可以照顾男孩。男人的不安逐渐消散，现在该进行洗脑了，希望自己还记得Clint遭受的痛苦，否则还要经历一次这样的不安。

洗脑依然痛苦，结束之后冬兵有些困惑的坐在椅子上，回答那些不知道答案的问题，被问到一个女孩，他不记得自己见过，也不记得执行过什么任务。冬兵被带回自己房间，困惑地坐着，等待后遗症过去。Rumlow的触碰有些熟悉，应该有一阵没这样做过了，Rumlow说自己非常想念。很快冬兵就整理好自己，穿上衣服，Rumlow在他身边。

“你的男孩应该上完课了，去看看他吧，一切都没怎么变。”

冬兵点点头，去见Clint。男人有些不明原因的不安和焦急，总觉得自己回到基地后发生过什么，自己知道这种感觉的起因，记忆却朦朦胧胧。这偶尔会发生，最近的记忆不会完全被抹去，回到基地后的那段有些混乱，一定是自己发现了什么，但不记得了。没有多问，跟着Rumlow走到了Clint的房间，门被打开，冬兵走了进去。

“他很快就会回来，我去巡逻，所以不会和你们一起吃晚饭。他脸上的痕迹依然明显，不过已经在恢复了，这是必须的，而且他记得你。明早见。”

Rumlow快速捏捏冬兵的后颈就离开了，冬兵没来得及说话。他依然有些焦急，在自己离开的时候Clint经历了什么，脸上留下了痕迹，冬兵能猜到，毕竟几小时前他就坐在椅子上，现在头部依然隐隐作痛。不敢去想自己离开的时候，他的男孩经历了洗脑。男人本该在这里帮助他、安抚他，可事与愿违，冬兵不知道怎么定义现在的情绪，也不记得自己为什么离开。环顾四周，在等男孩的时候他需要分散自己的注意。房间有点变了，一床新毯子，书架上多了几本书，之前他并不记得这些东西在这里，也不知道时间过去了多久。Rumlow说过一切没怎么变，所以应该不会太久，但肯定有几个月了。希望Clint没有变化太大，等了一会儿，脚步声传来，门被打开了，他转过身，听到一个声音。

“我太TM想你了。”

他的男孩正向他走来，Clint左眼附近的脸颊和前额上还带着淤痕，冬兵知道男孩已经被洗脑了，身体有些紧绷。那道淤痕有点丑，紫色褪去，颜色发红，可逐渐靠近的男孩的笑容却很美丽。他看起来高兴极了，双眼亮晶晶的，看到冬兵让他如释重负。男人不再紧绷了，他的男孩没遇到危险，也很高兴见到自己，即便记忆被夺走，他的安全才是最重要的。

“你还好吗？”

冬兵问走到身前的Clint，正常的那只手轻轻抚上男孩脸上的淤痕。Clint是温暖的，冬兵很想念他，分离的那段时间他一直期待再次看到男孩。Clint轻轻倚向他的手，笑了。

“我没事，就是想你了。你走了好久。”

冬兵点点头，沉默地盯了他的男孩好久。离开的这段时间，Clint没什么变化，没长大太多，冬兵很高兴自己没有错过太多男孩的生活。现在唯一留下的痕迹就是脸上那道正在褪去的淤痕，冬兵知道自己改变不了已经发生的，现在只想好好照顾自己的男孩。Clint的过去已经像冬兵一样消失了，可他是安全的，冬兵会照顾好他。

“我想你。”

Clint微微歪头，看着他。

“你记得自己离开了？”

冬兵摇头，将手从Clint脸上移到肩膀上。他现在不想放开男孩。

“我不记得任务，但我知道自己想你。”

Clint点点头，一只手环住冬兵腕上的手链，感受着它，笑了。冬兵喜欢看Clint笑。

“你还戴着它。”

男孩十分开心，冬兵点点头，正要说话的时候门开了，晚饭被送了过来。他们走到桌边坐在一起，现在谁都不想离对方太远。他们边吃边聊天，大部分是Clint在说，为冬兵补足离开后丢失的细节。男孩现在进步很大，应该快被派去执行任务了，冬兵很高兴自己可以带着男孩，而不是让他一个人执行首次任务。

“我向他们问了你的事情。”

Clint有些害羞的停了下来，冬兵不知道他的男孩问了什么，等着下文，Clint吃下一口才开口。

“我问他们，我该怎么叫你，希望你有一个名字。你该拥有一个名字，Pierce告诉我，只要你想要，或是想成为那个人，我会叫你James。”

他的男孩想叫他James，期待得到他的允许，冬兵想了一下，轻轻念出它。听起来有些熟悉，他已经成为武器太久，拥有一个名字似乎有些奇怪。武器不需要名字，但他希望自己对Clint来说不只是武器，他可以成为男孩的James，可以给男孩更多，所以他点点头。

“你可以这么叫我。”

Clint笑了，之后他们一起吃过晚饭，盘子也被端走。Clint转身看他，示意电视。

“你想挑一部电影吗，James？”

这个名字听起来依然有些别扭，冬兵知道他们不久就会适应了。点点头，他走过去选择。电影开始的时候他们安置在床上，Clint的头搭在冬兵的肩膀上。他们躺在那里看着电影，过了一会儿冬兵亲了亲正在消退的淤痕。这几年他经常温柔的亲吻男孩，Clint挨得更近了。一只手搂着男孩，冬兵安抚着他，过了一会儿，Clint抬头问道。

“你晚上会待在这里吧？你在的时候我比较容易睡着。”

冬兵给了肯定的答案。Clint笑着凑近，嘟嘴亲在男人脸颊上靠近嘴唇的部位。他的男孩第一次这么做，冬兵笑了，没有留意他们的姿势。Clint又倚了回去，冬兵放松下来，也很高兴回到男孩的身边。他们彼此依偎的姿势维持了一整晚，冬兵非常满足。


	21. Chapter 21

Brock一点都不意外自己被Pierce叫走，去做Barton第一次任务的简报，他们几天后就会去执行任务。冬兵已经回来了几个月，Clint几星期前以优异的成绩通过了测试，看来已经做好了准备。Brock觉得Pierce只是在等着男孩被抹去记忆、不记得往事之后再派他出去，不想冒男孩逃走的风险。现在Brock依然不知道洗脑是不是必要，也不知道男孩记不记得他的哥哥，但确实已经很久没有逃走的举动。Brock确信男孩现在不会离开冬兵，但显然不是所有人都这么认为。Clint现在状态不错，Brock不觉得男孩忘记不好的往事会有什么影响。现在不是纠结这些细枝末节的时候，有更重要的事情要做，他现在正要去见Pierce，希望时间不会太长。他还想在Clint下课之前和冬兵单独待一会儿。

Rumlow走进办公室，Pierce面前已经摆了几份文件，示意Brock坐在自己对面。他坐下，冲Pierce点点头才开口。

“您想和我说些事情，sir？”

Piece开始简要地布置任务，介绍了地点和目标。只是个杀戮任务，Brock不觉得有什么特殊。只是计划简单得令人惊讶，他们需要做的就是提前埋伏。目标位置是一个旧仓库，几天后会有两拨人在那里会面，首要目标和其他人都得死。执行任务的是Brock，Barton和冬兵，再加上一个小队埋伏在附近以备不时之需，虽然Brock觉得他们没有出场的机会。Brock觉得这个任务十分简单，应该只是确保男孩能够下杀手。Brock作为领队负责发号施令，这简直小菜一碟，只要保证男孩能下得去手。在明天向Barton和冬兵布置任务之前，还有一些细节需要确定。

“我能看看首要目标的文件吗？”

Pierce点头递过文件。他打开大略浏览一遍，没注意名字，只看了专业技能。目标是一名年轻的FBI探员，军队出身，应该不是问题，Brock不明白为什么这样一个没什么威胁的人会成为目标。

“Barton和冬兵明天会看到拷贝版，只不过有些细节会被删掉，不需要他们知道太多目标的信息。如果他们问起名字，告诉他们目标现在使用的假名。”

Pierce说话的时候Rumlow正在看更多的个人信息，名字和家庭，现在他知道为什么Pierce为什么不让Clint知道目标的名字了。FBI探员Charles Bernard Barton只有一个弟弟，被推测为死亡，但Charles一直在寻找他。Brock仔细阅读文件，发现Charles在业余时间依然在调查弟弟的失踪，Brock现在知道他为什么会是目标了。

放下文件，Brock觉得自己有些愧疚。两天后，他会带着Clint出第一次任务，两天后，他会看着男孩在不知情的情况下杀死唯一剩下的亲人，这可不太好。Brock在必要的情况下可以杀死自己的血亲，他可以自己决定，也知道自己在做什么。Clint却不一样，这可不太好。Brock觉得现在是提出问题的好时候。

“您确定我们要优先完成这个任务吗，sir？”

充满敬意地开口，毕竟已经跟了Pierce很长时间，他了解这个人，当他刚加入的时候就是Pierce看出了他的潜力，Brock通常相信Pierce的决策，可觉得一关系到那个男孩，Pierce不会特别清醒。Pierce喜欢Barton，甚至有些溺爱，Brock偶尔会觉得Pierce将Barton将男孩当做自己的孩子一样对待。Brock现在想知道Pierce在想什么，为什么要让男孩经历这些。

“Clint马上就要外出执行任务，他的过去不能成为拖后腿的部分，现在就必须了结。”

Pierce语气坚定，现在问题的关键不是男孩哥哥的死，Brock担心的是后果。他问道。

“如果必须要做，那我们会完成，只是男孩必须要参与吗，这有些冒险。”

确实是在冒险，洗脑确实有用，但偶尔也会出现重新记起来的情况。冬兵身上就发生过，时间不长，也被轻易解决了，可Barton体内没有血清，况且见到哥哥有可能让男孩想起什么。Pierce定定地看着Brock，几分钟后说道。

“确实有风险，但值得一试。Clint需要被测试，需要为我们杀第一个人，要确定他不再记得过去，这是最好的机会。这里就是Clint的家，他不再需要哥哥了。”

Pierce语气坚定，Brock有些明白他为什么要这么做了。Pierce从未喜欢过男孩与哥哥之间的联系，而且一直都在制止，Pierce对男孩有些掌控欲，不希望任何脱离掌控的人或事影响Barton对他的忠诚。Brock想说什么，却被Pierce抢先了。

“如果你对命令有疑问，那我会派别人指挥这次任务。”

Brock听得出威胁，知道自己不该再质疑。Pierce已经下定决定让Barton去执行任务，Brock制止不了。如果他再多说，Pierce会将他从任务里踢出去，以后他的地位也岌岌可危，Brock辛辛苦苦爬上来，不会让机会从手中溜走。Brock不再疑虑。

“我会接受命令，您不需要担心，sir。我会完成它，一直如此。”

直视Pierce的眼睛，语气平稳，不希望露出一丝对任务的疑惑。Pierce点点头，伸手握住Brock的肩膀。

“我知道你能做到，看来这从未改变。我信任你，相信你会让Clint的首次任务顺利完成，别让我失望，Brock。”

Pierce松开手，Brock点点头，又按Pierce的期待问了一些任务的细节。Barton的哥哥是主要目标，但不会有目击者，尸体也都会处理好。他要让Clint第一个出手，将死亡的证据带回来，特别是Clint的一支带血的箭。交谈了几分钟，Rumlow知道了所有需要了解的细节，确信自己能办到，可对这个特殊任务依然有些不安和不适。将思绪撂在一边，他和Pierce聊了几句，就结束了会面。

“正式简报是在明天下午，后天你们就离开。时间不会很长，其他事情都安排好了。希望任务顺利完成。现在，你可以离开了，还能和冬兵待一会儿。我今晚和Clint一起共进晚餐，冬兵可以在那之后过来。”

Brock站起来离开了。没有其他事，他一边走向冬兵的房间，一边继续思考任务的细节，和Pierce的期待。任务的指令有一点余地，仅仅一点，也足够驱散Rumlow知道目标名字后内心的不安。Brock会保证任务顺利进行，走到冬兵门外时他放松下来，现在他打开门，准备好享受在一起的时间。


	22. Chapter 22

Clint明天就要第一次出任务了，心里有些惴惴不安，不知道自己该做什么，也不了解其他细节。现在他决定分散一下自己的注意，转头看James做手链。几天前James说要学学怎么做，不想只是看着Clint动手，所以他们一起做了几个简单的。可这些分散不了多少他对任务的紧张感，他想聊聊天。

“他们没告诉我们目标的名字，就是那个我们明天要杀的人。他们从不告诉你吗？”

简报之后Clint就一直很疑惑，他只看到了任务描述、目标的照片，却不知道名字。Clint觉得很奇怪，也许这是标准程序什么的。

“偶尔会说，但大部分任务都不会。毕竟完成任务之后我也不会记得那些名字。”

他指的是椅子，记忆都会被它抹去，Clint知道，也曾经见过他们用在冬兵身上。那时他想要逃跑，想给一个已经不记得的人打电话，那招致了惩罚，被迫看着冬兵痛苦地被抹去记忆。那时候冬兵还不是James，Clint还不知道他的名字，看着洗脑，Clint非常难受，不过之后就没再被逼迫着看。

“我不知道明天之后会不会记得这个任务，Pierce说还没有决定。”

Clint说道，自从和Pierce在晚餐时聊完之后，已经想了很久，他有些担心。知道椅子曾经用在自己身上，却不记得了，不记得被带来之前的事情，也不记得自己有没有家或是家人。男孩偶尔会做梦，一闪而过的内容，醒来就会忘记。有时他会烦恼，希望自己知道从前的生活，可身不由己。他知道自己来这里是为了帮助重塑整个世界，而且James在这里，Clint也不知道自己还有哪里可去，或是有什么事情可做，现在他所知道的就只有这里，所以他才会对第一个任务那么紧张，害怕失败。

“如果明天你必须被洗脑，只要他们允许，只要你想，我会陪着你。”

James看着Clint。男孩知道冬兵在安慰他，也知道男人不想让男孩看着自己被洗脑，那会让男孩痛苦。他也不希望James经受那些，不想让男人看着自己被洗脑，让他经受痛苦。

“我不希望你在，也不希望你看到。请别过去，除非迫不得已。”

Clint知道冬兵也许会看着，可只要有选择，男孩不希望男人在那儿。James沉默了一会儿才点头。

“好吧，只要有的选，我不会看。现在我该做什么？”

示意自己快要完工的手链，Clint告诉他怎么封口。很快James手中出现了一条已经完成的手链。Clint将对任务的焦虑放在一边，冲James笑了一下，看看手链。

“很好看，我喜欢它的颜色。”

Clint喜欢看着James笑，只有自己才能看到。对其他人来说，James只是冬兵，在Clint眼中，他只是James，不只是一件武器。Clint喜欢现在这样的时候。

“想要吗，给你。”

James将手链递给Clint，男孩毫不犹豫地收下了。

“谢谢。”

Clint将手链戴上。James说了句不客气，他们开始聊看过的书，读了几章就到了睡觉时间。James没等Clint问就选择则了留下，很快他们躺在床上,James双手抱着男孩，Clint枕在男人的肩膀。这个姿势很舒服，他们在黑暗中躺着，过了一会儿James说道。

“不用担心明天，你会做得很好，我也会在那儿。一切都会顺利的。”

James说完，亲亲Clint的前额，甜蜜的姿势让Clint开心起来。他不记得冬兵之外的人亲过自己，也不记得躺在其他人的肩膀上，只有James会亲昵地搂着他，Clint很喜欢。男孩静静的凑过去亲了亲James的脸颊。有时候Clint想直接亲上James的嘴唇，感受对方。可他不知道该不该做，所以今晚他只是躺回James的肩膀，闭上了眼睛。过了一会儿他睡着了。

Clint做梦了，梦到了疼痛和伤痕，殴打和惨叫。梦到了自己脸上的血被擦下去，有人告诉他下次要藏起来，在一个狭窄的衣柜里，有人搂着他，所以他并不害怕。这些都朦朦胧胧的，像是过去的残破碎片，到早上的时候就都会被忘记。在James的臂弯中醒来，现在他该把精力集中在任务上了。

Clint又开始紧张了，还有些不详的预感，男孩努力压了下去。早上他们开始准备，吃早餐，穿上制服，然后Clint被带去拿装备。这里只有四个人，Clint、冬兵、Rumlow和Pierce，Clint要去选择需要的武器，选择最有利于任务的那件。男孩知道这是个测试，思索了一会儿他拿出几样，希望自己做了正确的选择。

“你为什么要选择弓，而不是其他？”

Clint选择好武器之后Rumlow问了一句，这都在预料之内。男孩回答说，远距离射中目标，弓是更好的选择，在那样的空间范围更容易使用。Rumlow点点头，又问了几样装备，比如他的弓箭和小型枪，Clint一一回答，他给出的原因符合预期。

“你选了一把匕首。今天不会有近身攻击，不需要的为什么要带？”

Clint不知道Rumlow为什么要问一些已经知道答案的问题，只是继续回答。

“确实不该有近身战斗，可如果出了问题，我该做好准备。它在打斗时比我的箭和子弹管用，匕首有它的优点。带一把不会成为阻碍的武器，虽然可能用不到，却不会有什么损失。”

“回答的好，孩子，很高兴你学到了不少。”

Rumlow笑着伸手拍拍Clint的肩膀夸奖道，Clint耸耸肩。

“为什么是那把匕首？”

这是Pierce问的，Clint能感觉到大家都在看自己。这把匕首上有箭型标记，这是冬兵送给他的第一个礼物。他带着它，是因为它是他最喜欢的礼物，也是他一直想随身带着的。可Pierce不会喜欢这个答案，Clint想了想才回答。

“我用了它很长时间，经常用它训练。我相信它，相信自己用得好。”

Clint说完看了看James，男人没有像两人独处时那样笑出来，只是微微翘起嘴角，眼神温和了一点，这让男孩不安的情绪稍减一些。Pierce看起来对答案很满意，他们离开了房间，前往另一个地方。

Pierce和Clint走在一起，离Rumlow和James几步远，正在说着对男孩的期许。以前他们也提过，Clint该做什么，需要听Rumlow的话，男孩回答了几个问题，在适当的时候说着yes sir。他想问目标的名字，却不知道Pierce会不会告诉自己。他们走到一辆车跟前，准备坐上去，Pierce的手放在Clint的肩膀上，看着男孩的眼睛说。

“你已经走过了很长的路，今天会是你未来的一大步。这个任务很重要，我需要你做自己该做的，别让我失望，孩子。”

这是一句警告，Clint知道搞砸了会受到惩罚，所以只得说道。

“我不会的，sir。”

Pierce笑着捏捏Clint的肩膀，男孩等了一会儿，手才挪开。

“很好，任务结束后再见。”

Pierce说完就走向Rumlow，James来到Clint身边，即便什么都没说，男人也能让男孩安心下来。他现在更像是冬兵而不是两人独处时的那个他，Clint不知道自己最终会不会也变成这样，任务时仿佛变一个人。这些可以以后再想，现在他该专注任务了。

现在他们三个上车，Clint和冬兵在Rumlow的引领下出发。一路都很安静，只是偶尔交谈几句，Clint大部分时间都在看向窗外的风景。男孩没什么机会看到外面，上次还是圣诞节的时候。季节已经变了，现在不是冬季，大地没有被雪覆盖，反而露出一丝早春的迹象，有些绿色冒了出来，Clint有些怀念眼前的景色，虽然他并没有来基地前的记忆。现在外面真的很美。走下车，他们开始走向仓库并准备布下陷阱，Clint停下来享受了一会儿阳光照在身上的暖意，深吸了一口外面的空气才跟上他们。

检查过四周，确保一切就绪，任务目标还有几个小时才会到达，在实际行动之前他们又检查了一次。Clint选了一个位置，隐藏在屋顶的某处，Rumlow和冬兵则会潜伏在地面。在目标会面开始、人物就位后，Clint会在马上射击。第一次攻击是要用箭集中主要目标，他们会把箭带回去，Rumlow的话让Clint感觉有点不对。

“你的第一箭不需要杀死目标，只需要伤到他，然后再处理其他目标。”

“我可以瞄准头，一击毙命。”

即便对于杀戮有些紧张，Clint不希望自己的能力被质疑，Rumlow只是点点头。

“我不是说你做不到，只是说没必要这么做，kid。你必须射中他，我只是想说，如果你觉得一击毙命让你有些难受的话，那就别，换一个。如果他一开始只是受伤，恐惧和注意力不集中会对我们有利。我会让你自己决定，觉得哪种方式好就用哪种。”

Rumlow说完，Clint回答yes sir。他们又说了几分钟就准备就位了。Clint正要去屋顶，冬兵拦住了他，温暖的手指温柔地环住了Clint腕上的手链，是昨天送的那条。他看着Clint说。

“一切都会顺利的，如果出事，我会尽全力保护你。”

听到承诺，Clint笑了。

“我知道。谢谢你，注意安全。”

他也不想让对方受伤，James点点头，拇指轻轻蹭了Clint的脉搏就松开了，和Rumlow一起隐藏起来，Clint埋伏在屋顶。

现在他们唯一能做的就是等。周围十分安静，通讯频道偶尔传来通话声，Clint又开始紧张了。知道自己该做什么却不能出手，等待的过程是艰难的，男孩希望一切顺利，即便不喜欢，但他知道这都是必须的，所以他要耐下心来。又过了一阵，人们总算来了，仓库终于不再空荡荡，Clint看到了他的目标，双眼一直盯着对方。

目标很明显，是这里唯一的红发，Clint看着他，觉得步伐和样貌有些熟悉，Clint的胃在收紧。他觉得目标似曾相识，可自己应该从未见过对方。那人让Clint觉得痛苦又安心，也有些紧张。继续盯着目标，他该出手了。

Clint知道自己应该立即射击。每个人都已经就位，会面开始了，Clint的位置很适合射击，目标马上就会死。已经做好致命一击的准备，可他又看了目标的脸一眼，那双掺杂着绿色的深蓝色眼眸，仿佛是Clint眼睛的深色版本，这不对。他重新摆好姿势，将一击必杀变成让目标受伤。吸了一口气，拉弓射箭。

目标的右肩被射中了，就如Clint计划的一样，Rumlow所说的恐慌也发生了，人们开始大喊大叫着想知道发生了什么，目标只是震惊地看着肩膀上的箭，Clint拿出另一支，他的下一次攻击没有冲着首要目标，而是直接击杀了另一个附近的人，尸体很快倒在地上。又射出一箭，这次伤到了其他人，这比Clint想象中轻松多了。下一次攻击之后，Rumlow和冬兵从躲藏的地点现身，开始射击，Clint看向他们的首要目标，男人已经躺在了地上，脖子被子弹射中，Clint知道目标很快就会死。他的心沉了下来，没有再看目标，因为不想见到对方死去，现在他开始为冬兵他们提供掩护，确保任务顺利完成。

======  
所有目标都成了尸体，血腥味飘散在空气中，冬兵已经习惯了。这次至少他和Rumlow都没流血，他巡视着仓库，心思却都在Clint身上。他知道男孩没受伤，一分钟前他们确认过，但他依然担心自己的男孩，想亲眼看看。冬兵走近首要目标的尸体，低头看到尸体旁边掉下了一张纸或是照片什么的。听到脚步声，他看向他们，Clint也过来了，看上去有些苍白，不过没受伤。冬兵放松下来，冲走过来的Clint点点头。

“我们现在做什么？”

Clint问道，Rumlow走到首要目标的尸体前，挡住了男孩的视线。这似乎是故意的，冬兵不知道Rumlow为什么不让Clint看到尸体。

“我们得把他们挪走，不过我们来就可以。我想让你去检查一下四周，应该不会有问题，但如果有，告诉我，小心解决它。今天你干得不错，我们一会儿就能完工。”

听Rumlow说完，Clint点点头出去了。冬兵俯身，现在要做的第一件事就是确认这些尸体。一边伸手拿了掉在地上的那张纸，一边看向首要目标。男人后背着地，Rumlow的子弹正中脖子，Clint的箭插在肩膀上，冬兵依然不知道在离开掩护之后，Rumlow为什么先要杀死他，也不知道为什么Clint被告知可以不必一击杀死他。没再细想，拿起那张纸转过来，看到的东西让他紧绷起来，Rumlow发现了，走过来站在他身边。

“那孩子不需要知道，也不用记得。我们必须解决他，因为他会引起麻烦，那孩子需要证明自己，今天他做到了。他不需要知道这些细节。”

Rumlow说话的时候，冬兵的视线没有离开那张照片。上面有血，已经很旧了，还有一点褶皱，应该被目标从口袋中拿出来很多次，可上面的面庞却十分熟悉。冬兵几年前拿过一张和它差不多的，放在包里，因为在伪装Clint逃走时需要它，现在他知道目标是谁，以及为什么没人告诉Clint目标的名字。Clint不记得自己的哥哥，却记得自己的姓氏，他会提出疑问。冬兵感觉到一阵不舒服，手指攥紧了照片。他感觉自己伤到了他的男孩，即便事先不知情，可这已经很难弥补。一只手搭上他的肩膀，另一只手伸向照片，他看向Rumlow。

“你的男孩不会有事，什么都不说他就永远不会知道。这次是我杀死的目标，他的手还是干净的。我们必须这么做，Clint和我们、和你在一起才是最好的。你很快就不会记得了，但在那之前你不会跟那孩子说任何一点细节，对吧？”

冬兵深吸一口气，他不喜欢对自己的男孩有所隐瞒，可他需要保证Clint的安全。他的男孩不记得自己的哥哥，可想起来的时候，Clint绝对不会希望这样的事情发生。现在保守秘密，他的男孩才不会受到伤害，所以他点点头。

“好。”

捏捏冬兵的肩膀，Rumlow离开了，开始后续的处理，将箭从Barton身上拔出来，回去后交给Pierce。冬兵将照片放回Barton的口袋，移动尸体的时候不想细思。过了一会儿，现场才处理好，毕竟只有他们三个人，Rumlow带着Clint离开这些尸体，冬兵依然有种不舒服的感觉，他们回到车里准备回基地。

坐在他身边的Clint依然有些苍白，也很沉默，冬兵知道男孩正在消化今天所作的一切。Rumlow杀了Barney Barton，Clint也杀了人，双手第一次沾上了血腥，他的男孩一直在紧张和不安。冬兵将自己的不适放在一边，侧身握住Clint的手，十指交错的姿势让Clint放松了一点。他们还没到基地，他还不能做男孩的James，现在只能这样，静静的安慰着。

“你今天做得很好，以后会越来越容易。我们还需要去汇报和做些其他的事情，很快你的第一个任务就要完成了，你没被射中或是受伤，所以，干得好。”

Rumlow在驾驶席上对Clint说，回头看了眼他们就继续看路。Clint点点头，看了会儿窗外，然后问道。

“你第一次出任务的时候被射中了吗？”

Rumlow笑了一下，告诉Clint肯定的答案，然后开始将他的第一次任务。剩下的时间Rumlow一直在说以前的其他任务，Clint坐在冬兵旁边，紧紧抓着他的手，倚在他身上。回到基地之后，男孩似乎停止了颤抖，而冬兵依然沉浸在愧疚中，隐瞒事实让他不舒服，男孩今天失去了许多，虽然他自己并不知道。

接下来的几小时是任务的标准程序，冬兵压下自己的不适，向Pierce做完汇报就被带到机器那里。冬兵甚至有些高兴见到它，因为他不会记得今天发生了什么，也不用再隐瞒自己的男孩了。它和往常一样疼，可一会儿就结束了，任务的过程被消除了。他知道他们带着Clint去执行了一个任务，Pierce对结果很满意，可细节已经已经模糊了，他有些释然却不知道为什么。坐在屋子里，他看到椅子被重新调整，绑带也改变了，他知道它又要被使用了。

“Pierce希望他们给他消去任务的细节，不会很久，也不会很疼。如果你想，可以在这里陪着他。”

Rumlow说完，冬兵记得昨天给Clint的承诺，他的男孩不想让他看着，所以他不会留下。只需要摇摇头，他就被带回了自己的房间，Rumlow陪着他。这已经变成了和椅子一样的任务惯例，Rumlow会碰触他。感觉不错，可他更喜欢Clint在脸颊上轻轻的吻，而不是Rumlow有些粗暴的亲吻，他没有说，只是任由Rumlow索取，然后他们清理自己，去和他的男孩以及Pierce共进晚餐。

Clint脸上有道模糊的红色痕迹，那是机器留下的，James看着它，他们离开后，他轻轻摸上去，问Clint疼不疼。

“我没事，有点头疼但不严重。我记得自己射箭，也记得那些血，知道自己干了什么，但现在变得模糊了。我不记得他们的脸、”

Clint的声音很轻，语调没有波动。James再次抚上那个痕迹，安抚他的男孩。

“你不需要记得他们的脸，那无所谓。这会让你放松些，干得不错。”

依然忍不住觉得他的男孩失去了什么，可他不记得了。应该没那么重要，Clint还安全地待在这里，也不在意James今晚躺在床上时搂住自己的力气大了点，这对冬兵来说足够了。


	23. Chapter 23

男孩的第一次任务完成得很顺利，Pierce并没有问谁下的杀手。几个月来，Barton的其他任务也进行得不错，Brock的等级又提升了。现在他不在基地的日子变多了，男孩不需要和以前一样多的训练，所以Brock开始做更多神盾局的公务，但还是经常回来与冬兵和Barton一起执行任务，以及和冬兵独处。现在他们就在一起，Brock接下来的几天都没有任务，利用这段时间，他会从冬兵身上享受一下。

“你可以用力点，我不会碎的。”

这句鼓励让冬兵收紧了捉住Rumlow手腕的力道，金属的那只手可以轻松的握住对方两只手腕。Brock渴望这样，除了冬兵，没人能办到，他从冬兵身上享受到的别人永远给不了。被压制得有些疼，他们做的时候Brock全身总会留下许多痕迹，他喜欢感受它们，这就是他想要的。冬兵的身上没有痕迹，现在并不需要标记他，男人知道Rumlow想要什么，会按照Brock的需求来做，后者很满意冬兵给他的感觉。他喜欢冬兵的力量和侵略性，现在冬兵的一只手抓着对方手腕，另一只手捏住Brock的屁股，亲吻着脖子，完美。

“就这样，你可以随心所欲，我受得了。”

正常的那只手往下一点，冬兵插入的速度加快了，牙齿咬着Brock的喉咙。他现在已经有了更多反应，不再像从前一样迟疑，Brock觉得冬兵和他一样需要性。冬兵的嘴离开了，Brock重重亲了上去。他快到了，希望冬兵和他一起，知道自己应该怎么做，他微微抬起屁股，迎合着对方的抽插。

“感觉很好，对吧？这样很爽，我知道你也很爽。”

在亲吻和插入的间隙Rumlow说道，冬兵点点头，握住手腕的力道更大了，另一之后从对方的屁股挪开，握住了硬挺。Brock知道冬兵快到了，抽插的速度加快了一点，放在硬挺上的手也加快了速度，Rumlow也尽力配合。没过多久冬兵就射了出来，Brock能感觉到，握住硬挺的那只手继续动作，不久他也射出来了。

冬兵松开了他的手腕，身体前倾了一点，Brock喜欢冬兵压在自己身上、那根还在后穴的感觉。伸手的时候感觉手腕有些疼，估计一会儿就会淤青了，他摸了摸冬兵的头发。他们就这样躺在一起，一会儿才起来清洗。不出所料，Brock身上满是红痕，但穿上衣服就可以掩盖这些即将淤青的痕迹，只有脖子和手腕上的会被看到，不过不会有人对它们说三道四。他喜欢痕迹，它们带来的疼痛能提醒自己，他们做过什么。穿衣服时，他笑着对冬兵说。

“如果你有什么想试试的，就告诉我。这不光是我一个人的，你也是一部分。好吗？”

他是认真的，冬兵给了他需要的，所以只要对方提出来，他都会满足。冬兵看了他一会儿才点头。

“好。”

这就是同意了，Brock点点头，穿好衣服。很快他们就收拾好自己，该离开房间了，冬兵要去检查机械臂，Brock和他一起过去，看了一会儿，实在没什么可做的，他就离开了，过一阵他会回来看看冬兵什么时候离开。在基地转了一圈，他转向其中一个训练室，发现Clint已经在那儿了，男孩正在击打沙袋。

“你在练习，还是无聊了？”

他走近Clint，觉得自己应该知道答案。击打的位置十分随机，只是让沙袋动起来，而不是练习技巧，Clint耸耸肩，回头看了眼Rumlow。

“今天的课上完了，不想回房间，射击也练习过了，想和人交手，冬兵有点忙。做这个聊胜于无。”

Brock不奇怪男孩觉得无聊。大多数人除了训练和上课，几乎不会和Barton说话，男孩只有在任务或是Pierce带着时离开过基地几次，据Brock所知，后者只有两次。Pierce在去年圣诞和第一次任务的几个月后带他出去过几天，说是奖励一下男孩，但这改变不了Clint的自由少得可怜的现状。现在课程和训练减少了，男孩有大把的空余时间。Brock不经允许不能带他出去，但至少能让男孩没那么无聊。

“虽然不是冬兵，但我可以和你练习一会儿，只要你想，就准备好被打得满地爬吧。”

Clint歪了歪头，有些挑衅地说。

“准备好了，不过我不是被打趴下的那个。”

Brock摇摇头，走向附近的训练区，Clint过了一会儿才跟上。他们伸展四肢，像往常一样热身。Rumlow身上还有些酸疼，但和男孩训练一会儿应该没什么问题，他首先展开攻击。

这些年他们经常这么练习，Barton已经比最开始时好多了。他的速度很快，而且技巧不错，Brock喜欢和男孩练习，因为比其他人更有挑战性。很快他就证明了这一点，几分钟后男孩抓住Brock的手臂，扭住。手指碰到了Brock之前留有淤伤的手腕，那里有些脆弱。Brock瑟缩了一下，甩开了男孩的攻击，被察觉到了。

“你的手腕受伤了，不是今天早上，对吧？”

Clint重新摆好姿势，攻向Brock时问道。

“不是，它不要紧。”

他闪过了男孩的下一次攻击。Clint小心翼翼的看着，Brock看出了男孩的好奇，不希望和男孩谈谈那些事。几分钟后，他们又过了几招，Brock把Clint放倒，男孩很快站起身还击，说道。

“你的脖子上也有痕迹，也是新的。你之前和冬兵练习了吗？”

Brock摇摇头，可男孩不打算放过这个问题，Brock很了解男孩，可不想继续谈话。正想着，就被Clint打翻在地。躺在地上，他和男孩四目相对，对方没有伸手帮忙也没打算继续攻击，只是继续问。

“它们来自他对吧？在我上课时你和他经常在一起。你们一般做什么？”

Brock坐起来，想组织一下语言，男孩正在看着他。这太困难了，他以前没跟男孩提过这些事情。他知道Clint已经不再是小孩子了，甚至已经接近饮酒年龄，但Brock到现在依然当他是个孩子。

“听着，冬兵和我会一起做一些私人的事情。我们已经这么做有一段时间了，你知道的对吧？人们待在一起，有空的时候，想做的那种？”

他实在不知道该说什么，也不想描述细节。他不知道Clint对于性知道多少，有没有人教过他，又学会了多少。Brock知道男孩肯定没进行过性行为，甚至都没亲过谁的嘴，大部分时间都和冬兵在一起，他们甚至睡在一张床上，可什么都没发生。Brock从朋友那儿、学校学过，也实践过，Barton没有这些经历。即便在课上学过，也许两个男人的事情并不包括在内，毕竟Brock的学校也没教过这种，他真的希望现在能跳过这个话题，希望自己不用解释自己和冬兵的行为。Clint只是看了他一会儿，才说话。

“如果你是说性，我知道。”

Brock放松了一点，希望自己不用再解释了。

“所以他们在课上教过你？说过不同的种类和素材？”

“嗯，我看过出任务的那种，因为需要学会。Pierce也和我提过。”

Brock很高兴那时候自己不在。无疑Pierce给Barton讲过鸟和蜜蜂的故事，可真TMD的尴尬，Pierce显然对Clint有种古怪的父亲般的感情，Brock不是很懂。男孩似乎默许了Pierce的行为，Brock除了觉得奇怪和尴尬之外，并不会关注太多。Barton的话将Brock从Pierce的问题上拉了回来。

“所以你们就是在做爱？你不需要在性事中受到伤害、留下痕迹。他也有痕迹吗，还是已经愈合了？”

Barton的声音带着刺耳的指责，Brock知道自己要小心接下来的措辞，让男孩知道Brock不会在这方面伤害冬兵。

“他没事，身上没有痕迹，也没受伤。你是对的，你不需要留下痕迹，但有时候你会想要它、需要它。冬兵和我做的时候，需要它，我们已经这样做了有一阵。”

“是他想要，还是你需要？”

Clint瞪着他，Brock站起身，走近男孩。Clint没有动，只是目光灼灼地盯着，Brock过了一会儿才平静地说。

“他有时需要情感，需要一个除了冬兵和武器之外的身份。我和你一样对他有感情，只是方式不同。”

听到Brock的话，男孩沉默了，现在有太多内容需要消化，Brock不希望继续这个话题，Clint应该已经了解到一些，至少这比突然撞到现场要好。Brock希望他们能终止这个话题，可男孩过一会儿关心地问道。

“他和你做的时候，会受伤吗？”

Brock知道男孩有多关心冬兵，毕竟他自己也一样，伸手搭上Clint的肩膀。男孩紧绷起来却没甩开他，四目相对，Brock回答。

“我们都没有受伤。这些痕迹给我感觉很好，我希望留下它们，而他会给我。他没事，等他的测试结束后，你就能见到他。这不是什么大问题，只是有人会这么做。明白了吗？”

男孩又沉默了一会儿才不开心地点点头。Brock问他。

“继续练习还是做些别的？”

“我想我该回房间了。”

男孩说完，耸肩挣脱Brock的手，走开了。Brock没有跟着，男孩现在已经被允许在基地里自由行走了。Barton或许会因为今天的事有些情绪，但最终会平复下来。Brock觉得自己现在男孩去问冬兵之前应该告诉他，Clint知道了他们之间的事，Rumlow不想冬兵措手不及。测试现在已经结束了，冬兵被允许离开，Brock和他一起去男孩房间。现在他可以告诉冬兵之前的事了。

“他今天看到了这些，问起我怎么得到它们。”

他示意手腕和颈部的淤痕，冬兵有些紧张的看着他，问道。

“你告诉他了吗？”

Brock不会在这件事上撒谎，冬兵需要为男孩的问题做准备。

“对，我告诉他了，我们的事，咱们感觉很好，也不会伤害任何人。我不觉得应该对他说谎，可他有些担心你会受伤。我告诉他你不会的，可他也许会问你。现在只是给你提个醒。”

冬兵停下了脚步，定定地看着他。Rumlow也停了下来，两人沉默了一会儿，冬兵说。

“如果他问了，我该怎么说？”

他全神贯注，像是在等待Brock的命令，这让Brock想起曾经的他。这些年冬兵已经变了，清醒的时间更多，更像人类，也可以交流，但依然听从命令，偶尔依然会是武器而不像一个人，Brock喜欢他的每一面。伸手揽住冬兵的颈部，拇指放在喉咙上，Rumlow回答。

“告诉他真相，我们感觉很好，而且需要它。我觉得他会明白的，只是需要些时间。”

“好吧。”

“那好，咱们去看你的男孩。”

Brock笑着蹭了一下他的喉咙才挪开手，第一个抬腿走向Barton的房间，冬兵跟上他。不久就到了房间里，男孩只是沉默的看看冬兵。Clint在他们三个待在一起时很少开口，看着Brock待在冬兵身边，看到几次Brock触碰冬兵。Brock没有比往常站得更近或是触碰更多次，可男孩的眼神有些不对。Brock提早离开了，希望男孩在得知他和冬兵的关系之后不会改变太多。现在一切都很好，他希望以后也不会改变。

======  
现在只剩下Clint和James，两人都沉默着。男孩不知道该说什么，还在消化今天知道的事，Rumlow身上的痕迹以及他和冬兵做的事。男孩学习了相关知识以后，并没有想太多。Rumlow和冬兵在一起的时候，他们较近的距离、偶尔的碰触，男孩都见过，可现在发现了那些并不单纯，现在他知道为什么冬兵和Rumlow待在一起会安心，他们一起会做什么。每当看到Rumlow碰触James、站在James身边的时候，Clint都会涌起一股夹杂着愤怒、烦躁和忧心的情绪。他得处理好自己的情绪，需要和James谈谈，可不知道怎么办。

“你今天很沉默，也没吃太多。你感觉怎么样？”

James将手放在Clint前额，男孩微微抬头，发现James正在焦急地看着自己。Clint想要安抚他。

“我没事，没有生病或受伤，只是心情不太好。你想继续做完我们昨天开始做的装饰吗？”

他们都知道这只是转移话题，James还是点点头，他们继续制作。制作工艺不难，Clint心不在焉，频频看向James。男人没事，没有像Rumlow一样的痕迹，也没有受伤，Clint的心思不禁飞到了Rumlow手腕的痕迹上，忍不住看James的那只机械手。就是它制造了那些痕迹，手指握住Rumlow的手腕，Clint不知道他们为什么觉得那是在享受。James感受到了目光，看向Clint。

“Rumlow说你问了他的瘀痕，然后他告诉你它们怎么来的。所以你才情绪不稳？这让你心烦了吗？”

James在担心，Clint不希望这样。他想了一会儿才回答。

“我只是不知道你们在一起，有些惊讶他不在意这些痕迹。”

那些瘀痕都不严重，可Clint不明白Rumlow为什么想让James在身上留下它们，而且James为什么会同意。男人和Clint一起的时候总是很温柔小心，训练时也不会让Clint受到不必要的伤害。想到他会在一个不是敌人或任务目标的人身上留下瘀伤，这真的很奇怪。Clint知道和自己在一起时James有多么不同，那时候的他不是冬兵。现在男孩开始理解，除了任务时见到的冬兵和他的James，男人还有另一面。和Rumlow在一起的时候也会有些不同，Clint不知道自己该怎么反应。

“他喜欢瘀伤，似乎需要它们。”

James耸耸肩说。Clint记得Rumlow说过这是种需要，男孩觉得他是对的，这是Rumlow的要求而不是James的，但不意味着James不会从中得到什么，Clint需要知道更多。

“你们俩做的时候，你没事对吧？不会受伤吧？”

他之前问过Rumlow，也得到了答案，可他需要听到James的回答。沉默了一会儿，James歪着头看着Clint，似乎在决定怎么回答，Clint等着。

“不会受伤，我不在意，而且感觉不错。我喜欢相互碰触。”

James看着Clint。他很少喜欢什么东西，男孩知道他很少接触别人，更不用说碰触，只有自己和Rumlow会做这些，也许这就是Rumlow之前说的意思。Clint依然觉得这是Rumlow的需要而不是James本身的，可只要James不在意，那就没那么糟糕。Clint依然不知道这样好不好，但也许自己也做不了什么。现在，Clint倾身伸手捏了捏James的肩膀。

“只要你不会受伤就好。你想在我粘合的时候帮我拿住它吗？”

James同意了，拿开手，开始将装饰品粘在一起。这些都是为了打发时间，如果Clint还能在圣诞节装饰圣诞树，他希望能把更多东西放上去。他也希望能和James一起过圣诞，可不知道能不能实现。所以现在，Clint继续让自己分心，享受和James一起的时光。

“如果你想，我希望你今晚留下。”

快熄灯时他说到。他以前也这么问过，但Clint更希望James是出于自己的意愿留下，而不是顺应Clint的要求。James点点头。

“我想留下。”

Clint相信他是出于自愿。他们躺在床上，今晚一切照旧。James搂住Clint，胸膛被枕着。Clint能感觉到他的心跳，这能让他放松下来，不知道James是不是也一样安心。男人亲吻着男孩的额头，Clint有些好奇James是不是也对Rumlow这么做过，将思绪放到一边，他不想现在思考这些，只想专心感受James在身边散发的热度、沉稳的心跳和亲吻着自己额角的嘴唇。男孩亲了亲James的脸颊，然后躺了回去，放松地睡着了。

几天过去了，Rumlow偶尔会离开基地，Clint一直都在思索那些瘀痕，以及Rumlow和冬兵之间的性事。Clint从未体验过，只是自己解决了几次，现在他开始仔细思考了。他知道也学过，课上教过人们怎么用喜欢的方式做。这已经不是男孩第一次听到性相关的事，可从未想过这么多。

有一天，Pierce让他坐下，说他已经长大了，需要知道些事情了，也该有些欲望了，但需要纾解时需要小心些。Pierce告诉Clint，需要小心地选择对象，不是每个人都能被信任，Clint应该选一个信任的、不会伤害自己的人。Pierce还警告说冒昧的行为可能招来疾病。Clint不知道该信任谁，这些天想得越来越多，他觉得自己找到了人选，就是那个自己可以不顾一切信任的人。比起其他人，James最可信。如果Clint要经历性事，他会选择James。

那些天Clint一直在想，不断观察着James，他的念想也从未消退。James总是对自己很好，Clint发现自己喜欢对方的触碰、气味和样貌。Clint以前就被吸引过，觉得基地里有几个人长得不错，可所有人都不会停留太久。曾经有位拥有亮红色长发、蓝色眼睛的技术员拥有在这里待了两个月，她的手很软，闻着像苹果。她人很好，不会说太多，注射的时候从不太粗暴，还经常在男孩离开房间时对他微笑。还有一个和Rumlow年纪差不多的男人，Reed探员，黑色的头发剪得不齐，黑色的眼睛，双手有些粗糙。有一天下午过来做测试，被Clint像对待其他人一样摔在垫子上，却笑了出来，男孩感到有些脸热。还有几个人不待在这里的人，Clint觉得他们好看，想找机会相处。可这些人给男孩的感觉都及不上James。

James是俊美的，优雅强壮，而且性格温和，Clint觉得很安心，也很喜欢他、渴求他，但男孩不知道James是不是也一样。如果问的话太危险了，会危及到他们现在的关系，所以男孩只是装作什么事都没发生，尽管他已经变了许多。现在James和Rumlow的事已经让Clint再也无法假装看不到，男孩再也假装不了，也无法驱散自己的不适，他知道自己该做些什么了，至少要问出一个答案，希望这不会让他们的关系改变太多。

“你和Rumlow，嗯，做爱，是只有他一个人吗？”

两人独自看电影时Clint问道，他本来也没太在意内容，听到问题，James的注意全部集中在男孩身上，不再看电视上那些飞猴，看看Clint，他点点头。

“对，我只和Rumlow这么做。”

他有些好奇Clint问这个的原因，男孩只是吸口气，在失去勇气前问出另一个问题。

“你和他之外的人做过吗？”

“我记得没有。”

James的话让Clint很难受，男孩知道James和自己一样，已经失去了很多。他感觉James的情况更糟糕，伸手与James正常的那只手十指交错，他希望能安抚男人。James握住Clint的手，他们安静了下来，男人继续看电影，Clint安静了一会儿又问道。

“你曾经想要，我是说曾经想过和Rumlow之外的人做吗？”

James再次疑惑地看着他。

“我不知道，为什么这么问？”

Clint觉得脸颊有些烧，从James身上移开视线。他该告诉对方没什么，然后继续看电影，忘了这一切，可他没有。男孩脱口说出了实话。

“我一直在想，性是怎么样的。Pierce以前和我提过，说想要是正常的，只是需要选择信任的人。我想要，想和一位关心我的人，也就是你。除了你，我想不到其他人。我是说，如果你想，我想和你做一次。如果不想，就别在意了。”

他依然没看James，手也拿开了，想起身去浴室，假装自己什么都没说。房间里很安静，只剩下电影的声音，Clint觉得躲起来才是最好的，于是站起身。却被James松松握住了手腕，他停下，听见男人说。

“请看着我，Clint。”

轻轻的恳求让Clint看向James。男人没有愤怒或是不悦，只是困惑地看着Clint。

“你说得太快了，我不太清楚你的问题。你想知道什么，又想问什么？”

Clint深吸一口气，脸颊还是有些热，但他需要问清楚。

“我只想知道，你想过和我做吗？你会吗？”

James沉默了，环住Clint手腕的力道大了一点，Clint知道自己该解释一下。

“我从来没做过，只是在想，我想做，可我只想和我信任和关心的人，我希望和你做，只要你也想。”

“你希望我像那样？”

James更加困惑了，Clint有些渴望地点点头，挪近些。

“没错。你不必现在就决定，你可以多花些时间想想。我只是想让你知道。”

James和Clint就这么四目相对了几分钟。男孩在等James的决定，只要男人不想要Clint，那男孩就不会再提起这件事。

“我会想一下，需要些时间。”

James的回答让Clint放松了一点，男孩点点头，James放开了Clint的手腕，坐回床上本来的位置，给Clint留了一些空间。男孩迟疑了一下也坐了回去，倚在枕头上。James不发一言地环住Clint的肩膀，这个姿势比平常更舒服。即便James不像Clint一样渴求对方，这个动作起码是个良好的迹象。Clint坐在他旁边看电影，突然一个想法涌入脑海。

“我知道你需要时间想想我的请求，但今晚我能吻你吗？”

听到问题的James歪着头看男孩，又困惑了。

“你不需要问这个，以前你亲过我，我也吻过你，感觉很好，这不需要问。”

落在额头和脸颊的亲吻确实很棒，不过这不是Clint的一次，脸又烧了起来，他解释了自己的问题。

“我是说亲嘴。我们从未做过，我想试试，如果你不反对，如果你也想。”

他的脸依然有些烧，不过眼睛一直盯着James，Clint觉得这次的效果比刚才好。James看了他一会儿，才微笑着点头。

“你可以亲吻我，咱们可以试试。”

得到允许的Clint点点头，起身扭过身体，前倾一点，闭上眼睛吻上James的嘴唇。它们很温暖，有些开裂，不过Clint知道它们的触感了。这不算吻，只是嘴唇贴上嘴唇，James的手放在Clint后颈，手指轻轻磨蹭着那里的皮肤，Clint感觉轻飘飘的。他们分开了，他退开一点，James正开心地看着他，Clint喜欢这样。

“这样可以吗？”

他需要确认一下。James笑了，Clint觉得自己更加轻飘飘了。

“嗯，我喜欢，你呢？”

James说完，Clint就点点头。

“我也是，感觉很好。”

听到回答，James又微笑起来。

“很好。咱们该把电影看完了。”

Clint安心地倚回James温暖的身体上，嘴唇上仍有余温，这就足够了。


	24. Chapter 24

Clint睡着了，温热的身体倚在James身边，男人很安心却无法睡去。依然在思考Clint之前的问题，思索着男孩想要的，以及嘴唇上的吻。这些一股脑涌来，James抱紧了身边的Clint。

这次亲吻很美好，男孩柔然的嘴唇轻轻压住自己的，和Clint印在脸颊上的亲吻一样甜蜜，James还想要更多，这样的温柔只有Clint能给他。来到这里几年，他的男孩已经长大了，变得更强壮也更致命，可依然温柔甜蜜，James喜欢这样的Clint，也知道他的男孩长相俊美、脾气温和。James知道自己不该用粗暴的方式对待他。

James知道的、记忆中的所有性事都来自Rumlow。那感觉确实很好，他们彼此触碰，一起释放，可过程通常是粗暴的，总会留下瘀痕。Rumlow喜欢这样，喜欢被James困住，被他的双手紧紧抓住动弹不得，喜欢James的牙齿咬进皮肤。可James不能想象Clint被这样对待。他不知道男孩想不想，也许只是想被触碰，想要性。James需要思考一下，即便他们做了，也不能伤害到Clint。现在，他听着Clint平稳的呼吸，闭上双眼准备休息。

几天过去了，James一直在思考Clint的要求，以及如何满足男孩。现在他还没决定好，Clint也没有催促和询问，只是向James索要了更多亲吻，男人同意了。他希望亲吻变得热烈且充满欲望，就像Rumlow的那样，可它们不是。只是逐渐没了犹豫，持续得更长些，依旧温柔甜蜜，这是Clint的风格，James觉得如果他们想做更多，也许应该也用这样方式，比往常的要温和一些。James不知道自己能不能做到，需要想想怎么才能不粗暴，不在对方身上留下痕迹。现在他能想到的只有一个办法。

“我们做的时候，即便不带暴力、不留瘀痕，也可以很舒服，对吧？”

现在他和Rumlow并排坐在床上，只有他们俩，Clint在上课。他们还没有开始触摸彼此，James知道现在是提问的好时机。他偶尔会问Rumlow一些事情，虽然和问Clint的方式不一样，但现在他需要知道答案，Rumlow是唯一一个会告诉他的人。

“没错，性事可以不留痕迹，可以甜蜜和温柔一点。这不是我的风格，但我确实这么做过。你想试试?”

Rumlow好奇地看着冬兵。男人没说Clint想要，也没说男孩问起过，只是点点头。

“对，我想知道那是什么感觉。”

用‘想’这个词表达有些奇怪，他不经常这么做。因为他知道自己现在依然是武器，只是偶尔会变得像人类，大多数都是和Clint在一起的时候。在Rumlow旁边，他既不是James也不必是冬兵，所以他现在可以表达自己的想法。Rumlow看了他一会儿，说道。

“好吧，咱们今天可以温柔点，也许是不错的变化。如果你还想要别的，告诉我，没问题吧？”

Rumlow倾身，手放在他的后颈，手指贴上皮肤，力道比之前轻一点，冬兵点点头。Rumlow微笑着亲上他的嘴唇，这也比通常温和一些，脖子上的手也没有收紧。冬兵回吻的时候想着Clint的亲吻，所以没有太用力，只是微微分开嘴唇。和Rumlow亲吻与Clint不同，感觉有些不对。但他知道自己现在该做下去，他可以在与Clint做之前学会温和的方式，只有这样他才能和Clint一起做爱。所以他继续着感觉不太对的轻吻。

几分钟后，他们脱下了衣服。Rumlow一边帮助冬兵脱下衣服，一边亲吻着裸露出来的皮肤，冬兵也模仿着。没有像平常一样使用牙齿，也没有在Rumlow的皮肤上咬出红痕。感觉依然不对，可他需要试试。Rumlow用比平常温柔的力道抚摸着冬兵的皮肤，男人也重复着这样的触摸。

为Rumlow做准备时，男人用正常的那只手，用更慢的速度，也没有用金属臂抓住Rumlow的屁股，只是温柔地将它放在他的喉咙上，感受那里的脉动。这次他没有将Rumlow困住，用手指进进出出，感觉有些奇怪，男人觉得如果是Clint，应该感觉会好很多。想着男孩，冬兵将自己的家伙送入Rumlow体内，想着Clint在自己身下的景象。他的男孩肯定会很漂亮，闭上眼，他继续想象着。开始缓慢温柔地律动的时候，他倾身轻轻亲吻Rumlow的下巴，想象着Clint温暖柔软的皮肤。James知道男孩的触感，不知道他会发出什么样的声音，也许是小声的喘息，而不是现在的低声呻吟。那感觉会很好，比现在更好。

“我都忘了慢一点的感觉了，很不错。你喜欢吗？”

Rumlow的声音让James脱离了幻想，睁开眼，梦中的幻想被现实打破了。亲了亲身下Rumlow的下巴，他回答。

“对，我很喜欢。”

喜欢，但还是有点奇怪。

“那好，做你想做的，更舒服点。”

Rumlow亲了亲冬兵的嘴唇。男人点点头继续，双手没有压住Rumlow的双臂，只是轻轻圈住，今天不会留下任何痕迹，冬兵放心下来，他可以做到了，不会造成任何疼痛。他现在专注地给予快感，避免造成任何疼痛。

他的手挪向Rumlow的屁股，轻轻地抓住，没有像往常那样用力。在亲吻Rumlow的脖子时也没用牙齿咬下去。用手轻轻环住Rumlow的阴茎，慢慢地上下撸动，不像平时那样粗暴。

“快到了，感觉不错，继续。”

Rumlow开始迎合他的律动，要是平时，冬兵会将他固定住，咬住他的喉咙，可这次没有这么做。男人需要继续这样的轻柔与甜蜜。手上和律动的速度加快，尽量温柔，没有太用力。这很成功，很快他就感觉到Rumlow释放在他手里，自己也射了出来。虽然有些怪异，不过感觉不错，现在他觉得自己可以再来一次。

检查了一下Rumlow，身上只有一点红痕，没有平时留下的明显青紫痕迹。男人放松了下来，知道自己成功了，可以在碰触别人之后，不让对方精疲力竭。他应该可以在不伤到Clint的情况下与男孩做爱。他希望能给Clint想要的，现在他已经有经验，只需要等到合适的时机。将关于Clint的想法放在一边，他从Rumlow体内拔出来，又亲了亲他的喉咙。

“感觉不错，我会有点想念那些瘀痕。我们明天还有任务，今天不能太放纵。得到你想要的了？”

Rumlow满意地挪到床边，冬兵点点头。他已经知道怎么做了，现在需要的是决定什么时候告诉Clint，以及后续的安排。他的男孩渴望他，也渴望和他做爱，这有些超乎想象，James从来都不会拒绝Clint，也不想拒绝。

“很好，咱们该清理了。”

然后他们就开始各自清理，准备好自己。即便Rumlow好奇冬兵为什么想要温柔的性爱，他也不会问，冬兵也没有解释，然后他们离开了房间。男人知道自己总是在被监视，男孩也一样，他们交谈的内容、要做的事情也终究会被发现，但在那之前，他不会露出任何口风。这是他和Clint之间的事，James不会露出痕迹。

一天很快就过去了，Clint上完课，又听了明天任务的简报。很快他们吃完晚饭，现在只有男人和Clint独自呆在房间。James回想今天做过的事以及Clint的要求，他已经做出了决定，但还要知道一些事情，只是等待合适的时机问出来。现在周围很安静，他们并排躺在床上，Clint挨在身边，他们已经读完了一本书，将它放在床头柜上。Clint的头枕在James的肩膀上，紧贴着身边的人。一片寂静中，James觉得是时候问问Clint了。

“如果我和你做，像那样触碰你，你希望像他一样身上留下痕迹吗？”

他很担心他的男孩也和Rumlow一样，想要那些瘀痕与随之而来的疼痛，James不觉得自己能办到。他拒绝不了Clint，可也不能伤到男孩。只要Clint不想受伤，他就不会拒绝。

Clint微微抬头看向他，两人四目相对。他需要他的男孩坦诚相待，不要有任何隐藏。无论男孩的回答是什么，他们都会做爱。James等了一会儿，几秒的时间十分漫长，Clint说道。

“不，我不觉得自己想要瘀痕，至少现在不想。除非你需要它们，我只想碰触你，感受你。我想要，可不需要你粗暴地对待我，除非你想要。”

他能听出Clint说的都是真的，松了一口气，他觉得自己温暖起来，可以期待一下了。只要Clint不想被伤到，那他们就可以用甜蜜温柔的方式来。亲了亲Clint的额角，嘴唇感受了一会儿温暖的皮肤，他才开口。

“我不需要粗暴，也不想那么对你。我希望和你一起做爱，只要你还想。”

James本不想说最后几句，可说出来就不能收回去了。Clint睁大眼睛看着他，过了一会儿露出了一个漂亮的笑容。

“我依然想。我能亲你吗？”

James笑着点点头。温暖的嘴唇亲上自己，感觉很美好，没有任何怪异的感觉。Clint过了一会儿才退开，问道。

“那我们今晚做吗？”

Clint的脸颊有些红，冬兵又亲了男孩一下才回答。

“不是今晚，再等等。明天有任务。”

“那就等等。”

Clint躺回James的肩膀。男人伸手环住男孩，将他搂紧。他们做出了重大的决定，James希望这是正确的，在多年的被动接受以后，他不确定自己的能不能做出选择。Clint让他选择，而不是要求、命令和索取，这是最珍贵的。他搂着男孩，不久就进入了梦想。明天会有任务，但之后James就可以触碰自己的男孩，那感觉会很好。他希望自己也能让Clint舒服。

======  
两周前James告诉Clint自己的想法，男孩也已经准备好了，可一直没有机会。最近也没有什么好时机，他们有个任务需要离开基地几天，Rumlow一直在身边，但今晚应该可以。Clint有些空闲时间，冬兵也没有任务或检查，Rumlow今天早些时候离开了基地。今晚应该没问题，Clint已经准备好，但还是有些紧张，一边平静着自己，一边等待夜晚降临。

Clint知道男人也想要，但还是有些忧虑，毕竟他不知道性爱是什么样的。James不想在Clint身上留下痕迹或是疼痛，这令人安心，可男孩依旧不安。Clint自己也许不会喜欢，James也许不会喜欢，会有突发状况，男孩最担心的就是他们的关系会因此改变。时间一点点过去，吃完晚饭后，他的不安依然在隐隐徘徊。

“如果你紧张，咱们可以再等等。”

盘子被收走后，目前没有人会来。站在Clint身边，伸出正常的那只手放在男孩的后颈，James等着男孩的回答。温暖的触感让Clint不再那么紧张。James关心自己，Clint也相信他，他们的关系应该不会因此改变。男孩摇摇头。

“不，我们不用再等。我想要，只要你也想，我们可以现在就做。”

“我也想，现在我能亲你吗？”

Clint对James点点头。他们现在经常亲吻，可当James倾身吻上来时，Clint觉得自己就像第一次一样飘飘欲仙。这种感觉非常美妙，Clint回吻，感受到James的手放在自己脖子上，机械臂搂住自己的后背。Clint伸手抚上James的后脑，手指插入发间，继续亲吻着。他们这样彼此纠缠地站着亲了一会儿，直到James退开一点，看着Clint。

“我们该去床上了。”

Clint点点头。走到床边，男孩躺了上去，James俯身吻了上去。轻吻逐渐深入，James的双手在男孩身上梭巡，Clint照做。他们还穿着衣服，男人的手放在Clint的腹部，男孩隔着衬衫都能感受到手掌的温度，他还想要更多，想让James的皮肤贴紧自己。他停下了亲吻。

“我觉得也许该把衣服脱了。”

男孩有些脸热，James轻轻点头，拉住Clint衣服的下摆，问道。

“可以吗？”

Clint点点头，James帮忙脱下了衣服。裸露出来的部分有些冷，他能感觉到James落在身上的视线。男人小心翼翼地轻轻触摸Clint赤裸的胸膛。

“它不太疼，对吗？”

手指划过一道伤痕，它靠近左边的锁骨，在胸膛上方，差不多已经结痂。这是上次任务留下的痕迹，James有些担心。在安全屋他为男孩清理了伤口，然后才回基地，那之后Clint愈合得不错。

“还好，它还有点脆弱，不过只碰还是没事的，别太用力就行。”

听到Clint的话，James点点头，挪开手，亲吻了一下那道伤疤，稍纵即逝的触碰让Clint温暖起来。James的亲吻挪到了锁骨，贴着Clint的皮肤，男人问道。

“感觉怎么样？”

“我很喜欢。”

Clint轻声说完，感觉到紧挨着他的James笑了。更多的亲吻落在皮肤上，感觉很美妙，可他也想亲吻James。将手放在男人肩膀上， 抓着衣服问道。

“我可以吗？”

James点点头，挪开一点，让Clint为自己脱下衬衫。男孩曾经见过James不穿衣服的样子，可这次是不同的。Clint看着男人的胸膛，视线又挪到了机械臂附近的伤疤。那里的皮肤有些不平坦，细小的伤疤从金属部分附近呈扇形分布，连接着James原本的皮肤，Clint的手放在附近，没有摸上去，看向James的眼睛。男人点点头，回答了Clint还没问出口的问题，男孩摸上那些伤疤，指尖轻轻梭巡。

“它们还疼吗？”

手指轻轻抚摸着，听到James的回答。

“偶尔，但现在不疼。”

James说完，Clint倾身亲吻着它们，就像James亲吻自己的割伤一样。男人轻轻喘了口气，不是疼痛的那种，声音很好听，Clint喜欢这样。继续亲吻着，伸手摸向James还裹着衣料的屁股。他又看看James，男人点点头。裤子被解开了，James动了动，脱下下身的衣服，现在他已经全裸了。看着男人，Clint觉得脸有点烧。James是俊美的，肌肉匀称身体健壮，Clint依然不敢相信男人想和自己做爱，可以被自己这么看着。男孩的手放在自己的裤子上，准备脱掉，可James阻止了他。

“我想来，可以吗？”

Clint点点头，裤子被James脱下，还有内裤，动动腿，甩开这些衣服。现在他也全裸了，被James看着，Clint的皮肤微微发烫，全身应该都成了粉色。James眼中的温柔、欣赏和喜爱让Clint呼吸一滞，心里小鹿乱撞。

“我们慢慢开始，不过我要知道你是不是需要准备。”

Clint知道James指的是什么，伸手从床头柜的抽屉里拿出了润滑。那是男孩从医疗办公室拿出来的，将它放在James能看到的地方，男孩躺了回去。他们继续亲吻，相互抚摸着，James是手指第一次摸上Clint的阴茎时，受到刺激它动了一下。

“感觉不错。”

听见他的话，James笑着继续手上的动作。Clint也一边亲吻一边触碰，当手指碰到男人的阴茎时，他听到了细小的声音，男孩很喜欢，喜欢James的回应。Clint曾经有些担心男人会不享受性，自己的触碰不能让他满足，但现在这都不是问题了。男孩放心下来，继续在James身上探索，寻找所有他喜欢的点，可他还想要更多。

“我觉得我准备好了，想让你赶紧填满我。”

说话的时候，他坚定地看向James，虽然能感觉到到自己脸红了。James点点头。

“只要你想。你该准备一下，我能开始了吗？”

James说完，Clint深吸一口气才点头。男人笑着让他躺在枕头上，分开腿，伸手拿来润滑，打开它挤在手指上。然后在Clint的后穴挤上一些。Clint觉得它又湿又凉，有些不适应，但感觉不坏。James就在身边，坐在Clint的双腿旁，男孩等待着，希望接下来的感觉依然不错。

“开始会有些不舒服。如果想停下，就告诉我。”

Clint点点头，James才慢慢的将一根手指放入后穴。感觉确实有点不舒服，有点灼烧的感觉，吸了口气，他对James点点头，示意继续。男人又往前推了一点，让Clint适应一会儿。男孩自己从未这么做过，甚至没用过自己的手指，只是想想而已。感觉不太对，可他信任James，相信男人不会伤害自己，慢慢会变得舒服的。

James开始来回移动自己的手指了，每次都会深入一点，机械臂揽住Clint的肩膀，偶尔地亲吻着男孩的嘴唇。现在没那么不舒服了，Clint稍微放松下来。体内的手指弯曲了一点，带动了Clint体内的一些神经，男孩感觉自己热了起来，喘息着说道。

“感觉不错。”

James笑了笑，继续手上的动作，挨着Clint说道。

“很好，我能再加一根吗？”

Clint点点头，在James抽出手指时放松一点，然后就感觉到两根手指进来了。它们又带来了灼烧感，但Clint觉得这次容易多了，很快就适应了James的动作，男孩想要尽快准备好。虽然依然感到奇怪，但随着James的动作，感觉越来越好了，男人找到了那个点，Clint开始微微扭动，他现在需要更多，而不只是手指。

“我想要你，求你了。”

James亲了亲他的嘴唇，将手指移开，空空荡荡感觉让男孩有些不适应。看着James将更多的润滑挤在正常的那只手上，开始轻轻撸动自己。他凑近一些，跪在Clint分开的双腿之间，几乎整个覆盖在男孩上方，但没有插进去。

“你想好了吗？”

听到他的问题，Clint微微起身亲了亲James，说道。

“我确定，我想要，只要你能做。”

“当然，如果疼了想停下，就告诉我。”

James说完，Clint点点头躺在枕头上。James进去了一点，这比手指更热一点，但Clint依然想要，他想要James。吸了口气压下不适，他抓住男人的肩膀，来自皮肤的热度和金属的触感让男孩安心下来，Clint笑着抬头看向他。

“我没事，继续。”

James倾身亲了亲他，阴茎又深入一点。它的感觉比手指好，然后男人开始律动，Clint轻晃起来。男孩被快感弄得忍不住发出了声音，轻声呻吟起来，James笑了。Clint迎上节奏，亲吻着James的喉咙，男人也发出了呻吟。持续了一会儿，Clint觉得体内James的阴茎开始涨大，他知道他们都要到了。

“感觉太好了。你让我很舒服，Clint，太完美了。你呢？”

James一边律动一边问，温暖的手指环住Clint的阴茎，这感觉比Clint自慰的时候好多了。喘着粗气他回答。

“你让我很舒服。我需要这个，需要你。”

还没说出口的话被James的嘴唇堵住了，现在他感受着自己体内逐渐积累的快感。已经太多了，感觉很棒，Clint觉得自己已经快速释放了出来，身体也在颤抖。James不久也释放了，Clint能感觉到，这一切完美得无话可说。James覆在他身上，没有离开他体内。过了一会儿，男人亲了亲Clint的前额问。

“你还好吗？”

话语中的关心让Clint兴高采烈地点点头。

“很好，你呢？”

他需要确认James的感受，得到了肯定的回答。男孩再次吻了上去，感觉很棒。尽管身体的疲乏感涌了上来，可感觉不错。James依然在身边，温暖又令人安心，这就足够了。James亲了亲男孩，慢慢抽了出来，检查了自己有没有伤害到Clint。男孩不在意地让James检查，他觉得现在和男人更加亲密了。

“咱们该清理了。需要我帮你起来吗？”

Clint点点头，握住James伸过来的手。他们离开了床，走向Clint的浴室开始清理。James轻轻地用毛巾擦拭男孩的身体，洗去身上的痕迹。Clint也想这么做，可有些颤抖，动作不那么流畅，James还是向Clint道了谢，亲了亲男孩濡湿的头发。他们回到床边，检查了床单才穿上衣服，James挑选了电影，然后躺在Clint身边，将男孩抱过来，Clint枕上男人的胸膛，感受着对方的强壮稳健的心跳，一切都那么完美。他想要告诉James自己的感受。

“谢谢你给了我这次享受，我一直都想要。”

两人四目相对，James温柔地笑了，亲了亲Clint的头发。

“谢谢你关心我。”

明白言下之意，Clint点点头，过了一会儿就闭上眼。他就这么在冬兵的怀抱里睡着了。早上醒来的时候，James依然在身边，一切就如往常一样美好。

转天Clint有些疲惫，不过这点难受他还是能应付的。他们之后没再做爱，James只是搂着他，然后相互亲吻和抚摸，这也很美妙。Clint还想再来一次，可他知道以后还有时间，所以没再提起。这是他和James之间的隐秘，他不觉得有人会知道。直到两天后的一个中午，午饭过后被告知Pierce要单独见自己。Clint被带到办公室，坐在Pierce对面，对方的表情十分严肃。

“您是要和我谈谈任务吗，sir？”

Clint像往常一样等待回答，可Pierce只是定定地看着他。男孩有些不适。Pierce摇摇头，过了一会儿才开口，谈起了一些Clint不愿意和Pierce说的事情，男孩担心自己和James的行为会招来惩罚。

“我想和你谈谈冬兵，Clint，你和他做的事情，让我们觉得需要改变计划了。”

Clint深吸一口气才点点头，希望事情能顺利解决，他和James不会失去现在拥有的。


	25. Chapter 25

Pierce第一次见到Clint Barton是在几年前的马戏团。Susan想去看看，他就带她去了。他依然记得第一眼见到Barton的时候，表演开始，男孩穿着一身紫色站在中央，然后开始射箭。高难度的表演让观众欢呼，可Pierce看到的是男孩的技巧与潜力。他一直想要武器，像冬兵那样对九头蛇有用的武器，然后他就看到了神奇鹰眼。只要培养成武器，不会逊色于冬兵，而且是他自己的造物，不是前人留下的资产。他将Barton带走，是因为他知道男孩会成为强力的武器，对九头蛇大有用途。男孩确实做到了，但对Pierce来说，Clint已经不仅仅是工具。

这些年Pierce一直照顾他，将他视为没有血缘的家人。多年来提供食物和衣服，教导男孩，让他比待在马戏团学到得多。Pierce知道Clint拥有光明的未来，也尽力培养他。Pierce将男孩的过去连同他的哥哥一起抹掉，限制男孩的交流范围，关注着他，和他谈对性的需求与渴望，现在Pierce该和Clint谈谈他的选择了。从发现男孩和冬兵的关系改变了开始，他已经准备好了这次谈话。现在男孩就坐在自己对面，问是不是有任务。Pierce摇摇头，过了一会儿才开口。

“我想和你谈谈冬兵，Clint，你和他做的事情，让我们觉得需要改变计划了。”

Clint的肩膀紧绷起来，却只是吸了口气点点头，男孩沉默着。Pierce注视着Clint，思索着如何开口。他有许多开启话题的方式，只是需要找到适合的，也需要更多信息。在他决定好问题之前，Clint说话了。

　　“您说我可以按自己的意愿选择一个人，sir，您说这是自然而然的。”  
　　  
察觉到Clint并没有问自己是怎么知道的。男孩很久以前就知道Pierce会发现一切，因为自己时刻都被监视着。Pierce看了他一会儿。他确实对男孩说过，想要触碰和性爱是理所当然的，但没想到男孩会选择冬兵。他们确实一直很亲近，也对彼此有好感，可Pierce一直以为他们只是柏拉图，不掺杂浪漫或是性的因素，直到他被告知亲吻已经由脸颊和前额变成了接吻，几天前他又被告知他们做了更多。现在Pierce该介入了。

“拥有欲望确实理所当然，不过我好奇你为什么选择了冬兵。”

他希望Clint告诉自己理由。冬兵不是Pierce为男孩选择的人，也不知道是不是该继续为Clint物色人选。直视着Clint的眼睛，Pierce在等待一个答案。过了一会儿男孩才回答。

“你告诉我，需要选择一个我信任的人，我无比地信任他。”

Clint说话的时候没有移开视线，紧盯着Pierce的眼睛，他语气坚定，声音很稳。Pierce知道男孩信任冬兵，这是他一手安排的，可从未想到他们会向这个方向发展，变成现在的关系。

“我知道你信任他，可冬兵和其他人不一样，你知道的。他是危险的武器，可能不是一个维持这种关系的好选择。”

冬兵是不同的，他是武器。Pierce看到在Clint身边的冬兵更像人类，有了一丝昔日Bucky Barnes的影子。和Clint在一起的冬兵不会造成任何伤害，实际上也更容易掌控了，同时他也可以成为约束Clint的工具。但Pierce不确定自己该放任他们的肉体关系。

“我和他在一起很安全，也不会伤害到别人。除非必要或是接到命令，他不会伤害我。”

Clint的语气依然坚定，他相信冬兵不会伤害自己。Pierce不得不承认男孩是对的。冬兵被允许照顾Clint，也不会故意伤到男孩，甚至可能违抗伤害男孩的命令。

“这是你选择他的唯一原因吗，因为他很安全？”

Pierce靠近一点，仔细观察Clint的表情。男孩的脸有点红了，视线也不再和Pierce接触，过了一会儿才看向他，回答。

“不光是这个原因。他关心我，我也关心他，而且他吸引着我。”

Clint脸颊上的红晕更明显了，Pierce不知道该有什么感想。他知道许多人都觉得James Barnes 英俊，即便成为了冬兵也不能让他的魅力稍减分毫。而且他也知道有些男人确实会被同性吸引，现在Pierce不知道Clint只喜欢男人，还是也会被女人吸引。他现在需要一点信息。

“他是唯一吸引你的人吗？”

　　“不是，sir。”  
　　  
“还有别人吸引了你吗？只有男人吗？”

Clint看了他一会儿才回答。

“也有其他人，不光是男人。几个月前有一位比我大一点的技术员。她人很好，我喜欢看她笑，可她没呆多长时间，几乎所有人都不常在这里。”

男孩似乎有些孤独。Pierce知道这个技术员，她很聪明，也擅长自己的工作，可却问了太多不该的问题。她尤其关心Clint，问过他的家人、怎么来到这里的。Pierce发现后就将她调走监视起来。这是必须的，可他了解Clint的沮丧，身边很少有人停留，更少有人关心，只有冬兵从一开始就在他身边，熟悉些的只有Pierce本人和Rumlow。所以这就是为什么男孩选择了冬兵。Pierce起身绕过桌子，站在Clint身边，伸手按住男孩的肩膀。

“我知道在这里你有时会觉得孤独，可你在做伟大的事情，Clint。有时候孤独是必要的牺牲。你能明白，对吧？”

Pierce能感觉到男孩的肩膀紧绷了，过了一会儿Clint才点点头。

“我明白，sir。可我和冬兵并没有造成麻烦，也不会违抗任何命令，只是满足彼此的需要。请别将他带走，请让我拥有这个机会。”

Clint看着他的眼睛。男孩很少请求什么。Pierce没有松开手，思考了很长时间，问了另一个问题。

“你知道冬兵和Rumlow已经维持着一段关系了吗？”

Pierce看了Clint和冬兵聊到那段关系的录像，也知道Clint很清楚两人的关系，现在他想看看男孩会说什么。冬兵和Rumlow的关系是Pierce允许的，毕竟没什么害处，还能让Rumlow更加积极。虽然不理解Rumlow对于疼痛和伤痕的爱好，可年轻人似乎很享受，也许从冬兵身上得到那些会更好。

“我知道，但那无关紧要，我也不觉得和James的关系会影响到别人。”

听出男孩的倔强，Pierce只是摇摇头。

“即便知道冬兵已经和别人有肉体关系，你也想维持同样的关系吗？”

“是，我想。”

Pierce看着Clint倔强中带着恳求与期冀的眼神，捏了捏男孩的肩膀，放开了。看着Clint的眼睛说道。

“我会思考一下，今晚会告诉你结果。你该去训练了，晚饭的时候见。”

“Yes，sir。”

Clint起身走向门口。开门之前Pierce说了一句。

“记住，当你觉得和冬兵的肉体关系不再那么吸引你，只要你去追求别人，就要承担后果。”

一个小小的警告和提醒，Clint回答声yes sir就离开了。

Pierce边思考边在办公室徘徊，过了一会儿，看向墙上挂着的那支箭。那是Clint第一次任务的纪念，一个证明，承载了Clint从最初那个固执男孩到现在的变化。看了一会儿，思考着男孩之前提起的孤独以及对冬兵的信任。也许让他们继续下去也无关紧要，可以让男孩先利用冬兵的关爱满足自己的需求，直到他们找到合适的人选。在允许这段关系之前，他必须确认一些事情，所以将冬兵叫了过来。

“我知道了你和Clint的事，现在需要处理一下。”

这是冬兵进来时Pierce说的第一句话，男人紧绷起来，过了一会儿才点点头。

“我会承担后果和惩罚。不必波及Clint。”

这和Pierce预期的一样，他看了冬兵一会儿才开口。

“现在，不需要任何的惩罚。我之前和Clint谈过，他说你不会违抗任何命令，看来这是正确的。他希望和你继续维持这段关系，所以我把你叫来，需要和你谈谈现在的情况。”

冬兵放松了一点，站姿却依旧很警惕，就和平时在Pierce身边时一样。冬兵的需求可以不被询问，因为Clint才是第一位。Pierce示意冬兵坐下，自己也坐了下来，说道。

“你和Rumlow的关系也可以继续，不过对待Clint需要一点改变。我不希望你在他身上留下伤疤和咬痕，也不能让他疼痛。明白了吗？”

Clint身上不必留下这些东西，冬兵回答yes sir。Pierce又给冬兵提了一些要求，如果需要还会再做补充。冬兵每次都回答一句yes sir，Pierce确信男人都会照做。冬兵对Clint是不同的，所以肯定不会伤到男孩。过了一会儿才让冬兵离开去巡逻，然后Pierce去见Clint。

男孩正在屋子里读书，看见Pierce进来就放下了。从椅子上起来，站直，在Pierce走近时问好。Pierce能看到男孩身侧的手指弯曲又放下，这是男孩紧张的表现，一直都克服不了。Pierce坐下，示意Clint，男孩坐下看着Pierce。安静了一会儿，Clint似乎想说什么，却不知道怎么开口，Pierce的话让他停止了担忧。

“我已经做出了决定。刚刚和冬兵谈过，也提了一些要求，对你也一样。你和冬兵的关系不能影响到你的任务和你的目标。明白了吗，Clint？”

“是的，sir。谢谢您。”

Clint露出了感激的笑容，Pierce知道自己做了正确的选择。他需要和Rumlow谈谈，告知这点小变化。现在Pierce继续和Clint交谈，确保男孩知道影响任务的后果。现在他又多了一个筹码，一个确保Clint和冬兵不会偏离目标的方法。


	26. Chapter 26

Clint的身上有血，他能感觉到温热粘稠的液体自后背流下，浸透了衬衫。虽然看不到，但他知道那是鲜红色的。身上很疼，他能听到皮革破空的声音，金属抽打在皮肤上。他想让痛苦和噪声停止，他听到自己喊出声，却不知道说了什么。一切都朦朦胧胧的，痛感侵蚀着感官，他想反抗，却自知办不到。

皮革破空的声音再次响起，Clint等着它落在身上，皮肤久久没有被金属打到。他听到它击打肉体的声音，是被别人挡住了，他这次分辨出了对方的声音。

“跑，现在快跑。”

他不能跑，更不能将另一个人留在这里，他要让这一切停下。但做不到，满眼看到的都是红色，他僵在那里，只能看着鲜血流淌，听着皮鞭的声响，不到他们俩遍体鳞伤，这些就不会停下。喊叫和痛呼突然一道平静温柔的声音被打断了，一切开始消散。

“没事了，Clint，你安全了。”

听到声音的Clint睁开眼，发现之前都是梦境。他还在自己房间的床上，James在身旁搂着他，男孩安心了下来。现在他是安全的，被James保护着，深吸一口气，他转向男人，问道。

“你带我来之前，我很不安全，对吧？”

这是个危险的问题，Clint必须小心地问。Pierce不喜欢男孩问起过去，出于一个已经被遗忘的原因，Clint已经不需要过去了，可男孩有时还会好奇自己梦中的片段。他知道James应该知道一点，可他们俩都明白，男人不能告诉Clint太多。James点点头说道。

“你现在安全了，这才是最重要的。”

坚定地说完，James亲了亲Clint的前额。这样的姿势和触碰已经很熟悉了，Clint放松下来，将梦境放在一边。他现在是安全的，James也在身边，这才是最重要的。

被James搂着，两人安静了一会儿，再过一阵才到起床时间。冬兵今天有个任务，需要花费一点时间但不太长。Clint这次不用一起去，他会很想念男人的。

“我能亲亲你吗？”

听到男孩的轻声请求，James笑着点点头，凑过来，温暖的嘴唇贴上Clint的。这是男孩最喜欢的，他喜欢James的亲吻和触碰，为这付出一切都是值得的。他们会遵守所有Pierce提出的规定，这样才能拥有彼此。这样的新关系只开始了几个月，很顺利，令人安心，也没有改变太多东西。他们又亲昵了一会儿，享受着彼此的陪伴，直到需要起床的时候。

他们清理好自己，吃完早餐，很快就走出房间。Rumlow加入了他们，手腕上有些新鲜的痕迹，现在Clint知道它们是哪里来的了。James从不会在男孩身上留下这样的痕迹，更不会伤害他，Clint很感激，不过偶尔也会想它们是什么感觉，但他觉得自己不需要。男孩将思绪放在一边，现在他只剩下最后几分钟和James相处的时间了。

今天他们没有直接去车里，而是先去了James的房间。Clint很少来男人的屋子，他们大部分时间都会在男孩的房间里。今天，James打开门示意Clint进来。Rumlow待在门口，男孩随男人走进去，顺手关上门。

“我会离开一段时间，所以现在我要把它给你。”

男人走到床边，Clint凑近些，看到James拿出了一个小包裹。过两天就是Clint的生日了，男人总会送他生日礼物。Clint也想知道James的生日，也想送礼物，可没人告诉他，也从没有人提起冬兵成为武器以前的生活。所以Clint只要有机会就会送他一些小东西。现在，男孩拿过James递过来的小包裹，解开绳子，打开了那个小盒子。

两个形状完美、亮晶晶的箭头，还有一条新手链，那是James做的。Clint手腕上的这一条已经有些磨损，线也散开了一点，但Clint不想摘下它，现在它有替代品了。他对James笑着道谢。

“谢谢你，我很喜欢它们。”

Clint凑上去亲了James一下，温柔又甜蜜。James帮他解下了手上的那条，换上了新的手链。男孩将旧手链放进口袋，并不会扔掉，James也从未扔过Clint为他坐的任何一条手链。他们就这么彼此拥抱了一会儿，美好的时光被门外的敲门声打断了，Rumlow在告诉他们需要离开了。

他们走了出去，Clint很快就发现这不是去车库的路，Rumlow在带他们走向机器。

“他们需要你先进去。我们会等你回来，好吗？”

Rumlow拍拍James的肩膀，男人点点头，转而对Clint说。

“别冒险。”

James伸手捏了一下Clint的后颈。Clint希望现在自己可以亲吻他，拥抱他，可规定不允许，所以男孩只是点头回答说自己会的。James走进房间，Clint知道会发生什么，却明白为什么要在任务之前进行洗脑。

之后他一直在思考，无论是和Rumlow走向射击场，还是练习的时候。男孩知道机器的作用，因为自己也被使用过，不像James那样频繁，不过都是在任务之后，而不是之前。休息的时候他问了Rumlow，相信后者会给自己一点答案。

“椅子为什么会在任务之前使用，他们要清除什么？”

“今天不是要清除，更像是隔开一些东西，再放进新的。”

Rumlow看着Clint，一定是看出了男孩的疑惑，所以又多说了一点。

“有时候，他需要假扮成其他人，所以他们会先用椅子，确保他不会说出这里的一切，然后再放些信息进去，帮助他掩护身份。以前他们也这么做过，只要他回来，就会重新被设置。他就会变得和离开之前一样。”

听到重新设置，Cling首先想到的是钟表和东西，而不是人。Rumlow的话提醒了男孩，这里的大部分的人都不拿James当做一个人类，只是一件九头蛇的武器，Clint也一样。这个想法让男孩有些发冷。

“会用在我身上吗？”

他知道一旦他们决定了，自己别无选择，就像自己无法阻止发生在自己或James身上的洗脑一样，可这种重启有点吓人，把别的东西放进脑子里，而不只是去除。Rumlow耸耸肩。

“不知道，kid。要看需不需要了。你该去上课了，继续射击。”

这是Rumlow在告诉Clint聊天结束了，男孩照做。很快就到了上课的时间，Clint走了过去。课程已经比以前少了，可还有一些东西他需要学习，比如抵抗刑讯、挣脱束缚、各国语言什么的。这些感觉不坏，之后他回到自己的房间，整晚都是独自一人，期间Rumlow过来吃了个晚饭就离开了。

Clint躺在床上，感觉空荡荡的，有些难以入眠，不禁想起今天Rumlow说的，冬兵的记忆被阻隔，其他内容被放了进去。也许现在James已经不记得他了，更不会像Clint一样想念对方。现在的他既不是James也不是冬兵，这个念头让Clint很难受。男孩想将思绪放到一边，劝自己这只是暂时的，过了一会儿才睡着。

一周半过后James还没回来，即便是生日的到来也没能让Clint分心。作为奖励，Pierce又带Clint去了那间小木屋。旅途很美好，Clint喜欢那栋房子和那些树木，希望能和James分享。上次出来的时候他问过Pierce，可不可以偶尔带James出来，得到的回答是会考虑一下，但或许冬兵不需要这个，也许不会像Clint一样喜欢出来旅行。Pierce似乎没想再继续这个话题，所以Clint没再提起。

那次旅行中，Pierce说起Clint的未来，男孩已经越来越大了，他的责任也许要改变了，男孩做任务的时候或许不需要冬兵陪伴，也许应该独自完成。没有冬兵的陪伴让Clint有些紧张，但他到时会处理好的。现在，他只想等冬兵回来。

冬兵刚基地时Clint没有见到他，平常不是这样，但Clint这次很庆幸，如果James还处在任务状态不认识自己，男孩不知道应该怎么反应。等Clint回到自己房间吃晚饭的时候，James已经在那里了，不是任务状态的冬兵。男人笑着迎接Clint，询问生日过得怎么样。男孩抱了抱他，说起了他离开之后的事。现在Clint很开心，至少James现在在这里，他们还是他们，而不只是九头蛇需要的武器。

======  
Brock任务之后最喜欢的事情之一就是喝点酒。他还记得第一次任务之后去的那间破旧小酒吧，肮脏的地板和开裂的墙，还记得不舒服的卡座，虽然不舒服也有右肩受了伤的原因，但大部分归咎于卡座。那时他点了一杯便宜的啤酒和威士忌，现在他可以肯定那里掺了不少水，可当时觉得那棒极了。于是这变成了任务后不回基地，先出来放松的一个习惯。他以前带冬兵来过，在行动之前他已经确认过自己不会惹上麻烦，只要冬兵一直都在视线范围内就行，Brock喜欢这样。他们已经有一阵没这么做了，因为Barton来了，今晚又是一个机会，Brock期待了很久，他们甚至带上了男孩。

这是Clint第一次来酒吧，Brock知道对男孩来说这有些新奇。男孩和冬兵一样不怎么出现在公共场合，可他的反应却和冬兵不同。男孩有点兴奋，冬兵则和往常一样意兴阑珊，时刻戒备。这个地方很混乱，却不会检查身份证，而且他们三个不会引起注意。Clint看什么都新奇，Brock带着他们来到角落，冬兵则一直守着男孩，坐在他身边。Brock坐在冬兵旁边，这还不坏。

“终于到了喝酒的年龄，准备喝第一杯酒了吗，kid？”

Brock想起了自己第一次喝酒，12岁时偷喝了父亲的威士忌，却全都吐了出来。他不知道男孩在被带来之前有没有这么做过，即便有，估计也不记得了。所以从各种意义来讲，这就是男孩第一次喝酒。Brock本来想偷偷给他带一点，但是怕惹到Pierce。后者非常清楚地警告过，Barton在到合法年龄之前不能喝酒，Brock总觉得有点奇怪。男孩第一次任务被派去杀死自己的哥哥时19岁，开始和一位训练有素的杀手上床时20岁，却至今没喝过酒。他的思绪被男孩的话打断了。

“我已经喝过了，在我生日那天，Pierce晚饭时让我喝了葡萄酒。”

Brock笑了，当然会是红酒，没准是特别昂贵的那种。

“那可不算酒，顶多像是葡萄汁。我给你些更棒的，在这里等一下。”

Brock站起身，去吧台为他们拿酒。不用担心两个人会不会离开，其他队员都在附近以防万一。让酒保过来，Brock点了啤酒和一些威士忌。他们今晚不能喝太多，必须注意冬兵的酒精摄入量，因为它有可能和洗脑用的药起反应，对Clint来说也一样，虽然男孩不会经常用到。将酒放在托盘里，走了回去，快到桌子的时候，他看到冬兵和Clint凑在一起交谈，他停了下来。

他们坐得很近，肩膀挨着肩膀，冬兵看着Clint的表情温柔又宠溺。最近Brock总能看到这样的表情，都是对男孩的，这让他有些紧绷。自从开始和Clint睡以后，冬兵更开心了，Brock本来不在意，可现在他知道那不是因为自己。

他不能将这一切归咎于男孩，毕竟Clint有理由想要冬兵的陪伴。男孩没有什么备选项，也一直关心着冬兵。他也不能责怪冬兵，男人一直在照顾男孩，Barton长大后也是个美人，冬兵和他在一起也不奇怪。他不能责怪他们中的任何一个，但这改变不了必须分享的事实，即便Clint和冬兵的关系与Brock和冬兵的并不相同。他也被Pierce警告过，现在也需要遵守一些规则。与Pierce的谈话很尴尬，如果是他和男孩睡了的话，只会更糟糕。现在既然都已经发生了，Brock将自己紧绷的情绪撂在一边，走向他们的桌子，冬兵在对他微笑，虽然不像给Clint的那样灿烂。

“好了，先来威士忌。别小口喝，一口气喝下去。”

Brock说完就喝了一杯，确保Clint能看清楚。灼烧感令人愉悦，Brock已经适应了，所以没有露出什么表情。冬兵也一口喝了下去，Clint拿过自己那杯，凑过去闻了闻。

“我不喜欢这个味道。”

男孩似乎在想为什么不喜欢它，Brock耸耸肩，暗自记下不能再给男孩威士忌，以免让他想起什么。

“好吧，别闻了，喝了它。”

Clint点点头，凑到唇边一口喝下。小脸瞬间皱了起来，男孩开始咳嗽，Brock忍不住笑了起来。看到冬兵轻拍Clint的背，他就笑不出来了。挪开视线，喝了一口啤酒，试图压下嫉妒的感觉，他说道。

“灼烧感一会儿就会过去，你可以先喝一口啤酒，应该不会难受。”

Clint点点头，冬兵拿开手，Brock松了口气。

剩下的时间没再出什么意外，男孩喝了一杯威士忌和两杯啤酒，不过脸已经红了。他们离开的时候，冬兵走在男孩身边，扶着他。Brock努力压下自己的情绪，嫉妒对他可没什么好处。他们走回安全屋，根据规定，任务期间不能做爱。现在三个人待在同一间屋子里，冬兵和Clint挤在一张床上。以前他们也这么做过，可这次Brock控制不住自己的视线，看着Clint躺在冬兵怀里，他有些羡慕。他从未在冬兵怀里度过任何一个夜晚，虽然可能也并不想要，但依然不喜欢眼前的情景。他转向墙，不想再看他们俩，很快睡着了。

几天后，Brock被叫回基地执行任务，这次冬兵不在，只有Barton。Pierce希望男孩可以离开冬兵单独做任务，Brock知道自己为什么成为行动指挥，现在需要将嫉妒的情绪放在一边，和男孩合作。他其实挺喜欢Clint，男孩也做得很好，任务进行得很顺利，可这没有改变他看到冬兵与男孩在一起时产生的紧绷感。实际上，他甚至想过如果男孩不在，他可以有更多机会和冬兵相处。

他开始躲着Clint，却没有躲着冬兵。他想和男人相处，却不再和他们俩一起吃饭。在冬兵离开的时候，他会让其他人负责训练男孩。他没有完全避开男孩，也不会那么绝情，毕竟他是为数不多的会和男孩说话的人。所以他依然会和男孩出去，但不像之前那么频繁。这样似乎让嫉妒的情绪能被压下，当Pierce想让Barton离开冬兵，独自做任务的时候，Rumlow建议让别人负责，让男孩又更多和别的特工相处的机会，Pierce同意了。Brock放松下来，他已经和男孩保持了距离，不希望自己的嫉妒显露出来，也不希望自己将Barton的安全交到错误的人手里。


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Sex预警

Clint已经执行过许多任务，可这次感觉不太一样。冬兵和Rumlow的缺席让Clint有点心神不宁。在另一个不熟悉的队伍里，他有些不确定。路上，很少有人和他交谈，有一位拥有柔软黑发的棕眸探员，之前很少来基地，她和他打招呼，问了他的名字。Clint回答之后，她笑了一下，说他可以叫她Agent Miller。她有问了些其他任务的事情，他说了一点，也问了问她的任务。对话持续的时间不长，但是感觉很好。除此之外，没人和他说话。快到执行任务的时间了，负责人做了安排，可并不完美，Clint觉得自己需要说点什么。

“我们不该就这么进去，需要先除掉他们的外援。”

如果先除掉外援，那任务会更容易，也不会那么危险，可负责的特工摇摇头。

“你不用提出计划，我告诉你打哪儿，你就打哪儿，知道了吗？”

对方的语气让Clint有些反感，看男孩的眼神就像在看一个无名小卒。男孩有些不悦，但也知道自己不该多说了。他应该服从命令，所以说了句yes sir，就去为任务做准备，可总有种不祥的预感。他真希望James，哪怕是Rumlow在这里，他们会听他的建议，现在男孩将思绪放在一边，集中精力做任务。

他刚射了一箭，情况马上急转直下。对方的后援来得太快，武装也比预期更厉害，很快双方开始交火。之后的一切都很混乱，双方火力交织在一起，Clint甚至没看到子弹就被射中了，只能感觉到它们在撕裂自己。鲜血涌了出来，身上黏糊糊的温热滑下手臂，直至手腕，甚至沾到了James送的手链上。他想把鲜血擦掉，不过现在最重要的是先逃出去。

他们回到车里，有几个人也受伤了，可他的最严重。躺在后座上，他觉得自己不太好，这是第一次被射中，很疼，视野也开始暗了下来。有人用衣服按住了他的伤口，但他感觉不到。现在男孩希望James在这里。

“我们在回基地的路上，试着保持清醒。和我说说冬兵，你说自己和他一起完成了很多任务。”

是Miller，她在帮他按住伤口，问起了冬兵，他的冬兵，James。他告诉她，男人训练自己，会对自己笑，抬起手让她看那条手链。现在它已经被鲜血浸湿，颜色暗了下来，CLint不知道还能不能洗干净。

“我会帮你清洗，保持清醒，好吗？”

他想说好的，却没能说出口，黑暗已经笼罩了过来。他想要保持清醒，意识却抽离出去。希望醒来的时候,James会在他身边。

======  
James见过Clint睡觉的样子，见过男孩被带走的第一晚休息的样子，可这次不同，James觉得有些异样。他现在不能抱住男孩，不能触碰他，房间里一点都不安静。机器的声音、监视仪器的哔哔声，混杂着人们的交谈声，可Clint没有反应。男孩躺在床上失去了意识，僵直又苍白，James心痛地不知道该做什么，也不知道能不能治好。他想要男孩没事，希望他会没事。

他不是一个人在这里，还有几位医生和Rumlow，后者自从Clint被送回来就一直跟在冬兵身边。他们原本不让James进来，是Rumlow坚持，他们才能待在这里，James坐在床边的椅子上，Rumlow在他旁边。他们都很安静，冬兵不知道该说什么，Rumlow也在沉默。

其他人进进出出，一位冬兵不认识的特工告诉他，Clint和她说起过他，在路上她尽力为男孩止血。Rumlow问了她一点任务的事，想了解情况。James没太注意听，现在只是盯着Clint。她过一会儿就离开了，回来时将手里的东西放在Clint旁边的小桌子上，James看到了，那是Clint的手链，被擦洗过，还有点湿，颜色也变深了。他发觉到它之前被鲜血浸透了，那是Clint的血。James将它拿了起来，就这么捧着。

“我们可以扔了它，在一切好转之后再给kid做个新的。”

Rumlow说着想要拿过手链，James却只是将它放进口袋。Rumlow点点头，回头看向Clint。

Pierce来得很快，表情焦急又不安，冬兵不知道自己会不会接到任务。如果是，他不确定自己能做到，他现在不想离开他的男孩。Pierce没跟他说什么，只是问医生。

“他的情况怎么样？”

他在问Clint，冬兵听着医生的回答。Clint的情况不太乐观，他们已经用了所有办法，可没能生效。

“你用了血清？”

Pierce问道，医生点点头说。

“它没起作用，也不稳定。它不像其他的那样纯。他需要输血，但我们不知道能不能起作用。”

Pierce的脸上又焦急起来，思考了一会儿，他看了James一眼，然后看向医生。

“把他的给他。他们血型相同。”

Pierce示意James，医生点点头。马上有人过来，冬兵被命令别动，针扎进手臂。很快血液就输到男孩身上，James希望自己身上的全部血液足够让Clint苏醒。

输血的时候Pierce一直待在房间，询问Rumlow对任务了解了多少，有什么发现。机器依然在哔哔响，James注视着机器上的读数。他的男孩还活着，医生已经用尽了所有手段。很快房间里响起了一声喘息，James看向Clint，男孩苏醒了。

很快医生们就挤了过来，有人挪开Clint喉咙上的管子，有人检查输液管，James就在Clint身边岿然不动。男孩睁开了眼睛，看了看房间里的人，很快就找到了James，男孩放松了一点，向他伸出手。男人任由Clint抓过自己正常的那只手，男孩的力气不大，却很稳，皮肤上传来温热的感觉。

他一直握着Clint的手，直到身边安静下来。他们开始检查男孩，他依然很虚弱，不久就闭上了眼睛。输液管被拿开了，但他还活着，不久就会痊愈，James听到医生的话，感觉看到Clint躺在床上之后的心疼终于消散了一点。

“把他从房间带走，一会儿可以回来。”

Pierce对Rumlow说道，James不想离开，但却知道不这么做会被惩罚，所以快速捏了捏Clint的手，他就站了起来，让Rumlow带自己离开。他现在感觉十分疲惫，男孩活着让他放心下来，可男孩受伤的原因却让他怒气难消。

“他没被保护起来，他们没有保护他。”

这是他们回到房间，Rumlow关上门之后，James说的第一句话。男人的手紧紧攥拳，身体也紧绷着，他觉得自己快被怒火烧干了。Rumlow看了他一会儿，走近些，却没有触碰冬兵，现在不是时候。

“我明白。我该去陪他完成任务，那样你的男孩就没事了。”

James知道Clint会没事，可Rumlow平静的话语平息不了他的怒火，他不知道该怎么平息这灼烧的感觉。Rumlow看着他，走上前，伸手握住他的右肩。

“你在生气，我能看出来，因为他受伤了。你需要释放出来，伤害别人。我能承受。”

手上的力气加大了一点，Rumlow凑近一些，挨近了冬兵。

“我能承受。”  
=============Angry Sex预警===========  
Rumlow说着突然向前，吻上了冬兵的嘴唇。男人很快就回应了对方熟悉的粗暴。怒气让他无法温柔，不像对Clint那样，他对Rumlow从来不温柔，这次却不同。他想让Rumlow受伤，不是因为后者的建议，而是因为Clint受伤了，他需要发泄。

他挣开肩膀上的手，粗暴地抓住Rumlow的手臂，手指掐了进去。现在要扭断它很容易，可扯下手臂会造成太严重的伤害，那样会招来后果，所以他只是将Rumlow拽到床边扔了上去。过一会儿肯定要有淤痕，冬兵很清楚，但现在他并不在乎。泄愤似的打了几下，又粗暴地拍打了几个地方，Rumlow忍下了这些，让冬兵把怒火发泄出来，然后他找机会吻上了冬兵，抚摸着他。

脱下衣服，他们像往常一样，冬兵将Rumlow固定在身下，粗暴地进进出出。今天他咬的地方见了血，舌尖尝到了咸味，他知道这一定疼，但Rumlow却一声没吭。粗暴和愤怒并没有消退多少，性也不是冬兵想要的，可他还是做完了，躺在Rumlow身边，愤怒被抑制住了一点，可依然很心疼。

过了一会儿他起身拿来一条湿毛巾，坐在Rumlow身边为他清理。他们俩一般不这么做，这都是James为Clint做的，现在男人需要这个过程，需要它来提醒自己不能被愤怒主宰。Rumlow只是看着他，让他清理自己，过了一会儿才开口。

“你会为他这么做，对吧？温柔地给你的男孩做清理？”

冬兵轻声给了肯定的答案。

“你需要温柔，对吧？”

冬兵想了想才回答。

“没错。”

“我不觉得我能给你，但他可以，对吧？”

冬兵有些不确定Rumlow现在的语气，所以只能点点头。他确实需要Clint给与的温柔与亲昵，可今天他差点失去这些。房间里安静下来，Rumlow站起来，抓住冬兵的手，将他领进浴室时说。

“你的男孩会没事的，你依然会得到想要的。我可以保证。”

得到保证的冬兵没说话，只是在Rumlow的帮助下清理了自己，希望可以很快见到Clint。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章逆CP预警，朋友们不想看的话可以跳过-----------------以下的部分。

Pierce这些年没少待在医院，有时是作为病人，有时只是陪伴。他记得Susan的出生，也记得失去眼睛的Nick待在相似的病房。现在，他再次为了Clint待在了类似医院的房间。男孩躺在几步远的床上，依然有些苍白，却比之前健康一点了。现在Pierce等着他再次醒过来，然后询问事情的经过。

现在他已经看过了所有的任务报告，等Clint再次醒来，就能知道任务出错的原因。这次任务本该轻松完成，可据说他们没有小心提防，有些建议也被无视了，Clint为此付出了代价。Pierce险些失去自己的遗产，他会保证有人会受到惩罚。现在首先需要跟Clint谈谈，了解男孩知道的情况。没等太长时间，Clint就清醒过来环顾着四周，Pierce开口了。

“现在只有咱俩，冬兵在自己房间休息。你感觉怎么样，Clint？”

男孩有些疑惑，不过现在首先要回答问题。

“有点疼，我有些疲惫。任务本来应该更顺利的，sir，可我被击中了。”

Clint将任务的成败放在自己的安危之上。有人教过他，Pierce喜欢男孩的无私精神。现在，他向前一点，一只手按上Clint的肩膀，问道。

“咱们可以过会儿再谈任务。你能吃下东西吗？”

男孩点点头，Pierce叫人去端他们的晚饭。接下来的几分钟很安静，医生过来查看Clint的状况。生命体征已经平稳，而且逐渐变好，显然血清起作用了，很快男孩就能痊愈，而且变得更不容易受伤。这对Pierce来说是个好消息，医生在跟男孩提出这几天的限制之后离开了，这里只剩他们两个。

“我相信接下来的几天你会遵守那些限制，不会乱动，只要被注射之后出现反应就告诉我们。枪伤会给人带来很大的伤害。”

Pierce严肃的命令中带着一丝关心，Clint好奇起来。

“您有这样的经验？”

听到问题，Pierce笑着回答。

“不是我自己的，可我见过许多人恢复的过程，有的伤口比你的更引人注目。我的一个好朋友因为枪伤失去了一只眼睛。”

“真的？那他戴眼罩吗？”

Clint依然很好奇，Pierce点点头。

“确实戴。它限制了他的视线，不过开抢的准头依然很好。也许以后你能见到他。”

Pierce以前确实想过让Nick见见Clint，也许可以把Clint放进神盾。Nick聪明又足智多谋，Pierce经常失落于无法找机会把他拉到这里，那样Nick就可以教会Clint很多。Pierce需要有人打入神盾内部，待在Nick身边，现在还没做好准备，不过Clint应该能做到，Nick无疑会和自己一样看到男孩的天赋。但这个计划需要时间，而且要仔细准备和筹谋，现在血清的作用也需要被监测，而且他也不觉得自己想放Clint去神盾，计划还需要仔细考虑。这都是以后的事情，现在食物被送来，他和Clint一起吃着。吃完后碟子很快就被收走，现在该谈谈任务了。

“我已经读了其他人的报告，但还要知道更多。我想让你告诉我，Clint，任务是怎么出岔子的。”

Clint遵从了命令，开始汇报。他所说的内容有很多Pierce已经知道的，Clint对计划提出了异议，事实证明，男孩的担心是对的。

“为什么你不更强硬一点，让他们改变计划？”

Clint答道。

“我接到了命令，就该遵守它们。”

这是Clint来这里学会的第一件事，听从命令是最重要的。那时候Pierce只想将Clint训练成武器，就像冬兵那样只听从命令。可后来他的想法变了，Clint的天赋让他不会只是冬兵那样的武器，Pierce已经稍微改变了男孩的课程。现在他会向男孩清楚强调，Clint不能盲目地听从指令。

“听从命令是正确的。不过既然你已经知道那是不正确的，那么就可以让计划更完善。如果你觉得命令不正确、不该这么做，就可以争论。你需要相信自己的判断，在需要的时候自己做主，为了更大的利益去做应该做的。”

他知道Clint将这段话当做某种命令和建议听进去了，男孩安静了一会儿，问道。

“我怎么知道自己的决定是正确的？”

“相信你学到的，相信自己的本能。你觉得能做到吗？”

男孩点点头，给了肯定的回复。Pierce知道Clint已经差不多完全明白了。

“很好。以后你可以开始领导任务了。如果你觉得没问题，我想听你说说之前那个队伍每个人的优缺点。能行吗，孩子？”

男孩点点头，Pierce和Clint讨论着队伍成员。这考验了Clint的评估水平，也能理清队伍中的哪个人该受到惩罚。谈话结束后，Pierce已经知道了男孩的观察能力，也知道了一会儿该见见哪些人。他离开了Clint，明天早上会来看看。现在他该回房间做准备。既然男孩已经脱离了危险，那么该开始计划Clint的未来了。

============  
距离James看到他的男孩虚弱地躺在病床已经过去几周时间，Clint接受了血清和输血之后没出现排异反应。实际上，男孩变得更强壮，速度也更快，恢复能力也更强了。James很高兴男孩现在更像自己，这意味着Clint不会再那么容易受伤。James会保护他，可不能一直都待在男孩身边。上次Clint就没被保护好，James不希望这样的事情再次发生。之前负责的特工已经受到严厉的惩罚，其他人也承担了后果。这是明确的警告，Clint的安全是首位的。James很高兴，希望其他探员能将警告记在心里。现在他不必担心这些，男孩没有任务，正在和James训练，至少他现在是安全的。

“你的训练方向变了，kid。听说你已经开始辅导其他人射击，觉得自己能搞定吗？”

Rumlow一边与Clint一起射击一边问。男孩受伤前的一段时间，Rumlow并没有经常来射击场，似乎是在躲着男孩，可现在不是了。他又开始和他们一起吃饭，经常在Clint身边出现，James不太知道原因，但这无所谓。Rumlow在用自己的方式照看Clint，也会在James不在的时候这么做，男人很感激。

“我觉得没问题，虽然没教过别人，不过我知道该怎么射击，给别人示范应该不难。”

Clint说完，Rumlow点点头，两人聊了一会儿，直到Clint动身去上课。James和Rumlow送他过去，然后两人独自待在 一起。现在他更像冬兵而不是James。冬兵更加残酷一点，这是Rumlow想要的，他需要流血与伤痕，这点很容易做到。他对Rumlow残酷，可会温柔地对待Clint。很快他和Rumlow独处的时间就结束了，Clint也上完了课。吃完晚饭，现在只剩下了Clint和James，男人最喜欢这段时间。

\-------------逆CP预警-------------------  
像之前一样，他们就像第一次那样开始亲吻和相互触碰。James很喜欢，喜欢给予男孩快乐，成为Clint渴求的，自己也享受着。能够给予Clint一切，让他无比满足。今晚Clint的话让他思索起来。

“你想要什么，想要我用什么方式碰触你？这不只是为我。”

他的男孩的问题让James停了一下。他很满足Clint的触碰，从未想过改变。本来这是为了Clint，但现在男孩想要为James做些什么，男人目前还不知道答案。现在，他只是点点头亲了亲Clint。

“如果我想到了，会告诉你的。”

Clint笑了，亲了亲他。

这几天，James一直在想自己想要什么样的触碰。现在他已经越来越适应‘想要’什么了，虽然还有些奇怪，但除了已经拥有的，他真的不确定自己还想要什么。他的经验有限，只限于Rumlow和Clint。也许曾经有过，可他已经不记得了。Rumlow和Clint也有许多不同，唯一相同的地方就是他都是进入的那一方。有几次Rumlow曾经在上面，不过大部分都是在示范Rumlow想要的那些。男人还从未和Clint这么做过。

James很确定，和Clint会更加轻柔。男孩比Rumlow温柔得多，James很珍惜这样的温柔。男孩从不强迫地要求什么，也总会给予James需要的。男人觉得也许和Clint这么做会很不错，至少他们可以试试。所以有一天，他们在房间里亲吻时他问道。

“我想让你试着进入我，这样行吗？”

Clint看了他一会儿才点点头。

“如果你希望，咱们可以的。如果感觉不对或是有点疼就告诉我。我不想伤到你。”

James不觉得男孩会伤到自己，但还是点点头。他们脱下衣服，James躺在床上，Clint开始为他做准备。之前有几次男孩为自己做准备那样，James看着男孩将润滑抹上手指，然后放入男人体内，慢慢准备。

“感觉还行吗？”

Clint的声音有点抖，情绪有点紧张，他希望能做到最好。James觉得很甜蜜。

“感觉有点不太一样，不过没事，继续吧。”

Clint知道这是实话，将手指进入得更深一些。手指不断进进出出，每次都会深一点，James能感觉到男孩移动的时候戳到了那个点。感觉很不错，轻微的刺痛感让他发出一丝声音。Clint笑了，James的声音让一切变得更好。

“我可以接受更多，只要你准备好。”

他轻声说着，会等到Clint准备好自己。男孩微微靠近，吻住他的嘴，然后抽出了手指。这次放了两根进去，后穴适应了一会儿，不过James可以承受。Clint就像男人期待的一样温柔，亲了他几下，询问着他的感受。这很美好，不过他还想要更多。

“我已经为你准备好了。”

他看着男孩的眼睛，Clint笑着抽出手指，用润滑准备好自己。没有直接进入，男孩深呼吸了一下，问道。

“你确定吗？”

James抬起身亲了男孩一下，点点头。Clint安心下来，James的确想要。男孩向前一点插了进去。和手指的感觉不同，更大也更温暖，适应的时间更长了一点，但感觉很愉悦。Clint顶进来的时候感觉更好。男人的手放在Clint的屁股上，帮助他找到频率。

“感觉真好，你呢？我希望你也能享受。”

Clint顶进去的时候说着，然后吻上男人的喉咙。他对Clint说。

“嗯，感觉很好。”

Clint笑着伸手环住他的硬挺，感觉更爽了。他们偶尔会用手，Clint知道该怎么办，也知道男人喜欢的节奏。他开始撸动。James感觉棒极了，Clint的手照顾着自己，在自己的身体里。James知道Clint也很爽，能感觉到男孩的呼吸变了，抽插的速度也快了。男孩射在自己体内的同时，James感觉到Clint的手指将自己送上了高潮。他们没有动，平复着自己的呼吸，然后Clint抽了出来，亲了亲他。

“咱们该清理了。”

James对Clint点点头，站了起来。这次有些不同，在浴室里，Clint先拿了一条浴巾看向James。

“我可以吗？”

James点点头。他的男孩像往常James那样清理着男人，偶尔当接受清理的一方也不错。Clint弄完之后，James也为男孩清理了身上。没过多久他们就完事了，检查了床，它依然干净，然后他们就躺下了。Clint安心地依偎在身边，James满足地睡去。


	29. Chapter 29

几个月前Clint执行任务时受枪伤以后，逐渐发生了一些变化。首先就是男孩自己，血清的效力让他痊愈后更像James，这点需要一点时间适应。第二就是他的课程有些变化。各国语言的课程升级为不同国家的历史和风俗。男孩学习人类心理，学着发号施令而不只是听从，还学到更多组织行动的方式。他们似乎希望他能很快开始领导任务，男孩的感受有些复杂。长久以来都是被动接受命令，他不知道怎么命令别人，也许过一阵就会变得像当初听从命令一样简单。第三就是训练方式。现在他更多地和别人训练，有时会参与指导。他正在教别人精准射击，寻找弱点并强化它们。已经过了几周，来参加训练大都是没见过的特工，可今天他在射击场见到了熟人。

“很高兴再次见到你。我听说你来指导我的射击。”

今天来的是Agent Miller，她笑着走向Clint。那次任务之后，他只在恢复期间见过她一次，现在能再次遇见让男孩很开心。前两次见面的时候，她一直很和善，他见过她对待别人，和对待自己的时候没有区别。很多人都会区别对待他，只有她不是。

“我试试，让我看看你的射击。”

Clint记得几年前James也是先了解他的水平，这很重要。James是个好老师，Clint希望他能在这里陪着自己，帮助自己，可冬兵现在有别的事情要做。Clint看着Miller射击，观察她的站姿和持枪的姿势，寻找她的优点和需要改进的地方。过了一会儿他让她停下，提了一点建议。

“握枪的姿势改一下，手指要这样。”

他示范了手指的位置，她毫无疑义地做了。接下来的时间，Miller继续射击，Clint偶尔给一些建议。她会提题，只是问原因，却从不质疑他的建议。他努力解释，她的射击也进步了一点。

“你对这些很了解，对吧，Barton？”

她笑着说，Clint觉得她知道答案，还是开口回答。

“嗯，我练习了好多年，教我用枪的人是最棒的。”

“我听说过。还要继续射击吗？”

Clint点点头。剩下的时间很快就过去，他该去上课了，然后吃完饭，晚上和James一起，然后休息。

那次之后，又给Miller辅导了几次，Clint喜欢和她一起。她对他很好，偶尔会问他为什么让自己做某些事情，却不会像其他人那样带着鄙夷和轻视。第四次训练之后，她甚至说他可以直接叫她的名字，Amelia或是Amy。虽然他还是喜欢叫她Miller，可她说叫名字也可以。成功交到了一个朋友，他有些期待继续他们的课程。现在，课程几分钟后才会开始，他正在射箭，耳边听到她走近的声音。

“你真的很擅长它。这也是冬兵教你的？”

放下弓，他看着她，说道。

“不，我不记得谁教我，来这里的时候就会了。”

她的眼神有些奇怪。

“你是说不记得谁教你？那时你还很小吗？”

“不记得是几岁学的，应该是15岁之前，但不记得具体的年纪。”

他还记得16岁生日是在这里度过的，记得自己不想待在这里，却忘了原因，也不记得之前的任何一个生日。

“真奇怪，不记得谁教你射箭？”

他只是耸耸肩。

“就这样吧。咱们该开始了。”

她没再提起这个话题，可训练的时候依然有些疑惑。Clint不想考虑这些，她很努力，可对她来说，他不记得从前有些奇怪。Pierce从前说过，不是每个人都理解洗脑的必要性，Clint也不必在意其他人的想法。Pierce说洗脑是为了保护他，Clint虽然不喜欢，却明白不能反抗，而且他也不会经常坐在椅子上。将思绪放在一边，集中精力为Miller上课，很快就会到他上课的时间，然后他就能和James在一起了。

按照这个模式，他几周来训练了几个人，包括Miller，同时他依然会与James和Rumlow训练。Rumlow最近不再像之前一样躲避Clint，出现的次数变多了，男孩不确定原因，不过也不太在意。现在，他们俩正在训练，男孩准确地击中了Rumlow的下巴。肉体碰撞发出了不小的声音，Rumlow踉跄着后退一点，摸上自己的下巴。他动了一下，发出一点响声，Clint不知道自己该不该继续。

“不错的机会，kid,你可以把握它。”

听到Rumlow的话，Clint抓住机会冲了过去。将Rumlow撂倒定住，然后笑着说。

“你倒下了。”

Rumlow只是看着男孩，脸上闪过了Clint读不懂的表情，没机会问出口，男孩就被Rumlow从身上甩开了。他们又练习了一会儿，Clint该去上课的时候，Rumlow的下巴上已经出现了一道瘀伤。

“抱歉。”

听到男孩的话，Rumlow只是摇摇头。

“不用。干得不错，我能受得了，别担心，ok？”

一边说着一边捏捏Clint的肩膀，男孩点点头。Rumlow走近些，过了一会儿才放开男孩，微笑着说。

“晚饭的时候见，Clint。”

Rumlow不经常叫他的名字，男孩只是点点头，就去上课了。晚饭的时候Rumlow出现了，告诉James男孩练习的时候表现不错。这个晚上气氛相当好，很快就只剩下James和Clint了。

“他们说你很快就要领导一个任务。如果被允许，你也同意的话，我会在队伍里。”

James之前没提过这个话题，可男孩很高兴听到男人会提供支持。Clint笑着亲了亲他，真心实意地说。

“我想让你在，除了你，我不信任任何人能照顾我的背后。”

James笑得很开心。夜晚余下的时间他们聊了一会儿就休息了，Clint满足地躺在男人身边。转天早上，他要给Miller上课，她来的比平时晚了一点。

“抱歉，来这里的路有点堵。你需要从很远的地方过来吗？”

对她的问题，他有些困惑。

“来射击场？”

她轻轻摇头。

“不，来基地。”

“我不必过来，就住在基地。除了任务或是短途旅游我不会出去。房间离这里不远。”

她看了他一会儿才说。

“所以你住在这里，我不知道你一直都在，以为你像我们一样，在附近有自己的公寓或是什么的。”

Clint耸耸肩，告诉她该开始了。他知道其他人不住在基地，只是在这里有个房间以备不时之需，但他和James是唯二真正总是住在这里的。看来不是所有人都知道这点。他没再细想，之后的训练进行得不错。

Clint更喜欢和Miller一起训练，即便有时候她的问题让他不知道怎么回答，比如他的家人。他说自己没有家人的时候，她只是有些同情地悲伤的看着他。

“我明白那种感觉，我母亲已经去世一阵，而且我没有兄弟姐妹，也从不和亲戚们待在一起。父亲还在世，不过很少和我说话。”

她的声音有些悲伤，Clint问道。

“为什么很少联系了？”

“我告诉了他一些让他没有准备也接受不了的事情，可我不能撒谎。估计我们的关系缓和不了，你能帮我矫正姿势吗？”

话题被跳过了，Clint没说什么，只是调整了她的姿势。这是她的选择，他刚刚了解她，不会强迫得到答案，只是很高兴她能回答自己的问题。能被人平等对待的感觉很好。

一天，和Miller的训练结束后，Clint被Pierce叫来做任务简报，这次可以让他领队了。他们敲定了任务的计划细节，Pierce询问了他的选择，Clint需要诚实地回答。

“你需要一个队伍，想好要谁了吗？”

Clint正等着这个问题，已经想好了第一个需要的人。

“我想让冬兵和我一起，无论如何他都会支援我。”

Pierce看看他才点头。

“很好，不过你不能只要冬兵。”

Clint想了一会儿才说出下一个名字。

“Rumlow，只要他有空。我们之前的任务合作得不错。”

他并不是像信任冬兵那样信任Rumlow，对后者也有些担忧，不过Rumlow会听Clint的话，男孩可不确定别人也能这样。

“可以，不过Rumlow是不同的，他一般是发号施令的那个，可这次换成了你。你觉得让他听从你的命令，会产生摩擦吗？”

Pierce姿态放松地看着Clint的脸，男孩见过这个神情很多次，这是在测试。Pierce问这个问题是有原因的，Clint虽然不知道，想了想，他诚实地说出了自己的答案。

“也许，但之前的任务他会听我的建议，我不知道这次会不会有变化。我们合作的次数足够多，我知道他是位优秀的特工，也知道他很能干。我觉得只要给出的命令合理，他会听从我的指挥。”

这是Clint能想到的最好的答案。让Clint带队确实会和Rumlow有些不同，可他们了解彼此，Rumlow从前也会考虑Clint的建议，男孩现在也会这么做。

“好吧，我会和他谈谈。你还需要一个人，再给我一个名字。”

Clint想了想和自己训练或是合作过的特工们，过了一会儿就做出了选择。

“Miller。”

Pierce挑眉看着他，从桌子上找到一份文件。Clint很确定那是Miller的，Pierce的话让他肯定了自己的想法。

“我很惊讶你会从那次任务的成员里选人，她没加入我们多久，没有其他人有经验。”

Clint知道自己该给出选择她的合适理由。

“那次任务她没有搞砸，负责的部分做得不错。之后我训练了她一阵，她进步不小。这次任务比较简单，对她来说是个不错的考验。而且我知道您觉得她有潜力，如果不是的话，您就不会让我来训练他。”

Pierce微笑起来，Clint知道自己的话符合了对方的心思。

“我相信Agent Miller有潜力，显然你也这么认为。我会让她加入这次任务。现在，咱们再确认一些事情。”

他们又深化了任务的细节，确定目标，衡量风险。Clint觉得有些受不了了，不过还是试着保持平静，不泄露自己的情绪，平静回答问题。他知道Pierce对自己有很高的期许，男孩不想辜负。很快会面就结束了，他被允许回到自己的房间，James已经在等着他了，男孩放松了下来。

“你有任务了？”

男人等Clint坐下才开口问道，男孩点点头。

“几天后有个任务。我负责，需要选择队员。如果你想的话，可以加入。”

“我当然想。”

James说得毫不犹豫，Clint笑了、

“太好了，我希望你在那里。我会紧张的。”

在James面前他不需要装作信心满满的样子，他还有些担忧。

“我该做出决定，可不知道自己能不能行。我有点害怕，万一指挥不当，可能好几个人会受伤。Pierce说我该适应别人听从我的命令，但不知道能不能做到，也不知道别人该不该听从我。”

他有些担忧自己的领导能力，毕竟已经习惯了听从命令，而不是发号施令。James靠近一些，伸手环住男孩，紧紧搂了过来才开口。

“害怕也没事，你以前也会害怕。可已经进行过那么多次任务了，你可以做到的。我会一直听从你的指挥，你值得被追随。”

James的话语很好地安抚住了Clint，一晚上的聊天平复了男孩的焦虑。Clint依然不确定自己能不能办到，可James会在那里，会为他小心戒备。


	30. Chapter 30

“你觉得任务会顺利吗？”

Rumlow和冬兵一起清理时问道。James想了想才回答。

“应该会。Clint知道自己在做什么，我会听从他的命令。”

冬兵这些年已经完成过许多任务，也换过许多指挥官，可这次有些不同。这次James需要听从男孩的命令，这感觉很好。与之前那些领导者不同，男人完全信任Clint。其他人的命令是他必须服从的，因为抗命会带来惩罚。而Clint，他希望自己能陪他的男孩一起。Rumlow的话吸引了冬兵的注意。

“你的男孩确实知道自己要做什么，咱们将他训练得很好，他是少数能让我听从命令的人。我完全不担心他，只是从没和Miller合作过。”

冬兵也没和Miller合作过，但他见过她，也Clint听说过她的事。男孩训练她，会提起她的进步，似乎对她的印象很不错。这就足够让James给她个机会，相信她能胜任这次任务。

“Clint选择了她，我相信他不会选一个碍手碍脚的人。”

听到James的话，Rumlow点点头，只是仍然没被说服，但那都是明天的事了。现在他们清理好自己，该去听简报了。Pierce已经在那里，他们到达几分钟后Miller也出现了，她坐在桌边，简报开始了。

和往常的步骤一样，Pierce颁布任务，Clint介绍他策划的任务流程。与平时与Pierce以及负责特工的简报不同，James发现这次Pierce让Clint说得比其他人更多，还观察男孩如何引领谈话的内容并介绍计划，还询问关于计划的问题。当简报结束的时候，Pierce的神起很满意，James知道这代表Clint通过了某种测试。

“很好，你们已经了解了时间表，12小时后出发。晚饭很快就能准备好，Miller，如果你想的话可以加入我们。”

冬兵第一次听到Pierce邀请别人加入他和Clint的晚餐，冬兵甚至都不能参与。男人知道今晚是个特例。他们起身的时候，Pierce说道。

“Rumlow，带冬兵去检查手臂，然后你们两个去吃点东西。”

Rumlow点点头，James服从命令跟了出去，在经过Clint的时候，男孩在他身侧伸出手臂，搭在男人的肩膀上。

“检查完就过来，please。”

Clint的话只是请求而不是命令，James笑着点点头。本想亲亲男孩的脸颊，可他知道现在是不允许的。跟着走了出去，走了一会儿Rumlow问。

“你觉得Miller怎么样？”

James想了一会儿才回答。

“她似乎能做得不错，Clint和她相处得很好，Pierce似乎也欣赏她。”

“你说得没错，她能做得不错，只是想知道你的想法。咱们去检查手臂吧。”

很快检查就结束了，这次只是要确保它运行良好，然后他们回到冬兵的房间，快速吃完就去了Clint的房间。不意外地看到Pierce依然在那里，可Miller就有些让人意外了，她坐在Clint身边，正在说笑。男孩在James进来时就看到了他，Clint的笑容足够让男人忘记不熟悉的人的存在。

“手臂没问题吧？”

他点点头作为Clint问题的回答，走向自己的男孩。Miller起身将椅子让给了James。

“我该去自己的房间休息一下了。还有其他命令吗，sir？”

Pierce说道。

“今晚没有了，Rumlow会带你去房间。我也该走了，在你们执行任务之前检查一下。”

Pierce起身，冲Clint点点头就离开了。很快Rumlow和Miller也要离开。她说和Clint聊天很愉快，Rumlow说他会在明天一早过来。之后就只剩下男孩和冬兵了。

“晚饭怎么样？Pierce又和你说那些事了？”

James凑近些，一只手放上Clint的肩膀。男孩放松了一点，凑近些，耸耸肩回答。

“说了一点，他对我和Miller的谈话更有兴趣，问了我们一些问题。感觉还不错，我喜欢和Miller聊天，感觉有些不同。你的手臂真的没事？”

“嗯，他们只是要确认升级的部分运行良好。你想读书还是什么，或者休息？”

Clint只思考了一下就回答。

“休息，明天毕竟是我的大日子。和我一起吗？”

男孩总是会询问他，这很贴心，James给出了一如既往的答案。

“当然。”

男孩笑得很开心，亲了他一下。他们准备休息了，James在入睡时搂住了自己的男孩，很快就到了醒来的时间，他们出发。

冬兵看得出Clint有些焦虑，但男孩努力保持冷静，即便Pierce将他单独叫出去聊几句的时候。他们离开基地，男孩依然紧绷，但心智很坚定，冬兵肯定任务能够成功完成。

Clint负责任务的情况有些不同，但还不错。他从未仅仅将冬兵当做被使用的武器，而是平等地对待。Clint总是这样，这让男人的内心很温暖。

任务进行得很顺利，Clint相信每个人都能做到自己负责的部分，事实也的确如此。冬兵本来有点担心Rumlow会对Clint的命令有些异议，可任务过程中这种担心消失了。Rumlow确实听男孩的命令，毕竟男孩也会听他的选择，问问他的建议。Miller也信任Clint，并且听从命令，这让冬兵尊重她。

任务完成后，很快他们就回到安全屋，在回基地之前先休息一下。Rumlow在清理自己，Miller在热些东西给大家吃，男孩和基地联系完，就跟James单独待在一起。Clint放下通讯器，坐在床上，倚在James身上，男人伸手揽住了男孩。

“你今天做得不错，你一直都是。”

听到James的话，Clint笑了。

“我一直在尝试，很高兴你能陪着我。”

James笑着拉近Clint，亲吻着男孩的前额。任务期间他并不总这么做，可现在只有他们两个，他想跟他的男孩稍稍亲昵一下。Clint动了动，亲上James的嘴唇，伸手抱住男人，双手放在男人的后颈。美好的感觉让James迷失在亲吻中，直到他听见脚步声，他们分开的时候Miller正好走到门口。她看着距离很近的两人，脸上闪过一丝好奇，然后才说。

“如果你们想吃的话，我弄了一些食物。”

他们起身跟着Miller走到桌边，Rumlow也走了过来，他们开始吃饭，偶尔闲聊几句。在安全屋待了几小时，他们就起身回基地，冬兵期待着以后更多的Clint主导的任务。

======  
Barton作为指挥者的第四次任务刚刚结束，他们回到了基地。一切进行得都很顺利，可Brock知道Clint并不这么认为。他们的一个队员受伤了，一只手腕扭伤，肋骨裂了一点，不是什么重要伤害，可Barton把这当做自己的失误。男孩做完汇报，结束手头的一切事物之后就直接去了Coup的房间，现在正要离开。Brock在门外等着，他们得谈谈，至少男孩需要有人陪在身边，冬兵现在没空，Pierce是通过电话听的汇报，现在除了Brock，没人能够安慰男孩。也许Miller可以，可她现在不在，虽然没有任务，但正在休息。所以他拦住了正要离开的Barton。

“我希望你回房间清理一下，然后吃点东西。你需要的。”

“我要去训练室，想要击打什么。”

Brock没有阻止，只是跟着他去了训练室。虽然现在有点疲惫，只想清理完躺下休息，可他不觉得现在可以把Clint一个人留下。所以他在男孩开始击打袋子的时候主动扶住了它。Brock在Clint发泄了一阵以后才说话。

“做汇报的时候被斥责了？”

他很确定Barton没被责骂，任务进行得不错，损伤也不大，目标也被结果了。Barton摇头。

“没有，没有惩罚什么的，只是有人受伤了，是我指挥的，所以这是我的错。”

击打的力度大了起来，Brock挪开了一点，免得被沙袋打到，看看Clint，他开口。

“听着，队员都会受伤。Coup是个坚强的混蛋，相信我，他会没事的。”

安慰的话语并没有起到什么作用，Clint依然紧绷。

“可下次有可能会更糟，我不希望别人因为我受伤。”

鉴于Clint十九岁时就开始杀人，这句话有些讽刺意味，可Brock明白男孩的意思。对Barton来说，目标和队友是不同的。和其他将男孩和冬兵仅仅当做武器的人不同，Brock知道他们不仅如此，Clint现在显露出了人性的一面。Brock会尽力安抚他。

“你说的没错，情况确实可能更糟，但你控制不了，Clint。你必须发出正确的命令，可情况依然会有差错。因为任务出了问题，无论有没有参与，你都会觉得自己没用。”

说到最后，Brock想起了一个特别的任务，那次的结果就是Clint苍白地躺在床上，他现在依然有些愧疚。现在，Brock将那个任务，和对Barton的改观放在一边。

“你得学会如何处理，我可以告诉你，你指挥得相当好，我不会过度夸赞你。现在，如果你还需要的话，再打几拳，然后我会带你回房间休息，不然我会把你拽回去，Clint。”

男孩放松了一点，点点头，又开始击打拳击袋。当Brock固定住它，伸手指指门口的时候，Clint没有反抗，走了过去，他们离开了训练室。几分钟后男孩说道。

“你知道你已经很久没有叫过那个称呼了，现在你只叫我Clint。”

呼出一口气，Brock摇摇头说。

“没错，那是你的名字。我还能叫你什么？”

Clint翻了个白眼。

“我知道这是我的名字，只是你之前不总这么叫，以前你总是叫我kid，现在却不这样了。为什么？”

Clint一直都很敏锐，Brock耸耸肩，给了男孩一个无法反驳的答案。

“你不再是孩子了，已经长大了。如果你怀念，我可以继续这么叫。”

Clint摇摇头。

“不用，Clint就好，只是有点好奇。”

快到房间时，关于名字的讨论就停止了。Brock不再叫他孩子的真正原因，是因为自从他们差点失去他Barton那次开始，男孩就和以前不同了。Brock曾经将他视为竞争对手，那时的他不想承认自己其实喜欢Clint，可在那天看到他那次差点死了之后，他开始明白是Clint给了冬兵一些自己不能给的温柔。Brock给了冬兵发泄愤怒和紧张的途径，这对他们两个都好。不再想和冬兵的相处，他们走进Barton的房间，Clint去浴室清理自己，Brock叫人端来三人的饭，冬兵应该快回来了。

Clint清洗的时候，Brock坐了下来，环视屋子，过了一会儿拿起一本书看了起来，小心地没有掉出里面的书签，全当给自己找点事做。过了一会儿浴室的门开了，他听见了脚步声。

“我们现在在读它。你以前读过吗？”

听见Clint的话，他的视线从书中挪开，看向穿着干净衣服、头发依然有点湿的Clint。被男孩的样子分了心，他过会儿才答道。

“没读过，不过小时候看过电影。那些飞猴让人讨厌，不过没系列里的轮子人*那么坏。”

Clint好奇地歪着头。

“轮子人？”

“有点像机器人，也许书里有写，不过我也不知道，没看那部，不是很好。”

说话的时候冬兵和端着饭的人走了进来。绿野仙踪的话题被抛在脑后，Clint问冬兵检查是不是顺利。接下来的半小时他们边吃边聊，过了一会儿Brock起身离开了，冬兵毫不意外地留下了。回到自己的房间，洗完澡躺在床上，Brock开始思考Barton和冬兵的事。

以前他也想过，从前会有些嫉妒他们彼此的关系，现在不同了。他有些好奇，很想知道。他了解冬兵和自己相处的情况，也知道和Clint在一起的样子，但男孩是个谜。Brock知道Clint得到了冬兵所有的温柔，可他想也许男孩也能接受一些粗暴。他不久之前发觉自己有些被Clint吸引，就在自己被压在垫子上的时候，男孩脸上会露出笑容。Brock思考了一阵自己该怎么做，然后就休息了。

接下来的几周，他执行了几次任务，一次是Clint领导，有几次是自己带队，Miller也是队员之一。Brock依然不是很了解她，尽管她一直能做好分配的任务，而Clint似乎很喜欢她。在一次Pierce问起为什么选择她执行任务时，他说起她的谨慎。

“她很努力，但我不是很了解她，也没在基地听说过关于她的任何事情，显然她很专业。”

Pierce点点头，又问了一个问题。

“所以，没有关于她和别人有浪漫关系的传言？”

这个问题有点奇怪，Brock回答。

“据我所知，她没和别人约会过，只要不会造成威胁，应该没什么影响。”

这个答案让Pierce有些高兴，又问了几个关于她任务表现的问题，接下来的问题让Brock猜到了Pierce了解她私人生活的目的。

“据我看到的，她和Clint相处得很好，有些相互吸引。你留意过他们的互动吗？”

Brock简直不敢相信Pierce想要为别人牵线。不过这也没什么惊讶的，Pierce对Clint很有兴趣，将男孩当做儿子一样。Brock相信Pierce准备将Clint当做领袖培养，可他不想掺和到这些事情里。现在，他回答道。

“他们配合得很好，相互信任，也很专业。您还需要了解这个任务的更多细节吗？”

将对话引回任务，很快汇报就结束了。他即将离开基地，没有多少时间和冬兵或是Clint待在一起。他不想细思Pierce的计划，也不觉得Miller和Barton有什么，但还是会盯着她，以防万一，因为他不想让冬兵因为这些事情不愉快。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *感谢随缘上的qiosang太太帮忙解惑。绿野仙踪系列第三部《奥兹国的奥兹玛》里有wheelers轮子人这种奇怪生物，就是手脚都是轮子跑起来四肢着地像小车一样的人。维基页面https://oz.fandom.com/wiki/Wheelers


	31. Chapter 31

几个月来Pierce一直在观察Clint，男孩的新任务完成得不错，血清和输血也没造成任何负面影响。目前一切都很顺利。Clint的领导能力非常好，在血清加持下，身体更强壮、速度更快、恢复能力也有所提高，在心理方面也没有任何影响。他们给男孩注射的血清，配方与冬兵血液中Stark发明的那种不同，显然效果更好。男孩没有任何暴躁的倾向，心智也稳定，不像俄罗斯那批试验品那样。最终那些人被判定为无用，被冷冻起来，弃置了。Clint被塑造得很好，Pierce最近一直在思考他的未来，制定更多计划，现在他刚看完今天的基地报告。

他确定自己需要Clint加入神盾，想让男孩接近Fury，现在他正在研究方法。Clint已经失踪了很多年，不会有任何身份证明，现在他们应该给他一个新的。这很简单，他们捏造他的背景，说他的成绩是顶尖的，再让他拥有参军经历，这些都足够让男孩混进神盾，而且任何人都不会生疑。但这样Fury或许不会关注他。九头蛇曾经满怀期待地派了几名成绩顶尖的成员混进去，可Fury从未再看过他们第二眼。Pierce想过让Clint成为自己身边的人，比如一位刚被发现的私生子，也许Fury会看在他的面子上照顾一下，可不一定能起作用，更何况现在他不想有任何丑闻。或许让Clint加入神盾最好的方法就是不再藏着男孩，修改一点记忆，以他的失踪为起点，让Fury一点点地搜集信息，然后男孩就会被招募。而且Nick居然相信应该给别人第二次机会，所以只要让他觉得从困境中拯救了Barton，也许就会将Clint收在羽翼下。Pierce需要开始布局了，保证会有人保护Clint，但现在他需要先完成工作。快结束的时候，有人走进了他的办公室。

“Sir，有人想要更多的冬兵新鲜血液样本，而且他们听说最近使用了血清，也想要血液样本。”

技术员说的是他们想要Clint的血，Pierce开口问道。

“哪个基地？”

“Strucker。”

Pierce并不太惊讶。Strucker一直在制造其他资产，其他的超级战士，但幸运之神从未眷顾过他。Pierce不喜欢那个人，但不可否认，那人的工作完成得不错，给他样本也无关紧要。Pierce点点头。

“好吧，给他一些。我马上就要离开几天，带着Barton，没有生死攸关的事情不要打搅我。明白了吗？”

技术员点点头离开了。工作完成了，该离开基地了。现在已经不必在旅途中给Clint下药让他失去意识了，他们的行程很愉快，偶尔还会聊几句。他们已经有一阵没有去度假小屋放松，Pierce有些期待这迟来的平静。

到达之后，他们花了几小时安置一切，然后去厨房做饭。这是他们的习惯，Pierce喜欢烹饪，可Susan并不喜欢，Clint则会欢喜地询问食谱，然后自己做食物。不久他们就完成了，坐下吃自己做的东西，偶尔聊聊天。过了一会儿Pierce开始提起Clint的未来，最重要的那个方面。

“你有想过未来的partner（同时有伙伴和伴侣的意思）是什么样的吗？”

听到问题，Clint抬头看了他一会儿才回答。

“我觉得这取决于今后的任务。”

他不奇怪Clint会谈起任务，觉得自己问的是合作伙伴，可他并不是这个意思。

“不是这种，是更私人的，伴侣那种。”

Clint耸耸肩。

“没想过，我已经有James了。”

“确实，不过你们都有任务，你也许不能总按喜欢的方式和他待在一起，如果你想找其他人当自己的伴侣也无关紧要。冬兵并不能给你一切，Clint。”

Pierce已经为Clint选好了人，但并不想逼迫男孩。Miller比男孩稍微大了三岁，他们还都很年轻，有的是时间接触彼此。她在那次灾难般的任务中表现得不错，还照顾了Clint，聪明又有上进心，似乎是个好人选。而且她已经成为了他们小队的一员，通过与Clint交谈以及Pierce自己的观察，他们相处得不错。她目前还不清楚一切，毕竟Clint自从和她一起合作后还没被清除过记忆，毕竟男孩的过去依然需要被清理干净。当洗脑的事被她知道以后，Pierce相信她会明白这是必要的。他一直在保证两个人有时间相处，能自然而然地发展关系，也希望Clint能仔细思考一下。

“我不觉得James有什么不能给我的。”

Clint的话让Pierce回过神，不再想男孩和Miller未来的发展。

“你不觉得，可相信我，的确存在，比如孩子，比如家庭？”

男孩的神情变了，Pierce能看出他的疑惑。

“我从未想过要一个孩子，武器也不需要家庭。”

他依然将自己称为武器，这就是Clint最初被带来的目的，但现在情况已经变了，Pierce希望他理解。

“你不再只是武器，Clint，不是工具，可以拥有正常的生活。现在不用做出决定，毕竟你还年轻，但我希望你能想想，除了冬兵给你的，你还可以拥有更多，对吧？”

Clint疑惑了一会儿，才点点头。

“好的，我会考虑。必须要放弃James吗？”

Pierce思考了一阵才回答。

“只要你依然想，就可以拥有冬兵。现在，把晚饭吃完。”

Clint放松地笑了，继续吃东西。Pierce也想过男孩和冬兵的事，这段关系让他们更有动力，所以只要Clint希望，就可以继续下去。现在，Pierce不再考虑冬兵，只是一边吃完饭，一边思考Clint的未来。

=========  
Clint在小屋享受的假期几天后就结束了，不过忙里偷闲的感觉不错。现在他正在执行另一个不太困难的任务，需要几天的时间，不过Clint并不在意。现在还是准备阶段，他和Miller在稍远的地方观察目标，Rumlow和James在做其他事情。虽然距离足够远，但他们还是很少交谈，直到Miller打破了沉默。

“你和冬兵很亲近，对吧？”

Clint觉得她应该知道答案，还是开口回答。

“对，他负责训练我，我们配合得很好。”

“我知道他训练你，不过你们的关系更加深入对吧？肉体关系那种。”

听到她的话，Clint不禁有点脸红。她有点歉意地继续说道。

“你不想说也没关系，只是我在第一次任务时看到你们在安全屋很亲近，之后又在基地听到一些传闻，只是有点好奇。我不会用这点判断你，这太傻了，我不会这么做。只想确认我的观察是正确的，以及你不是被迫的。”

她说得有些混乱，不过Clint觉得自己明白她要说的内容，笑着说。

“没事，你可以问，我不介意。”

他确实不介意，毕竟能和别人说说这些事也不错，之前只有Pierce和Rumlow。Clint一直盯着他们的目标，对方没有任何动作。

Miller点点头，问道。

“哦，我没有太多问题，只是好奇自己听到的，你们俩确实在维持一段关系。所以你喜欢男人，只喜欢男人吗？”

Clint耸耸肩。

“我不觉得自己只被男人吸引，女人也一样有吸引力。”

他确实会被男人和女人吸引，不过只和James在一起罢了，Miller点点头。

“那就是双性恋。别人都知道你和他有关系，这没带来什么后果，对吧？”

他点点头。

“只要别打破约束，就不会被惩罚。”

她放松了下来，Clint不明白，正要细思就被她的问题打断了。

“还有Rumlow，他也和冬兵有一腿？”

“没错。”

她皱眉看向他。

“你们的关系有点复杂，都和冬兵有一腿。”

“确实，不过没什么。”

他与Rumlow和冬兵相处时总能得到想要的，冬兵也一样。

“我相信你的话。所以只要你们不打破规矩，那么和谁有关系，我是说，上层管理者都不会太过关注对吗？”

Clint耸耸肩，给了她最好的答案。

“只要不影响任务，他们应该不会在意。我还没惹过麻烦，而且只和James有关系。”

她还是皱着眉。

“只和冬兵一个？”

他点点头，她笑了。

“我们都亲吻过不少男人，不过我觉得你比我享受。”

他有点明白她为什么要问这些问题了，盯着她，问道。

“所以你不喜欢男人？会被女人吸引吗？”

她迟疑了一会儿才点头。

“从没跟男人好过，不过确实喜欢女人。去年喜欢上一个人，不过那段关系不久就结束了。我不想让别人知道，尤其是基地里，有的人不理解。你知道没关系，虽然很少有人知道，不过我很高兴知道乱搞不会惹什么麻烦。就是不知道其他人会怎么想。”

“我不会告诉别人的，我保证。”

她笑了。

“我相信你，不会让你跟我勾手指保证的。”

“勾手指？那是什么？”

他确实从没听说过，Miller有些惊讶。

“你是说从来没和别人勾手指？你去的什么学校？”

“据我所知，没去过学校，我一直在基地里学习。”

她有点困惑，不过没太在意。

“好吧，我猜咱们可以勾手指，这样你就有经验了。来吧，这样摆你的小指。”

按照她的示范，他伸手模仿。她的小指勾住他的，感觉有点傻。

“现在，摇晃一下。”

他照做，然后她收回了小指。

“如果我们还在小学二年级的话，这应该很有约束力，不过现在至少你试过勾手指了。”

“嗯。”

他们沉默了下来，不过气氛还不错。他们彼此信任，他能拥有一个朋友也很好。几分钟后，目标动了，他们继续完成任务。

任务被圆满完成，没人受重伤，Clint放心下来，很高兴能回基地。回去的路程并不长，他一直坐在James旁边，依靠着男人，没人说什么，Miller甚至给了他一个微笑。回到基地，汇报结束后James就被叫走了，Clint知道男人是要被带到机器那里。即便知道这是必须的，他依然很讨厌，更让人不高兴的是，他也被叫了过去。

“只是抹去一点，你知道步骤，不会太糟糕。”

Pierce说完，Clint点点头，这次他有些不高兴，因为会忘记和Miller的谈话，但也许也没那么糟糕，即便不记得，他也会信守承诺。坐在椅子上，让他们束缚住自己，熟悉的疼痛袭来，他的头很疼，过了一会儿他就回到房间休息。

已经被模糊了的任务完成后，他已经回来几小时了，门被敲响。他现在独自一人，James去检查手臂，Rumlow回了自己的房间。男孩不知道谁会过来，打开门，高兴地发现Miller在那里。

“嘿，我还在愈合。你想来指导一下我的射箭吗？”

他通常很喜欢射箭，不过现在机器让他有些精疲力尽，所以摇头拒绝了。

“今晚太累了，不过明天可以，我保证。”

她笑着伸出手，小指探出，其他手指握拳。

“勾手指？”

他有些疑惑。

“勾手指？那是什么？”

她有些震惊地放下手，Clint明白了。

“任务时你一定告诉过我，对吧，不过现在我不记得了。之前记忆被清洗了，不过如果明天训练的时候你能告诉我，那我就不会忘记了。”

她的脸上闪过沮丧和受伤的神情，不过很快就被掩饰了，她说道。

“你总会被清除记忆吗？”

他耸耸肩回答。

“偶尔在需要的时候，我已经有一阵没这样了，所以这次有点疲惫。不想去射击，如果你想，咱们可以玩牌。”

她点点头走进来坐下，他们开始玩。Miller有些沉默，一直担忧地看Clint，过了一会儿问道。

“必须遗忘让你难受吗？疼吗？”

他想了想。

“确实疼，不过这是必须的。我有一项任务，洗脑能让我表现更好。”

这是Pierce告诉过他的，Clint也接受了这个理由，虽然依旧讨厌椅子。她欲言又止，想要开口的时候门被打开了，James走了进来，Clint的注意集中在男人身上。

“嘿，我们在玩牌，如果你想，下一把一起吧。”

James笑着走近，坐在男孩身边，说了句也许。Miller看了他们一会儿，放下了自己的牌。

“如果你想，可以用我的牌。我觉得我该去休息了，你们两个一起吧。明早见，Clint。”

他点点头，她起身，疑惑地看了他一眼才离开。她在不高兴，不过Clint不知道原因，明天再弄清楚就行。现在，将Miller的不高兴扔在脑后，他和James一起度过了之后的时光。


	32. Chapter 32

冬兵正在执行Clint的命令，这种任务是他最喜欢的。这次的任务很简单，他们两两分开，现在他和Miller完成了大部分的任务，Clint和Rumlow不在身边。因为Clint的原因，James很喜欢他。可现在她明显被什么困扰着。他不确定，也没有问，毕竟没必要。两人出去巡视的时候她开口了。

“你完成大部分任务之后都会被洗脑，对吧？我听说过的就有好几次？”

他点点头，她又问道。

“那为什么他们会在任务之前洗脑？让你在任务之前忘记一些事情不会起到反效果吗？”

她有些紧张，却依然好奇，他不知道这些事情该不该被她知道，但这应该无伤大雅。Clint相信她，所以冬兵也会据实相告。

“任务前的洗脑不总是让我遗忘，最近有几次被注入了别的记忆，有些记忆被隔离了，这样我会成为另外一个人，不过再次成为冬兵的时候，我还会想起那些。”

最近他经常这样执行任务，比如没和Clint一起的那次。之后的汇报他们检查了他作为另一个人还记得多少，仿佛在确认任务成功完成一样。Pierce在汇报时一直在旁边，似乎对那些细节很感兴趣。拥有一个名字和身份是不同的，他不再是武器，却不记得Clint了。当真正的自我回来的时候，他很欣慰，即便这些事情还会再次发生。Miller看他的眼神有些不解和悲伤，他不知道自己是不是说错了什么。

“那他们这么对你，你无所谓吗？这是你的选择，也是Clint的选择吗？”

问题来得太突然，他想了一会儿。显然这样的生活不是他自己的选择，也不是Clint的，但现在已经这样了，还会保持下去。他用最好的方式回答了她。

“这是必须的，我们需要它，而它也会帮到我们。之前Clint并不安全，现在已经被好好保护起来。这才是最重要的。”

Clint的安全才是最重要的，也是他最关心的，九头蛇做到了。Miller探究地看着他，小心翼翼地问。

“你会为他做任何事，对吧？只要能保证他的安全。”

他点点头。他确实会为Clint付出一切，甚至可能会为男孩违抗命令，但他从来没对任何人说过。Miller看了他一会儿，微笑着点点头。

“这样很好，我觉得他也会为你付出一切。”

冬兵笑了，Miller继续说道。

“我知道你最信任Clint，但你也信任Rumlow对吧？我是说他似乎很关心你们两个，我能看出他关照你们两个，你也信任他的做法对吧？”

这个问题有点奇怪，他也从未想太多。

“嗯，我信任他，没有理由不信。”

Rumlow会在冬兵离开的时候照看Clint，也比其他人多一点温和。要说除了Clint之外他最信任的人，那就是Rumlow。

“你为什么这么问？”

她紧绷了一会儿，耸耸肩回答。

“只是有点好奇。和你们相处久了，想知道怎么回事。”

他能察觉这不是唯一的理由，不过没有逼迫她，只是一起完成了巡逻。任务已经进行了几天，没人对他和Clint躺在一张床上有什么意见，伸手搂过男孩，仿佛在家时一样。亲昵的动作让任务显得不那么困难了。很快他们完成了，之后他没再想Miller的问题，因为只要她不懂，还是会问出来的，他们不需要担心。

=======  
Clint发现Miller最近几周都若有所思，快两个月了，他依然不知道原因，她也没说过。以前学过的探究人心、揭穿谎言之类的在她身上也没起作用。Clint知道，如果是重要的事情她会说的，所以就没太在意。现在Clint只想和刚完成任务、离开了好几天的James待在一起。

“他们又把你变成了另一个人，对吗？”

他们两个现在独自待在房间里，Clint知道这次的情况和几周前一样。任务之前，他们将冬兵带去机器那里，移除并篡改了一些记忆。听到男孩的问题，James点点头。

“对。还是同一个人，退伍士兵，偶尔去做自由职业保镖。名字是Jack Bishop，我出任务的时候没什么感觉，可现在觉得很奇怪。”

听到James的话，Clint凑近一些，一只手抚上男人的肩膀，James笑着说。

“成为他并不坏，可我更喜欢作你的James。”

Clint笑着亲亲他。

“我也喜欢身为James的你，那是我的最爱。”

James确实是Clint最爱的人，总会在这里陪着他，有时候男孩甚至难以想象男人不在这里该怎么办。

“你是我最喜欢的任务，也是最重要的任务。”

回应着Clint的情话，James亲了亲男孩的嘴唇。对于别人来说，他的说辞或许有些奇怪，但Clint能理解，冬兵曾经接受了带他回来的任务，接受了训练任务，这就是他关心男孩的原因，可并不是唯一的原因。男人关心Clint，一直都陪在男孩身边。Clint也会和他分享一切，即便是恐惧。

“他们这么做的时候，我偶尔会担心，这太奇怪了，你成为另一个不认识我的人，我担心自己也会受到同样的对待。虽然知道也许这是必须的，但我不想忘记你，也不想失去你。”

几周前的和Pierce的谈话让Clint开始担心，不知道机器会不会这样用在自己身上。他们说起Clint马上就会有一个重要任务，需要周全的准备以保证安全。这让男孩有些担心。这几个月来有好多变数，Clint还在努力适应，担心继续改变的话，会失去现在拥有的一切。James凑近，伸手揽过男孩，Clint定了定神，James的话让他放松了一点。

“这只是掩饰，偶尔需要遮盖住其他记忆。你不会一直那样，我相信我们都不会，因为我们都还大有用处。你在这里很全，你知道的。所做的一切都是必要的。”

Clint知道这都是真的，可偶尔也会质疑有些事是不是必要。他知道自己不该疑惑，因为他们正在做伟大的事，但他偶尔会希望自己和James不必接受洗脑，可以记得自己的过去，可他不知道这能不能实现。现在，他被James的话安抚下来。

“我知道，你一直在保护我，一直在尽全力保证我的安全。”

听到Clint的话，James开心地笑了，男孩忍不住笑着亲亲他的嘴唇。之后他们没讨论对未来的恐惧，只是聊聊他们今晚想要的触碰，和需要的感受。他们很快脱光来到床上，Clint很享受，喜欢和James彼此触碰。这是Clint唯一的性经验，偶尔他觉得自己不再需要别人了。他们的性爱很美好，他不觉得会有更棒的。感觉到James进入了自己，他的嘴唇吻上Clint的喉咙，很快他们就达到了高潮。一起躺了一会儿，他们起身清理，相互拥抱着开始休息。

几天过后，Clint和Miller在屋顶上执行任务，正在监视目标。这种感觉有一丝熟悉，他觉得自己以前应该这么做过一次，不过细节已经被遗忘了。沉默中，他回头看着她。

“你最近状态有些不对，没事吧？”

她看向他，耸耸肩。

“只是在确认某些事该不该做。”

他继续问道。

“你想说说吗？我会听你说的。”

“我知道你会。”

说完她就安静下来，Clint觉得她不会再提起这个话题，所以回头继续监视目标。她开口了，声音轻得几乎听不到，可他能听见。

“我以为我在正确的地方，做正确的事，可现在不确定了。你是自愿来这里的吗，Clint？”

不知道这是不是某种测试，他仔细想了会儿答案，看到她的神情时，他知道她只是想知道答案。

“虽然不记得来这里之前的事，不过我记得自己不是自愿的。可现在什么都无法改变，而且我在这里很安全，帮助这个世界。”

他相信这是真的。Miller只是久久地看着他，问了另一个问题。

“如果有机会，你会离开吗？”

“我不知道，也不知道可以去哪儿，而且我不想把James扔下。在这里我做着有意义的事情。”

“如果有地方可去，James也会一起，那你会吗？”

他想了一会儿。这样就会抛下Rumlow，不过他觉得Rumlow也许会跟着他们，也会抛下Pierce，可他用自己的方式一致在照顾Clint，还会抛下Miller，但她似乎自己也想离开。他会失去目标，没有机会帮助这个世界，但离开后就可以选择自己想做的，不必再当一个武器，自己和James也不用被洗脑，会被当做人类。他希望James能被当成人类对待。可他依然不知道离开是不是最好的选择，所以只能模棱两可地回答。

“或许吧。为什么这么问？”

耸耸肩，她回答道。

“只是好奇。就像我说的，有些怀疑自己是不是待在正确的地方。我们也许不该对别人说，对吧？”

他点点头，余下的时间他们没再交谈。Clint不愿多想她问的原因，也不愿去想离开的可能。他在这里，需要做到最好，他们都需要竭尽全力。

======  
Brock一直在找更多的机会与冬兵和Clint相处。他现在既要执行九头蛇的任务，也要做神盾的。待在他们两个身边很重要，因为他是少数能平等对待他们的，其他人都将他们看作工具。男孩的待遇比冬兵好一点，现在每一个人都知道Pierce喜欢Clint，也为他安排了将来。可大部分人还是将男孩区别对待。冬兵则一直被当做武器。Miller似乎对他们两个都不错，Brock很感激这点，即便依然不知道该不该相信她。她最近经常好奇地观察一切，还总提出问题。现在他们正在执行任务，她走近他。

“嘿，咱们可以在基地以外的地方，比如我家见面吗？想说点和任务无关的、私人的事情。”

这是个奇怪的要求，如果是其他人，他会认为这是在调情，可她应该不是。所以他点头同意了，好奇心也被挑了起来。

“当然，任务后在详细说吧。”

她点点头，两人继续执行任务。结束之后，他们照旧出去喝酒，就像之前Brock带Clint和冬兵出去一样。Miller不太优雅地和Clint玩了会儿飞镖，然后又去买一轮酒。Brock看着她在吧台那里和一个女孩聊天，咯咯地笑着，女孩离开后Brock需要满足一下自己的好奇心。

“那么你和Clint关系不错，有人开始好奇你们的关系。”

她摇摇头。

“只是朋友，他不是我的菜。我只想对他好点，相信你也一样。”

她的话让他开始思考之后要谈的话题，是不是关于Clint，甚至是冬兵，毕竟两人关系匪浅。现在他耸耸肩说道。

“没错，现在他估计在等你许诺的啤酒。”

Miller笑着拿着两个马克杯走了，Brock拿了另两个，走向Clint和冬兵。

很快他们就回到基地，汇报完任务，Brock与冬兵和Clint待了一会儿就准备去赴约。现在，他在自己的房间，为之后的会面做准备。他不知道她想说什么，却很好奇离开基地谈话的原因，所以带了一个小小的录音装置，隐藏在衬衫里。这样就不会被发觉，他一直喜欢这样记录一些对话，需要的时候回放一遍，这样能够更放松一点，现在他准备出发了。

来到目的地，敲响门，过了一会儿她才出来，有点紧张地笑了一下才邀请他进去。她穿着便服，头发绑了起来，看上去年轻了几岁，像是只比Barton大一点的样子。Brock这才想起来她只是新加入，对一切都不熟悉。

“想喝点什么？”

他摇摇头。

“不需要了。你说想和我聊聊，那就来吧。有什么是不能在基地说的？”

他的话让她紧张起来。

“你真是单刀直入，是吧？”

他耸耸肩。

“这是最简单的方法。你想谈什么？”

她看了他一会儿，定定神才开口。

“我想和你谈谈Clint和冬兵的事，想让他们离开这里。”

他觉得自己僵硬了一点，对她要做的事情也很惊讶。她继续慌乱地说。

“他们被那样对待，我觉得是不对的，也不觉得之后会停止。我知道你关心他们，也看得出来，而且我知道他们相信你。我觉得如果有人能够帮我将他们救出来，那只能是你了。”

“你知道这对于你、我、还有他们，有多危险。”

他在努力让自己平静下来。Miller这毫无疑问是在叛变，如果他们被捉了，会遭受严厉的惩罚。

“我知道，但告诉我，你能看着他们被洗脑？我从未看过，可上次冬兵被洗脑时的惨叫我听见过，很疼。他们俩觉得这是必须的，觉得这无所谓。你和我都是被雇佣的，可我知道他们不是。他们需要一个离开的机会。”

她的语气很坚定，Brock不知道该说什么，过了一会儿才问道。

“你有计划吗？”

他看出了她的踌躇。

“还没有太详细，可以说没有，我想先和你谈谈。我知道自己不能独自将他们带走，但我知道你关心他们。”

Brock不会否认这点。

“没错。你确定这是正确的选择吗？”

她点点头，Brock现在完全不知道该怎么做。过了一会儿，Brock看了看她，终于决定该说什么。

“听着，这件事我需要想想，你也需要更进一步思考一下，一天后我给你答案，可以吗？”

她有点不确定，却还是点点头。他放松下来。

“好吧，我会再想想，到时候联系你，不过你自己别乱来，可以吗？”

她点点头，他不知道自己有没有成功扯出一个微笑。

“互相交换一下号码。我不觉得咱们可以等太长时间。你觉得神盾是个好选择吗？”

他耸耸肩。

“还不确定，你可以再细想一下。还有谁知道这个计划？”

她摇摇头。

“只有你和我，也没告诉过Clint或是冬兵，我只问过Clint如果有机会选择不选择离开。”

“他的回答呢？”

Brock需要答案。

“他说也许，不是很坚定地要离开，不过我觉得他真没想过。”

“好吧，你知道自己不能强迫他离开，对吧？”

她迟疑了一下才点点头。

“我知道，但他至少该拥有一个自己选择的机会，他们两个都需要。”

她的语气很坚定，Brock只能点点头。

“好，我该走了，不过别让任何人知道，给我你的号码，会尽快联系你。我保证会照顾好他们两个。”

她放松下来，两人互换了号码，Rumlow有些惊讶自己的手居然没抖。离开后他整晚心绪不宁。

Brock没睡觉，也确实睡不着。耳边一遍一遍地回放着录音，思绪停不下来。他想着自己的信念，思考着冬兵和Clint，想着自己该为他们做正确的打算。他想到Miller，想到她坚定地说他们该离开九头蛇。一整夜都没能睡着，黎明时分，他拿起手机的时候，非常确定自己做了正确的选择。


	33. Chapter 33

Pierce晚上睡下时，没有预料到明天会早起，也没预料到和Rumlow的临时会面。早晨他被电话叫起来，被告知有要事必须私下谈，于是才有了这次见面。Rumlow不是一个会因为闲杂事情要求私人会面的人，所以Pierce知道一定是有什么事情发生了，但还是希望能安排在一个更好的时间。时间快到了，外面传来敲门声，他起身走了过去。Rumlow已经来了，Pierce让他进来，带他去了小厨房。

“你既然这么早把我叫起来，说有重要的事告诉我，说吧？”

Pierce一边说一边坐在桌边，示意Rumlow坐下。后者照办，可今天的他看起来有些不修边幅，也有些疲惫，Pierce知道这是一晚上没睡的结果。Rumlow坐在那儿，整理了一下思绪，将一个放音机拿出来放在桌子上。

“在我播放和解释一切之前，我需要您知道冬兵和Clint对此完全不知情，也没有参与，不该因此被惩罚。我需要在这件事造成麻烦之前通知您，也希望您明白他们不该被惩罚。”

Rumlow从不求人，这次却带着一丝恳求，Pierce知道这事情一定是有关Clint和冬兵。Rumlow一直十分关心他们，对冬兵有种奇怪的喜爱，Pierce从不在意。他能感觉到自己有些紧绷起来，强行放松下来，向Rumlow点头示意继续。

“Miller联系我，想要谈谈。我不知道该怎么办，所以录下了我们的对话，您听一下。”

开始播放录音，Pierce听了几分钟，感觉到自己的怒火逐渐攀升。他原本对Miller寄予厚望，觉得她会是适合Clint的人，可现在她却要把Clint从九头蛇、从他的身边带走。她还提到了冬兵，这让Pierce感觉到被冒犯了，即便这种感觉没有提到Clint时那么强烈。他该出手了，对话结束后他拿出了磁带，久久地看着Rumlow。

“我对她寄予厚望，可她似乎不明白我们在做的事有多重要，以及那些鸡肋的东西必须被除掉。你怎么看这件事？”

这是个测试，他知道Rumlow的忠诚，否则后者不会吐露这件事，但他需要确认Miller没有动摇Rumlow。Brock思考了一下，回答的时候，Pierce一直观察着他。

“洗脑的过程确实难以直视，我不是说他们不需要，但不必太过频繁，我知道程序已经优化了很多。九头蛇需要他们，无论是冬兵还是Barton，我不觉得Miller明白，是九头蛇救了他们两个。”

Pierce点点头，示意Rumlow继续说。

“如果没有九头蛇，Barnes在掉下火车的时候就死了。冬兵没有死去，反而被赋予了新生。Barton现在也拥有了更多奋斗的目标。我不知道Clint的过去，不过却明白他在这里的生活更好。他将会成为领袖，引领未来的发展，而这里是他的家。Miller不明白这些。”

Pierce看得出Rumlow没有说谎。可他也知道Rumlow在九头蛇早已学会如何撒谎，还能说得像真的一样。Pierce不觉得他会利用这样的技巧对付九头蛇。Rumlow是忠诚而充满野心的，Pierce没有怀疑他的理由。

“你说得对，她确实不明白，需要处理掉，我还没决定好方法。既然你让我注意到这件事，我会给你个机会清理她，如果不想，你可以袖手旁观。”

他让Rumlow自己选择，后者想了一会儿，给出的答案出乎Pierce的预料。

“我不会参与，如果Clint问起她为什么不再出现，我就不需要说太多谎话。我不觉得他应该知道这些事，包括她的计划，也不想让他因此愧疚。”

Pierce也确实希望男孩不知道这一切，只不过原因不同。他不希望Clint知道Miller想让他离开，因为Clint或许会迟疑。Pierce耗费许多年塑造Clint，帮助男孩开发潜能，让男孩知道这里才是归属，他不能让这一切付诸东流。

“他不会知道的，也不需要知道。我很快就会行动，现在你最好回去休息。把录音留在这里。”

Rumlow点点头就站了起来，Pierce起身，一只手按住Rumlow的肩膀。

“告诉我这些，是正确的选择。你是九头蛇最好的成员之一，Brock。”

安抚地捏捏男人的肩膀，然后Pierce让他离开了。

“谢谢您，sir。我回去了。”

Rumlow说完就离开了，Pierce开始思考现状，制定计划。做早饭的时候他一直在衡量自己的选项。

第一个冒出来的想法就是简单地杀了她，以前他经常这么做，毕竟这够快也够简单。坐下的时候他否定了这个想法。还需要用别的方法，他想用机器抹去她的记忆。机器曾经也用在别人身上，只是除了Clint和冬兵，别人都是秘密地被使用。只要他想，就可以轻松抹去Miller关于Clint在九头蛇有危险的记忆，然后替换成别的。这样她还可以继续扮演自己的角色，也会很适合Clint，然后他也否决了这个想法。她不值得这样大费周章，也配不上Clint，因为她还有可能继续计划将男孩带走。吃完早餐，Pierce喝咖啡时又检查了几样东西，突然灵关一闪，找到了解决办法。

Strucker之前发过来加密信息，说实验需要更多的志愿者，这应该是个不错的方法。他可以抹去她在这个基地里与Clint相处的记忆，然后将她送到Strucker的基地，让后者自己看着使用。这样既可以让她远离Clint，又可以让她有些用处。这是最好的选择，他开始安排，毕竟他们需要抓紧时间。

他的命令还有一些附加项目，将椅子放在其他地方，以免Clint发现它被用过。他还确保了技术员不会在洗脑结束后的点滴中给她放任何镇痛药，不想让她的痛苦被减轻。Pierce的行动很快就会开始，白天时再次给计划查漏补缺，晚饭时就确认已经抓到了她。早晨的时候他会去看看Clint。

转天中午他去见了Clint，邀请了男孩一起共进午餐。他们的对话很愉快，Clint告诉Pierce最近读的书，Pierce问了他的功课，然后又谈谈他的未来，还有一些牵扯到男孩过去的计划需要调整。

“还记得刚来时，你试图离开的事情吗？”

Clint点点头。

“我不想待在这里，试图联系某个人，可我不记得是谁。”

那是他的哥哥，只是他不记得了。Pierce继续说道。

“那是你关心的人，可他们不值得你的关心，Clint，他们把你丢下，而我们找到了你。”

Clint看了他一会儿，问道。

“James提过我来这里以前没被照顾好，偶尔我也会梦到鲜血和伤痕。来这里之前我受伤了，被毫无理由的伤害了，对吗？”

Pierce相信Clint很久以前就明白了，在九头蛇受的伤害是为了让他变得更好。而生父的拳打脚踢不仅毫无目的，也毫无理由。如果那个男人没死，Pierce也会送他一程。伸手轻轻地捏了一下Clint的肩膀，回答之后就松开了。

“没错，你被虐待了，但来这里就不同了。现在这里就是你的家，也一直会是你的家，你知道对吧？”

Clint迟疑了一下才点点头，Pierce决定试探一下男孩的想法。

“有什么困扰这你，让你忧心吗？告诉我。”

最后一句话像是命令，Clint听得出来，回答说。

“我知道这些都是必要的，可我不喜欢洗脑，也担心塞进James脑袋里的记忆，担心我也会这样失去自我。这些不会经常发生，可我不喜欢。我真的希望自己不用经受这些，可也明白它们是我生活中的一部分，这点不会改变。”

Pierce听得出男孩的痛苦，也理解他的担忧。洗脑对于Clint和冬兵来说是必须的，可如果将错误的记忆输入他们的脑中，那会带来很大麻烦。Pierce现在只能安慰男孩，让他知道洗脑的次数不必那么多。

“它们现在已经是你生活的一部分了，只是不需要经常进行。如果我们需要你伪装得更深入，会用椅子来保护你，之后你还会是原来的自己。我们可以讨论如何安全地在适当位置植入的记忆。你总归要领导一些重要人物，掌握自己和其他人的命运，你会成为九头蛇的主要负责人。”

Clint惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，Pierce觉得自己可能没有清晰地将自己对Clint未来的规划，完整地告诉过男孩。

“你不仅是九头蛇的武器，Clint，你将成为一位领袖。你是我的遗产，会在适当的时候成为我的左膀右臂，最后会在需要的时候取代我的位置。你还需要适应和理解一些事情。你需要学会为自己和别人做正确的决定。只要你决定洗脑不再被需要，它们就会被终止。”

Pierce确实有未来Clint不再被洗脑的打算，这完全是可行的。洗脑的次数已经被减少，Clint也逐渐学会了忠诚。Pierce不想让男孩承受那些不必要的痛苦。Clint安静了下来，有些不敢相信地睁大眼睛，过了一会儿才期待又好奇地问。

“到那时候，我能决定停止James的洗脑，然后让他不再被冰封吗？”

冬兵虽然不再像从前一样频繁地使用冷冻仓，可偶尔还会用到。Pierce知道Clint不喜欢冷冻仓，也不喜欢冬兵被洗脑，这种厌恶比男孩自己被洗脑更甚。曾经冬兵回忆起过去会造成很大的麻烦，现在Pierce却不觉得这些需要担心。冬兵已经在九头蛇几十年了，任何认得他是Barnes的人，不是死了就是行将就木，他们都不会造成任何麻烦。而且冬兵对Clint的忠诚令人惊心，Pierce觉得这份忠诚比浮出水面的记忆影响更深，所以他冲Clint点点头。

“可以，如果到时候你觉得这是正确的决定。不过这还是以后的事，现在我需要你相信洗脑依然是需要的，没问题吧？”

Pierce期待地看着Clint，男孩毫不迟地点点头。Pierce笑着把话题转到男孩的课程上，过一会儿就离开了。Pierce安心下来，只要男孩能清楚自己的位置就好，以后无论有什么障碍，都会被一一清除。

======  
自Brock向Pierce说起Miller已经过了一周时间，他知道事情已经解决了，不过没打听过程，更没有细想。偶尔他会思考一下之前如果试着劝说她待在九头蛇，告诉她离开会让他们所有人的情况变得糟糕，可Rumlow不觉得自己能说服她。他们根本无处可去，九头蛇无所不在， 他们总会被找到。Brock相信自己之前对Pierce说的话是正确的，九头蛇确实拯救了冬兵和Clint。他做出正确的选择，可还是有些愧疚，但让Miller丧命总比赔上冬兵或是Clint的命强。他没再思考Miller的事情，直到有一天Clint问起。

“有个新任务，我想要Miller加入，可Pierce说她调走了，她决定不再与我合作。我肯定是做错了什么让她不开心了，你听说什么了吗？”

他们正在训练室训练。冬兵去检查手臂，Brock将那一丝愧疚感抛下，说道。

“没听说，不过我不觉得你做了什么不对的事情，人们偶尔会觉得自己不适合待在一个地方。她决定离开不是你的错。”

Clint点点头，可表情还是有些难过。

“只是希望她还能像朋友一样待在这里。”

Brock努力安抚他。

“嘿，有人离开了，可你并不孤单。冬兵总会为你待在这里，我也会照看你，别再想了，好吗？”

他确实会照顾Clint。Brock知道Pierce的计划，也知道总有一天Clint会成为领袖，到时候他会提供帮助，待在Clint和冬兵的身边。那时候一切都会变好，Clint和冬兵都不会再被洗脑，男人也不会再被冰封。他们三个会一起塑造整个世界。Brock需要确保这个未来，压下心底的愧疚，让一切回归正轨。现在，Clint点点头，笑着说。

“好吧，我也会照看你。”

Brock笑了，然后他们继续训练。结束之后，他们一起去找冬兵，Brock挨近Clint，观察了一下男孩的反应。Clint没有挪开，这是个不错的征兆。也许他可以做些打算，看看Clint会不会对他有兴趣，也许他们三个可以一起。他将思绪放在一边，毕竟现在还不是时候。


	34. Chapter 34

这些年来，James见过许多人因为各种原因不再出现。有的是升了等级，有的是决定转到其他基地，有的失踪了，还有一些是被迫离开。他并不怎么在意他们的离去，也不记得他们，可现在他发现Miller不再出现了。他已经开始信任她了，因为Clint也信任她。男孩提过，Rumlow说她去了另一个基地，James只是点点头没说什么，却有些怀疑。有些转移只是表面现象，有人搞砸了任务，或是被发现了做了错事，都会被处理掉。他怀疑这次也一样，不过还是打消了疑惑。Rumlow没理由撒谎，如果她确实做了一些让自己被清理的事情，不会没有谣言流出。所以James什么都没说，也不再想Miller离开的事情，毕竟他还有许多事要做。现在他被Pierce叫来，讨论冬兵做任务时需要要变成的那个人。

“我重新阅读了任务报告，那些错误的记忆都消失了，也没什么负面影响，你也能够在它们再次被植入的时候想起来。那些过程还有什么细节需要补充吗？”

冬兵想了想，给了否定的回答。他已经将一切告诉了他们，没有任何隐瞒，所有可能需要的细节都被全盘托出。他这么做不是因为要遵从命令、惧怕惩罚，而是因为这些手段将会用在Clint身上。James想保护他，不想让任何东西伤害到他的男孩。

“很好，我知道你已经明白这套程序会马上用在Clint身上，我需要开始做些准备工作，让他去需要的地方，在那之后你不能再经常看到他了。我相信即便Clint不在这里，你也会履行自己的职责。”

“Yes,sir。”

即便Clint不在这里，九头蛇的任务依然需要完成，尽管他更喜欢执行男孩的命令。Pierce又说了一些，似乎距离Clint离开之前还有一段时间，James很欣慰。很快，他们的谈话结束，Clint现在正在和Pierce谈话，他们至少要谈几小时，冬兵去了Rumlow的房间。

这不是个打发时间的好方法，他并不像与Clint在一起时那样享受，也不喜欢留下割伤和瘀痕，虽然这是Rumlow喜欢的。但这好歹可以打发时间，而且能够和别人亲密接触。冬兵在Clint来到之前，一直拒绝被别人接触，作为武器他拒绝变得有人性。Clint让他觉得自己不再只是工具，Rumlow却不会，可冬兵不在意这点。

“接下来的几天我能感觉到它们，能从我的皮肤上感觉到你。”

清理的时候Rumlow说道，冬兵不知道该说什么，所以只是默默地亲了亲Rumlow的嘴唇，结束了清理。

“你知道明年左右Clint就得一次离开好几星期了，对吧？”

听到Rumlow的问题，冬兵点点头。

“没错，Pierce和我说过。”

“我只是想让你知道，Pierce会把他放在神盾局，我会在那里帮你照看他。”

Clint有人陪伴，这让冬兵放松下来，他捏了捏Rumlow的肩膀。

“谢谢。”

Rumlow点点头，然后他们离开房间，去Clint那里吃晚餐。他的男孩已经在等着了，晚餐和平常没什么区别，之后Rumlow离开了，Clint开始和James说起和Pierce的会面。

“我们已经开始为我制造假身份和假背景。我应该会是一个来自马戏团的孤儿，看起来有点傻，不过应该挺合适的。Pierce说过这样最真实，然后我问他，我是不是来自马戏团，他说是的。你在那里看到过我的表演吗？”

Clint又兴奋又好奇，James回答。

“看到过，你在表演射箭，观众很喜欢你。”

Clint笑得更灿烂了。

“我曾经表演过，这可真奇怪，我希望自己能记得，不过如果我们今天说的那些，我来这里之前的经历都会被放到我脑袋里，那我还是不记得以前比较好。”

James点点头，挨近一些。他们又说起了和Pierce的会面。听Clint的描述，James的伪装和男孩的背景息息相关，男人不知道这样做的目的是什么，很可能他的假记忆是从真实中得来的。现在他不再想这些，无论以前是谁都无所谓，他现在是冬兵，是James，拥有目标，也拥有Clint，这就足够了。Clint又开口了，他的注意力集中在男孩身上。

“我想说服Pierce，让我在伪装时能记得你，可是他说这样太冒险了。所以我不能记得关于这里的任何事，但会记得有人在照顾我，虽然不会记得那人就是你。他说我依然可以带着我的匕首和那些手链，所以我想让你知道，我依然有你。”

James被Clint的话安抚了，笑着凑近亲了亲他的男孩。

“无论发生什么事，你都有我。”

他曾经做出这个承诺，也一直在保证它，Clint笑着亲了亲他。James像往常一样珍惜他们一起度过的夜晚。

接下来的几周很快就过去了，他们只是训练，参加几个小任务，然后就需要独自去做那个伪装任务。这是第一次他们将记忆注入他的男孩，James知道Clint有些紧张，所以一直在努力安抚。

“他们会保证你的安全，否则不会这么做的。”

本该安慰的话语却让Clint皱起了眉。

“他们曾经对你用过几次，现在你说它不安全？”

听出男孩语气中的愤怒，James本想说自己安不安全无所谓，Clint比他更重要。可男人不觉得这能起什么作用。Clint现在很生气，James知道在进入机器之前要让他平静下来，如果男孩的怒火波及到了Pierce和任何一个技术员，都会受到惩罚，所以James努力安抚他。

“它是安全的，我没事，你也不会有事。这只是偶尔需要做的。”

一边说着，一边走到Clint身边，伸手搂住了他。James能感觉到他的男孩放松了一点，Clint微笑着开口。

“好吧，你是对的，会没事的。我只是有点紧张，而且我会想你的，即使那时并不知道。至少第一次只有几天时间。”

“只有几天，我会等你回来。他们开始的时候，你想让我进去陪你吗？”

Clint从来不想让他看到自己被洗脑，可这次James需要让男孩知道，只要他想，自己就在那里陪着他。Clint摇摇头。

“不，我觉得没什么。还有一小时我才会过去，咱们读点什么。”

他们挨在一起，坐在床上开始阅读，这是个打发时间的好方法。不久，Rumlow来告诉Clint该去椅子那里了。他们走过去，Pierce在门外等着他们，告诉Clint可以等一分钟，然后走进房间，留下他们三个在门外。

“只是另一个任务，有点不同罢了。你会没事的。”

Clint对Rumlow点点头，然后看向James。

“任务结束我变回自己的时候，就去找你。”

“我会一直在这等着你。”

Clint笑着握住James正常的那只手，捏了捏才放开，然后走进屋子，门被关上了。Rumlow的手放在冬兵肩膀上，平静地开口。

“几天后他就会回来，依然不会改变。咱们去练习吧。”

James点点头，跟着Rumlow走到训练室，希望Clint能很快回来。

======  
虽然是最佳狙击位置，不过屋顶又冷又潮湿，好在气味不难闻。最近Clint接了几个小活儿，找的位置气味都不好闻，让他不禁觉得自己要的报酬少了。不过工作就是工作，他得挣钱填饱肚子，顺便在需要的时候跑路。有时候他觉得没人会追击自己，他记得的只有离开那里时的一把火。可现在不是冒险的时候，所以他只能继续接活儿，保证自己有足够的资金。虽然很想换个赚钱方式，可他似乎没有其他本事，也没有可以依靠的人，所以只能这样了。

目标还没有出现，Clint希望对方赶紧就位，虽然晚上没有其他安排，可屋顶真的很冷，他想赶紧离开。稍稍挪动了一下，看见腕上的手链，他走了一会儿神。自从他从噩梦中的地方逃出来以后，它已经被戴在手上很长时间了。他不记得那些梦，却留下了它。有时候它能让他安心下来，但他实在不记得这是谁给的礼物，只知道在马戏团的时候手上没有这个饰品，所以它肯定是在那之后被戴上的。现在他还找不到谜底，不过至少它能让他安心下来，就像曾经被人安抚一样。

目标出现了，Clint射出一箭，正中眼窝。死亡很快就降临在目标身上，虽然那人做的脏事值得让他被慢慢地折磨死。工作完成了，Clint快速跳下屋顶，目标的保镖们很快就会闯进来，他需要赶紧离开。那支箭被留了下来，这可以向雇主证明这项工作是他完成的。现在他得赶紧跑了。

独自回到临时安全屋，他安全了，可以放松一点。这次的活儿没什么意思，不过几天后他的酬劳就会到账，那是他就可以继续买吃的，然后找一个有房顶的屋子。现在的安全屋不怎么样，又单调又黑暗，但有它也足够了。Clint在这里有床有枕头，有自来水和正常工作的冰箱，他可以在工作开始之前把食物放进去。虽然以后事情可能会变糟，不过现在他只是给自己做顿饭，这样能放松一点。

把蔬菜切碎，开始料理它们，然后开始弄肉。这很简单，也很熟悉，不知道这个习惯是怎么来的，但总是能用到。Clint不记得自己和别人一起做过饭，他的父母和马戏团都不这样，更不用说在离开父母和去马戏团之前的那些寄养家庭。他觉得这应该是想不起来的那段时间学会的，可如果只是要成为武器，学习厨艺就很奇怪了。他肯定自己应该是要被培养成武器的，而且那些计划依然在进行，可那个地方被烧毁了，于是他逃了出来，来到了附近的小城镇，开始现在的生活。虽然不怎么样，但他不知道自己还能做什么，也不觉得自己能装成普通人。现在他集中注意力，料理自己的晚饭。

手链的样式不复杂，几根线编织在一起，点缀了一点碎宝石。他应该已经戴了几年，还在基地的时候就缠绕在自己的手腕上。Clint喜欢用手指摩挲那些宝石、银色的星星和箭头。它们应该是由含义的，箭头应该代表他自己，不过星星是谁呢。也许有一天他会想起来，现在他吃完饭，把自己的武器放在一边，开始细心打理自己那把带着箭型标记的匕首。虽然不记得是谁给的，却已经带在身边有一阵了。它很漂亮，虽然不知道为什么会将它视作宝贝，但他会好好珍惜的。结束了清理，他像往常一样小心地收起它，然后准备休息。

梦里充斥着各种各样的情景，可醒来后就什么也记不起来，这让他有些苦恼。他总觉得自己不像人类，遗忘的那些年让他觉得十分的不真实，可也不知道该怎么修补这一切。有种直觉告诉他，寻找自己的过去不是个好主意，所以他再好奇那段时间发生过什么重要的事情，也只能放弃。将梦境的事抛在脑后，他准备起床，开始新的一天。

他做了早餐，吃完读会儿书，然后打算去买杯咖啡。走进一家小商店，点了甜食坐下等候的时候，他能感觉到有人在观察自己。这种感觉很熟悉，不动声色地看看四周，即便这样别人也不知道他在干什么。他看着一个比自己大一点的黑发男人，虽然现在没再看自己，不过Clint肯定刚刚就是这个人。虽然男人的坐姿很闲适，但Clint肯定这只是种假象，只是不知道那人是不是在搜寻自己。男孩希望自己不会受到攻击，他今天不想有任何打斗。咖啡好了，男孩起身接过来，黑发男人也站起来了，走到放糖和餐巾纸的地方，放下了什么东西，然后男人看了Clint一眼才离开。男孩的直觉告诉他，放在那里的那张纸应该是给他的。走过去，小心翼翼地拿起它，男孩离开了商店，在街上才展开那张纸。里面有地址和时间，以前他也收到过这种留给他的信息。这是工作邀请，离纸上的时间还有段距离，他还得回安全屋，毕竟不能空手过去赴约。

准备好自己之后，他轻松地找到了目的地，时间还有些早。这次不是公共场所，而是一个看起来已经废弃了的安全屋。男孩有点紧张，不过需要的时候应该可以逃走。走到安全屋中心，他等待着，不久，随着脚步声，之前的男人走了进来。

“我猜你想雇佣我，你应该知道我的价格，如果你想今晚或是明天解决目标的话，要付我双倍的价钱。”

Clint把话说得明明白白，男人只是看着他，过了一会儿才说。

“Bezopasnyy, son。”

这句话对男孩来说像魔咒一样，黑暗笼罩了视线，他倒了下去。

Clint不知道自己失去意识多久，但感觉像是刚从梦里醒来一样，睁开眼睛，脑袋还有些混沌，不过他又恢复成了自己，也回到了基地。Rumlow和Pierce在房间里，他开始寻找James。

“他去检查手臂，很快就会过来，你的头感觉怎么样？”

Clint记起Rumlow就是安全屋里的那个人，也记得在咖啡馆里看到过他，前几天的记忆也没有消失，这有些奇怪。

“没什么大碍，只是像刚起来那样有点晕，我确实是刚清醒，对吧？”

他不知道每次任务结束是不是都会有这种奇怪的感觉，像醉酒一样晕晕乎乎，现在才清醒了一点。

“你确实是刚醒。现在，你可以有几分钟时间恢复神智，然后我们需要你汇报，看看是不是还需要改进，等你准备好就开始。”

Pierce关切地看着Clint，男孩静静地用几分钟调整好自己，然后开始汇报。过去几天的记忆出奇地清晰，他还记得之前那些虚假的细节，至少有些是真的，比如Pierce说过他来自马戏团。他还记得那些担忧和疑惑，却觉得那不是自己的情感。似乎他的名字和爱好没变，却不是自己了，这真的太古怪了。汇报完成的时候James走了进来，Clint高兴地对他笑了。James的存在让男孩很高兴，也很庆幸自己还记得。他很想念他，尽管那时候并不记得，回来能够看到他真好。

“很好，我想我们已经得到了想要的信息，下次还需要一些调整，不过这是个很好的开端。我得去做些事情，晚饭时回来。别紧张。”

Pierce说完就站了起来，伸手捏捏Clint的肩膀，男孩点点头，知道这是一个命令。Pierce离开了房间，现在只剩他们三个。

“很高兴知道你的头不太难受，我们在这里很想你。我该去巡逻了，很快回来。”

Rumlow说完，冲Clint和James点点头就离开了。现在只剩他们俩了，James走过来，坐在Clint身边，搂住男孩，亲了亲他的前额。Clint很享受现在的触碰。

“我很高兴你回来了，我很想你。”

虽然只有几天，Clint也很高兴自己能回来，他亲了亲James的脸颊。

“我也想你。”

James搂紧了他，Clint很高兴自己回到了家。

======  
距离他们第一次将记忆灌进Clint的脑袋再派他出去已经过去了一年，计划进展得很顺利。痕迹已经布好，也成功引起了注意，很快他们就可以安排Clint被神盾抓住，Pierce知道Nick不会杀死Clint，只会招募。现在，他正在和Fury会面，他们正在讨论最近重点的关注对象和目标，Nick的话吸引了Pierce的注意。

“有几桩被弓箭袭击的事件，可能找到了一些线索。”

Fury之前提过，几个月来已经和Pierce说了几次，现在鱼已经上钩了。

“上次我们谈过，你说主要犯罪嫌疑人是失败的奥林匹克弓箭运动员，现在依然如此？”

Nick摇摇头，脸上露出一丝兴味。

“不是。我们应该已经找到了那个人，他从未参加过奥林匹克，少年时期是一个马戏团演员。我们已经知道他的名字是Clint Barton，年幼的时候失去双亲，被收入儿童福利机构，后来逃到了马戏团，在那里学会射箭，15岁时逃走。在那之后就失去了踪迹，直到几年前他成为雇佣杀手。箭术极高，总能领先追踪他的人一步。”

“你似乎有点欣赏他。”

他小心翼翼地隐藏自己的兴奋，装作一副只是在观察的样子。Fury点点头继续。

“没错。他已经闯出一点名声，好消息是他似乎正在逃离什么，但他的过去几乎无迹可寻。马戏团的两个导师已经死了，他们一直在黑暗中行走。他的哥哥也死了，曾经供职FBI，在卧底的时候似乎暴露了，尸体被发现在河里。这也许是巧合，不过我不确定。也许有机会可以调查一下，不过我觉得咱们应该赶快抓住他，在他成为真正的威胁之前。”

语气里的欣赏让Pierce知道Fury已经落入陷阱。只要计划再推进一点，Clint就能进入神盾。

“有进展了就通知我。还有什么事吗？”

他们又交谈了一会儿才结束会面。Pierce很高兴，一切都照计划进行。很快他就回到家，处理了更多的信息和书面工作。期间被Strucker的要求打扰了，那人依然在制造血清，虽然不至于疯狂，可他现在不想要血液样本，只想要Clint本人。Pierce不知道能不能信任Strucker，但不让后者见到Clint会造成一些麻烦。所以Pierce必须找到办法，可以让Strucker见到Clint，同时还要保证男孩的安全。这些Pierce以后会去想，现在他继续手头的准备工作，很快，Clint会在正确的位置出现。


	35. Chapter 35

Brock已经有几周没见到冬兵或是Clint，之前参加了一个神盾的长线任务，现在才刚刚回到基地。不过最近不能跟他们两个一起出任务，也不能做搏击训练，因为他这次倒霉的受了不轻的伤，只能安静修养几周。他很讨厌绑石膏，不过好在这次不是包裹了整只手臂。虽然不高兴，但也只能这样了。走进房间的时候，Clint马上就看到了他手臂的伤。

“你的手怎么了？”

听到男孩的话，冬兵转头，好奇地看着手臂上的石膏。Brock坐在他们所在的桌边，然后点点头。

“你至少可以先和我打个招呼再问。”

听出调笑的意味，Clint冲他翻了个白眼，Brock笑了。

“Hi，你的手怎么了？”

“Hi，上次任务的时候折断了，在神盾的队伍执行任务，可不像咱们三个组队时那样顺利。”

尽管神盾的那支队伍已经不错了，大多数成员都是九头蛇挑选的，可他还是觉得他们三个配合得更好。Brock希望他们这个完美的团队能继续下去，虽然不久就会有些变化。现在，他简单的说了说自己的手怎么折断的，回答了几个问题，之后Clint问了件和他的伤无关的事情。

“我即将去的那个地方，到时候能和你一起合作吗？”

Brock点点头。

“可以，当然不会跟现在一样。那时候会是另一个你，而且开始的时候不能作为协助领导或者直接领导任务，不过很快应该就可以了。虽然和这里有点不一样，但还不坏，只是有点不同而已。”

Clint被神盾招募的计划正在一步步进行，能让男孩进入特战队更好，这样Brock就可以照顾他。虽然在神盾的Clint只会记得虚构的记忆，但只要有机会，Brock就能带他回来，让他变回原来的自己。之前Pierce和Brock说过，只要Clint潜入时间足够长，Fury也足够信任他，他们就不比再让虚假的记忆留在男孩脑中，Clint可以作为标准的双面间谍待在那里，但那还需要一段时间。Pierce不会冒险让Barton的伪装功亏一篑，而且失忆也是为了让男孩更安全，毕竟他的背景终归还有一些漏洞。Brock依然不太信任这个计划，不过Pierce认为只要Fury认为Clint足够有用，就不会在意失踪的那几年，这甚至可能成为一种优势。将一切交给时间吧。

“我知道这是必须的，只是不希望放弃太多。”

Clint微微靠向James，他们都知道男孩在舍不得什么。他第一次被招募之后，有一段时间不能回来，不然风险太大，之后他也不能频繁地见冬兵，甚至几个月都不能回来一次。冬兵和Clint十指交扣，安抚着男孩。Brock曾经有些嫉妒他们的亲密，不过现在已经完全不介意了，毕竟他不需要，也给不了Clint能给冬兵的温柔。他知道他们三个总有一天能够和睦地在一起，现在需要的就是耐心。

“你必须得去，而且时间不会太长，只要可以，你就能回来，我会在这里等你。”

冬兵一边说一边凑近，亲亲Clint的额头。男孩点点头，Brock伸手搭在他的肩膀上。冬兵和男孩都没有躲闪的意思，甚至不介意Brock在他们亲昵时待在这里，这是个好现象。

“会结束的，我会在那里照看你，别担心。”

听到Brock的话，Clint点点头，这时传来敲门声，有位探员说该到上课时间了，Clint翻了个白眼就起身离开了。

“往好的方面想，也许六个月或是更久之后，你就得从自己教课，变成和新成员一起上课了。值得期待吧。”

Brock笑着说完，Clint一边摇头一边嘟哝着‘也就你这么想’离开了房间。只剩下他们俩，Brock看看冬兵，后者的肩膀有些紧绷，或许不只是Clint在担心之后的分离。他伸手抚上冬兵的后颈，想让他放松一点，他们四目相对。

“他在那儿并不孤单，我会一如既往地照看他。”

“谢谢。”

冬兵的话包含了很多意味，Brock笑着说。

“没事，咱们离开一小会儿，他上完课的时候，我们就回来了。”

冬兵点点头，他们回了Brock的房间，尽管打着的石膏是个不小的障碍，想做的事情也不能进行，但好歹平复了Brock的一些欲望，几道新鲜的割伤成为了令人愉悦的疼痛。之后应该有段时间见不到冬兵，Brock会找其他方法平复自己，也许Clint会帮助自己，只是需要等一段时间，而且要好好引导。现在，他和冬兵一起做清理，然后为接下来地的几周做些计划。

========  
观察从很久以前就成了Clint生活的一部分，刚来的时候就做过，这些年断断续续也有过几次。今天下午也要，几天前就有人提醒过他了，这只是正常的程序。不过这次Pierce有点恼怒，Clint没有问他，而是问了过来吃早餐的Brock。

“Pierce和Strucker经常意见不统一，但鉴于等级都很高，所以他们必须和睦相处。他不希望Strucker出现在这里，可后者强硬地表示想看你参加行动，然后和你说说话。”

Brock说了一堆，Clint就关注了最后一句。

“他们之前拜访的时候，我没跟人任何人说过话，这次必须吗？”

男孩不是抗拒跟人说话，毕竟这是他生活的一部分，比如挨个地回答任务前或任务后的各种问题，但他从来没必要与来访的人谈话，他们中的有些人只是来看看他。如果需要谈话，他们都会直接和Pierce或是其他人说，而不是Clint。毕竟在他们眼里，男孩只是被使用的武器，而不是人。那些人对James也是同样态度，Clint很讨厌，不过不知道和他们说话能不能好点。Brock耸耸肩。

“我觉得Strucker很执着，很想让你再接下来的几天和他的雇佣兵一起完成任务，所以你应该逃不过，不过我觉得Pierce不会强迫你和他说太长时间。”

Brock的话让Clint放松了一点，不过男孩依然不知道该怎么应对。

“你们俩之前遇见过他吗？”

Rumlow和冬兵都点了头。

“有过几次，他总是撅着屁股，还带着一个该死的单片眼镜。还非常自负。”

James非常同意Brock的话，Clint更不想跟他说话了，虽然没有选择。

“如果你不回答问题，他也不能对你怎么样，Pierce不会允许的，我也不会。你在这里很安全。”

Clint被那句‘我不会允许’惊到了。通常James不会这么说，因为他总会完美地服从命令，可现在，如果Clint出了事，他就会反抗他们。男孩即便和James相处了这些年，也从未感到这样温暖过。

“他是对的，如果可以，你只用回答是或不是。他再自负也该知道你不该被过度干扰。如果你想，在他来之前咱们可以去射击场做些热身，你们俩可以射击，我在旁边看着。”

Brock说完，Clint点点头答应了，希望自己被人观察之前可以放松一下。射击依然是他最喜欢的事情之一，也喜欢和James一起。他们走到射击场，一切准备射击。

“咱们的射击方式是自己决定还是替对方决定？”

James问道，这是他们三个的游戏，用来给训练添点花样。

他们会叫对方用其他方式射击，对方需要准确做到。Rumlow偶尔会和他们一起玩，也只有他能跟上他们的动作，但今天显然不行了，所以Clint给他想了别的参与方法。

“咱们可以让Brock来决定，这样他还能有点用，不用傻站在那里。”

他朝Brock笑了，Brock也回他一个微笑。

“我会的。只是你们需要换几次武器。”

Clint一点都不介意，他用其他武器射击的水平和用手枪一样好，几分钟后训练开始了。Rumlow让他们换射法，从Clint开始，然后是James。方式不重样地变化，速度也很快，一个口令之后很快就接上另一个。这样很好玩，不过很快就传来了脚步声。他们不再是独自待在射击场了，一起放下武器的时候，Clint听到了说话的声音。

“你说他很优秀，不过我没想到他能和资产在射击方面旗鼓相当。做得太好了。”

这些话是对Pierce说的，说话的人没将Clint放在眼里，男孩虽然不是很高兴，但已经习惯了。男人有些口音，身材高挑，头发很短，几乎秃了，左眼戴着眼罩，肯定是Strucker。Clint觉得Brock说得太对了，这个人十分自大。

“Clint的技巧一直令人惊叹，也很乐于继续进步。”

Pierce的语调和平时一样自豪。Clint不在意这些，只是Pierce自豪就代表着满意他的表现，而他也不会受到惩罚。

“你叫他Clint？难道他没有代号吗？”

Strucker的语气带着一些惊讶，更多的是蔑视，Clint不知道这是来源于哪里。在他说话之前，Brock开口了。

“Clint是他的名字，我们只在任务时叫他鹰眼，现在我们不是在执行任务，对吧？”

最后的问句是给Clint的。

“我们没有，只是在演示。到时间了吗，sir？”

他问的是Pierce，Strucker无视了他，所以他也一样。Pierce微笑，带着一点欣慰说道。

“对，继续给我们展示你们的射击。”

演示开始了，持续了几小时。他射击、与别人过招，展示了许多学过的技能，Strucker全程都在看，和Pierce说些什么，有时是Rumlow，但绝不会直接和James或者Clint说话。男孩有点厌烦，却没表现出来。过了一会儿，演示结束了，Clint抹去身上的血，Strucker依然在看着他。

“我想在隔壁单独和他谈几分钟。”

Strucker说完，Clint看到了Pierce脸上一闪而过的怒意。

“你只有5分钟时间，之后我需要和他说说两天后需要加入的那个任务，否则他可能无法做好准备。”

听得出Pierce话中隐藏的威胁，Strucker有些恼火地点点头。

“很好，我们的对话不会超过5分钟。”

说完Strucker就离开了，Pierce转身看着Clint说道。

“如果你不说话，他会迫使你，但对他说多少，你可以自己决定。在这里他无权命令你，Clint。”

男孩点头接受了命令，毕竟，如果能做主，他也不希望和Strucker聊太长时间。James捏捏Clint的手，记起男人之前的叮嘱，他点点头就过去了。房间里Strucker正坐在那里等他，Clint进来的时候，那人抬头。

“我已经期待和你见面很久了，鹰眼，我听说过你很多事情。”

他的表情和之前一样，仿佛Clint是个有趣的玩意儿，而不是人。

“你可以叫我Clint或者Barton。”

他没有加上sir这个称呼。Strucker有点恼怒，不过还是示意Clint坐在自己对面。

“很好，Barton，那咱们开始。你16岁之前开始训练的时候，就已经在这里了，对吧？”

Clint仅仅给了肯定的回答就不再吭声。接下来的几分钟，剩下的对话也是同样的模式，Strucker提问，Clint简单回答。问题包括男孩的训练、血清的配方、他的那些真真假假的记忆。在成为另一个自己时不记得很多事情，变回来的时候却能记起所有，这种感觉很奇怪，但不算糟糕。可他依然不喜欢自己会在未来几个月变成那样，尽管如此，他还是需要好好应对。这是必须的，他不会反抗它，现在，他需要集中精力应付Strucker的问题，以及几天后的任务。

“很遗憾我不能亲眼去看这次任务，Pierce不允许，但与你合作的人曾经与我合作过几次，会向我汇报的。那时候的你不是现在的自己，这也让我很遗憾，但我依然可以期待结果，不是吗？”

Clint没说话，只是点点头。Strucker又被激怒了，但他开口之前，房间的门打开了，Pierce要带Clint去做简报。他们很快就离开了，Clint很高兴自己不用再应付Strucker。简报的时间并不长，Pierce只是解释了任务情况和任务范围，也提到Clint会先坐上椅子。

“记忆需要稳定地植入你的脑中，Fury正在紧紧盯着你，对你来说有点危险，他应该很快就能找到你，我希望你已经准备好接受他的邀请。另外，我觉得你与Strucker雇佣的人一起出现比较好。他们不属于我们，也不需要知道你是谁。”

Pierce说完，Clint点点头。

“Yes，sir。您觉得我需要多长时间才能进入神盾？Rumlow说6个月。”

他希望知道自己需要离开James多长时间。Pierce答道。

“也许会长一点，也许会短一点。无论Fury什么时候找到你，都会给你个机会，而你只需要抓住它。我知道你会想念冬兵，但这都是为你好，Clint。在这里你已经学到了很多，很快你就可以在平常人中拥有更多的权利。这是必要的。”

“我知道，我会完成任务。”

听Clint说完，Pierce点点头，又补充了一些细节。到了晚饭的时候，很快他就独自留在James身边了，Clint最喜欢这段时光。

“我会想念你的，每次离开后都会。我不想为Strucker做这个任务，不喜欢他，更讨厌他看你和我的样子。”

现在他们正靠在一起看电影，Clint的头搭在James的肩膀上，男人亲了亲他的额头。

“Strucker将我们视为武器，不用为他心烦，你不仅如此。”

James确实安抚了男孩，Clint觉得需要说点什么。

“你也不仅仅是武器。”

他是认真的，James笑了笑，又亲亲他的额头。

“你知道的，Pierce说如果我进入了神盾，只要能证明自己，就可以拥有更多权利，就可以决定我们的未来。虽然这还需要几年，但一切都会变好的，我可以保证。”

虽然现在情况有点糟糕，但他会为他们两个人做出更好的打算。Clint对于掌权依然有些惴惴不安，但如果他们不需要被洗脑，如果别人能将James当做人，那么Clint会欣然接受这些责任，因为它们会让一切变得更好。

James欣喜地看着Clint，心里很温暖，他相信男孩所说的。亲了亲男孩的嘴唇，他轻声说道。

“对我来说，你已经让一切变得更好了。”

真诚的话让Clint笑了起来，抬头亲了回去。他们已经不在意电影了，对彼此更关注一点。轻吻只是开始，通常都会逐渐深入，这种感觉非常好。Clint很快发现自己已经全裸，James的衣服也被剥下。Clint说道。

“如果你想，我想让你进入我。”

James亲了亲他作为回应，用手指为男孩做准备，然后才进入正题。Clint通常喜欢躺在床上，让James的身体覆盖住自己。但今晚他想换个方式，让James躺下，男人并不介意Clint在上面。男孩放松自己，感受着自己吞下了James的欲望。这种感觉有点不同，Clint可以自己掌握节奏，而不是完全让James主导，这就是现在他想要的。James放任男孩的动作，手放在他的屁股上，将男孩按下去，但不会太用力。在Clint动起来的时候，James亲吻着他的嘴唇、脸颊和下巴。男孩很喜欢温柔的轻吻，不过偶尔粗暴些的也很喜欢。

“我喜欢让你有感觉。”

James一边轻吻Clint的下巴，一边伸出温暖的那只手环住男孩的硬挺，开始抚慰。骑着James、手掌环住硬挺的感觉很好，机械手抓住男孩的屁股。Clint抓住James的肩膀，继续吞吐的动作。这次他觉得自己的高潮来得有点快，也能感觉到James射了出来。他松懈了一点，将脸贴上男人的颈窝。他们用这样姿势待了一会儿才分开，清理完就躺了回去。Clint紧紧贴着James，头枕在他的肩膀上。他们满足地静静地躺在那里，Clint需要性爱，也需要这样的时刻，仅仅是躺在James的怀抱里也能感觉到安心。只有他冬兵身边，他才是最开心的。

“我只想让你知道，我爱你。”

呼吸轻轻打在James的皮肤上，这是Clint第一次用爱这个词，但这种感情已经持续了很久，他希望James能听到，为了防止被监视器拍到，他放轻了声音。这个词会只属于James。双臂抱着男孩，亲了亲他的发顶，James也轻轻说了只属于Clint的那句话。

“我也爱你。”

感受到一股暖意，Clint抬头看向James，笑着亲亲他的嘴唇。James也笑了，男孩又躺回了James的怀抱。他马上就要带着虚假的记忆离开，为Strucker做任务，但很快会回来。Clint会回来的，James会一直等着，这就是最重要的。男孩在男人的怀里沉沉睡去。

========  
自Clint离开执行任务已经过去了几天，临行前他们互相告别，James亲了亲男孩的额头。之后他一直在等Clint回来。他知道不久他们就会分开很长时间，所以现在要抓住每一次相处的机会。男孩应该很快就能回来，James一直在等。今天他正在和Rumlow巡逻。

“有Clint的消息吗？”

他没听到任何消息，虽然时间不长，但一直没有反馈，James总有些不安。Rumlow只是摇头。

“还没，Strucker喜欢用的那些雇佣兵不觉得需要汇报进展。希望我之前没受伤，那样就可以跟在附近搜集信息了。别担心，我们的男孩知道自己在做什么，他会回来的。”

听到‘我们的’这个词，James顿了一下才点点头，继续和Rumlow巡视。男人从未听过他说‘我们的’，一直都是你的男孩。James有些紧绷，虽然不知道这是为什么，情绪一会儿就小时了。那也许只是一时口误，男人什么都没说，之后Rumlow也没再说过那个词。一天很快就过去了，James休息的时候有些想念Clint的体温。第二天，Pierce出现了，一看到他，James就知道事情有些不对，希望不是Clint出事了。

“Strucker的雇佣兵今天会联络我们，我希望及时收到通知。刚刚发现神盾比预想的离他更近。我需要知道他今天有没有被抓住，有情况立即通知我。你们俩，跟着我，我们要做简报。”

这句话是对James和正在于别人交谈的Rumlow说的。他们在得知Pierce回来的时候就站在了门口，现在他们跟着他走进一个房间，开始研究Clint被招入神盾会发生的情况。James想要集中注意，却有些担忧，直觉一直在告诉他事情出岔子了。几小时后，新的消息传来，他更加担心了。

“Sir，任务出现了变数，小队已经在回来的路上，几分钟就到。”

听完，Pierce站起来走了出去，示意James和Rumlow跟上。他们走到入口，不久就看到一辆车开了过来。James需要Clint在上面，当门打开而男孩没有走出来的时候，他的心沉了下去。

“Barton在哪儿？”

Pierce得到的回答是，有人布下陷阱，Clint的那间安全屋爆炸了。

“我们大多数人都逃了出来，他没有。我们必须离开，一个人没了总比全军覆没强。”Pierce狠狠地揍了说话的人一拳，眼中汹涌着怒意，James觉得浑身发冷。失去了一个人，而Clint不在这儿，男人觉得自己的世界即将崩塌。


	36. Chapter 36

Nick不喜欢病房，现在却不得不待在这里。它们通常让他觉得别扭和紧张。大多数的病房长得都差不多，墙上都挂着无趣的画作，偶尔会有一张图片在正中央装饰一下空间。房间里大部分时间是安静的，还带着散不去的消毒水味。也许他不喜欢医院的原因是在这里待过太长时间，但现在可不是专注思考过去的时候。Nick在这里等着躺在床上的人苏醒，是为了未来，为了和这人做个交易。他将之前得到的信息与眼前床上躺着的人作对比。

Clint Barton睡着以后显得很年轻。他确实不大，差几年才到30岁，Nick惊讶于他的年轻。许多人在睡着的时候会显年轻，在受伤的时候也一样，现在Barton两样全占了。虽然经历了一场爆炸，但他身上却没有太多伤，Nick有些好奇这点，也好奇其他关于Barton的信息，比如之前消失的那些年，以及他优秀能力的来源。Clint Barton已经被神盾注意了一段时间，应该被关起来，但这样就浪费了他的能力。许多比他做过更糟糕事情的人，都因为还有用处而被赦免了。Fury需要思考的是大局，想方设法地钻漏洞，以及所需要的后备计划。Barton可以成为后备计划之一。偶尔，他的行动不能通过神盾的官方，而是需要另外的人去做，一些没有姓名的人，比如Barton。

他知道这有些冒险，也不能完全信任Barton。如果被人发现他用了不正当手段，就会付出很大的代价，甚至是他的工作，但这次冒险是值得的。Nick希望做到自己需要做的，这就是他快速爬到高位的原因，虽然有些人会怀疑，也确实带来了其他麻烦。他必须做到一些事情，也必须有人在需要的时候帮忙收拾烂摊子。他已经做了一些计划，如果Barton答应就开始实行，否则的话就让鹰眼消失，并逮捕他。捉住他能得到不少好处，所以无论Barton的选择是什么，对Nick都有益无害。他期待着第一种结果，不过也能接受后一个，就看Barton醒来会怎么选择了。

过了一会儿，Barton动了动，这是苏醒的迹象。Nick坐直一点，保证Barton的眼睛能看到他。他想看看Barton醒来后发现还有人在身边，会是什么反应。Barton睁开眼确实看到了Fury，不过说出的话有些超出后者的预料。

“你戴了眼罩。我是被海盗劫持了吗？”

Nick挑眉，然后回答了问题。起码今天不会太无聊了。

========  
Clint醒来时有些晕眩。任务失控了，他还记得那场爆炸，却不知道自己身在何处，也不知道之后发生了什么。希望他没被扔进监狱，越狱太讨厌了。感觉到有人正在盯着自己，他睁开眼，看到一个不认识的男人坐在靠近他的椅子上。Clint还有些迷糊，直接把心里话说了出来。

“你戴了眼罩。我是被海盗劫持了吗？”

眼罩让他联想到了海盗，不过他估计这个男人不是。毕竟对方的身上太干净了，看起来也很专业。那人让Clint有些紧张，男孩伸手摸到了自己的手链，很高兴它还在手腕上，这让他安心了一点。希望他的匕首也能幸存下来，不过这可以等一下再确认，现在他只是盯着那个男人。对方挑眉，回答了他的问题。

“今天没有。我是神盾局的人，你肯定听说过我们，就像我听说过你一样，Mr.Barton。或者你更喜欢被叫做Clint？”

对方知道了他的名字，Clint有点紧张。工作的时候他身上从来不带身份证明，再说那张证明是假的，名字也是假的。他可以否认，但估计骗不过眼前的这个家伙，所以Clint只能耸耸肩问道。

“都可以。你都听说过什么？”

Clint知道神盾局，也不奇怪自己会被追捕，但需要知道对方了解多少，是不是想把自己扔进牢房什么的。男人过了一会儿才开口。

“所有，比如你顶尖的射箭水平，对工作有些挑剔，一直都隐藏在暗处。你是个孤儿，从寄养家庭跑到了马戏团，15岁时又逃了出来。不过你不是逃跑的，对吧？”

他确实不是在逃跑，是被带走了，但没有多少那时候的记忆。Clint不想谈这些，也不想知道男人了解了多少，所以他换了个话题。

“你知道，你还没告诉我你的名字。想告诉我吗？不介绍自己就开始谈话有些失礼。”

“我是Nick Fury，你想知道我的推测吗？”

Clint没说话也没点头，但Fury就当他同意了。

“我觉得有人看上了你，觉得你会很有用，于是将你带走，却让你跑了。我觉得你是从谁的手里、从某个地方逃出来的。我可以帮你隐藏起来。”

这像是个工作邀请，也许是永久的，Clint虽然不了解对方，但需要知道原因，看看自己能不能利用这一点。

“你为什么要帮我？”

Fury似乎在思考怎么让自己的话有分量。

“你确实很厉害，很有用，年纪也很轻，值得第二次机会。有时候为了让世界变得更好，需要一些黑暗中的人。”

这些话让Clint觉得熟悉，感觉得出这是真的，他在思考这是不是一个机会。

“所以你想让我给你工作。但我怎么知道能不能相信你？”

他想知道Fury会说什么。Clint希望能相信对方，但不敢完全放心下来，男人耸耸肩，接下来的话也没能安抚住男孩。

“你真的不用相信我，因为我也不确定该不该相信你，但你现在没有更好的选择。你被通缉，许多人都在找你，我本来应该逮捕你。即便能顺利逃了出去，没被戴上手铐，也依然是独自一人，你依然会被追捕。为我工作，我可以让你隐身，给你一个机会造福世界。”

“你一直在说造福世界。可我是杀手，为什么你觉得我会对此感兴趣？”

Clint想要答案。他确实想帮忙，但却不得其法，不敢相信居然有人认为他能办到。Clint已经隐藏了太久，在恶棍中游走，在黑暗中藏身，很难相信有人会觉得他能为正义效力。Fury看了他好久，仿佛看穿了Clint的思绪，然后才回答。

“你的确是杀手，但你的工作都是精心挑选，也从来不会留下其他尸体，最近你杀的都不是好人，我觉得这不错。只要不是工作，无论什么时候你都不会伤人。我觉得你明白，有时候事情需要暗中解决。如果你不想为我工作也无所谓，不过你不会再有第二次机会，Clint。”

Clint听得出话中的威胁，这比想象的少多了。这是个事关重大的选择，本来应该多想想，可他没有太多时间，而且他需要这个机会。他觉得自己失去了什么，甚至是失去了什么人，这个机会或许堵不上那个空洞，但也能起点作用，所以他点点头。

“好吧，我为你工作，神盾的待遇还可以吧？”

听到他的问题，Fury摇摇头。

“待遇不错，不过你不是神盾的在编人员。我需要有人在这个范围之外帮助我，收拾一些不能公开处理的烂摊子。我会藏起你，保证你的安全，支付报酬，但你依然是失踪人员。还想加入吗？”

Clint想了一会儿，如果拒绝，那他就要回到起点，甚至更糟，比如被关进牢里。所以能给的答案只有一个。

“加入。我肯定你知道那场爆炸，你知道他们还捡到了什么东西吗？”

他想要匕首，希望它没有损伤，但弓肯定要换了。安全屋里还有一把备用的，希望还有机会回去拿。Fury点点头，从椅子下拉出一个包裹。

“有一把受损的弓，还有一些箭，这个是在你身上发现的，我需要先和你谈谈再交给你。它有点脏了，但你应该可以清理干净。”

Fury拿出了一把匕首，Clint知道那是他的，拿了过来开始检查。男孩很高兴它没有受损，情绪一定是泄露了出来，因为Fury开始好奇地看着他。

“这似乎对你很重要。你带了它多久？”

Clint不觉得有什么不能说的。

“从逃跑开始时。不太记得那个地方，但我肯定这是这是别人送的，也很重要。虽然不记得是谁，也不记得原因，但它是把好匕首。”

是个特别的人将它送给了Clint，那人很温和，男孩希望自己还能记得，也不知道他们有没有事。他希望他们能平安。Fury点点头。

“好武器很难找，拿好你自己的。你应该很快就能行动了，告诉我你待在哪里，然后咱们去拿你需要的东西。我很期待跟你合作，Barton。”

他伸手，Clint和他握了握手。感觉到这会是新的开始，Clint希望这是个美好的开端。

 

=========  
雇佣兵回到基地已经一星期了，Clint依然踪迹全无。神盾宣称他已经死了，没有证据表明Strucker动了手脚。男孩消失了，James已经好多年没有那种缺了重要一部分的感觉了，现在珍贵的东西被夺走了，他不知道自己还能不能成为James。James只为Clint存在，可男孩现在不在了，冬兵却还有工作。

“我知道现在追究责任有些早，惩罚Strucker会造成影响，但他的手下不属于九头蛇，他们没能成功把他带回来。他们已经被询问过，没有任何有价值的东西，但他们不能活着离开这里。我希望他们受尽折磨，你明白了吗？”

听到Pierce的话，他点点头，回答了一句yes sir。冬兵知道如何让人痛苦，James希望他们痛苦，因为他们没能好好保护Clint。Pierce站起身，James跟着，Rumlow在他身旁，他们都知道该做些什么。那些人被放在了一间可以看到里面的屋子，Pierce走到小屋里看着，Rumlow和James在门外守着。Rumlow转过身，用没被石膏裹着的那只手示意。

“场面会很混乱，我可以替你保管它，放在我的口袋里，不碍事的。你不会希望它被他们的血弄脏。”

他说的是那条Clint最近做给James的手链，那是最后一条。Rumlow是对的，男人不希望它被那些人染脏。小心地摘下来，将它递给Rumlow，看着它被放在口袋里，是时候了，他该去工作了。他们走进那件屋子。

通常冬兵都负责杀戮。冬兵就是为此存在的，他是对准敌人的武器。James却不同，那是为Clint而来，他只为Clint成为温和亲切的James。男孩现在已经消失了，James也在分崩离析，这次不是冬兵要让别人痛苦。而是James要让他们流血，让他们受伤，让他们惨叫。失去Clint的怒气消散了一点，却没能完全逝去。当最后一个人咽气的时候，James已经浑身是血，但余怒未消。浑身充斥着怒气和疼痛，他让Rumlow带出房间，回到冬兵自己的房间。

没有回到Clint的房间有些别扭，男孩不在这里也很别扭。Rumlow帮他清理了一下，他们一句话都没说，也不知道该说什么。他很快就被清理好，穿上衣服坐在了床上，Rumlow将手链还了回来，将他向下推了一点。

“咱们应该躺一会儿，如果需要，他们会来找咱们。”

他点头作为回应，躺了下去，Rumlow就在他身边。用手紧紧抓着项链，他闭上了眼睛，沉入睡眠，没有做梦。


	37. Chapter 37

他们在这里准备了两周，期间清空了Barton安全屋里以及附近的一切痕迹，Nick打了几个电话，假装身在别处，还骗了一些本来不该被瞒住的人，明天他们就回美国。飞机明早起飞，现在他们正和往常一样在安全屋里吃饭，只不过这一次不是罐头或是外卖。Barton要做些真正的食物，Nick觉得既然那么长时间对方都没有行动，那么今天也不会在食物中下毒，所以宽容地答应了，这也是展示信任的一种方式。他看着Barton在厨房忙碌，切完蔬菜，小心翼翼地煎肉。吃下第一口时，他有些惊讶于食物的美味。

“我不知道你还是个大厨。”

听到Nick的话，Barton耸耸肩。

“总得弄点好吃的东西，自己做更容易些。你不做饭吗？”

Fury摇摇头。

“不经常，我们喜欢快餐或是出去吃。”

Barton轻轻挑眉。

“你们？你结婚了？还是和别人同居？”

Nick可以撒谎，但既然他需要Barton的信任，那么自己也要坦诚。

“嗯，已经有段时间了。”

“你有一阵没回家了，他们没意见吗？”

听到Barton的问题，Nick耸耸肩回答。

“她知道我的工作，以前我们是同事，不过后来我决定跳槽到保密机构，她也知道我偶尔需要隐藏起来。”

这只是一部分事实。Monica确实知道他的工作，但这不是他们最近不联系的原因。他们已经分居了，有太多的问题需要解决。他不确定分居会不会有帮助，现在也不想思考这个问题，所以他将注意力转移到Barton身上。

“你以后需要隐藏的时间比之前要长，不过到了美国，我可以给你个机会去家人的墓地看看。你想去吗？”

Barton只是摇摇头。

“父母去世的时候我去了墓地，不需要再看一次。”

Nick知道Barton加入马戏团之前的生活，也看过医院的诊断结果，所以并不奇怪Barton不想去父母的墓前，但他需要再确认一件事。

“那你哥哥的呢？”

Barton震惊地睁大眼睛看着他，过了一会儿才回复平静。

“所以Barney也死了？”

Nick并不想成为告诉他这个消息的人。

“对，他之前为FBI工作，他们觉得他的假身份被拆穿了，所以才被一枪杀死。我以为你知道。”

Nick带着歉意说道，Barton只是耸耸肩。

“我从未寻找过他，当初一切变得糟糕时，他离开了我，也从来没找过我，所以我也不会找他。我没理由回爱荷华州。”

Barton的声音有点冷酷，Nick不知道自己该不该说，那些调查结果表明，他的哥哥直到死都在找他。这个事实只会让人痛苦，Nick不知道这能安慰他，还是伤他更深。

“好吧，那我们就不去了。我有关于你哥哥的文件，如果你想看，我可以带过来，看看事情事情是不是和你想的一样。”

对方沉默了下来，Nick有些希望Barton会拒绝那份文件，可男孩只是点点头。

“好，咱们最好今晚把它们都吃完，明天不想扔太多。”

Clint说完就继续吃完饭了，Nick也一样。之后他们又聊了聊，不过没再提起私人问题，只是一些普通的话题，包括Barton接下来几个月的安排。明天对他们来说都是新的开始，他们应该能够各取所需。

========  
Clint站在屋子里，环视四周。起居室里已经摆放了几件家具，有沙发、椅子、小桌子和一台旧电施。一面墙上有个书架，窗口有防火通道。这可能会是安全隐患，但很容易解决。旁边有个小厨房，卧室连着一间小浴室。东西不算多，但整洁又安全，Clint觉得这就可以了。

“租金已经付了一年，所以让这件屋子起到作用。这里虽然不完美，但东西都是全的，也与外界隔离。只要你别声音太大，邻居们也不会管你。墙很厚，所以应该没问题。”

Fury将公寓相关的事情一一告诉Clint。

“以前我从来不觉得自己能在同一个地方待一年，也许这次是个好机会。”

Clint说的大部分都是实话。他曾经在一个地方待过许多年，不过记不清太多，那里应该很好，而且不用总换地方。他得避免吸引别人的注意，但之前已经习惯了，也知道该怎么办。Fury继续说道。

“如果这一年一切顺利，你就能待更久一些。也许得出去几次，可至少这个地方让你的未来清晰了一点。没什么问题我就离开了？”

Clint摇摇头，现在不需要知道其他东西，但也不想让男人离开太久。

“好吧，记得咱们之前说过的规矩，几天后我会联系你。再见，Clint。”

Fury冲男孩点点头就走了出去。Clint不知道还能不能经常见到对方，也不知道能不能信任别人，但现在只是将思绪撂在一边，开始收拾自己所剩无几的物品，将它们摆放在自己的公寓里。过了一会儿，他坐在沙发上，小心地摘下腕上的手链，仔细地看着。

经过那次爆炸已经几周了，它还算整齐，不过他觉得自己该找些新线，让那些坠饰好好待在上面。这条手链已经陪伴了Clint很长时间，是别人送给他的礼物。手指摸上小小的坠饰，先是银色的箭，然后是银色的星星。他知道箭应该象征他自己，星星则是属于那个他不记得的人。也许从现在开始，他可以开始寻找到过去的踪迹，现在他将手链放在桌子上，顺手拿起Fury之前给他的文件，却没有打开。

这里面是关于Barney的信息，记录了他的死亡，Clint不敢相信他已经死了。这本不该让他伤心，Barney抛下了他，可现在却死了，Clint分不清自己现在的感受。Barney是他的过去，却早已身在九泉之下，Clint觉得自己又与整个世界割裂了一点。放下文件，他不认为自己能承受里面的内容，所以准备睡觉了。

毛毯的感觉不错，不硌人，枕头也足够软。房间里很安静，黑暗中Clint独自躺了下来，却感觉到一阵怪异的空虚，总觉得床有些冷。他现在有些孤单，但已经习惯了，而且以后也会一直孤独下去，可现在至少他安全了，也有了新的目标。闭上眼睛，他希望自己能梦到以前那些朦朦胧胧的内容，仿佛是记忆，却总是一闪而过，让他来不及明白。梦里，有人陪在身边，让他觉得自己被关心着、被保护着。那些梦是他最喜欢的，Clint迷迷糊糊地睡去，期待着那些梦境。

=========  
Clint已经失踪了一个半月，Pierce依然在惋惜自己的损失，想方设法地调查。到处都没有Clint的踪迹，在神盾局声称鹰眼已死之后，那一丝男孩被Fury捡到的希望也消失了。从那天开始，怒意一直在徘徊。那些将男孩丢下等死的人已经解决了，Pierce喜欢看冬兵将他们一一撕开的画面，那段录像翻来覆去已经看了好几次，但现实依然没有改变。Clint还没被找到，Pierce和Clint以外的人正在度假小屋里准备食物，这种感觉不太对。快到圣诞了，他想来这里，却不想独自一人。而且，冬兵一直都会听从指令，这次也不例外。

“将洋葱切小点，每一块都一样大小。”

冬兵没有任何疑问地照做，自从来到这里他都没提出任何问题。自从Clint失踪，他一直沉默着，也有点不在状态。之前他们商量过将他继续冷冻起来，需要用上椅子，明天他们就动手。现在，Pierce不想一个人去做这些传统的事，需要有人在这里，Clint不在，所以必须让冬兵来。

给冬兵的食谱是Pierce之前和Clint一起做过很多次的，他曾经教男孩切和炒，帮助男孩调味。Pierce希望男孩享受流心蛋黄，但男孩从不放弃自己煎得有些老的牛排。他发现自己手中的牛排也比喜欢的那种过火了，于是决定把它给冬兵。冬兵对食物没什么偏好，所以无所谓牛排怎么样。

厨房里很安静，但和Clint在这里的安静不同，这种感觉不太对，可Pierce也不想打破它，只是偶尔指挥一下冬兵。不久饭就做好了，他和冬兵坐在桌边，冬兵坐在Clint通常的位置。Pierce开始吃饭，但冬兵只是坐在那儿，动也不动地盯着盘子，有些神游。

“在它凉了之前吃完。”

冬兵听从了命令，Pierce过了几分钟才打破了沉默。

“你知道吗，Clint总是希望带你来这里，想和你分享这些。”

Pierce记得男孩之前问过冬兵可不可以过来，他给了否定的答案。可讽刺的是，现在冬兵来了，Clint却不再了。冬兵抬头，轻声问道。

“这里就是度假小屋？”

Pierce点点头，冬兵过了一会儿才说道。

“他和我说过这里，说他喜欢这个地方。”

听到冬兵的话，Pierce笑了一下。

“他的房间在楼上，今晚你可以待在那里，早上我们就回基地。”

冬兵只是点点头，Pierce继续吃饭。没有Clint在，食物的味道不对，一切也显得空荡荡的。

“你确实会为他做任何事，对吧？”

他知道冬兵的答案，但想亲耳听到。

“对，他是我的任务，我最重要的任务。”

冬兵的回答毫不迟疑，Pierce看了他一会儿才说道。

“有时候，我真希望Strucker是让你去，而不是他。”

这个想法已经在Pierce脑中徘徊了许久，现在终于有机会大声说出来。他宁可失去冬兵也不想失去Clint，冬兵只是点头说道。

“Clint值得更好的。”

Pierce完全同意。

“上个月我思考了很多，Clint已经不再了，有些计划该改改了，你不需要再待在基地。明天你会回到冷冻仓。”

“Yes，sir。”

冬兵的神色放松了下来。

“吃完你的晚饭，这是Clint最喜欢的，不该浪费掉。”

冬兵将食物都吃完了，然后被带到Clint的屋子。Pierce不再需要他的陪伴，回到书房，他打给基地打了个电话，提醒他们准备冷冻仓和椅子，并准备好足够的药物，明天将会删去许多的记忆，从Clint出现开始。现在男孩失踪了，无法保证冬兵不会有坏习惯，所以Pierce需要提前杜绝。打完电话，他坐下来喝了点酒，不再去想自己失去的。

==========  
躺在床上，环顾四周，冬兵此时脑中唯一的想法就是这里属于Clint。房间的布置很像基地里那间，书放在书架上，一些艺术品摆放在桌面，床上柔软的紫色毯子也是Clint喜欢的，Clint被赠与了这间屋子，而他想与James分享。现在男人在这里，待在这个Clint曾经说过很多次的地方，可令人痛苦的是，Clint不在了。冬兵不知道自己晚上能不能睡着。

他在想Pierce之前说过的，希望他能代替Clint去执行那次任务，而他也这样希望。没能救下他的男孩，他痛万分苦，不过想到马上就要回到冷冻仓，他稍稍释怀了一些。从前的他十分讨厌那种寒冷，但现在，待在里面也许能减少他的痛苦，让他麻木。伸手环住腕上的手链，想到这是来自Clint的最后的礼物，他闭上了眼睛。

没想到自己能睡着，James梦到了Clint。梦里的男孩正安全地待在James的臂弯里。Clint是笑着的，James可以为那个笑容付出一切。可从美梦中醒来，他又是一个人躺在冷冰冰的床上了。起床之后，在Pierce叫他的时候跟着走了出去，在离开之前，他最后望了一眼这个他的男孩一直想与他分享的地方。

回去的路上很安静，他没说话，也没人命令他说话。如果Clint在的话，他会主动与冬兵交谈。可现在没有人会与他说话，冬兵只是坐在那里，回忆着自己的梦，希望在冷冻仓里，也能有这样的梦境相伴。不久他们就回到了基地，冬兵走了进来，Rumlow站在那里等着。

“去房间之前，他们会先检查你的手臂，我会陪着你。”

Pierce点点头，示意冬兵跟上Rumlow。在走廊里安静了几分钟，Rumlow轻轻说道。

“如果可以，我会申请让你出任务，不会让你在里面待太久。”

冬兵知道这实在安慰自己，虽然已经不再那么在意寒冷，他还是点点头。

“谢谢你。”

Rumlow听到了，伸手捏捏他的肩膀。这次的手劲小了点，温柔多了，冬兵还没来得及细想，他们就到了医务室。检查手臂的时候，手链被拿走了，在冷冻仓里，他的口袋也不能装东西，很快他们就来到了有椅子的那个房间。

Pierce正在那里等着，技术员和其他人也已经就位，椅子就在那里。点滴多预备了一点，他们只会在消除大量记忆的时候这么做。冬兵的心沉了下来，在听到Pierce对技术员说的话之后，恐惧也不断滋长。

“冬兵不再需要他的记忆了，确保他们清理掉所有他来之后的记忆。”

Pierce指的是Clint，他们要消除他对Clint、对他的男孩的所有记忆。冬兵知道自己应该遵从而不是反抗，但如果他们取走那段记忆，他就不会再记得Clint的存在，他受不了。

“不，别把他带走。”

James忍不住说了出来，身边的Rumlow紧张起来。

“现在你该坐上椅子。”

Pierce命令道。冬兵必须遵守命令，可James会遗忘Clint，所以他现在摆出了抗拒的姿态，即便会受到惩罚，他也要保住关于Clint的记忆。

==========

恐惧的冬兵已经摆出了战斗的姿势，Brock觉得有些难受。他听到了Pierce之前的命令，听到了冬兵的反应，也看到了那些点滴和椅子。他们会将所有关于Clint的记忆消除殆尽，将他从冬兵身边带走，Brock知道他们会强迫男人坐上椅子。冬兵现在已经很破碎了，他们这样只能将他破坏得更彻底。Brock不能让这样的事情发生，必须想办法阻止这一切。

“我下了命令，冬兵，你要坐上椅子。如果拒绝，你会承受后果。”

大战一触即发，Brock想到了唯一能阻止一切的办法。

“Clint依然可以是诱饵。”

他的声音很大，Pierce听到了，对方看了过来，Brock动了一下，微微挡住了冬兵。

“Clint依然可以是他做任务的诱因，可以依然是那根胡萝卜。只要冬兵不必忘记他的男孩，就依然会执行我们的所有命令，对吧？”

他转向男人，后者过了一会儿说道。

“没错，任何事情，只是别让我忘了他。”

他的声音很绝望，Brock不想听到他这样，但也许这个理由足够说服Pierce停下这一切。Pierce久久地看着冬兵，然后点点头，示意其他人先出去，Brock放松下来。

“好吧。你可以记着他。需要删除一些任务的记忆，但今天的不会。去房间里。”

冬兵服从了命令，走过去之前短暂碰了下Brock的手腕，轻声说道。

“谢谢你。”

Brock沉默地点点头，现在不是说话的好时机。他们将他准备好，不久冬兵就在冰封中睡去，被锁了起来，不久冰霜蔓延开来。Pierce看向Brock。

“如果他因为留下记忆变得不稳定，那你和他都会承担后果。明白了吗？”

“是，我明白。他会好好表现的，因为不想忘记Clint。”

他说得很有道理。冬兵不想忘记男孩，即便现在会很痛苦，他也需要那些关于Clint的记忆，需要记得那些不只是九头蛇武器的时光，Brock希望他能记得。

“我猜你是对的。半小时后到我办公室，我们需要谈论下一个任务。”

Brock说完yes sir，Pierce就离开了。他看着冷冻仓里的冬兵，又待了几分钟，希望情况能变好一些，可无法保证。他只能继续做该做的事情，怀着这个想法，他离开了房间。


	38. Chapter 38

能拥有一间公寓对于Clint来说有些奇怪，虽然这里更像是安全屋，但他很喜欢。他已经在这里度过了六个月，期间一直在为Fury工作。现在的生活很好，虽然依然隐身在暗处，但做的都是好事，在改变世界，而且他也拥有了一个能够回去的地方。

搬进来之后，他又在公寓里添了一些东西，至少现在不再那么空荡荡的，也有了生活的气息。卧室里的书架上摆满了书，一张小桌子上满是手工艺品的零件。冰箱里有食物，食品储存柜里有碟子和茶杯。起居室里也有一个架子，摆满了书籍和电影，一张小桌子上放了不少东西，包括一点军火，沙发背上搭了一条毯子。东西虽然不多，但都是属于Clint的。坐上沙发，他一边吃披萨一边看明天任务的信息。

他已经为Fury完成了几项任务，成果都不错。要想继续保持下去，就需要准确的记住所有的信息。吃饱之后，将剩下的披萨放在一边，然后将文件放在咖啡桌上。桌面现在有点乱，他清理了一下，把那些纸和琐碎的东西拿走，一份文件突然跃入眼帘。他从那堆东西里把它拿了起来，坐在沙发上久久地盯着。

这份文件是他最先得到的，就在住进来的那晚，可Clint从没看过它。现在将它拿在手里，他思考了很久才决定打开。Barney的脸出现在眼前，比他记忆中的要年长一些，看上去比Clint更像他们的父亲，这就是他的哥哥。他的头发比Clint最后见到的时候短了，脸也圆了一些，比Clint记忆中的样子，那时候的哥哥更像成年人。沉埋已久的愤怒和痛苦，在看到Barney照片的时候席卷而来，可是看到这样的哥哥，他心底涌起一股别样的情绪。将情绪压下来，开始阅读那份文件，他告诉自己，Fury给的文件不能改变Barney抛下了自己的事实。

里面的信息很多，大部分是关于Barney的工作，Clint通通看了一遍。他本以为自己不再关心Barney了，但实际上并非如此。他想知道哥哥为什么会死，为什么不回来找他。Barney加入过军队一段时间，之后又加入了FBI，一个细节让他停了下来，重复看了好多遍，确定自己没看错。

短短的一句话，写着Barnney一直在利用手里的资源寻找他，Barney不认为弟弟是逃跑的，而是被人带走了，Clint不敢置信。他一直认为Barney知道他走了却不在意，也从未寻找过自己，可这份文件表明哥哥确实找过自己。如果这是真的，那Clint之前的想法就是错的。他不知道该怎么反应，只是压下情绪继续看。

他读到了Barney的死亡，哥哥去执行任务却再也没回来。他的尸体在附近的河里被发现，喉咙上有子弹的痕迹，肩膀上还有其他的伤，不是子弹造成的，却也没说是什么武器。他死的时候鲜血淋漓，甚至很可能是独身一人。Clint即便恨了他那么多年，却从没想要他死。

合上文件，他深吸了一口气，起身走进卧室，将它放在书架旁边。现在他知道Barney的经历了，也知道哥哥一直在寻找自己，却不知道该怎么反应。现在什么都无法改变了，Clint再也见不到死去的Barney，愤怒已经消散一点，可他依然痛苦。思索着Barney肩膀上的伤痕，那一下不是致命伤，但Clint不知道自己为什么一直放不下这个细节，他想知道伤口是由什么造成的。强迫自己不再思考这些，他今晚该为明天的任务做准备了，之后一夜无梦。

转天清晨，Clint已经放下了焦虑，准备出发做任务。他必须集中精力，相信自己能够做到。白天他都在东奔西走，任务却不像预想的那样顺利，他没能全身而退。对方雇了不少人手，当他出现的时候，对方马上开火，他却没及时找到隐藏的地方。至少有一颗子弹打进了他的身体，没有穿透出来。现在不是把它挖出来的时候，至少要等到回去以后。所以Clint咬紧牙关，努力回公寓。

他还有别的地方可以去，也可以更快地取出子弹，但他想回到自己的地方，想回家。只有那里是隐蔽又安全的，走进家里，他如释重负。将一切出入口锁好，他回到卧室，需要检查所有的伤口。

脱衣服的过程有点痛苦，但他需要清理好自己，需要尽力处理好伤口。Clint的愈合能力比普通人快，记忆中自己曾经受过很严重的伤，这次的简直不值一提，只是需要清理干净。自己完成这一切有些困难，但他答应过Fury尽量低调，这意味着不该向别人求助，所以只能自己来。检查了一下伤处，他开始动手了。

受伤的位置在下腹靠近右侧臀部的位置，流血的速度变慢了一点，不过马上就会变快。Clint很庆幸伤口在自己轻易能够到的位置，但挖出来的时候依然会疼。忍着疼取出子弹，他流了很多血。他有些头晕，清理干净伤口，绑好绷带，再去处理其他的部分。

浴室现在已经被血弄得一团糟，脏衣服也被扔得到处都是，子弹扔在了水槽里。他应该清理一下，但现在不是个好时机，毕竟现在自己挪动都困难。他挣扎着起身，穿上干净的睡衣，吃了点能量棒又喝了点水，然后躺在了床上。他需要长时间的休息，还需要上个闹铃，这样明天就可以和Fury联系，但还没拿到闹铃就已经睡了过去。

Clint时睡时醒，不想起床，也没有足够的力气。他的失血量太大，身体正在努力愈合，而且需要休息。强大的恢复能力让他记不起上次去医院是什么时候了，很久以来，他不能冒险去找医生。Clint一直在休息，半梦半醒中听到了门锁的声音，他惊醒了。从床上坐起来，听到有人走进屋子，他已经准备去拿床下藏着的匕首，这时来人的声音阻止了他。

“我用了备用钥匙，没有破坏你的门。只想确认你回来了。”

Fury边说边走进Clint的房间，男孩放松下来，躺了回去，然后耸耸肩。

“我在这儿。你觉得我会去哪儿？”

Fury看了他一会儿才回答。

“你没有联络，我只是来看看。你看起来糟透了。”

这句话太直白了，但Clint不介意，甚至有些高兴Fury回来看看他，至少能感觉到有人在关心自己。这种感觉已经消失很久了。耸耸肩，不觉得Fury会隐瞒什么，所以男孩好好躺在枕头上，回答了Fury还没问出口的问题，不用知道对方会有什么反应。不过他至少不用担心，Fury在某种程度上还是可以信任的。

=============  
“被射中过几次，把子弹挖出来之后不好受，所以这不是我最好的状态。”

Clint说的都是显而易见的情况，Fury看看他，比起健康的时候，现在有些苍白，神色疲惫，有些精疲力尽，Nick可以想象之前的状态。

“也许你该去医院。”

Clint摇摇头。

“照你说的，我得低调点。而且，我愈合得很快。”

这句话没错，但被Clint随随便便说出口，Nick有种难以言喻的感觉。他确实说过需要保持低调，但不意味着不能去找医生处理子弹。Clint的愈合能力很强，Nick在之前爆炸后第一次见到男孩时就发现了，他肯定这是男孩失踪这些年造成的，可Barton完全不记得。Clint不想冒险去医院，这让Nick有些愧疚。所以他做出了一个决定，本来之前还在纠结，但现在他可以给Clint更多的信任。

“你确实愈合很快，但你也该有个可以帮你取子弹的地方，不用总是自己来。我会给你一个位置，记下它，然后扔掉。你第一次去的时候，我会给你一个密码。”

找到纸和笔，写下那个新地方的地址。他有些迟疑地递出那张纸，毕竟这是个重大的决定。Barton没有让他失望，而且很年轻。要让他们的合作继续下去，就需要Fury给予对方更多的信任。Clint接了过去，看了一会儿。

“这是安全屋？”

NIck摇摇头。

“虽然有足够的保密措施，不过它只是个单纯的房子。”

“哦，它属于谁？”

Barton有点好奇，Nick过了一会儿才回答。

“我的，所以你去的时候别留下泥脚印，那是新房子，地毯也是新的，我还不想换。”

Clint惊讶地挑挑眉，问道。

“所以我可以见见你老婆？”

Nick不想说太多私生活的事情，也不需要，不过他觉得这点不需要隐藏。

“我已经离婚了，四个月之前。”

Clint严肃了起来，说道。

“很遗憾听到这个。我不会留下脚印的。”

Nick点点头，气氛安静得有点尴尬，过了一会儿Nick打破了寂静。

“你吃了吗？”

Clint摇摇头。

“没有，冰箱里有吃的，不想做。”

“那我给你做点。”

听到Fury的话，Clint挑眉。

“我以为你不是做饭的类型。”

“不经常做，但我不会烧了你的厨房。休息一下吧。”

Clint点点头，Nick走向厨房开始做饭。Barton的厨房里有不少食物，Fury本想热一下之前的披萨，不过还是放弃了，拿出几个鸡蛋、一些肉和面包。早餐不难做，所以他煎了肉和鸡蛋，烤了几片面包，之后给Clint端了过去。男孩说了声谢谢，快速吃完烤面包和肉，但只是戳了戳鸡蛋。

“你对它做了什么？”

男孩有些惊骇地问。Nick翻了个白眼。

“我只是把它做熟了。”

“蛋黄凝固了。”

Clint似乎觉得这是丢人的事，Fury记得之前Pierce也用类似的语气这么评价过他的鸡蛋。所以他毫无压力地用了标准的理由。

“它熟了，我做的鸡蛋不会软趴趴的。”

“蛋黄应该是软的，这才是吃它们的正确方式。”

这句话听起来有点耳熟，Fury翻了个白眼。

“我按自己喜欢的方式做的。”

Clint盯了那些鸡蛋一会儿才开始吃。Nick环顾卧室，看到桌子上摆了一些小珠子和线，书架上又添了几本书。Barton搬进来以后，他不常来这里，这些变化引起了他的兴趣，这里不再是空荡荡的，开始有了一丝家的气息。他看了看书名，然后就看到了那里的唯一一份文件。其他的都被Clint放在起居室的咖啡桌上，Nick挑挑眉。

“这份从你咖啡桌上的文件堆里逃了出来，有什么原因吗？”

Clint看了过来，耸耸肩。

“我昨晚看了，不想看太多次就放在那儿了。Barney真的在找我？”

Fury知道男孩终于读了里面的内容，Clint的语气让Nick思考了一会儿才点头回答。

“从我得到的信息里，他确实在找你。似乎你很惊讶。”

“他丢下了我，以为他不在意了。”

Clint说得很肯定，Nick看了他一会儿才劝道。

“有人离开了你，并不意味着他们不在乎。人都是复杂的。”

说的时候，他想起了Monica，看了眼左手，那是曾经戴婚戒的地方，它本该还在手指上。人都是复杂的，有时候Nick希望能够更容易应付他们。不再想自己的问题，他听到Clint问。

“文件上说，他死于脖子上的子弹伤，但肩膀上还有其他东西造成的伤口。没有任何细节表明那是什么吗？”

Nick知道那道伤，在将文件给Clint之前也仔细想过。曾经一份报告里提到，那道伤口是箭造成的，但他去掉了那段话。Barney死于Clint失踪的那些年里，没有任何后者的记录，而且男孩也不记得那时候发生的事情。Nick知道有些组织会对别人很残忍，有的甚至让孤儿加入危险任务，也许很久之前带走Clint的那个组织也是这样。他们觉得孤儿不该有兄弟，也许会让Clint自己去解决这个问题。Nick觉得男孩最好忘记那几年的经历，所以只是摇摇头。

“不知道那是什么，没看过相关报告。”

Barton接受了现实，放下手中的盘子，脸色比之前好点了。但Fury会继续照料他的伤口，确保男孩能正常痊愈。

“走之前我会帮你换绷带，总比你自己做容易点。”

Clint点点头，Nick开始帮他换绷带，男孩去清理了自己，Nick也帮了忙。男孩的伤口被绑好之后，浴室并没有一片狼藉。Clint坐回床上，Nick让他明天联络一下。

“如果没有，我会回来，也许会给你再做些鸡蛋。”

听到这个玩笑，Clint摇摇头。

“我会联络你，然后自己做鸡蛋的。谢谢你。”

Nick点点头就离开了，小心翼翼地隐藏了自己的行踪，确保别人找不到Clint。

=========

从冰冷中醒来的感觉很奇怪，自然睡醒和被唤醒的感觉不一样，这次唤醒也不会不同。骤然的暖意带来熟悉的刺痛，他的肌肉依然有些僵硬，醒来的时候美梦也散尽了。他之前梦到了毫发无伤的、温暖的Clint，睁开眼的时候，他非常想看到Clint在等着。但现实的一切让冬兵再度被击垮了，站在那里的是一个熟悉的身影，对方开口了。

“很抱歉拖了很久，我最近在别的地方，有点忙。”

站在那里的是Rumlow，和上次见到的时候有点不一样，脸上多了一些胡茬，眼角还有一道正在愈合的伤痕，手臂上的伤已经好了。他看着对方，只问了一句。

“多久了？”

他很久没说话了，声音有些嘶哑。之前他也不会开口问，因为除了Rumlow，谁都不会给他答案。

“快一年了。”

这不算长，他曾经在冰里待了许多年，但那都是Clint来到之前的事情了。Clint让他能够待在温暖的地方，远离那些冰冷。从冰封中解脱出来，现实再次提醒了他，Clint已经不再了。想到这里，冬兵觉得很痛苦，但现在只是将这些放在一边。Rumlow说道。

“本来想早点把你放出来，但我一直太忙了，抱歉。”

对方的语气十分愧疚，冬兵想起之前Rumlow承诺过，不会让他在寒冷中待太久，所以他只是点点头。Rumlow走进一点，递出手里的东西。

“我从技术员手里拿来的，一直为你保管着。知道你会想拿着它。”

那是Clint为他做的最后一条手链，伸手拿了起来，手指环住了它。他很高兴还能看到它，这是他曾经关心过Clint的证明，即便现在那些不在了。他冲Rumlow笑笑。

“谢谢你。”

Rumlow笑了，但没说什么。其他人走了进来，让冬兵去检查手臂，然后就走出了房间，Rumlow跟在后面。

接下来的流程很熟悉，做检查，被针扎，他们从来不拿他当人看，而是视为需要调整的物品。他习惯了，毕竟也没有别的选择，他不想失去关于他的男孩的记忆。Rumlow一直都陪着他，检查结束后，该去做任务简报了。在和Clint最后一次出任务之后，冬兵已经有一阵没有出去了，但调整好状态并不难。

任务不是很困难，也没有花费太长时间，很快他们就回到了基地。他本以为会被带去Rumlow的屋里，但却被领到了Clint的房间。Rumlow打开门，一切都按原样放在那里，没人动过，冬兵忍不住走了进去，走到放着未完成的手链的桌边，伸手拿起了一根紫色的绳子。

“它不会被毁掉，你应该还想再看到它。如果你想，我会让你一个人待一会儿，或者我可以留下。”

Rumlow说完，冬兵想了一会儿，不知道这是不是自己可以做的选择，然后回答。

“留下来。”

他现在不想一个人待着。Rumlow虽然不是Clint，却是冬兵仅有的了。只有他不将冬兵仅仅当做武器，所以男人现在需要他。Rumlow关上了门，静静的陪了他几小时，冬兵一直看着Clint留下的东西，读了一本曾经一起读过的书。之后就被带回了冷冻仓，这次他在外面的时间不长。当Rumlow拿回那条手链时，伸手轻轻捏了捏冬兵的肩膀，轻声说道。

“我会保护好它，只要可以就会放你出来。”

他点点头，伸手碰了一下Rumlow的肩膀作为回应，然后他回到了冷冻仓。但也许这样他就能再次梦见Clint了，所以寒冷也许并不那么糟糕。


End file.
